Ces rencontres qui font grandir
by Izanami97
Summary: Quatre ans avaient passés depuis que la malédiction des arcobalenos avait été levée. Quatre années chargées pour la famille de Tsuna qui désormais était proche d'hériter de la place de Vongola Decimo. Seulement les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le pense, comme on le veut. De vieux ennemis passent à la charge, Tsuna disparait, ses gardiens le suivent. Le voyage commence.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, alors ceci est la première fic que je poste sur ce site. Je vais maintenant vous sortir une phrase traditionnelle: J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :-) (C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite sinon vous aurez perdu votre temps à lire quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas et c'est vraiment dommage.)

Bref, j'accepte tous les commentaires négatifs, positifs, et je les aime encore plus quand ils sont constructifs. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, ça m'aide à l'améliorer.

A part cela je peux encore vous dire que les sorties des chapitres ne seront pas régulières, mais très aléatoires. Je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire alors un nouveau chapitre ne sortira sûrement pas toute les semaines (par contre j'admire ceux qui sont capables d'être aussi régulier que ça, mais c'est peine perdue pour moi).

Maintenant une dernière chose avant de commencer la lecture, je ne voulais pas m'amuser avec des textes en gras et mille typographie différente alors quand les gens sont au Japon et parle japonais (ce qui est logique) l'écriture est normale, par contre dés qu'un personnage change de langue, c'est écrit en _italique._

Même chose pour quand ils sont en Italie, l'italien est écrit normalement, mais n'importe quelle autre langue sera en _italique._ J'ai choisis ce système parce que ça aurait été embêtant de lire des passages entiers et immenses en italique.

Bref, ce sera tout pour cette fois, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Voici un vendredi matin tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et normal à Namimori, petite ville tranquille du Japon. Concentrons nous sur une sympathique villa en bord de ville d'une taille tout à fait respectable.

Dans celle-ci la maitresse de maison fut la première levée, s'activant dans les cuisines pour préparer le petit déjeuner. A l'étage, du mouvement commençait à se faire entendre. Une première porte s'ouvrit, rapidement suivit d'une seconde. Les deux réveillés se croisèrent dans le couloir, l'un clairement plus réveillé que l'autre. Celui encore à moitié endormi salua l'autre lève-tôt.

\- _Ciao_ Hibari

Ledit Hibari se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de salut avant de descendre. Une fois dans la cuisine ils saluèrent en coeur la femme qui se tenait là.

\- _Ciao mamma_.

\- Ohayo Sawada-san.

\- Ohayo Tsu-kun, Kyo-kun.

Ce petit surnom, seul Nana Sawada était autorisée à l'utiliser sous peine de se faire mordre à mort par le préfet de discipline. Celui-ci s'assit à table alors que Nana lui tendait une tasse de café bien noir. Tsuna par contre la rejoignit derrière les fourneaux pour lui donner un coup de main. La maitresse de maison sourit en voyant que son fils était en mode automatique. Comme tous les matins d'ailleurs.

Même si maintenant Tsuna avait prit l'habitude de se lever tôt et de descendre en même temps qu'Hibari, il n'était pas forcément plus réveillé. Elle finit par sortir de sa rêverie pour continuer le repas qui devrait sustenter toutes les personnes dormant encore à l'étage. Du coin de l'oeil Nana vit le préfet de discipline se lever, son fidèle oisillon sommeillant dans ses cheveux.

\- Kyo-kun, n'oublie pas ton bento.

L'étudiant vint à ses côtés prendre sa pitance comme chaque matin et comme chaque matin Nana se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains, l'abaissa à sa hauteur afin de poser ses lèvres sur son front dans un baiser maternel. Hibari ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, seul une très très fine couche rosée sur ses joues prouvait que cette petite attention l'affectait.

\- Passe une bonne journée et fais attention à toi.

Tsuna sourit discrètement dans son demi-éveil. Hibari finit par partir, ses obligations de préfet le requérant de bonne heure. Tsuna resta avec sa mère, finissant le repas et dressant la table pour tout le monde. Il s'assit à sa place, toujours aussi peu réveillé, se rendormant presque dans son bol de céréales. Les deux seuls parents par le sang dans cette maison profitèrent du peu de temps de calme qu'il leur restait.

Finalement une autre personne entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à la droite de l'adolescent, lui assénant au passage un violent coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne. Cela eut pour effet d'envoyer Tsuna dans son bol de céréales qui n'avait rien demandé. Celui-ci ressortit de son bain matinal beaucoup plus réveillé qu'avant.

\- _Ciao_ Reborn. Tu n'es pas obligé de me taper tous les matins tu sais? Je me lève à l'heure maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es à l'heure Dame-Tsuna que tu es réveillé. Un boss doit rester alerte constamment.

Le futur boss ne fit que soupirer. Cette leçon, il y avait droit tous les matins. Il retourna à son bol de céréales, mangeant celles qui avaient survécus au raz-de-marée. Alors que son tuteur entamait un café. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'oeil durant son repas.

\- Tu as encore grandi non?

Reborn n'eut qu'un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses mains. Beaucoup plus grandes que celles de bébé. Pour s'assurer de la bonne réponse à la question, le tueur se leva et alla se placer devant un mur où étaient dessinés plusieurs lignes horizontales. I-Pin, Lambo et Fuuta étaient écrits à côté des trois plus basses avant que n'apparaisse le nom de Reborn.

Le tueur observa sa ligne, constatant qu'elle lui arrivait au niveau du nez. Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur son visage. Oui, il avait encore grandit durant la nuit. Nana c'était approchée en voyant ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui retira son fedora pour dessiner une nouvelle ligne.

\- Tu grandis vraiment vite Reborn-kun!

Tsuna ne put qu'acquiescer, son tuteur avait maintenant la taille d'un adolescent d'une douzaine d'année. Il était fin et élancé, toujours vêtu d'au moins une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir ainsi que de son éternel fedora sur lequel Léon reposait. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui. Avant Reborn prenait son apparence de bébé comme une fatalité, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Mais depuis que la malédiction avait été levée, le jeune boss pouvait sentir la frustration du tueur de devoir subir cette enveloppe juvénile pendant encore longtemps. Au début ça avait été l'enfer pour tout le monde. Le bébé dégainait et tirait pour un oui ou pour un non. Tsuna avait du faire mille promesses à Verde avant que celui-ci n'accepte de partager les pilules qu'il avait conçu pour grandir plus vite.

Au départ, celui-ci pensait les garder pour lui, mais la perspective d'un nouveau laboratoire l'avait décidé à être d'humeur généreuse. Ainsi, tous les arcobalenos pouvaient en profiter désormais. De plus, une nouvelle fournée de pilules était arrivée il y a deux jours et étaient beaucoup plus performantes. La preuve, en l'espace de deux nuits Reborn avait gagné presque dix centimètres. Selon le scientifique, dans moins d'un an ils auraient tous retrouvés leur taille adulte.

Alors que Tsuna pensait à ça, un sourire au bord des lèvres, une balle siffla près de sa temps, l'évitant de très peu.

\- Retire ce sourire ridicule quand tu me regarde Dame-Tsuna.

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans son regard. Le boss retint un frisson. Il avait l'habitude maintenant des menaces, mais celles de son tuteur le terrifiait toujours autant. Ne voulant pas risquer sa vie pour si peu, il retourna à son repas et le tueur finit son café.

Ils profitèrent encore quelques minutes du calme et ensuite... Ce fut l'apocalypse en version express.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, manquant de s'arracher, des dynamites s'en échappèrent, fonçant vers Reborn, répandant de la fumée partout. Un cri guerrier résonna.

\- JE VAIS T'AVOIR REBORN!

Les dynamites n'arrivèrent jamais à l'endroit voulu et furent retournées à l'envoyeur d'un simple coup de pied du tueur. Une explosion magistrale retentit dans l'entrée. Le jeune boss soupira avant de se diriger vers l'explosion. Il fut heureux que des matériaux beaucoup plus solides que la normale furent utilisés pour la construction de cette villa. Sans ça elle aurait déjà été détruite bon nombre de fois.

Tsuna s'accroupit devant le garçon qui c'était retrouvé au centre de l'explosion. Celui-ci se retenait tant bien que mal de pleurer. L'adolescent passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux noirs. Sous le geste le plus jeune ravala ses larmes et commença frotter la poussière qui le maculait.

\- _Ciao_ Lambo. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal?

\- _No_ Tsuna-nii. Encore une fois j'ai raté...

\- _Non importa_ , tu as essayé c'est déjà bien. _Vieni a mangiare._

\- _Con piacere!_ (avec plaisir)

Le jeune Bovino devança son aîné et s'assit à sa place, remerciant chaleureusement la Mamma alors qu'elle posait un paquet de tartines devant lui. Personne à table n'eut le temps de se remettre à manger que quelqu'un d'autre entrait en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Espèce de bovin stupide! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais avec mes dynamites?!

\- _Ciao_ Gokudera. Désolé mais elles ont déjà explosés. On t'avait pourtant dis de mettre des protections et fermetures solides autour de tes réserves pour que les enfants ne touchent pas à tes explosifs.

\- _Ciao_ Tsuna, désolé, mais il y en a déjà beaucoup. Mais cette stupide vache fait éclater mes cadenas avec ses flammes!

\- Lambo...

\- Désolé nii-san...

\- Laissons tomber, viens manger Gokudera ou tes oeufs vont refroidir.

Le bras droit renonça à s'énerver plus longtemps et prit place aux côtés de son boss, grommelant dans sa barbe à propos d'un bovin stupide qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Le calme revint et resta toujours respecté quand Fuuta s'ajouta à l'équation. Mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée. La porte claqua une nouvelle fois laissant échapper un grognement plus animal qu'humain.

\- Où est le stupide bovin qui m'a fait ça!?

Lambo avait déjà disparut sous la table, emportant son assiette avec lui et s'éclipsant à l'étage par une autre sortie. Dans la cuisine personne ne réagit à la crise de colère du nouvel arrivant. Seul Gokudera voulut lui crier de faire moins de bruit, ce qui était assez ironique. Mais l'adolescent fut coupé dans son élan par son supérieur.

\- _Ciao_ Ken. Lambo t'a encore dessiné sur le visage?

\- Ca ne se voit pas assez peut-être?!

\- Ken-nii, j'ai faim!

Le membre du gang Kokuyo s'arrêta tout de suite alors qu'il laissait descendre de son dos une petite fille chinoise connue de tous. Ils finirent par prendre place tous les deux à table, se préparant à manger le délicieux petit-déjeuner. I-pin put commencer, mais Ken du d'abord partir se débarbouiller sous l'ordre de Nana.

Le repas reprit dans un calme tout relatif puisque Ken ne cessait de se disputer avec Gokudera pour des broutilles. Les autres occupants évitaient avec l'aisance de l'habitude les divers objets du quotidien qui volaient en rase-motte.

La dernière occupante de la maison entra enfin dans la cuisine évitant au passage une petit cuillère. Tsuna sourit en la voyant bailler et se frotter les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal le matin.

\- _Ciao_ Chrome, bien dormi?

\- Très bien boss.

\- Je suppose que Mukuro est en vadrouille.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas où ni quand il va revenir précisément.

\- C'est Mukuro... Viens manger Chrome.

La jeune fille fit le tour de la table, saluant tout le monde avant de s'arrêter près de Ken et de poser un baiser rapide sur sa joue. Tous les deux en rougirent mais la gardienne le faisait quand même.

Le repas continua, toujours ponctué d'agressions verbales et physiques entre les deux individus au sang chaud de la pièce. C'est Nana qui mit fin au simili de bataille en leur rappelant l'heure. Les adolescents se levèrent rapidement, sachant qu'ils risquaient d'être en retard si ils trainaient plus longtemps. I-pin retourna sur le dos de l'homme bête et l'étage fut soudain beaucoup plus bruyant.

Tout le monde s'activait pour trouver les morceaux d'uniformes manquants, les cahiers disparus et autres stylos jouants à cache-cache. Finalement toute la petite troupe se retrouva en bas, prête à rejoindre le temple du savoir. Tsuna était assis devant son gardien de la foudre, essayant de mettre son uniforme droit. Ken faisait de même avec la jeune chinoise. Celle-ci sautillait alors que l'homme bête tentait de nouer son noeud d'uniforme.

La relation entre ces deux là en avait surprit plus d'un. Elle ressemblait à celle qui liait Tsuna et Lambo. L'homme-bête c'était vite attaché à la chinoise à son arrivée dans la maison. Depuis, tous les matins c'était I-pin qui le réveillait et lui qui l'aidait pour un peu tout, sauf les devoirs.

Une fois que les plus jeunes furent prêts, tout le monde put sortir après avoir salué Nana. Sur le trottoir, Yamamoto les attendait, les saluant gaiement en les voyant arriver. Reborn disparut rapidement alors que le groupe prit la direction de l'école.

\- Vous êtes presque à l'heure! J'ai bien cru qu'on serait encore en retard au lycée!

\- Idiot de baseballeur! D'habitude t'es aussi en retard que nous!

\- Mais c'est parce que je dois réceptionner les livraisons pour le resto.

Il partit dans un grand rire. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna était perdu dans ses pensées. Le lycée, ils y étaient maintenant. C'était leur dernière année à l'école. Ils allaient pour la majorité sur leurs dix-huit ans, les plus âgés avaient déjà dépassés ce stade et les plus jeune avait encore dix ans à attendre pour l'atteindre. Ils avaient tous grandis, même si lui était resté le plus petit.

Tsuna pouvait voir maintenant les adultes qu'ils avaient rencontrés durant leur voyage dans le futur. Gokudera avait grandi et son visage était plus dur, plus ferme. Des fines cicatrices de brulures ornaient ses bras à force d'utiliser des explosifs. Yamamoto était l'un des plus grand en taille, celui-ci avait reçu sa petite cicatrice au menton lors d'un combat contre une mafia ennemie. Chrome laissait pousser ses cheveux qui venaient maintenant lui chatouiller les omoplates. Mukuro avait fait pareil. Hibari avait grandi aussi mais n'avait pas beaucoup changé, toujours aussi froid. Ken était resté presque le même à part quelques centimètres en plus, un caractère plus renfermé et le tatouage d'une louve aux yeux bleus sur l'avant-bras droit.

Le chemin se fit presque dans le calme jusqu'à ce que les bâtiments du lycée soient visibles. Ils s'approchèrent de la masse grouillante d'élèves jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la pétarade d'une moto. Celle-ci s'arrêta à côté d'eux. La jeune fille à l'arrière descendit et retira son casque, libérant ses longs cheveux châtains. Elle salua chaleureusement le groupe.

\- Bonjour vous tous.

\- Bonjour Kyoko, salut onii-san.

Le motard retira son casque qui cachait ses courts cheveux blancs.

\- Extrême bonjour Tsuna! Je te confie ma soeur comme tous les matins!

\- Bien sûr onii-san, mais dépêche-toi où tu seras en retard à l'université.

\- Pas de soucis! Je serais extrêmement à l'heure!

Le boxeur remit son casque avant de reprendre la route, saluant une dernière fois ses cadets sous les soupirs de sa soeur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'obstine à vouloir me déposer. Il risque chaque fois d'être en retard.

\- Laisse-le faire Kyoko-chan. Il veut juste passer du temps avec toi. Il est très pris par ses études et la famiglia, il ne peut plus passer autant de temps qu'il le voudrait avec toi alors il se rattrape dés qu'il peut.

\- Je sais Tsu-kun, mais je ne veux pas qu'il compromette ses études pour moi. Après tout il n'a pas prit le plus facile.

\- C'est sûr que personne ne c'était attendu à ce qu'il se décide à faire médecine.

Ca avait été la surprise de la rentrée pour tout le monde. Personne ne c'était attendu à ce qu'une tête brulée comme lui se lance dans des études aussi ardues que celles de médecine. Mais il l'avait fait et il réussissait. Il était capable de développer des trésors de patience et de réflexion durant ses cours et ses très nombreuses lectures que lui donnait Reborn.

Il avait eu droit à tout, médecines traditionnelles du monde, médecine par les plantes, comment se servir de sa flamme correctement, etc... Malgré le travail harassant, il ne c'était jamais plaint. Il était resté sérieux. Mais dés qu'il quittait ses livres ou ses cours, tout le monde retrouvait l'ancien Ryohei bon-vivant et fan de boxe, qu'il continuait à pratiquer assidument. Allant parfois jusqu'à s'entrainer le soir, n'ayant pas le temps en journée.

Dans sa famille personne à part sa soeur n'avait comprit une telle dévotion pour cette branche alors que jusque là le boxeur avait fait preuve d'une intelligence limitée ou en tout cas bien sous-exploitée. Cela avait donc été une surprise pour eux, mais pas pour les gardiens Vongolas.

Ceux-ci s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à continuer leur route vers l'école, mais le groupe se scinda en deux. Tsuna et Ken partirent avec les trois enfants dans une rue parallèle où se trouvait l'école primaire. Fuuta salua une derrière fois son grand-frère avant de bifurquer dans une autre rue pour rejoindre le collège. Ken s'accroupit devant I-pin, ajustant une dernière fois son uniforme. La petite chinoise lui embrassa le front avant de rejoindre la cour des primaires, remplie d'élèves.

Tsuna sourit en les voyant faire. Il était le seul à savoir pourquoi Ken c'était attaché aussi vite à la jeune fille. Finalement il ne resta plus que Lambo, toujours attaché au pantalon de son boss. Celui-ci soupira alors que l'enfant regardait le sol. Il n'aimait pas décevoir son grand-frère. Celui-ci s'accroupit devant son cadet, prenant ses épaules en main.

\- Lambo, tu ne me déçois pas quand tu fais ça. C'est normal et je te comprends.

\- J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école Tsuna-nii...

\- Je sais Lambo, moi non plus je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Mais on doit le faire quand même, c'est ce que veux le Nono.

\- Mais ils sont tous méchants!

\- Je sais... et crois-moi, si je pouvais faire quelque chose je le ferais.

\- Ils disent des choses...Et j'ai envie de pleurer alors ils se moquent encore plus...

\- Lambo, c'est normal d'avoir envie de pleurer, se moquer de ça est ridicule, c'est comme se moquer de toi quand tu ris. Ensuite, n'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent, ce sont juste des enfants idiots. Tout ce qu'ils disent est faux et stupide. Tu es le fils du chef d'une grande mafia et tu es mon gardien de la foudre. Un gardien de la mafia la plus grande existante. Ca c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais être. Lambo, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux alors je ne veux pas que tu les écoute.

Tsuna serra son petit-frère dans ses bras pendant quelques instants avant de le pousser doucement vers la porte.

\- _Forza Lambo! Coraggio_. Ce sont tes derniers mois ici.

\- _Grazie._

Le Bovino finit par partir en trainant les pieds sous le regard fier de son boss. De là où celui-ci était il pouvait encore apercevoir I-pin. Elle avait grandie, mais était l'une des plus petites de sa classe et ne sera jamais bien grande dans le futur. Ses cheveux noirs avaient poussés recouvrant enfin tout son crâne. Aujourd'hui Ken les avait tressés.

Lambo, lui, c'était assis sur un banc à part, lisant une bande-dessinée. Lui aussi avait bien grandi, ses cheveux n'avaient plus leur coupe afro mais étaient redescendus pour ressembler à ceux de son lui adolescent. Il devait abandonner pour l'école ses cornes et son t-shirt à motif de vache, mais Tsuna était sûr qu'il le remettrait dés qu'ils seraient rentrés à la maison.

Les deux adolescents finirent par partir en courant, se rendant compte qu'ils allaient finir par être en retard. Par chance ils passèrent la grille juste au moment de la sonnerie. Ken rejoignit sa classe, différente de celle des autres où se trouvait entre autre Hana Kurokawa. Tsuna, lui, rejoignit ses gardiens pour leur premier cours de la journée.

En tout cas, malgré les années, si il y a bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était le peu d'attirance qu'avait le futur boss pour l'école. Il aimait toujours aussi peu ça. Même si maintenant il se débrouillait mieux avec l'aide de Gokudera et Reborn, il faisait tout pour rester un étudiant moyen. Beaucoup de leurs anciens camarades du collège étaient venus dans ce lycée, sa réputation de Dame-Tsuna l'avait suivit.

Au final, il ne préférait pas s'en défaire. C'était une protection de plus, car, malgré tout le grabuge qu'ils avaient fais depuis plusieurs années, encore très peu de famiglia étaient au courant pour la nouvelle génération. Très peu de familles, même alliées savaient qui étaient les gardiens et le futur boss.

En se comportant en parfait imbécile, Tsuna éloignait encore plus les soupçons de lui. Après tout, comment un empoté pareil pourrait devenir le dixième boss des Vongolas? Il conservait donc ce masque et ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Il se cogna, tomba de nombreuses fois, rêvassa en cours et ne sortit jamais une seule bonne réponse aux questions qu'on lui posait, s'attirant ainsi sans mal moqueries et rires.

Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne le dérangeait plus, mais ses gardiens avaient plus de mal à se taire. Peu avant l'heure du repas Gokudera faillit exploser. C'était d'ailleurs déjà un exploit qu'il ait tenu jusque là. Il s'apprêtait à hurler sur un élève après une énième remarque désagréable, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de balancer son bureau et quelques dynamites, une mélodie bien connue résonna à ses oreilles.

Il regarda le banc devant lui, se rendant compte que c'était Tsuna qui sifflotait la musique du bout des lèvres. Si discrètement que personne d'autre ne l'entendit. Gokudera souffla un bon coup et laissa sa tête retomber sur son bureau, serrant et desserrant les poings pour se calmer. Il sentit sa ceinture Vongola chauffer légèrement, lui diffusant une calme vague de chaleur. La flamme de Tsuna, celle de son boss.

Il se laissa bercer par la sensation, laissa sa colère s'apaiser. Quand la sonnerie retentit et que les élèves s'en allèrent manger leur repas, les Vongolas se regroupèrent.

\- Désolé Tsuna...

\- Ce n'est rien Gokudera, tu es comme ça c'est tout. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver pour ça, vraiment. Tu ne devrais même pas y prêter attention. De toutes manières, plus que quelques mois et c'est finis, nous serons diplômés. Au fait, mangez sans moi, je vais voir Hibari.

Personne ne protesta ou tenta de le retenir alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les couloirs. Les regards se firent tristes. Kyoko était inquiète.

\- Il a encore mal dormi cette nuit?

Les regards inquiets des habitants de la villa répondirent à sa question. Ne voulant pas les voir s'apitoyer autant, Haru les poussa vers l'extérieur avec entrain.

\- Ne vous en inquiétez pas autant, il va aller se reposer un peu et ça ira mieux. Maintenant allons manger! J'ai faim!

Les trois gardiens finirent par baisser les armes et à suivre les deux jeunes filles qui cherchaient un bon endroit pour s'asseoir.

\- Mama Gokudera, tu as encore failli faire exploser quelque chose.

\- Pas ma faute si ils sont si cons! Et puis tu peux parler! T'as endormi un type qui c'était moqué de Tsuna avec tes flammes. Le prof à du le gifler pour le réveiller!

\- Tu t'imagine des choses Gokudera, il avait juste le sommeil trèèès lourd.

Personne ne manqua la petite lueur de satisfaction dans le regard de l'épéiste.

\- Et puis Chrome aussi a utilisé ses flammes, une fille n'arrêtait pas de croire qu'il y avait une grosse araignée sous son banc.

\- Et après c'est moi qui me fait rappeler à l'ordre. Le monde est injuste!

Alors que le petit groupe rejoint par Ken s'installait sous un arbre pour manger, Tsuna poussait les portes du bureau du comité de discipline. Créé par Hibari et ses seconds à son entrée au lycée.

Son gardien du nuage était là, trônant derrière son bureau. Celui-ci leva à peine le regard vers lui avant de retourner à ses papiers. Le futur boss ne dit rien, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. Il déposa ses affaires avant de se coucher dans un des fauteuils.

\- Tu devrais manger omnivore.

\- Juste une petite sieste Hibari. Après...

Ses yeux se fermèrent rapidement et sa respiration ralentit. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Kusakabe entra, le jeune boss dormait déjà. Le second se tourna vers son supérieur.

\- Il a encore eu une mauvaise nuit je suppose.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il n'en avait pas besoin, les cernes sous les yeux du brun parlaient pour lui. Il alla chercher une couverture qui trainait dans un tiroir pour recouvrir l'adolescent. Les membres du comité de discipline vaquèrent à leurs occupations, pas dérangés par la présence de l'intrus qui était devenue habituelle.

Mais après une demi-heure, Tsuna commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, son visage se crispant. Avant de se réveiller brusquement, la respiration erratique, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son gardien, accroupi à ses côtés. Prudemment il reprit pied avec la réalité, s'asseyant correctement. Un verre d'eau apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- _Grazie_ Hibari.

Il le prit, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit le lâcher.

\- Tu devrais manger.

Tsuna observa le bento tendu par son gardien. La simple vue de la nourriture le dégouta, les restes de son cauchemar flottant dans son esprit.

\- Je peux pas Hibari...

Le jeune adulte n'insista pas, sachant que c'était inutile. Il avait tenté une fois et le boss n'avait pas gardé grand chose de son repas. Le silence resta jusqu'à la sonnerie. Tsuna du retourner dans sa classe en trainant les pieds. Il retrouva ses autres gardiens qu'il tenta de rassurer avec un pauvre sourire, mais ça ne marcha pas beaucoup.

La fin de la journée fut tout aussi normale et ennuyante que le matin pour les Vongolas. Eux qui avaient l'habitude des combats, l'école avait un côté dérisoire compte-tenu de la place qu'ils occupaient dans le monde. Mais ils étaient obligés d'être diplômés, c'était une condition du Nono et ils s'y tiendraient. Même si ça les embêtait profondément.

Pendant la dernière heure ils guettèrent la sonnerie qui annoncerait le week-end avec beaucoup d'entrain. Quand elle retentit, les sacs étaient déjà prêts et personne ne s'attarda plus que nécessaire. Les Vongolas se retrouvèrent dehors. Hibari les attendait avec un Ken couvert de bleus et de coupures. Sûrement pris en flagrant délit de séchage. Ils prirent ensemble la chemin de la villa.

La pétarade d'une moto bien connue retenti. Ryohei s'arrêta à leur niveau, un gros sac à l'arrière de son engin.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis extrêmement prêt pour ce week-end!

\- Moi aussi!

Yamamoto montra le sac de voyage qu'il trimbalait depuis le matin. Tsuna soupira.

\- Les gars la moitié de vos affaires est déjà à la maison. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en prendre à chaque fois avec vous.

\- Tsu-kun, les amis, on va y aller. Nii-san, passe un bon week-end.

Haru et Kyoko se séparèrent du groupe pour rentrer chez elles. La famiglia continua sa route jusqu'aux abords de la ville, près de la forêt environnante. Ils rentrèrent dans la villa qui se tenait là. Ils furent accueillis par une Nana souriante qui portait un plateau de biscuits vers le salon. Ils la suivirent et trouvèrent Lambo, Fuuta et I-pin assis autour de la table basa, faisant leurs devoirs.

Enfin, fuuta et I-pin faisaient leurs devoirs, Lambo observait le plafond. Les différents membres de la famille s'éparpillèrent dans la demeure. Ryohei et Yamamoto allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, Hibari disparut à l'étage. Chrome suivit Nana. Ken s'assit aux côtés d'I-pin, l'observant travailler. Lambo observa son frère et son bras-droit se servir de biscuits, il se leva pour les rejoindre, cahier en main. Il se posa devant l'artificier, gêné et mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a stupide vache?

\- Hayato...

Le gris frissonna, quand Tsuna utilisait son prénom ainsi c'est qu'il était aller trop loin. Il se tourna vers son supérieur. Celui-ci le regardait, un brin désapprobateur quand à sa conduite envers le plus jeune.

\- Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lambo?

\- Est... Est-ce que tu peux m'aider s'il-te-plait? Je ne comprends pas les exercices...

Gokudera soupira avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour qu'il commence ses explications. Tsuna s'éclipsa, les laissant tranquille. Il monta les étages jusqu'à arriver au grenier, la plus grande pièce de la maison. Elle était recouverte d'un parquet clair rendant l'endroit lumineux en plus des nombreux vasistas présents sur le plafond.

Les murs étaient remplis d'étagères contentant des centaines de livres sur la politique, l'économie ou encore les lois mafieuses et leur histoire. Certaines contenaient des armes en tout genre, principalement celles de Reborn, Gokudera et Lambo. Le plafond triangulaire était recouvert de différentes cartes du monde, du Japon, de l'Italie et d'autres. Toutes remplies d'annotations et de post-it concernant des familles mafieuses. Sur une carte du monde, des petits points lumineux se déplaçaient, indiquant l'emplacement de chaque membre des Vongola, cette carte ne se retrouvait que chez les deux boss en service.

Des fauteuils sombres étaient disposés en U, une longue table basse remplissait le centre et l'ouverture donnait sur un grand bureau de bois sombre. Deux imposants ordinateurs trônaient dessus ainsi que de nombreux papiers.

\- Tu as reçu un appel vidéo de Don Bovino.

Tsuna ne sursauta pas, ayant senti la présence du tueur à gage dés son entrée.

\- _Grazi_ e Reborn. Je dois le rappeler?

\- Non, il va le faire dans peu de temps.

\- _Devo fare altro_? (est-ce que je dois faire autre chose?)

\- _Per ora_. (Pas pour le moment.)

Le boss aquiesca et s'assit derrière son bureau, attendant l'appel. Reborn l'observa longuement, il venait encore une fois d'assister à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'italien. Il y a trois ans, juste après que la malédiction des arcobalenos eut été levée, Tsuna c'était mit à parler l'italien. Il le parlait sans accent ni aucun autre problème comme s'il l'avait toujours pratiqué. Il c'était mit à le parler couramment avec Bianchi, Gokudera, Lambo, Dino et le tueur.

Tout le monde avait été surprit, mais personne n'avait réussit à lui arracher des explications. C'était une des énigmes qui entourait l'adolescent. Et jusqu'à maintenant elle persistait. Tsuna mélangeait constamment le japonais et l'italien comme si c'étaient deux langues maternelles qui se battaient. Reborn le soupçonnait même de parler d'autres langues. Il l'avait entendu remercier quelqu'un en russe, en saluer une autre en français. Mais c'était les seuls exemples qu'il avait. Rien de très précis ni très concret.

\- Tsuna où as-tu apprit l'italien?

\- _Ancora questa domanda_ (encore cette question)... Reborn je n'y répondrais pas.

\- _Perché_? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à apprendre une langue?

\- Reborn, c'est quelque chose qui se passe de parrains en parrains et je ne veux pas vous expliquer comment c'est possible.

Le tueur ne dit rien de plus, c'était toujours la même réponse et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait autre chose. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, la sonnerie de l'appel retentit.

\- _Don Bovino._

 _\- Don Decimo, heureux de vous voir. Désolé d'avoir encore appelé trop tôt, j'ai encore mal calculé le décalage horaire._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Tout sera plus facile quand je serais en Italie. Sinon, pourquoi cet appel?_

 _\- Je venais prendre des nouvelles de mon fils et vous parler de deux-trois petites choses._

La conversation débuta et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que le boss descendit pour le repas, retrouvant ses gardiens au complet. Apparemment Mukuro était revenu de sa petite promenade. Nana avait déjà finit de cuisiner et les différents plats étaient à table. Tsuna prit place et le repas put commencer.

Comme chaque fois l'ambiance fut violente et bruyante. Les menaces de morts volaient autant que les couverts et les assiettes. Mais tout ça ne dérangeait plus personne, c'était devenu habituel depuis la création de ce groupe très hétéroclite. Une fois le repas finit, les trois plus jeunes montèrent dormir, forcés par la matrone. Hibari les suivit, ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec autant de monde.

Mukuro voulut le suivre pour l'embêter mais fut arrêté par Chrome qui voulait s'entrainer. Ryohei et Yamamoto firent de même, rejoignant le complexe souterrain qui habitait les salles d'entrainements et l'infirmerie. Tsuna préféra la bibliothèque. C'était une grande pièce remplie de livres jusqu'au plafond. Des fauteuils et des coussins étaient installés un peu partout. Un piano à queue occupait une grande partie de l'espace devant la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et la forêt.

Le futur boss prit place sur un siège près de la fenêtre, un livre sur l'histoire de la mafia en main. Gokudera entra à sa suite, observant quelques instants le petit brun voûté par la fatigue. Il s'avança discrètement jusqu'au piano, prit place derrière l'instrument. Il entama une mélodie douce et calme, la même qu'avait siffloté son ami plus tôt dans la journée.

Tsuna ne resta pas longtemps concentré sur son livre. Il se laissa bercer par la mélodie. Ses sens s'engourdirent alors que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Son corps cherchât le repos qu'il lui manquait. Avant même la fin de la musique, il s'endormit. Gokudera continua jusqu'au bout pour son boss. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Nana et Reborn avaient arrêtés tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour se laisser porter eux aussi. Toute la maison s'arrêta, même Hibari profita de la musique depuis sa chambre.

Une fois le morceau terminé, l'artificier s'approcha de son supérieur, lui retira son livre avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Il quitta la pièce et monta les marches calmement, ne voulant pas réveiller sa précieuse charge. Une fois dans la bonne chambre, il le coucha, retira ses chaussures et remonta la couverture. Alors qu'il s'en allait fermer les rideaux une silhouette se dessina à la porte.

\- Il c'est endormi rapidement aujourd'hui... La fatigue se fait sentir.

L'épéiste portant encore son hakama d'entrainement s'avança dans la pièce, s'arrêtant aux côtés de son ami, souriant en le voyant détendu.

\- Ta musique fait toujours des merveilles. En tout cas, la mauvaise période est bientôt passée. Cela n'a jamais duré plus que deux semaines et nous sommes à la fin de la deuxième.

\- J'espère que ça ne continuera pas plus longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gokudera, Tsuna est plus fort qu'il ne le laisse paraitre.

\- Imbécile de baseballeur... Tu oublie qu'il ne nous parle jamais de ses problèmes et encore moins de ses cauchemars. Si ça se trouve c'est encore plus horrible que ce que l'on pense!

\- Mama... Gokudera, je fais confiance à Tsuna et il sait qu'il peut nous faire confiance. C'est vrai qu'il ne nous dit pas tout, mais nous aussi nous avons parfois nos secrets et il les respecte. Je lui fais confiance et je sais qu'il nous parlera le jour où tout ça sera trop lourd pour lui. Tu devrais lui faire plus confiance Gokudera.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance! Je m'inquiète idiot!

\- Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je ne m'inquiète pas.

L'ambiance refroidit brusquement alors que les yeux de l'épéiste devenaient meurtriers et son visage terriblement sérieux. L'artificier se tenait maintenant devant l'assassin né entrainé par Reborn. Il souffla. ses propos avaient été mal pris.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire Yamamoto.

\- Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu en doute. Je m'inquiète, tu t'inquiète et les autres aussi. C'est normal. Tsuna s'inquiéterait aussi pour nous dans la même situation, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Nous sommes ses gardiens, lui notre boss. Il nous accepte et nous protège. Nous l'acceptons et le protégeons. L'inquiétude est une forme d'attention et de protection. Alors continuons d'être inquiets quand il va mal, qu'il sache que nous sommes là, prêts à l'aider.

L'ambiance était passée de pesante à presque solennelle. Gokudera ferma enfin les rideaux et retourna près du lit, rejoignant son homologue de la pluie.

\- N'empêche, c'est une chance que Tsuna soit petit et léger, sinon aucun de nous ne serait capable de le porter dans son lit.

Un poing vint se loger dans son épaule sans vraiment l'intention de blesser.

\- Idiot de baseballeur. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être autant bipolaire.

\- Ne le sommes-nous pas tous un peu dans cette famille?

Il n'y eut pas besoin de réponse, chacun connaissait bien les différents gardiens. Yamamoto finit par bouger, attrapant son collier d'une main.

\- Jiro...

La petite hirondelle bleue apparut et se posa sur la tête de lit du boss.

\- Jiro, si jamais Tsuna s'agite dans son sommeil, utilise mes flammes pour le calmer. Toujours en petite quantité.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça avant?

\- Tsuna ne voulait pas. Quand je le fais c'est une sorte de sommeil forcé, sans aucun rêves. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il préférait affronter ses cauchemars, vouloir les éviter ne les ferait pas partir, par contre savoir comment les appréhender et commencer à s'en détacher ça ça lui sera utile. Alors je ne le faisais pas, mais juste pour cette fois j'espère qu'il ne me dira rien. Et puis il a besoin de repos.

Sur ces dernières paroles ils quittèrent la chambre, rejoignant les leurs, sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

L'étage en bas, Nana c'était installée devant la télé, la regardant sans la voir. Reborn à ses côtés sirotait un café.

\- Combien de temps avant que mon Tsu-kun s'en aille?

\- Quelques mois. Après il ira prendre la place qui lui revient en Italie.

\- Déjà... Il grandit si vite... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'il venait pleurer dans mes jupes. Quand il était petit, ses grands yeux adorables étaient toujours pleins de larmes. Maintenant ils rayonnent. En tout cas, il ne me montre plus ses larmes... C'est bien, il a grandit. Il a trouvé des gens biens qui seront là pour essuyer ses larmes dans les moments difficiles. Tu sais Reborn, quand il était petit, il ne me lâchait jamais, il détestait aller à l'école. Les enfants peuvent être très cruels. Maintenant il se détache enfin, j'ai arrêté de lui tenir la main, ou c'est lui qui a arrêté. Je ne sais pas vraiment, ni vraiment quand c'est arrivé. Je ne sais pas pour qui de nous deux la séparation sera la plus difficile.

Le tueur observa Nana avec un oeil nouveau. Il l'avait toujours trouvée admirable et elle avait un grand coeur dont Tsuna avait hérité. Mais jusqu'à maintenant cette femme un peu naïve et joviale avait toujours parue décalée dans le monde de son fils et son mari. Mais là maintenant, Reborn se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours su dans quoi elle vivait et qu'elle avait occupée la place qu'elle devait avec grandeur.

\- Vous saviez.

\- Bien sûr Reborn-kun, j'ai toujours su ce qu'allait devenir mon fils. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser mon mari et le vieux Nono décider seuls de l'avenir de mon enfant. J'ai été très réticente. Après tout, qui souhaiterait à son fils de devenir parrain d'une mafia? J'ai demandé à Iemitsu le plus de détails possible. J'ai accepté quand il m'a parlé de la création des Vongolas et la première génération. J'espère que Tsuna suivra leur voie.

Le silence reprit place, juste brisé par le bruit de tasses qui se vident.

\- J'ai élevée Tsuna comme j'ai pu en connaissant son rôle futur. Je voulais qu'il soit un gentil garçon capable d'amitié, d'amour, de compassion et toutes ces choses qui font défauts à la mafia. Je souhaitais qu'il puisse être un changement dans ce monde, quelque chose de différent et de plus humain. Mais je n'ai jamais pu lui apprendre le courage de faire valoir ses opinions. Et puis tu es arrivé. Bien plus vite que ce que j'avais pensé. J'ai eu peur, Tsuna n'avait que treize ans, pour moi c'était bien trop tôt. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Tu lui a appris ce que je n'ai pas pu et je sais que maintenant il peut faire face sans craintes aux hommes de ce monde.

\- Vous aviez déjà fait un travail remarquable. Tsuna sera un grand boss, un comme on en n'a plus connu depuis trop longtemps.

\- J'étais sûr que tu l'aimais bien.

\- Ne lui répétez pas. Je ne lui dirais jamais, même sur mon lit de mort.

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. De toute manière Tsu-kun le devinera un jour. Sinon, merci pour le compliment. Mais tu sais, mon rôle n'est pas finit. Tsuna vivra énormément de choses dans le futur, bonnes ou mauvaises. Moi je serais là et je resterais pour qu'il sache que n'importe quand il peut venir chez moi et se retrouver loin de tout ce qui l'accablera, même pour quelques instants.

\- Vous pourriez l'accompagner en Italie.

\- Pour quoi faire? Je suis bien ici et puis manger avec des couverts non-merci. Je n'arrive pas à les utiliser.

\- C'est de vous qu'il tient cette maladresse avec sa fourchette?

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit génétique.

Et la conversation continua sur un ton plus léger alors qu'en haut différents ronflements se faisaient entendre. Ainsi que d'autres bruits d'une maison qui dort.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance au petit-déjeuner fut encore plus festive que la veille. Surtout que cette fois les animaux les moins volumineux de la troupe c'étaient invités. Néanmoins le calme revint un bref instant quand Tsuna apparut dans l'entrée, à moitié réveillé, la mine encore chiffonnée de son long sommeil. Natsu dormait sur une de ses épaules, la queue enroulée autour du cou de son maître. Jiro était perchée sur l'autre, mais descendit vite pour rejoindre son collègue canin.

\- _Salve a tutti_ (bonjour tout le monde). Pourquoi on ne m'a pas réveillé plus tôt?

\- Tu avais besoin de dormir Tsuna et maintenant tu as besoin de manger, viens.

Le boss suivit l'injonction de son gardien de la pluie et prit place à la grande table. Dés qu'il fut assis, Hibari quitta la salle trop bruyante à son goût. Yamamoto se pencha à l'oreille de son ami.

\- Il a attendu que tu te réveille pour être sûr que tu ailles bien. Maintenant qu'il est rassuré il part.

\- Il est resté aussi longtemps avec vous tous réunis dans une même salle?

\- Oui, il était inquiet, comme nous tous. Mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

\- J'ai bien dormi. Merci pour Jiro mais il n'a pas servit.

\- Tant mieux!

Et la journée commença de bonne humeur. La matinée s'écoula sous les cris de Ryohei s'entrainant avec Kangaryuu, ceux de Gokudera essayant de résoudre un problème particulièrement difficile avec un Uri aux griffes acérés lui lacérant le visage. Lambo manqua à plusieurs reprises de raser la maison avec Gyudon. I-pin faillit exploser plusieurs fois, le monde passa quelques instants en apesanteur lors d'un classement de Fuuta.

Hibari profitait du soleil sur le toit avec Hibird et Roll. Tsuna et Yamamoto partirent s'entrainer avec Reborn dans la base souterraine. En chemin ils croisèrent Irie, Spanner et Gianini dans la caverne d'Ali-Baba qu'était leur atelier.

Les mini-moscas allaient et venaient pour aider les mécaniciens. Ceux-ci ne firent pas attention, trop pris par leurs inventions. C'était toujours comme ça le week-end depuis que Spanner était arrivé au Japon. Les trois compères vivaient en colocation et étaient dans une Université pour les têtes de leur genre. Durant la semaine les mafieux voyaient rarement leurs mécaniciens à part sur le chemin de l'école.

Le week-end ils se voyaient plus souvent, ce n'est pas pour autant que les trois cerveaux faisaient attention à eux. Dés qu'ils partaient sur une nouvelle invention, impossible de leur faire sortir ne serait-ce un bonjour. Et apparemment c'était le cas aujourd'hui. Le gardien, le boss et le tueur les laissèrent tranquilles ne voulant pas voir un mosca défenseur les éloigner à coup de missiles.

Après avoir arpenté les longs couloirs encore en construction pour certains, ils atteignirent les terrains d'entrainements et purent commencer ce pourquoi ils étaient venus. Les heures passant, de plus en plus de gardiens se retrouvèrent à l'entrainement jusqu'à tous y être. La matinée passa normalement et tous ne s'arrêtèrent que pour le repas. Ils s'assirent en cercle dans la salle dévastée par les flammes du boss de la petite troupe.

Les conversations allaient bon train alors qu'ils avaient gardés le silence pendant de longues heures.

\- Tsuna, tu as des nouvelles des Shimon?

\- Oui, le Nono aide Enma à organiser les nouveaux arrivants de sa famille. Généralement ce sont des qui avaient travaillés sous les ordres de son père, il en connait certains, mais ça lui fait bizarre d'avoir autant d'hommes sous ses ordres alors qu'ils étaient un si petit groupe. Sinon Gokudera, quand revient Bianchi?

\- Elle a trouvé les ingrédients qu'elle voulait dans ce petit village. Elle sera de retour demain ou après-demain.

\- On sera bientôt au complet alors.

Des détonations se firent entendre. Tout le monde sut que c'était le signal de départ. Ils devaient retourner à l'entrainement sinon la prochaine balle de Reborn serait pour eux. Chacun retourna dans sa salle laissant leur boss avec son tuteur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dame-Tsuna? Ton front est trop plissé pour que ce soit normal. Tu va avoir des rides avant l'âge.

\- Mon intuition... Quelque chose de gros va arriver... Bientôt...

\- Quand?

\- C'est vague... Mais on ne pourra pas y échapper, c'est une certitude. C'est quelque chose de bien préparé, depuis longtemps.

\- Qui?

\- Estraneo

Les regards des deux se durcirent, les poings se serrèrent.

\- On peut faire quelque chose?

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, mon intuition me dit qu'on n'y coupera pas.

Reborn n'ajouta rien. Il avait été le premier à constater l'évolution de l'hyperintuition de son élève. Une vraie bénédiction. Non seulement cela le prévenait d'un danger imminent, mais maintenant les infos étaient beaucoup plus précises au point que Tsuna pouvait savoir le lieu et le moment presque sans fautes. il pouvait deviner à l'avance les coups d'un adversaire. Reborn avait été le premier surpris quand son élève avait commencé à le repérer sans mal et à arrêter ses coups sans qu'il ne le voit approcher.

Tsuna pouvait même parfois deviner de qui viendrait la menace. Si il la connaissait avant. Un atout précieux qui avait sauvé la mise aux jeunes Vongolas plus d'une fois et peut-être que cela les sauverait encore.

Néanmoins, malgré ces nouvelles inquiétantes, l'entrainement reprit encore plus fort.

\- Je viens à peine de passer une bonne nuit en deux semaines et déjà mes cauchemars reviennent. Je suis maudit.

Cela avait été dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais le regard perdu du brun n'amusa pas du tout l'italien. L'entrainement continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux épuisés.

Tsuna fut accosté par son gardien de la foudre alors qu'il finissait de vider une bouteille après ses étirements.

\- Tsuna, Bianchi est revenue plus tôt que prévu. Elle est à la gare et voudrait que je vienne la chercher.

\- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas si loin que ça.

\- Elle dit qu'une jeune femme comme elle ne devrait pas se balader seule en rue. C'est débile! Elle est capable de se défendre toute seule que je sache!

\- Ce n'est pas grave Gokudera, je vais venir avec toi. J'ai besoin de sortir de ce souterrain.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Ca va aller, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Je viens aussi!

Le ciel et la tempête se tournèrent pour voir la pluie souriante. Apparemment l'autre gardien voulait aussi être de la partie.

\- Adjugé, allons à trois chercher Bianchi. N'empêche elle aura quand même réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

Les deux autres sourirent alors que tous prenaient la direction de la sortie. Avant qu'ils ne rejoignent l'extérieur ils s'arrêtèrent dans un grand vestiaire. Ils retirèrent leurs vêtement trempés de sueur après l'entraînement. Ils remirent leurs habits de ville, mais en plus, ils accrochèrent tous les trois à leurs poitrines les sangles qui tenaient l'étui de leurs pistolets contre leurs côtes.

C'était une obligation du Nono et de Reborn, ils devaient tous porter une arme à feu. Dans certaines situations c'était dissuasif et ça leur évitait de sortir leurs flammes. Le plus dérangeant c'est qu'ils devaient les garder à l'école. Jusqu'à maintenant personne ne les avait remarqué et c'était tant mieux. Tsuna ne voulait pas imaginer quel genre d'excuse il aurait du donner à un professeur pour expliquer la présence d'un calibre 5mm sous son uniforme.

Une fois équipés, ils prirent la route de la gare. Se succédèrent les petites rues avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur l'artère principale et commerçante. L'endroit était bondé et il était difficile de s'y frayer un chemin.

C'est à la moitié du trajet que l'intuition de Tsuna s'affola. Les problèmes allaient commencer. Les deux gardiens avaient vite remarqués le changement d'attitude de leur boss. Tous les trois s'immobilisèrent. Yamamoto porta une main à son sabre, Gokudera alluma une cigarette alors que des dynamites venaient se loger dans ses mains. Tsuna se prépara à sortir son pistolet alors qu'il évaluait rapidement l'endroit.

Assez large, mais rempli de monde, peu de rues perpendiculaires pour évacuer les civiles. Impossible de se battre avec ses flammes dans un endroit pareil, à part dans les airs et encore ce serait dangereux pour les promeneurs. Conclusion, ils étaient en mauvaise posture avant même que cela ne commence. Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de s'en rendre compte.

Des explosions retentirent aux extrémités de l'artère commerçante. Les civiles apeurés se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, convergeant vers le milieu pour échapper aux explosions. La foule dense se bouscula, s'écrasa, se piétina, ne laissant aucune chance à ceux qui tombaient par terre, tout ça à renfort de cris paniqués.

En peu de temps les trois mafieux furent séparés par la masse humaine que ne cessait de déferler. Gokudera et Yamamoto firent tout pour rester le plus proche de leur ami. Quand quelqu'un tentait de les séparer, c'était toujours pour s'en prendre au boss. Et cette fois encore c'était bel et bien le cas.

Des balles commencèrent à fuser, touchant au hasard dans la foule. Les corps commençaient à s'accumuler au sol sans que les Vongolas ne puissent rien faire. Tsuna avait rapidement changé Natsu en cape, protégeant qui il pouvait, les aidant à s'échapper dans les petites rues. Gokudera repéra vite les snipers qui c'étaient installés sur les toits des bâtiments environnants. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à les assaillir avec ses dynamites, les commandant grâce à ses flammes. Elles firent beaucoup de dégâts, mais jamais assez. Dés qu'un sniper disparaissait dans une explosion, un autre apparaissait.

Yamamoto soutenait plusieurs blessés, les transportant jusqu'aux magasins pour les mettre à l'abris, d'autres personnes encore valides l'aidaient. Mais il fut arrêté dans sa tâche quand une des femmes à ses côtés se prit une balle en pleine tête. L'épéiste se dépêcha de mettre à l'abris la personne qu'il tenait avant de partir au combat. Car maintenant il n'y avait pas que les snipers qui étaient des menaces. Une vingtaine d'hommes en costards noirs avaient fais leur apparition, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait, mais se rapprochant des trois mafieux qui aidaient comme ils pouvaient.

Yamamoto avait sortit son sabre et s'apprêtait à trancher le premier ennemi en face de lui. Mais celui-ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire, il tendit brusquement la main sur le côté, attrapant une enfant qui tenait de s'enfuir, l'utilisant comme bouclier. Le gardien de la pluie hésita une seule seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'une balle vienne se loger dans sa cuisse.

Il tomba à genoux, comprimant la blessure, jetant un regard mauvais au mafieux qui se tenait à quelques mètres, gardant la petite fille contre lui, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres. L'épéiste se concentra quelques instants, regroupant ses forces. Jiro apparut sur son épaule, prête à faire une percée. L'hirondelle s'élança tellement vite qu'on ne pouvait la distinguer, elle fonça sur l'homme, tailladant ses yeux avec ses griffes et son bec alors que ses flammes de la pluie le rendait moins réactif.

Yamamoto se lança à son tour, aussi vif que son oiseau. En moins d'une seconde son sabre s'enfonçait dans le torse de son ennemi, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Le gardien attrapa vite la petite fille dans ses bras et courut vers les magasins où s'abritaient les civiles encore vivants. On lui ouvrit rapidement la porte et il se laissa tomber à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai besoin d'une ceinture!

Un vieil homme s'approcha, défaisant la sienne pour la tendre à l'adolescent. Celui-ci s'en saisi, faisant rapidement un garrot au dessus de l'impact de balle, grimaçant à la vue de la quantité de sang. Il en avait perdu beaucoup trop, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de se battre. Il se tourna quelques instants vers la foule paniquée qui se tenait dans ce magasin de chaussures. Un petit groupe de femmes avaient rassemblés tous les enfants, les gardant sous leur protection. D'autres aidaient les blessés à se faire des garrots ou à comprimer les blessures. Le mafieux se tourna vers la caissière du magasin qui regardait la scène paniquée.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une sortie à l'arrière du magasin?

\- Oui, dans la réserve, elle donne sur une rue parallèle, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... Les tireurs sont sur les toits, si ils font un peu attention ils nous verront sortir.

\- Faites sortir tout le monde par là et éloignez vous le plus possible, aidez-vous tous les uns les autres pour porter les blessés, laissez les morts. Les types qui sont dehors ne feront pas attention à vous.

\- Mais...

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous qu'ils sont là.

Le gardien se releva, Jiro sur son épaule. Il souffla un bon coup pour tenter d'apaiser l'élancement qui l'avait traversé. Mais il se reprit rapidement, des blessures il en avait déjà eut beaucoup et ce n'étaient pas elles qui l'empêcheraient de se battre. Il ressortit affronter ses ennemis, son sabre encore enduit du sang de l'homme de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux se durcirent alors que ses flammes se mirent à luire sur son collier.

Gokudera de son côté continuait à exploser les snipers, réduisant leurs effectifs au moins de moitié. Il se protégeait de leurs balles avec l'aide de ses boucliers en os qui gravitaient autour de lui. Mais maintenant il devait s'attaquer à toujours plus de cibles qui continuaient de déferler dans l'endroit. Il devait en même temps faire attention aux civiles qui n'avaient pas encore trouvés d'abris ou les blessés encore au sol.

Cinq hommes c'étaient rapprochés, face à lui, tirant sans cesse sans jamais parvenir à passer ses boucliers, mais après quelques instants, l'artificier sentit une balle lui traverser l'épaule. Il se retourna rapidement, remettant des boucliers dans son dos, là d'où était venue la balle. Il voulut hurler un bon coup pour c'être fait avoir ainsi, ceux au sol l'avait détourné des snipers, il avait concentré ses boucliers devant lui oubliant qu'on pouvait le prendre en traître.

Il eut un nouveau grognement en se rendant compte que son épaule c'était déboitée sur le coup, impossible d'utiliser son bras gauche maintenant. Il voulut lancer de nouvelles dynamites, mais s'arrêta brusquement, se rendant compte qu'un des ennemis venait de poser son arme sur la tempe d'une femme qui était agenouillée là, serrant le corps de son enfant blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

\- J'élimine les présences gênantes.

Gokudera ne réfléchit pas longtemps et lança ses boucliers vers cette femme, repoussant l'ennemi en même temps. Les cercles d'os l'entourèrent complètement, ne laissant aucune ouverture possible aux mafieux. Mais ceux-ci sourirent et l'artificier soupira, il savait que c'était ce qu'avait voulu ces hommes, maintenant il était sans défense. D'autres balles fusèrent, l'une taillada son mollet, une autre ouvrit son flanc gauche, une dernière laissa une coupure sur son crâne.

Les blessures à répétition et la perte de sang l'empêchèrent de tenir plus longtemps. Il s'écrasa au sol sous les sourires de ses ennemis. Mais ceux-ci ne s'amusèrent pas longtemps, une immense panthère portant des morceaux d'armures et ayant des flammes de la tempête s'échappant de son corps apparut au dessus de l'artificier, le protégeant.

\- U...Uri...

La bête se baissa un peu, venant frotter son imposante tête contre celle de son maître. Cette démonstration d'affection ne dura pas longtemps et les yeux meurtriers du félin se posèrent sur les mafieux qui avaient vite reculés par prudence. Un sourire sembla orner les babines de l'animal alors que des répliques de lui-même apparaissaient, entourant les ennemis. Ceux-ci n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'ils se faisaient avaler par d'immenses explosions. Uri se coucha sur le gardien, le protégeant de la déflagration.

Pendant ce temps et plus loin, Tsuna continuait d'évacuer qui il pouvait, repoussant les assauts de ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à lui. Seulement son arme n'allait plus tenir longtemps, son chargeur était presque vide et malheureusement il n'en portait pas d'autres sur lui. Mais après un rapide coup d'oeil il se rendit compte que l'endroit était relativement dégagé, il y avait encore pas mal de civiles à terre et d'autres qui les aidait, mais maintenant il allait pouvoir utiliser ses flammes sans risquer de tuer quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

Son pistolet se retrouva à terre, vide de ses cartouches. Ses gants prirent la place alors qu'une flamme se dessinait sur le front du boss. Ses yeux virèrent à l'ambre se faisant terriblement sérieux. Sans attendre plus longtemps il se jeta sur ses adversaires, faisant de vrais ravages dans le camp ennemi. Son hyperintuition le prévenait de toutes les attaques à l'avance. Le combat n'allait que dans un seul sens.

Mais à un moment il évita une sorte de petit harpon relié à un fil. Il ne manqua pas les fins éclairs qui s'en échappaient. Son regard se tourna vers cet utilisateur d'une flamme de la foudre. Celui-ci lança un deuxième filin qui s'enroula autour du bras du Vongola. Tsuna se crispa en sentant les volts qui commençaient à le bruler. Malgré tout il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il tira brusquement sur le filin, ramenant à lui celui qui l'attaquait. Il lui enfonça son poing dans le visage, l'envoyant voler beaucoup plus loin.

Il en profita pour retirer le fil qui tenait encore à son bras, son visage se crispa en voyant les traces de brulures, mais il ne put se laisser aller plus longtemps que déjà ses ennemis repartaient à l'attaque. Il continua de parer, bruler tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait beaucoup d'utilisateur de la foudre qui tentaient de l'électrocuter avec les même filins que le précédent.

Seulement il ne se laissa pas faire deux fois et les évitait sans mal, sachant à quoi s'attendre. A un moment son intuition s'affola et elle avait raison de le faire, il était encerclé par une dizaine d'hommes qui agitaient leurs câbles comme des lassos de rodéo, des flammes de la tempête les recouvrant tous. Quand ils attaquèrent en même temps, Tsuna n'eut d'autres choix que rejoindre les airs, mais immédiatement il sut que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Son intuition lui cria la prochaine attaque, mais parfois, savoir l'attaque ne permettait pas forcément de la contrer. Il venait à peine de s'élever de quelques mètres qu'un filet lui tomba dessus, lui aussi recouvert par des flammes de la foudre bien plus fortes que celles d'avant.

L'adolescent hurla sous la décharge et retomba lourdement au sol, écrasé par ce filet. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller alors qu'il sentait les hommes commencer à l'entourer. Ses flammes se firent plus vives pendant quelques instants sous sa volonté de ne pas abandonner, mais on ne le laissa pas faire longtemps.

\- Dépêche-toi! Le filet va finir par se briser!

Alors qu'il sentait enfin quelques mailles céder sous ses flammes, une aiguille se planta violemment dans son cou, répandant son poison. Les flammes baissèrent en intensité jusqu'à disparaitre, les sens du boss s'engourdirent alors que sa vue se faisait de plus en plus floue. Il sentit vaguement qu'on lui retirait le filet, qu'on le soulevait pour le poser sur une épaule.

Au loin il aperçut vaguement la silhouette d'Uri protégeant Gokudera et celle de Yamamoto qui tentait de le rejoindre avec la force du désespoir. Mais en homme le prit en traitre, l'attaquant par derrière pour le plaquer au sol, lui enfonçant son talon dans sa blessure à la jambe, la douleur cloua l'épéiste sur place qui se retrouvait incapable de faire le moindre geste.

\- Yama...moto... Gokude...ra...

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Tsuna put sortir avant de s'évanouir. Aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les hommes se replièrent, laissant derrière eux une rue remplie de cadavres et de mourants. Le silence reprit place après le bruit et l'horreur. Yamamoto parvint à se relever difficilement, Kojiro le soutenant comme il pouvait. L'épéiste se traina jusqu'aux côtés de son collègue, se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

Uri se coucha près de son maître, gardant une patte protectrice sur le dos de celui-ci alors qu'il léchait doucement les plaies de l'artificier. Kojiro posa sa tête sur le ventre du gardien de la pluie, ses grands yeux tristes le fixant alors qu'il recevait quelques caresses.

\- Yama...moto...Tsuna? Où...est Tsuna?

L'épéiste se tourna vers son ami, le regard rempli de larmes.

\- Ils l'ont pris... Ils l'ont pris une deuxième fois...

Les poings du gardien da la tempête se serrèrent brusquement alors que son visage se tordait en un mélange de colère et de tristesse. Ils restèrent couchés là, incapables de bouger plus. Gokudera tremblait alors qu'il cachait son visage dans ses bras, laissant couler ses larmes. Yamamoto s'approcha, collant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami dans un geste de réconfort.

Au loin ils entendirent les sirènes des ambulances et de la police résonner, les voix des autres membres de leur famille remplirent dans le silence. Le visage paniqué de Ryohei et ses cheveux blancs furent la dernière chose qu'ils virent avant de s'évanouir.


	2. Chapter 2

Petite chose importante que j'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre avant. Les personnages et l'univers de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu. Vous vous en doutez, vous le savez, mais malgré tout il est important de le certifier afin de respecter la propriété de l'artiste.

Ainsi laissons à Akira Amano ce qui lui appartient.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :-)

* * *

Bip...bip...bip...

Un bruit incessant qui lui vrillait le crâne, un bruit régulier, lent. Son coeur. Ses battements de coeur lu par un monitoring. Son esprit encore engourdi avait comprit ça. Maintenant d'autres questions venaient.

Quand? Où? Avec qui? Comment?

C'était l'ordre qu'il essayait de respecter. En même temps il tenta de garder son coeur au rythme lent qu'il avait avant son réveil. Faire le mort. Ça aussi c'était quelque chose que Reborn lui avait apprit avec Moretti et dont il n'avait pas comprit l'utilité tout de suite. Mais parvenir à faire semblant d'être évanoui avait ses avantages.

Actuellement ça lui permettait d'être tranquille pour réfléchir. Il abandonna rapidement la question "quand?". Il ne pourrait pas avoir de réponses seul.

Vint ensuite le "où?". Il tenta de se concentrer sur son environnement. Il faisait assez chaud, lourd aussi, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'air. La pièce sentait le renfermé et la moisissure. Il était couché sur un lit qui avait du connaître de meilleurs jours. Il sentit un rayon de soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Il y avait donc une fenêtre.

Ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de se faire remarquer, il se contenta de ça. Maintenant il fit attention à son corps. Il avait un horrible mal de crâne et la drogue le rendait encore léthargique. Son bras droit l'élançait au niveau de la brûlure que lui avait fait les flammes de la foudre. Il sentit un poids autour de ses deux poignets. Des menottes. C'était la seule restriction qu'il sentait.

Tant mieux pour lui, ce serait facile de s'en défaire. Autre fait rassurant, sa bague était toujours à son doigt. Il pouvait sentir Natsu qui vivait dedans.

Vint la question suivante. Avec qui? Après quelques minutes de concentration, il parvint à entendre une conversation qui devait avoir lieu dans la pièce voisine. Les murs étaient fins, il pouvait tout entendre.

\- Donc impossible de lui retirer sa bague...  
\- Ouais, elle n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre quand on a voulu la retirer.  
\- Au pire on lui coupera le doigt. Il ne doit surtout pas la garder, c'est son arme!  
\- Du calme, tant qu'il est drogué on risque rien. Avec la dose que tu lui as mis il en a encore pour une bonne heure et puis regarde son rythme cardiaque n'a pas bougé, il dort toujours.  
\- Si tu t'inquiètes si peu c'est parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin qui vient à peine de débarquer. Tu n'as jamais vu de quoi ce gosse est capable. D'ailleurs juste des menottes je trouve ça un peu peu. On aurait au moins put l'enfermer dans une salle un peu plus forte que cette vieille chambre. Et puis il n'y a même pas de caméras!  
\- Tant qu'il dort on ne risque rien. Au moindre signe de réveil on lui remet une dose comme ça on est tranquille. De toute manière on ne peut rien faire d'autre tant qu'on a pas d'ordre.  
\- Mouais... l'idée du boss est génial, on l'a réalisée, mais maintenant faut s'organiser ici sans se faire remarquer. Ça fait quand même bizarre comme sensation... se retrouver si loin...  
\- Ouais! J'ai bien cru que le boss rigolait quand il nous a dit son plan, mais maintenant qu'on y est...  
\- Quelqu'un veut du café?

La conversation partit sur des choses moins intéressantes. Tsuna fut heureux d'avoir pensé à garder son rythme cardiaque régulier. Apparemment ses ravisseurs voyaient les résultats du monitoring dans leur pièce.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, malgré son état vaseux il devait s'enfuir maintenant avant qu'on ne le drogue à nouveau. Il commença à bouger très lentement, ne faisant aucun bruit et essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. En même temps il faisait attention au bip, le gardant régulier.

Quand il fut assis, sa bague se mit à luire, laissant apparaître le petit lion qu'était Natsu. Celui-ci toucha simplement les menottes de son maître qui devinrent rapidement friables. Tsuna les brisa sans problèmes.

Il échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec son animal, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'ils se comprennent. Le plus silencieusement possible le lionceau se mit à grandir atteignant une taille plus imposante que celle d'un lion adulte.

Dans sa gueule des flammes se mirent à danser alors que son maître lui indiquait un des murs, celui derrière lequel se tenaient les ennemis.

Un jet de flammes détruisit tout sur son passage touchant sans mal les ravisseurs. Tsuna ne perdit pas de temps à savoir si ils étaient hors circuits. Il monta sur le dos de Natsu, s'agrippa à sa crinière alors que l'animal sautait à travers la seule fenêtre de la petite chambre.

Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée d'une maison qui semblait à l'abandon depuis de nombreuses années. Elle était perdue en lisière de forêt, entourée de champs. Au loin se dessinait vaguement une chaîne de montagne.

Le lion ne s'attarda pas et plongea dans la forêt, courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait en faisant attention à son petit maître qui avait bien du mal à tenir en selle.

Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et quand la nuit commença à s'installer Tsuna demanda à s'arrêter. Le lion ralentit, marchant entre les arbres à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir. Il finit par se satisfaire d'un creux entre deux imposants rochers qui semblaient se soutenir mutuellement. Ils rentraient tout juste à deux.

Tsuna tituba et du s'appuyer à son ami pour marcher. Ils s'enfoncèrent le plus loin qu'ils purent, mais ce ne fut pas beaucoup. Natsu se roula en boule autour de son maître qui tremblait, le réchauffant du mieux qu'il put. Malgré le temps qui avait passé la drogue faisait toujours effet et l'adolescent ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien.

Il s'endormit rapidement sous le regard inquiet de Natsu. Son sommeil fut lourd, ponctué d'aucun rêve.

Quand il se réveilla le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la chaleur se faisait déjà sentir. Prudemment il sortit de sa cachette, son lion le suivant.

Une fois à l'air frais ils prirent quelques instants pour s'étirer. Tsuna s'ausculta pour percevoir des restes de blessures. Mais à part sa brûlure tout allait bien, surtout maintenant que son mal de tête était partit.

Les deux compères commencèrent à marcher dans les bois, cherchant un indice sur leur position et surtout un cours d'eau. Natsu se mit à courir dés qu'il entendit le clapotis de l'eau. Son maître le trouva en train d'avaler des litres et des litres d'eau pour se rassasier.

\- Tu avais une petite soif Natsu? Elle est potable?

Le lion lui fit un signe affirmatif et l'adolescent se pencha à son tour pour se désaltérer. L'eau fraîche lui fit un bien fou, il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait aussi soif.

Après avoir bu il déchira une des manches de son t-shirt, mouilla le tissus et commença à frotter sa plaie toujours à vif. La brûlure avait la forme du filin qui c'était enroulé autour de son bras. Elle était plus profonde et sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il grimaça alors qu'il retirait la poussière, ne voulant pas risquer une infection. Natsu lui donna un coup de main, léchant gentiment la plaie. Son maître le caressa, souriant sous les attentions de son allié.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la plaie était propre, il déchira l'autre manche de son t-shirt, s'en faisant un bandage précaire. Il noua son pull à sa taille, la température atteignant facilement les trente degrés. Il se releva prêt à reprendre la route quand des gargouillis d'estomac se firent entendre.

\- Une petite faim Natsu?

Le lion rougit alors qu'une de ses pattes grattait le sol en signe de gêne. Tsuna sourit en le voyant faire. Il trouvait toujours que les réactions de son lion étaient à l'opposées de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Après tout qui pourrait penser qu'un imposant lion ayant une crinière de flammes et une armure aux armoiries de la plus grande mafia au monde pouvait ressentir de la gêne ou même de la peur.

\- Allons chasser, moi aussi j'ai faim.

Le futur boss enfourcha son animal qui partit à vitesse grand v, tout heureux de pouvoir chasser en compagnie de son maître. Ils slalomèrent entre les arbres, coursant lapins et biches jusqu'à avoir assez de nourriture.

Natsu se retrouvait avec une grande biche pour repas alors que Tsuna se contentait de quelque chose de moins imposant. Deux lapins qu'il fit cuire avec ses flammes. Encore une fois il remercia mentalement Reborn pour les cours de survie. Et puis ce n'était pas la première qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit complètement inconnu et pourchassé par une famiglia particulièrement agressive.

Les deux compères finirent leur repas avant de se remettre en route. Ils devaient trouver une ville pour savoir où ils étaient et pour contacter les Vongolas. Avec un peu de chance il était en Italie, il reconnaissait la végétation et surtout son intuition le lui confirmait.

Après une bonne heure de course, ils durent s'arrêter et se planquer en entendant des gens arriver. Natsu rétrécit pour s'asseoir sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Tous les deux reconnurent sans mal la langue. L'Italien. Ils étaient donc bien là où il pensait. Après quelques instants ils virent deux hommes imposants qui tenaient des chevaux de traits aussi imposants qu'eux, traînants derrière eux des troncs fraîchement abattus. Les deux bûcherons passèrent devant sa cachette sans le voir, mais quand ils furent plus près, un détail attira l'attention de boss.

Mais il n'y fit pas plus attention, se disant qu'il s'agissait de paysans et que c'était peut-être normal. Une fois le potentiel danger passé, ils reprirent la route, suivant les sillons laissés par les troncs traînés, espérant que cela les mène à une ville ou au moins un village.

Ce fut un village au final. Une petite bourgade d'une trentaine de maisons pas plus. Les gens allaient et venaient dans la seule grande rue qui traversait l'endroit. Les gens s'arrêtaient pour discuter, échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Les fermiers allaient et venaient dans leurs champs. Enfin, la vie normale d'un village de campagne.

Mais malgré tout Tsuna resta bloqué, choqué. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir accepter une réalité indiscutable. Il resta immobile caché derrière son buisson, essayant de savoir comment c'était possible. Une partie rationnelle de son cerveau ne cessait de lui montrer toutes les preuves indiscutables alors qu'une petite voix paniquée niait tout en bloc.

Ce débat inconscient le bloqua longtemps avant que la partie rationnelle ne prenne le dessus. Il souffla un bon coup et essaya de se remettre les idées dans l'ordre pour mieux redémarrer. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté la situation, il devait bouger sinon il serait rattrapé par ses ravisseurs.

Il était dans le passé.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il ne pouvait plus le nier. Les habits des gens, leurs maisons, le décor et l'absence de technologies confirmait ce qu'il redoutait. Même la langue était un peu différente et c'est ça qui avait perturbé le Decimo avec les bûcherons.

Le tout maintenant était de savoir où il était et surtout en quelle année. Mais avant il devait pouvoir passer inaperçu. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ses vêtements lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas très discret.

Il observa les habitations, remarquant vite le linge qui séchait dans le jardin d'une. Natsu suivit ses pensées et partit au petit trot vers sa cible.

Il se fit le plus discret possible, allant même jusqu'à faire disparaître les flammes de sa crinière. Il passa sous les haies pour atteindre les jardins voulut. Il observa les différents vêtements, évaluant ceux qui iraient à son maître. Après quelques instants de réflexion il se mit à sauter, tirant sur ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à ce que ça tombe.

Quand il eut finit, il rassembla tout dans sa gueule et partit au petit trot, faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

Tsuna le serra dans ses bras quand il arriva jusqu'à lui, le félicitant. L'adolescent observa le butin, un pantalon brun, une chemise dont le blanc éclatant de ses débuts avait commencé à virer au gris et un veston sans manches brun un peu élimé qui était tombé avec la chemise.

Tsuna se dépêcha de se changer, constatant que son lion avait l'oeil pour les tailles. Tout était à peine trop grand. Il avait replié les manches de la chemise jusqu'au dessus des coudes, de toute manière il faisait bien trop chaud pour qu'il les laisse pendre.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler quelques détails. D'abord ses chaussures, de simples baskets qui n'avaient rien à faire à cette époque. Il avisa de la boue plus loin et commença à tremper ses chaussures dedans, les rendant brunes et méconnaissables. Elles attireraient moins l'attention. Ensuite, il regarda son anneau, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser à son doigt, l'insigne Vongola était beaucoup trop visible.

Il fouilla rapidement les poches de son ancien pantalon, en sortant une fine chaîne qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il glissa son anneau dessus avant de l'accrocher à son cou, le cachant sous ses vêtements. Il faisait toujours ça quand il devait aller à l'école ou bêtement faire les courses.

Maintenant qu'il était prêt à se fondre dans le décor, il fit signe à son coéquipier de retourner se cacher dans sa bague. Natsu le supplia du regard de rester avec lui, mais encore une fois, l'appartenance aux Vongolas étaient bien trop forte. D'ailleurs il était temps qu'il sache en quelle année il était pour savoir qui était le boss.

Une fois que le lion eut abdiqué, il sortit enfin de sa cachette, brûlant avant ses vêtements, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin ici et qu'il valait mieux que personne ne tombe dessus. Heureusement, il n'avait rien sur lui au moment de son enlèvement. Fin prêt, il s'avança dans le village, passant très vite devant la maison où il avait piqué le linge.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à part des fermes et une église, mais avant d'arriver au bout, il repéra une petite épicerie qui vendait un peu de tout. Par chance, un exemplaire du journal était exposé. Il se dépêcha de trouver la date. Mais dés qu'elle fut sous ses yeux, un deuxième blocage.

Accepter qu'il soit dans le passé sans trop savoir comment il avait fait, ça avait été dure à digérer et il ne pensait pas se faire rapidement à la situation, malgré tout c'était plus ou moins acceptable, après tout il avait voyagé dans le futur alors le passé, pourquoi pas? Mais savoir qu'il était aussi loin de son époque lui faisait un deuxième choc difficile à encaisser.

Son esprit tentait de calculer combien d'années le séparait de sa famille et pendant quelques instants il fut étourdi par ses propres conclusions. Il dut s'asseoir dans l'herbe à côté le temps de se reprendre.

Plus de deux-cents ans.

Il ne savait pas trop comment mais la famille Estraneo l'avait amené deux-cents ans dans le passé. Cette nouvelle lui tombait dessus avec la force d'une massue. Brusquement l'éloignement avec ses amis se fit sentir, la solitude. Il était complètement seul et complètement perdu. Il voulut paniquer mais le moment était mal choisi pour ça. Il était sûrement poursuivi.

Ensuite, vint l'inquiétude. Il se souvenait avoir vu Gokudera et Yamamoto sérieusement blessés, ce fut à eux qu'il pensa en premier, ensuite aux autres, tous les autres qui ne cessaient d'être de plus en plus nombreux. Ils lui manquaient. Là il avait vraiment envie de fondre en larme comme un enfant.

Il tenta de les repousser, mais l'idée même qu'il ne puisse jamais revoir personne lui fut insupportable et brisa ses dernière barrières. Il pleura. Il parvint à aller s'asseoir sur une caisse derrière l'échoppe et laissa sa peine le submerger sans parvenir à l'arrêter.

Natsu ne resta pas longtemps dans sa bague, il rejoignit son maître dés qu'ils furent à l'abris des regards. Il frotta sa petite tête contre les joues où coulaient des sillons de larmes. Tsuna le serra dans ses bras, s'accrochant à la dernière chose qui le reliait à son monde, son époque.

Il ne sut pas trop combien de temps il resta là, prostré, mais ses larmes finirent par se tarir, n'enlevant rien à sa peine. Une main posé sur son épaule le fit sortir de sa léthargie. L'image d'Hibari se dessina dans son esprit. Mais quand il leva le regard ce fut pour tomber sur un vieil homme courbé par les années qui lui souriait.

\- Cio va meglio ragazzo (ça va mieux gamin)? J'ai entendu tes sanglots, tu faisais peine à entendre

\- Ci...Cio va meglio... Grazie...

A ce moment Tsuna se rendit compte que Natsu était toujours dans ses bras et que celui-ci venait à peine de cacher ses flammes, le vieil homme les avait sûrement vues. Mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que celui-ci n'avait sûrement pas pu. Ses yeux beaucoup trop clair semblaient n'avoir jamais rien vu de leur vie.

\- Ne reste pas ici... Viens, il faut que tu mange et que tu boive. Ton chat est le bienvenu aussi. Vieni.

L'adolescent suivit le vieil homme encore un peu perdu après tout ce qu'il avait du encaisser. Ils arrivèrent dans une maison bien modeste un peu en retrait du village. Une fois à l'intérieur on lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une des chaises en bois qui entouraient la table.

L'homme s'activa dans la cuisine, sortant une grosse miche de pain, du beurre et du fromage ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. il posa le tout devant le plus jeune avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il trancha le pain, servant une bonne part à son invité et il tendit une coupelle d'eau à Natsu qui ronronna de satisfaction.

\- Mange ragazzo, tu en as besoin

\- Grazie.

Et il mangea, son estomac le rappelant à l'ordre. Tout fut très silencieux et l'aveugle ne lui posa aucune question ce dont le remercia silencieusement Tsuna. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter.

Après le repas ses idées redevinrent plus claires, il aurait le temps plus tard pour se laisser submerger par ses émotions, maintenant il avait besoin de quelques informations pour décider de la suite.

\- Excusez moi, mais dans quel village sommes-nous?

\- Dans Roncaro. Milano est la plus grande ville la plus proche.

\- "Je suis assez au nord... Et je ne sais pas du tout où j'étais avant... En tout cas je ne peux pas rester." Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, mais je dois vraiment partir.

\- Je m'en doutais, attends juste quelques secondes.

Le vieillard se leva, commençant à arpenter la pièce, s'aidant de sa canne. Il ouvrit ses armoires, fouillant dedans et en sortant divers objets. Il finit par prendre un vieux sacs en bandoulière brun qui tenait à un clou. Il le tendit à l'adolescent.

\- Prends le et mets ça dedans.

Cette fois il déposa un grand pain rond, un carré de fromage emballé et quelques tranches de jambon, une gourde métallique. Une petite lanterne et une couverture ainsi qu'un couteau bien rangé dans son fourreau. Il ajouta encore trois pommes et autant de poires. Tsuna regarda tout ça sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Prends tout et mets dans le sac, si tu voyage tu auras au moins besoin de ça. Tu n'as rien sur toi je me trompe?

Le futur boss ne put que l'admettre, il n'avait vraiment rien à part ses vêtements volés et sa bague. Le vieillard remplit le sac à sa place, sentant que le jeune hésitait.

\- Avec ça tu auras au moins de quoi te nourrir deux jours ou trois, après je suis sûr que tu sauras te débrouiller. Je n'ai presque pas d'argent et je ne vis que grâce à la charité de mes voisins alors c'est tout ce que je peux te donner.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop...

\- Toi tu es quelqu'un de bien, beaucoup se seraient plaint de si peu, pas toi. Quand je t'ai entendu, j'ai su que t'étais un chouette petit gars et de gens comme toi il faut pas les abandonner y'en a trop peu.

Tsuna se leva et vint serrer doucement les mains du vieil homme dans les siennes en guise de reconnaissance. Un peu de ses flammes s'infiltrèrent dans le corps abimé par la vie, lui rendant pour quelques temps un nouveau souffle. Ses douleurs s'en allèrent, ses jambes cessèrent de trembler alors que son dos se redressait légèrement.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- Tiens, prends ça aussi, le soleil tape fort pendant la journée.

L'aveugle retira son vieux béret pour le poser sur les cheveux indisciplinés du plus jeune. Tsuna le plaça correctement, remerciant à nouveau l'homme.

Le temps de la séparation arriva et le futur boss reprit la route, son sac rempli et son béret masquant une des parts les plus reconnaissable de lui. Dans la petite maison, le vieil homme alla au jardin, décrochant quelques fleurs qui poussaient là.

Peu après, il sortit de chez lui et se mit à marcher vers l'autre bout du village, vers l'église et surtout derrière celle-ci. Il arriva au cimetière, rejoignit une des tombes qui semblait presque à l'abandon.

\- Bonjour mon amour... Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu venir que j'en suis tout ému... Des années que je n'ai pas put te parler... Désolé... Tu sais la vieillesse ça n'a pas grand chose de marrant, c'est à peine si j'arrive à sortir de la maison. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai réussi et j'ai rencontré un p'tit gars... Si je suis là maintenant je suis sûr que c'est grâce à lui... Que Dieu le protège...

Cela sera peut-être le cas, mais Tsuna ne savait pas trop si se vouer à une aide mystique lui serait d'une grande aide. Il avait reprit la route mais ne savait pas encore trop quoi faire ni où aller.

Il s'assit sur le bord du chemin sur une grosse pierre. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il pourrait faire de ces infos.

Tout d'abord il était deux-cents dans le passé, pas très réjouissant mais il devrait faire avec. Tsuna ne savait pas si les connaissances historiques qu'il avait apprit sur cette époque lui seraient utiles. Malgré tout il se concentra dessus, cherchant quelque chose qui lui serait utile.

Malheureusement rien d'intéressant ne lui venait à l'esprit. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel.

Pour trouver quoi il se concentra toujours plus sur l'année qu'il avait lu sur le journal. Une liste d'évènements apparut dans son esprit avant que la vérité ne lui arrive comme une gifle.

Il était à l'époque du Primo Vongola.

Après de longues minutes à essayer de digérer l'info, il tenta de savoir si c'était une bonne chose pour lui ou non.

La conclusion arriva rapidement. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Comme il était poursuivi par un groupe de mafieux, il pourrait trouver de l'aide auprès des Vongolas puisque c'était la génération qui était prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.

Maintenant il ne savait pas comment il pourrait expliquer sa situation sans trop en dire sur lui. Mais il laissa ce problème de côté, il avait le temps pour y réfléchir.

Pendant de longues minutes il se fit un rapide plan dans sa tête concernant ce qu'il allait faire.

C'était simple, il devait se rapprocher des Vongolas pour avoir leur protection. Être dans un village qui était sur leur territoire devrait suffire à éloigner un peu les ennemis, ou au moins les retenir quelques temps. Il n'était pas obligé d'entrer en contact avec la première génération.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à traverser toute l'Italie pour rejoindre la Sicile. En se faisant le plus discret possible. Chouette programme en perspective. Tsuna souffla un bon coup, observa à droite et à gauche, personne.

Natsu version xxl fit son apparition pour servir de monture une nouvelle fois. Le premier voyage commença.

Le lion allait vite, très vite. Ils voyagèrent rapidement grâce à lui. Ils longèrent toute la côte évitant au maximum les villes, voyageant de nuit, s'arrêtant le jour pour dormir et se rassasier. Parfois, dans des villages, Tsuna chapardait des fruits dans les vergers pour changer de la viande de lapin. Parfois quelques légumes dans des potagers.

Une fois il avait volé une tarte qui refroidissait sur un appui de fenêtre. Ça avait été trop tentant et puis il n'avait aucun argent pour acheter.

Ce jour là, il avait partagé cette tarte avec deux orphelins qui vivaient dans la grange d'un fermier. Autant que le vol, le troc était devenu son quotidien.

Lorsqu'il volait dans les jardins, il avait prit l'habitude de partager avec les gamins pauvres des villages qui parfois lui donnaient un morceaux de pain ou de fromage en échange. Parfois rien. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'importait.

Parfois, il chassait des lapins pour les échanger dans les villages un peu plus grands. Il avait eut ainsi une gourde plus grande et une cape pour le protéger de la pluie. Mais généralement il échangeait contre de la nourriture, ne voulant pas manger du lapin tous les jours.

Ça allait faire une semaine qu'il était sur les routes et la Sicile était toute proche. Il commençait à se familiariser avec l'idée d'être dans le passé, mais pas avec celle d'être sans ses gardiens.

Parfois la solitude le prenait à la gorge, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Parfois il pleurait et se laissait aller, toujours soutenu par Natsu. Parfois il parvenait à passer au-dessus.

Pour l'instant il était de bonne humeur, il venait d'atteindre la côte la plus proche de la Sicile. Maintenant il devait traverser la mer pour l'atteindre. Mais il devrait attendre le soir pour ça.

Alors il en profita pour se reposer. En fin d'après-midi il chassa avec son fidèle lion. C'était presque devenu un rituel entre eux, parfois une bataille pour savoir qui ramènerait le plus de proies. Tsuna était devenu très habile avec les couteaux et surtout il avait put profiter des conseils d'un lanceur de couteau d'un cirque à qui il avait échangé plusieurs de ses lapins contre le repas et un endroit où dormir.

Durant cette partie il se servit de son nouvel atout pour prendre quatre lapins, Natsu en ramena autant qu'il enfila en quelques instants. Quand l'animal eut finit, il rejoignit sa bague, son maître retournant vers la plage.

Il avait repéré un groupe de pêcheurs plus tôt et il espérait pouvoir leur échanger quelques poissons. Ceux-ci avaient allumés plusieurs feux de bois sur la plage. L'un servait pour des pâtes, l'autre pour quelques poissons à la broche.

\- Bonjour.

Le groupe d'hommes se tourna vers lui. Il fut mal à l'aise quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il s'approcha un peu plus, montrant ses proies.

\- Est-ce qu'un échange vous intéresserait? Je n'ai plus mangé de poissons depuis quelques temps.

\- Et nous ça fait longtemps qu'on a plus mangé de viande. Bienvenu ragazzo! Viens manger avec nous ce sera mieux que tout seul dans ton coin.

\- Avec plaisir!

Le mafieux leur sourit joyeusement avant de s'installer dans le cercle, tendant ses lapins à celui qui s'occupait de la nourriture.

La soirée fut agréable et écouter les histoires des marins lui changea les idées. En même temps il grappilla quelques infos sur la situation en Sicile, ne voulant pas être surprit par un inattendu en arrivant. Et une fois dans la conversation le mot Vongola sortit. Tsuna se retint de sursauter.

\- Tu les connais ragazzo?

\- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs, mais très peu. Et je ne sais pas si je dois m'y fier.

\- Et bien ces types sont géniaux, grâce à eux déjà plus de la moitié de la Sicile est en paix! Pourtant c'était pas gagné. C'est pas tous les jours la joie là-bas, il y a tellement de pauvres, mais au moins il y a maintenant un semblant de sécurité. Tout ce que j'attends c'est qu'ils s'étendent encore plus et arrivent jusqu'ici!

D'autres petites infos filtrèrent mais très peu. Les Vongolas commençaient seulement à se faire connaître. Une fois le repas finit, Tsuna salua le groupe avant de le quitter.

Il attendit encore quelques heures que la nuit soit plus avancée. Il n'était pas fatigué, ayant prit l'habitude de vivre la nuit. Avant de partir il observa le ciel. Une fine couche de nuages assez bas recouvraient la mer. C'était parfait pour lui.

Finalement il décida que c'était l'heure du départ. Il ferma sa sacoche avec une ficelle et l'accrocha du mieux qu'il put à lui. Il sortit son anneau de sa chaîne pour le remettre à son doigt, il retrouva avec plaisir ce poids sur ses doigts. Maintenant il était prêt.

Ses gants apparurent, sa flamme se dressa fièrement sur son front alors qu'elle entourait également ses mains. Il s'éleva dans les airs à toute vitesse, laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage et la sensation de vitesse le griser. Il monta haut jusqu'à dépasser cette couche basse de nuages. Il en sortit trempé mais ses flammes ne le laissèrent pas se refroidir.

Maintenant il pouvait voler sans crainte de se faire voir, les nuages le masquant. Il profita au maximum de cette sensation qu'il n'avait plus put éprouver depuis bien longtemps lui semblait-il.

Voler juste pour le plaisir de voler, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait se le permettre alors il en profita. Il joua sur l'intensité de ses flammes pour accélérer ou au contraire se laisser tomber dans le vide. Il effectua des pirouettes à n'en plus finir, venant frôler les nuages.

Il cria, sortant tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, mélangeant tellement d'émotions en quelques cris. Il cria à n'en plus avoir de voix.

La période de défoulement passée, il se contenta de voler calmement, rasant les nuages, plongeant de temps en temps en dessous pour se situer.

Après plus d'une heure il l'aperçut. La Sicile. Quelque chose s'agita en lui. Son peu de gênes italiens se réveilla à l'approche de la terre natale. Une sorte de joie étrange le prit par surprise. Il reconnut la sensation sans mal, il avait ressentit la même lors de sa première venue au manoir originel des Vongolas.

La Sicile réveillait quelque chose en lui et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y sentir bien. Comme si c'était là qu'il devait être, c'était là chez lui. Tant de sentiments étranges qui le grisaient.

Mais il du penser à redescendre sur terre maintenant qu'il avait atteint les côtes. Son regard scanna rapidement les alentours et satisfait de ne rien trouver il entama sa descente.

Il se posa doucement sur une plage déserte. Ses flammes disparurent. Il observa son anneau, ne parvenant pas à se décider à le retirer. Finalement il se dit qu'il pouvait bien le garder pour le reste de la nuit.

Natsu refit son apparition, se frottant longuement à son maître alors que sa grosse langue rappeuse lui mouillait le visage. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche et Tsuna se promit de faire en sorte qu'ils restent ainsi, ce qui voulait dire plus de sorties autorisées pour le lion.

Celui-ci après sa séance caresse se baissa pour prendre son cavalier. Ils reprirent la route. La sensation n'était pas la même que voler, mais elle était tout aussi agréable.

Ils longèrent la côte toute la nuit vers l'ouest, vers Palerme. Chaque foulée les rapprochait un peu plus des Vongolas. Bientôt ils pourraient se permettre de souffler un peu et d'arrêter de se comporter comme des bêtes traquées, ce qu'ils étaient. Pendant leur voyage ils avaient faillis se faire prendre deux fois, mais l'hyperintuition du boss les avait sauvé in-extremis.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient plus croisés d'Estraneo et Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Mais ça l'arrangeait et il y prêtait donc moins d'attention.

Après les heures de vol et les heures de courses, le soleil daigna enfin se lever, c'était le signal pour le félin et l'adolescent qu'il était temps de trouver un endroit où dormir.

Cette fois Tsuna parvint à se coucher dans la coque creuse d'un arbre mort, un Natsu rétrécit l'accompagna. Ils camouflèrent leur cachette avec des branchages et des feuilles. Le sommeil les emporta rapidement alors que dehors la vie s'éveillait.

Vers midi il se réveilla en pleine forme et sortit de sa cachette, mais quand il s'appuya sur sa main droite son bras l'élança. L'adolescent le ramena contre lui en grimaçant.

Il défit le bandage qu'il était parvenu à obtenir il y a plusieurs jours maintenant. Il tentait de le garder propre, mais son mode de vie très sauvage n'aidait pas beaucoup. Les bandes commençaient à devenir brunes et il allait devoir les retirer sinon elles aggraveraient plus sa blessure qu'autre chose.

Cette brûlure était assez dérangeante et guérissait très lentement. Quelques personnes lui avaient donnés des plantes qui l'aideraient mais ce n'était pas très rapide. De plus il lui était impensable d'aller chez un médecin. Il n'avait toujours pas d'argent. Il avait privilégié le troc pour quelque chose d'utile sur le moment. Il n'avait pas pensé que des économies lui seraient utiles.

Avec l'eau de sa gourde il nettoya sa plaie qui cicatrisait à peine. Il jeta les bandages devenus inutiles. Et ils reprirent leur routine. Chasse et course. Le lendemain ils avaient déjà parcourus la moitié du trajet.

Mais durant l'après-midi l'intuition de Tsuna se fit entendre. Le boss la suivit, arrivant à une petite clairière où deux grandes carrioles bâchées attendaient.

Des types avec des cicatrices partout et épais comme des montagnes mangeaient autour d'un feu, riant à gorge déployée et se donnant de grandes claques amicales.

À un moment un de hommes se leva pour soulever un pan de bâche d'une des carrioles. Tsuna entendit vaguement des gémissements et des pleurs avant que le type n'hurle.

\- Vos gueules les mioches! On vous a déjà dit de vous taire! Les clients n'aiment pas les pleurnichards!

\- T'énerve pas Titus, ça sert à rien. Nous on fait que transporter la marchandise, ce sont les clients qui se démerderont avec leurs chouinements.

\- J'espère au moins que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle. On a prit de gros risques en allant les prendre dans le territoire des Vongolas. On avait de la chance qu'ils soient occupés à l'autre bout de la Sicile au même moment.

\- De toutes manières les gars, une fois sur le continent on sera plus tranquille et puis le jeu en vaudra toujours la chandelle. Tu sais combien ces bourges sont prêts à payer pour un petit esclave? Des paquets d'argent et nous on touchera deux-tiers de la vente. Maintenant viens manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Celui qui c'était éloigné retourna près de ses trois acolytes. Pendant ce temps Tsuna avait tout suivit de la conversation et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait peur de comprendre à quoi il était confronté.

Le plus discrètement possible il s'approcha de la carriole d'où il entendait encore de faibles pleurs et gémissements. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne le voyait, il se glissa à l'intérieur.

Son coeur eut un raté en voyant ses pires craintes se confirmer. Devant lui, une dizaine d'enfants étaient assis à même le sol, serrés les uns contre les autres, tous retenus par des chaînes les empêchant de s'enfuir.

Un trafic d'enfant.

C'était quelque chose qui le dégoûtait à chaque fois qu'il y était confronté. Alors que la colère commençait à monter, il fut rappelé à l'ordre par tous les yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui.

Rapidement il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, leur faisant signe de garder le silence. Les enfants ne dirent rien. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent alors que l'espoir prenait place.

L'adolescent s'accroupi devant les plus jeunes, attrapant les chaînes dans ses gants qu'il avait fait apparaître plus tôt.

Discrètement il utilisa ses flammes qui rendirent le métal friable. Les uns après les autres il les libéra, ne laissant que de la poussière de ce qui les gardait prisonniers.

Quand ce fut fait il regroupa tout le monde le plus à l'avant possible, leur parlant tout bas.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que vous me fassiez confiance. Si on veut s'échapper, je dois battre les types dehors. À mon signal faites semblant de pleurer pour les attirer après vous restez là-dedans et vous ne sortez surtout pas. Tout le monde à comprit? Les plus grands faites attention aux plus petits.

Le futur boss s'avança vers la porte. Il commença à rassembler ses flammes, les accumulant dans son corps sans jamais les laisser sortir. Il ne pouvait pas, ce serait beaucoup trop reconnaissable. Alors il se contenta de tout garder en lui. Cela lui permettait d'augmenter ses capacités physiques et ses réflexes. C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin.

La seule preuve qu'il était en mode combat c'était la couleur de ses yeux qui avait changée pour laisser place à l'ambre. Il fit signe aux enfants qui suivirent ses consignes, se mettant à pleurer bruyamment.

L'effet fut immédiat, le dénommé Titus revint à la charge. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bâche qu'un genou s'enfonçait violemment dans son visage.

Il tomba à la renverse, tenant son nez qui dégoulinait de sang, brisé net par le coup. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aligner deux pensées qu'un genou s'enfonçait cette fois dans son estomac, un poing suivit rapidement et se logea dans son sternum, lui coupant complètement la respiration. Un dernier coup précis et violent sur le crâne l'envoya pour quelques heures au pays des songes.

Quelques secondes et déjà un homme à terre. Plus que trois. Tsuna se releva, faisant face à ses adversaires. Son regard rempli de colère ressemblait maintenant à de la roche en fusion, faisant reculer ses ennemis.

Il se jeta à l'attaque et n'eut aucune pitié. Ses poings s'abattaient violemment touchant juste ce qu'il fallait pour les mettre à terre.

Le combat n'alla que dans un seul sens et en quelques minutes il ne resta que le boss debout. Celui-ci observa les tas de chairs qui gisaient à ses pieds. Ils les avait tous achevés de la même manière, un coup précis à un endroit précis de la boite crânienne.

Encore une chose pour quoi il devrait remercier Reborn. Les cours d'anatomie. Il avait chaque fois frappé la zone gérant la mémoire, il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour leur faire oublier cette petite altercation.

Maintenant qu'il avait évacué cette colère il pouvait commencer à penser aux enfants. Il se rua vers le deuxième chariots, voulant être sûr qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Heureusement, le second était vide d'humain mais contenait les réserves de nourritures des hommes.

Il attrapa les sacs et les déposa dans l'autre.

\- les enfants restez bien là, je ramène quelques trucs encore et après on s'en va. Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Il y eut des cris et des larmes de joies. Tsuna sourit et continuait de les rassurer pendant qu'il transvasait tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile durant le voyage. Quand il eut finit, il détacha les deux chevaux du chariot désormais quasiment vide et les attacha derrière celui des enfants.

Enfin il allait pouvoir reprendre la route. Il s'installa à l'avant et lança les chevaux sur la petite route qui se dessinait là.

Un autre voyage commençait.

La carriole s'éloigna le plus possible des trafiquants durant la journée. Mais lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, Tsuna l'arrêta à la lisière d'une forêt, près d'un imposant champ de blé. C'était le premier arrêt qu'il faisait, il avait préféré s'éloigner le plus possible.

Maintenant il sentait qu'ils étaient tranquilles. Il descendit de la charrette pour rejoindre les enfants.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, venez prendre l'air. Et je crois qu'il est temps que l'on se présente correctement.

Les neuf enfants firent ce qu'on leur disait et commencèrent à détendre leur muscles engourdis par le voyage avant que l'adolescent ne leur fasse signe de s'installer en cercle.

\- Alors je vais commencer, je m'appelle Tsuna et je voyage seul à travers la Sicile. Je vous promets de tous vous ramener chez vous alors dites moi vos noms et d'où vous venez.

Les présentations commencèrent.

\- Lucio de Salina.

\- Enzo de Salina aussi.

\- Mila, Salina.

\- Elisa, je viens de Baucina.

\- Mattéo, Baucina.

\- Ada, Baucina.

\- Calogero, Baucina aussi.

\- Tomas, Baucina

\- Antonella, Baucina.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement, ça allait être plus facile que prévu, il avait eu peur de devoir faire les quatre coins de la Sicile pour ramener tous les enfants, mais ceux-ci venaient des même villages, ça lui facilitait la tâche. En plus ce n'était pas trop loin et c'était sur sa route. Il pensa rapidement qu'il allait devoir trouver une carte. Il savait que Cefalù, une ville assez grande n'était pas trop loin, il pourrait sûrement faire du troc là-bas pour le voyage.

Après avoir pensé à ça, il observa les enfants, ils étaient tous assez sales et certains avaient des bleus et des griffures sur le corps. Il prit la main de la plus jeune du groupe, Ada, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et fit signe aux autres de le suivre. discrètement, Natsu sortit de sa bague pour garder le chariot le temps que son maître s'occupe de ses protégés.

\- Je crois que vous avez tous besoin d'un bon bain et on va s'occuper de toutes ces blessures, après on dormira et demain je vais chercher une carte pour tous vous ramener chez vous.

Les enfants se regardèrent en souriant et sautillant sur place, heureux de savoir qu'ils reverraient leurs parents. Tsuna les entraina à sa suite, trouvant rapidement une rivière. Tous se déshabillèrent , gardant juste leurs sous-vêtement avant de se jeter dans l'eau. Les rires fusèrent alors que la fraicheur de l'eau enlevait toute la sueur et la poussière du voyage sous le soleil de Sicile.

Tsuna frotta les plus petit avec un t-shirt qui avait du appartenir à un des ravisseurs. Il retira toute la boue et la crasse, rinça les cheveux des quelques filles, nettoya les plaies et les bleus. Son travail finit il les laissa s'amuser autant qu'ils le voulaient, il savait très ben qu'ils en avaient besoin après ce qu'ils avaient vécus.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Tsuna se servit encore des vêtements de rechange des hommes, les utilisant cette fois comme essuie. quand tout le monde fut sec et rhabillé, ils retournèrent à la carriole. L'adolescent alluma un feu et laissa les petits autour. Il commença à sortir tout ce qu'il avait prit aux trafiquants, inspectant chaque sac, triant tout et jetant au feu ce qui était inutile.

Quand il eut finit, il fit un rapide repas avec les restes. Pendant que les plus jeunes se rassasiaient, il retira la bâche qui couvrait le véhicule, commença à l'attacher entre plusieurs arbres à l'aide de cordes qui trainaient, fabriquant ainsi une tente de fortune. Il posa au sol plusieurs couvertures pour faire office de matelas. Quand les enfants eurent finis de manger, il les installa là, les couvrant avec les couvertures restantes.

Aucun ne mit beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir, les émotions de la journée les avait épuisés. Tsuna en profita pour manger à son tour. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et s'apprêta à veiller une bonne partie de la nuit. Natsu apparut dans ses bras, venant se frotter contre lui, cherchant des caresses que son maître lui donnait volontiers.

\- Désolé Natsu, mais je ne crois pas que l'on pourra beaucoup chasser ensemble tant qu'il y aura les enfants.

Un miaulement de compréhension lui répondit. Le maître et le lion restèrent éveillés à tour de rôle pour surveiller les environs, mais la nuit fut calme et tout se passa sans accroc. Le lendemain, Tsuna rangea tout dans le charriot, même la bâche qui le couvrait, estimant qu'il ferait bien trop chaud pour les enfants en dessous. Ceux-ci s'adossèrent aux nombreux sacs pour être installés plus confortablement durant le voyage qui avait reprit.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques heures avant d'arriver à Cefalù. Tsuna était déjà passé par là durant ses voyages en Sicile, mais la ville n'était pas vraiment la même. Beaucoup plus petite que dans ses souvenirs, mais assez grande tout de même. Lui qui évitait la civilisation depuis son arrivée ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise devant autant de monde. Mais il se reprit en pensant aux enfants qui comptaient sur lui.

Ainsi, la carriole s'avança dans les rues, une chance pour eux, aujourd'hui était jour de marché. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'échoppe d'un libraire.

\- Excusez-moi, auriez vous une carte assez précise de la Sicile?

\- Je dois avoir ça en stock, attends un peu.

L'homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un rouleau.

\- C'est l'une de mes dernières. Où vas-tu comme ça pour en avoir besoin?

\- Je dois ramener ces enfants chez eux, ils étaient tombés entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Des trafiquants je suppose... un groupe assez important sévit par ici, ils ont été repoussés par les Vongolas il y a peu, mais ils continuent de venir dans cette région chercher leur 'marchandise'.

\- Apparemment pour l'instant les Vongolas sont de l'autre côté de la Sicile, ils en profitent pour rentrer dans leur territoire, pourrez-vous faire passer le message en ville qu'il faut faire attention?

\- Bien sûr, merci d'avoir prévenu. Pour la carte, je te l'offre, ce que tu fais pour ces enfants vaut bien ça.

\- Merci beaucoup, à bientôt.

Ils reprirent leurs routes. Tsuna passa de stand en stand, expliquant sa situation aux marchands. Certains plus généreux que d'autres lui offraient de quoi s'occuper des enfants. Certains passants ayant entendu son histoire lui amenèrent de la nourriture, des vêtements et des sacs remplis d'un peu de tout. L'adolescent prenait beaucoup de temps pour les remercier et s'étonnait de la solidarité et de la générosité à laquelle il assistait.

Une femme avec sa petite fille lui expliqua qu'avant les Vongolas les enlèvements d'enfants étaient courant et que peu de gens les retrouvaient. Maintenant le phénomène se raréfiait grâce aux Vongolas, mais ça ne disparaissait pas. Alors, pour une fois que quelqu'un parvenait à sauver des enfants, les gens venaient volontier l'aider.

Le voyage reprit dans l'après-midi, la carriole était pleine de tout ces présents et ils avaient assez de réserve pour tout le voyage. Tsuna avait rapidement décidé d'un itinéraire en observant la carte et maintenant ils étaient partis pour être sur la route durant quelques jours encore. Salina serait la première ville. Le voyage serait facile, il suffisait de longer la côte.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent la route. La journée fut ponctué par les rires et les conversations des enfants. Ceux-ci parlaient de tout et de rien, posaient sans cesse des questions à leur sauveur providentiel qu'ils adoraient, mais celui-ci leur répondait rarement. Ils firent quelques pauses, mangèrent, s'amusèrent. Le soir Tsuna remontait leur tente et les enfants dormaient tous ensemble sur les couvertures.

C'était généralement dans ces moments là que l'adolescent se laissait aller. Des dizaines d'émotions le tiraillait le soir alors que les souvenirs de sa famille lui revenaient en force. La journée les enfants le détournait des ses sombres pensées, mais le soir elles le rongeaient jusqu'aux larmes. Il avait énormément de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient deux-cents ans dans le futur.

Lui était là, seul, poursuivis par ses ravisseurs et blessé. Il tentait d'imaginer combien de temps étaient passés dans son monde et ce que ses gardiens faisaient. Il ne se faisait plus trop de soucis pour Yamamoto et Gokudera, il savait que Ryohei les guérirait sans trop de mal. Malgré ça il s'inquiétait pour tout le monde, il mourrait d'envie de les revoir, même les balles de Reborn lui manquaient. Elles étaient la preuve que le tueur était à ses côtés, mais ici rien.

Alors qu'il plongeait toujours plus loin dans le noir, des sanglots le sortirent de sa torpeur. Natsu disparut alors qu'une petite fille se levait du tas de corps endormis pour le rejoindre près du feu.

Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'adolescent, les joues remplies de larmes. Tsuna la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

\- Doucement Ada... Tout va bien... Personne ne viendra te faire de mal tant que je serais là...On est bientôt arrivé, tu va pouvoir retrouver tes parents...

\- Je... J'en ai pas...

Le mafieux resserra ses bras autour du petit corps alors qu'elle continuait de parler.

\- J'ai pas de parents... J'étais dans la pension je sais pas où... J'ai dis Baucina parce que les autres le disaient aussi... Je sais pas d'où je viens... Je me suis promenée toute seule dans la forêt et il y avait les méchants monsieur...

\- C'est pas grave Ada, moi je vais te trouver une famille. A Baucina peut-être que quelqu'un voudra bien de toi et si pas, on ira voir dans d'autres ville d'accord?

La petite fille acquiesça heureuse de la perspective d'avoir une famille. Néanmoins elle resta dans les bras de son sauveur, ne voulant pas le quitter.

\- Je veux pas faire de cauchemars...

\- Tu peux rester dans mes bras, je chasserais tes cauchemars.

\- Tu sais chanter une berceuse?

L'adolescent se perdit dans ses souvenirs, cherchant quelque chose en italien dans ses souvenirs qui pourrait convenir. Une petite chanson d'une jeune femme résonna dans son esprit. Il respira doucement et entama les paroles.

Fa la ninna, fa la nanna

Nella braccia della mamma

Fa la ninna bel bambin,

Fa la nanna bambin bel,

Fa la ninna, fa la nanna

Nella braccia della mamma. *

Il chanta doucement, presque dans un murmure, juste pour la petite. Elle se laissa porter, la voix calme l'enveloppa, l'accompagna jusqu'au pays des songes. Tsuna continua pour elle, pour lui, laissant ses démons le quitter pour quelques instants, se concentrant uniquement sur le petit corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain la route continua. Salina était de plus en plus proche, les enfants devenaient excités comme des puces à l'idée de retrouver leur village. Le lendemain les premiers panneaux indiquaient le nom de la petite ville, les trois enfants qui en venaient sautèrent de joie au point de faillir tomber du chariot. Ils se jetèrent sur l'adolescent, l'embrassant et le remerciant mille fois.

Dans l'après-midi ils croisèrent un fermier qui revenait de son champ, celui-ci les salua gentiment avant de voir les enfants à l'arrière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au possible alors que des larmes faisaient leur apparition.

\- Lucio...Enzo...Mila... Mio dio(mon dieu)! Siete vivi(vous êtes vivants)!

Les trois enfants nommés sautèrent hors de la carriole avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'ils semblaient bien connaître. Les retrouvailles durèrent quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne parviennent à se détacher les uns des autres et à reprendre contenance. L'homme assez âgé essuya ses larmes et s'approcha de Tsuna.

Celui-ci tendit une main, mais le paysan le serra brusquement dans ses bras en lui répétant à quel point il était heureux et reconnaissant. Le mafieux finit par parvenir à se défaire de l'étreinte d'ours.

\- Grazie mille! Grazie mille (merci infiniment)! Je suis le professeur de la petite école de la ville, j'ai bien cru que je ne reverrais jamais ces enfants. Grazie mille, che Dio vi benedica (que dieu vous bénisse). Si je peux vous aider pour n'importe quoi dites le, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant et leurs parents le seront tout autant.

\- Il y a bien une chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi, ramenez les à leurs parents, moi je dois continuer ma route. Il y a d'autres enfants qui attendent avec impatience de retrouver leurs familles.

L'homme remarqua à ce moment qu'il restait encore six enfants qui se tenaient dans la carriole, ceux-ci faisaient de grands sourires à ceux qui avaient retrouvés quelqu'un de connus, ils se faisaient déjà leurs adieux. Tsuna sourit en les voyant faire, il remonta à l'avant et se prépara à relancer les chevaux sur la route. Le paysan le remercia une dernière fois, s'inclinant légèrement devant lui alors que les larmes revenaient.

\- è un vero miracolo (c'est un vrai miracle), che Dio vi benedica!

\- Che dio benedicesse i bambini (que Dieu bénisse les enfants). Arrivederci (au revoir)!

C'était une chose que Tsuna avait apprit durant son voyage, à cette époque l'Italie était très croyante, après tout c'était le berceau du christianisme. Il avait prit l'habitude d'entendre des bénédictions ou des références religieuses. Les trois enfants qu'il avait désormais ramené à bon port le saluèrent une dernière fois alors qu'ils prenaient la route à l'arrière de la charrette de leur enseignant.

Tsuna héla les chevaux qui se remirent en route. Selon ses estimations, il ne lui restait qu'une demi-journée de route avant d'arriver à Baucina. Les enfants étaient de plus en plus intenables, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leurs parents et de à quel point ils voulaient les revoir. Tsuna aussi aurait voulu pouvoir dire ça, il le pensait terriblement fort, mais il restait la possibilité qu'il reste seul ici sans que personne ne le retrouve.

D'un mouvement de tête il chassa cette idée. Les Estraneo avaient réussis à le faire venir ici, Shoichi et Spanner y arriveraient bien aussi. C'est sur cette note d'espoir qu'il finit la route. Ce soir là, il se coucha au milieu des enfants restant, la petite Ada collée contre lui. Natsu veillait au grain que personne ne dérange le sommeil de son maître.

Pendant la nuit, Tsuna réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, où il allait aller. Au petit matin, avant le réveil des enfants, il observa la carte. Il avait dessiné dessus une ligne représentant les limites du territoire Vongola. Ce n'était pas tout à fait complet, mais il savait avec certitude qu'il était dedans, presque en plein milieu. Il estima que c'était assez comme sécurité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se rapprocher plus de Palerme. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec le première génération, il préférait éviter avoir à donner des explications sur son physique si ressemblant à celui du Primo.

Jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait fait le rapprochement grâce au béret qu'il portait constamment, cachant ses cheveux sauvages et faisant de l'ombre sur son visage. Il était plus difficilement reconnaissable et les gens en faisaient pas le rapprochement. Ses yeux étaient bien visibles, mais étant bruns il n'y avait pas trop de soucis de ce côté là.

Finalement il prit une décision, il allait s'arrêter à Baucina, il essayerait de trouver du travail là-bas, peu importe lequel, mais il avait besoin de se fixer. Il avait l'espoir que ses gardiens le retrouve alors il devait cesser de se déplacer constamment. Et si il sentait que les Estraneo se rapprochaient de sa position, il reprendrait la route, mais là pour l'instant, il voulait s'arrêter.

C'est décidé qu'il remonta dans la carriole, les enfants étaient encore à moitié endormis et ne suivaient pas vraiment la route, mais quand un panneau indiqua Baucina, ils sautèrent de joie et se pressèrent à l'avant, ne voulant manquer aucune miette de la fin du voyage. Après une dernière heure agitée, des maisons se dessinèrent au loin.

Majoritairement des fermes, Baucina était un village entouré de champs et de forêts. Les montagnes étaient proches. La vie y semblait calme et l'endroit était assez reculé. C'était un bon point pour Tsuna. Il arrêta son attelage aux premières maison. Déjà certaines personnes sortaient pour voir qui était le voyageur, certains paysans avaient levés les yeux de leurs récoltes.

Les enfants à l'arrière se mirent à crier, crier avec leurs coeurs des maman et papa tonitruants. Les gens accoururent, les larmes coulèrent. Les premiers enfants descendirent de la charrette pour se jeter dans les bras d'une femme ou d'un homme qui venait d'arriver.

Des cris de joie et des pleurs résonnèrent longuement alors qu'il ne restait plus que Ada aux côtés de l'adolescent. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et descendit à son tour, remarquant que l'euphorie des retrouvailles commençait à se calmer.

Les habitants l'accueillir à renfort de grandes claques amicales et d'embrassades. Tous l'acclamèrent et le remercièrent sans fin. La foule le pressait dans tous les sens et Ada ne semblait pas trop apprécier. Finalement, l'excitation retomba quand un homme en habit de prêtre arriva, accompagné d'un homme à la carrure plus imposante devant être proche de la quarantaine.

La foule les laissa passer jusqu'à atteindre Tsuna. L'homme de prière tendit sa main que l'adolescent serra.

\- Onoro di conoscerla (enchanté de vous rencontrer). Je suis Padre Abele, le prêtre de ce village.

\- Je suis Iago, le chef de ce village et fermier. Nous te sommes éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir ramené les enfants, nous les avons cru perdu pour toujours. Heureusement que tu sois arrivé aujourd'hui, nous comptions nous mettre en route demain afin de rattraper les trafiquants. Au final ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci infiniment, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait te donner ou faire pour te remercier, dis nous quelque chose, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir sans rien.

\- Et bien en fait... Si vous avez du travail pour moi ce serait bien.

Tout le monde se tu et les yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Personne ne s'attendait vraiment à ça. Le chef et le prêtre prirent du temps à comprendre que la demande était sérieuse.

\- Tu...Tu veux qu'on te donne du travail? Mais tu viens de sauver nos enfants! Je ne peux pas te donner ça comme remerciement!

\- Per favore. Je suis sûr les routes depuis longtemps, j'ai vraiment besoin de me poser quelque part et j'ai besoin d'un travail. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre du troc.

\- Et bien... Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça... On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, mais tu es sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre?

\- Si, est-ce qu'une famille serait d'accord d'adopter Ada?

Le petite fille se serra un peu plus contre l'adolescent, impressionnée par tout ce monde agglutiné autour d'elle. Tous avaient entendus la demande. Les couples commencèrent à se regarder, certains se mirent à penser à ce que cela représentait. Finalement, une femme s'avança, le chef du village s'étonna.

\- Amata (chérie)? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je viens voir cette adorable enfant qui ne demande qu'une chose et c'est une famille. Je peux?

Elle tendit les bras vers la petite qui regarda quelques instants le mafieux. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit signe d'accepter. Ada passa dans les bras de la femme, celle-ci la serra gentiment avant de lui embrasser le front.

\- Buongiorno ma grande, je m'appelle Aurelia, es-tu d'accord qu'on apprenne un peu à se connaître? Comme ça tu pourras décider si tu veux venir avec nous ou pas.

Ada sourit en rougissant, toute timide elle se cacha dans le cou de sa peut-être futur mère qui la serra un peu plus. Iago se tourna vers elle, passant une main dans les cheveux de la petite blonde.

\- Tu es sûr? Nous avons déjà Théo.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il sera content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses jeux et puis nous avons largement la place pour elle. S'il-te-plait, ça fait longtemps que nous essayons d'avoir un deuxième enfant et ça n'a jamais marché. Elle, elle ne demande qu'une famille et on peut lui offrir.

\- D'accord... Mais c'est elle qui choisit.

\- Bien sûr, pas question que l'on s'impose. Je suppose que l'on va faire une grande fête ce soir alors on amènera Théo pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

\- Avec joie.

Iago se tourna vers tous les habitants, il mit ses mains en porte-voix pour mieux se faire entendre.

\- Avis à tous, que personne ne retourne travailler, nous allons organiser une grande fête pour le retour des enfants et remercier Tsuna! Que l'on perce les meilleurs fûts et que l'on abatte les plus belles bêtes, ce soir sera la plus grande fête de l'année!

Des cris de joie retentirent de partout alors que tout le monde s'activait et se mettait au travail. Tsuna suivit le mouvement, ne voulant pas rester inutile. Au début l'on refusa de le laisser travailler pour le remercier, mais il fit rapidement comprendre à tout le monde qu'il était hors de question qu'il reste sur le côté. Ainsi, il se fit rapidement accepter par le groupe de villageois. Il discutait avec un peu tout le monde, découvrait chacun, essayait de retenir les noms et les familles.

Il vit de temps en temps ses petits protégés qui restaient accrochés aux jupes de leurs mères, trop heureux de les avoir retrouvées. Il repéra Ada qui suivait un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui lui faisait visiter le village, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Théo. Heureux pour elle il retourna à son travail.

Les tables furent installées dehors, des feux qui servirent de barbecues furent allumés tout autour de la zone de repas. Des guirlandes furent accrochées aux façades et entre les toits. L'on abattit poules, moutons, chèvres et même vaches. Les femmes s'activaient en cuisine pour préparer des dizaines de plats de pâtes et de salades. Les enfants courraient partout, pris dans l'euphorie du moment.

Personne ne vit vraiment le temps passer et déjà la nuit tomba. La fête commença. Les quelques paysans sachant manier un instrument formèrent un petit groupe improvisé et enchainèrent les chansons typiques, les gens dansaient, buvaient, chantaient, mangeaient comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Les enfants riaient entre eux, s'amusant des bêtises des adultes.

Tsuna observa tout avec un oeil chaleureux et protecteur. Ada discutait joyeusement avec son nouveau frère qui semblait déjà très protecteur, Aurelia les observait tendrement, s'ajoutant à la conversation de temps en temps. Son mari venait aussi discuter avec la petite fille, mais la plupart du temps il tentait de calmer les ardeurs des autres paysans dont l'alcool avait déjà bien atteint le cerveau.

A un moment, on lui tendit un plat pour qu'il se serve. Mais lorsqu'il le prit en main, son bras droit l'élança et il faillit le faire tomber. Mais il se rattrapa à temps, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour faire passer la douleur. Il posa la nourriture avant de se lever, s'excusant de son départ.

Il s'éloigna de la fête pour trouver l'endroit où se lavait le linge, de l'eau coulait là. Doucement il releva la manche de sa chemise qu'il avait abaissé depuis quelques jours pour que les enfants ne voient pas sa blessure. Il grimaça lorsque le tissus frotta. Une fois la brulure à l'air libre il eut une moue dégoutée, ça se présentait mal. La blessure ne cicatrisait plus du tout, les bords étaient rougis et le brûlait, la chair était à vif et une infection semblait se déclarer vu les tâches jaunes clairs qui apparaissaient de-ci de-là.

Prudemment il passa de l'eau dessus, essayant de calmer la douleur qui l'avait prit par surprise. Après quelques minutes dans l'eau froide il sentit que ça se calmait. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision. Par réflexe il se recula, portant une main à sa ceinture où était accrochée un de ses couteaux. Mais il se détendit rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Abele, le vieux prêtre.

Celui-ci s'approcha doucement, attrapant la main droite du plus jeune avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se désister. Tsuna grimaça sous la poigne.

\- Sono desolato, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je peux voir?

L'adolescent acquiesça, laissant le prêtre examiner sa plaie.

\- C'est vilain et c'est occupé de s'infecter. J'ai bien vu cette après-midi que tu avais du mal à porter des objets lourds, mais je n'ai pas cru que c'était si grave. Viens, allons à ma chapelle, j'ai de quoi te soigner, c'est moi qui sert de médecin ici.

Le futur boss le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent un peu du village, rejoignant la petite chapelle entourée d'un grand jardin. Le prêtre entra le premier, allumant les bougies une à une, éclairant l'endroit. Il fit signe à Tsuna de s'asseoir sur un des bancs alors que lui disparaissait dans une pièce adjacente. Il revint peu de temps après, une grosse malle avec lui.

Il s'installa aux côtés de l'adolescent et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit différents flacons et des bandages. Doucement il reprit le bras blessé, commença à nettoyer la plaie. Il versa dessus beaucoup de désinfectant avant d'y appliquer un baume. Prudemment il la banda du coude jusqu'à la main.

\- Voilà, j'espère que ça suffira, reviens me voir de temps en temps pour que je la nettoie et change le bandage. Le baume devrait diminuer la douleur.

\- Merci beaucoup, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de cette blessure avant. Je n'ai fait que la laver à l'eau.

\- Je m'en doute, vu tes vêtements et l'état dans lequel tu es, tu dois vagabonder dans les forêts et les plaines depuis quelques temps.

Effectivement, il n'était pas des plus propre et ses vêtements étaient les même depuis le début de son voyage, il les lavait du mieux qu'il pouvait et les rapiéçait souvent. Néanmoins la chemise était vraiment grise maintenant et de nouveaux trous commençaient à apparaitre. Son pantalon n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Quand à lui, il avait beaucoup bronzé à force de vagabonder sous le soleil. Des griffures lui barraient le visage, dues aux branches basses qu'il se prenait en courant dans les bois où en chassant, ses bras étaient dans le même état.

\- Désolé pour ma tenue. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le luxe de m'en inquiéter depuis que je voyage.

\- Cela fait combien de temps?

\- Presque deux semaines maintenant.

\- Il est vraiment temps que tu te pose quelque part.

\- Ha! C'est là que vous étiez.

Iago venait d'entrer, il fit un rapide signe de croix avant de rejoindre le prêtre et l'adolescent. Il remarqua sans mal le bandage du plus jeune.

\- Tu es blessé? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis plus tôt?

\- Ce n'était pas grave, c'est une vieille blessure et je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. Seulement elle c'est rappelée à moi durant le repas. Désolée d'être partit ainsi.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Tu va bien maintenant?

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Je suis juste fatigué, la journée à été longue. Est-ce que vous auriez une grange où je pourrais dormir?

\- Stop, hors de question que tu dormes dans une grange, pas après ce que tu as fais pour nos enfants.

\- Vous savez je saurais m'en contenter, par contre j'aimerais vraiment travailler ici et rester un peu.

\- Même si je trouve ta requête toujours bizarre j'ai peut-être une solution pour toi. Est-ce que tu sais monter à cheval?

\- Oui, sans aucun problème.

Tsuna se fit une note mental pour penser à remercier Dino pour ses nombreuses balades équestres et autres acrobaties qu'il lui avait apprit, aussi penser à remercier Natsu qui lui servait généralement de monture.

Après sa réponse Iago lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

\- Parfait! Bienvenu dans l'équipe. Je suis le plus grand propriétaire de ce village et beaucoup des hommes du village travaillent pour moi. Je possède des champs, mais surtout des troupeaux, moutons, chèvres, vaches. J'ai besoin de cavaliers pour les surveiller et les déplacer. Et pour l'instant il m'en manque un, l'un des nôtres est partit travailler dans une autre ville. En plus tu as des chevaux! Si ça te va, tu es engagé!

\- Con piacere! (avec plaisir)

Ils se serrèrent la main en guise d'accord.

\- Donc, où puis-je loger?

\- Tu viendras chez moi, j'ai largement la place. Par contre tu auras le grenier, Ada semble apprécier ma femme et mon fils alors elle prendra la chambre d'ami. On va installer la tienne dans les combles. Tu mangeras avec nous et tu seras payé autant que mes autres employés.

\- Grazie mille! C'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais espéré!

\- Alors file, ma femme t'attend à la fête pour te montrer où nous vivons.

L'adolescent partit, saluent une dernière fois Abele. Celui-ci se tourna vers le chef du village en souriant.

\- C'est un petit gars étonnant que nous avons là.

\- C'est sûr! Je lui ai promis tout ce qu'il voulait, il aurait put me demander n'importe quoi, de l'argent, une maison, tout! Mais il m'a demandé un travail et une famille pour une orpheline... Je croyais que des gens comme ça ça n'existait pas.

\- Moi ça me rassure de savoir que des personnes pareil existent encore, il y en a beaucoup trop peu.

\- c'est vrai, allez, je vais te laisser, ma famille m'attend. A domani (à demain)!

\- A domani.

Le chef rentra et se fit immédiatement assaillir par son fils qui trainait derrière lui sa nouvelle soeur.

\- Papa, c'est vrai que Ada elle va rester avec nous? Ce sera ma petite soeur?

\- Si elle veut bien, oui.

Il s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de la petite blonde, passant sa grande main de paysan dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors Ada? Est-ce que tu es d'accord de rester avec nous?

Pour toute réponse elle se jeta dans les bras de l'homme, serrant ses petits bras autour de son cou. Celui-ci se leva, l'entrainant avec lui, lui parlant gentiment.

\- Tu as déjà vu ta chambre?

\- Oui, Théo me l'a montrée... Grazie je l'aime beaucoup.

\- Tant mieux, tu pourras rajouter des décorations. Sinon, où est Tsuna?

\- Avec Mama, ils rangent tout.

\- Ce gosse n'est pas croyable, il devrait plutôt aller se reposer!

\- Mama lui a déjà dis, mais il n'a pas voulu, il voulait d'abord l'aider.

\- Et bien allons aussi les aider.

La petite famille rejoignit la matrone et l'adolescent qui finissaient la vaisselle. Tsuna ne manqua pas le regard désapprobateur du nouvel arrivant, il souffla.

\- Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que je reste inactif alors que je peux aider.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es blessé.

\- Je l'ai depuis quelques temps et elle ne me dérange plus, à part quand je porte des charges assez lourdes.

\- Mouais, finit ça et après je te montre ta chambre. Ada, Théo vous venez m'aider? On va mettre des draps sur le lit de Tsuna et on va passer un coup de balai. J'ai demandé à un de mes hommes de conduire tes chevaux dans nos écuries.

\- Mes chevaux?

\- Oui, les quatre qui étaient attachés à la carriole, ils t'appartiennent maintenant. On verra demain lequel sera le meilleur pour toi et pour guider les troupeaux.

\- D'accord.

Finalement, les enfants suivirent l'homme pour faire ce qu'il avait dit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuna monta les étages, guidé par la maîtresse de maison. Ils passèrent le premier étage et elle lui désigna l'escalier qui descendait d'une trappe menant au grenier.

\- C'est là haut qu'on installe les invités quand ils sont nombreux. C'est assez grand, je vais te passer plusieurs couvertures au cas ou tu aurais froid. Demain je te montrerais tout ce qui est sanitaire, tu dois être fatigué.

\- Grazie mille.

Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa futur chambre, il remarqua vite Ada qui aidait Théo à ouvrir les fenêtres alors que Iago finissait d'installer les draps et la couverture sur le grand lit qui était au fond du grenier. Une armoire était installée en face, un miroir était accroché à une des portes. Près du lit se tenait une petite table de nuit sur laquelle reposait une lampe à huile qui diffusait une lumière chaude dans la pièce.

Tsuna s'y sentit bien. Il avait enfin un endroit où se poser, il pouvait cesser de fuir pour quelques temps. Il espérait juste que ses démons ne le rattraperaient pas trop vite, il aimait bien ce village et les gens qui le peuplaient.

Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa famille, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le futur, et surtout combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il était là.

Il voulait les revoir. Il commençait doucement à penser que la solitude pourrait le tuer.

* * *

* Voici les paroles en français de la berceuse et le lien du site où je l'ai trouvée.

?t=es&p=1447

Fais dodo, fais dodo

Dans les bras de ta maman

Fais dodo joli bébé

Fais dodo bébé joli

Fais dodo, fais dodo

Dans les bras de ta maman


	3. Chapter 3

Comme toujours les personnages de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que l'univers. Tout cela appartient de droit à Akira Amano :-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Des explosions... Encore des explosions... Toujours des explosions...

C'était la seule chose que l'on entendait dans ce dédale souterrain, des bruits de débris et de casse résonnaient de temps en temps. Tout venait d'un seul endroit, de derrière une seule porte. Une ombre courageuse s'y glissa, évitant au passage des morceaux de bétons qui volaient en rase-motte.

La salle d'entrainement était ravagée comme jamais, la première couche de béton était en miette, le sol n'était plus fait que de cratères. Et au milieu de tout ça, un adolescent continuait de balancer des dynamites à tout va, hurlant comme un dément, cherchant à atteindre des cibles imaginaires.

L'ombre s'avança prudemment, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer tout de suite, même si elle doutait qu'elle soit remarquée vu l'état du combattant. Une fois assez près, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'artificier.

Celui-ci se retourna violemment, prêt à balancer un explosif à celui qui venait l'interrompre, mais il se retint quand un sabre se posa sur sa gorge. Il déglutit.

\- Calme toi Gokudera, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la manière forte.

\- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME?! Ils l'ont encore enlevés! Pour la deuxième fois! Dans quel état on va le retrouver cette fois?! Mutilé et torturé?! Mort?!

\- Calme toi. T'énerver ne sert à rien.

\- JE NE PEUX PAS! C'est encore de notre faute! On a rien put faire! On aurait du... C'était à nous de le protéger... Et... on a échoué... Encore...

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du gris alors que celui-ci laissait tomber ses dernières dynamites au sol. Apparemment le moment de rage était passé. Yamamoto baissa aussi son arme, la rangeant dans son dos. Ses yeux passèrent de durs à tristes.

Doucement il s'approcha, ramenant la tête de son ami contre la sienne, joignant leurs fronts dans un geste de réconfort. L'épéiste pouvait très bien comprendre ce que ressentait la tempête. Lui aussi avait envie de tout casser, de laisser exploser sa colère, mais il savait que quelqu'un devait rester lucide pour arrêter les autres. Et ça c'était son rôle, celui de la pluie qui calme et qui apaise.

Malgré tout il comprenait très bien ce sentiment de rage profonde. Une partie se dirigeait contre les ennemis qui avaient osés enlevés leur ami et supérieur, une autre était pour eux-même. Ils étaient en rage contre leur propre impuissance, contre leur inefficacité et ça, c'était dur à apaiser.

Mais apparemment Gokudera était au bout du rouleau. Il avait besoin de se calmer et ça Yamamoto le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il avait attendu jusque maintenant pour intervenir. Le faire avant aurait été suicidaire.

Ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi de longues minutes, le temps que la tension dans le corps de l'adolescent se relâche, aidé un peu par quelques flammes de la pluie. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir retrouvé ses moyens, Gokudera frotta rageusement les quelques larmes qui roulaient encore, se reprenant une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Gokudera, il faut qu'on aille dans la salle de réunion, Mukuro est de retour et il a peut-être des infos.

\- Allons-y.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la zone sinistrée. Une fois dans le couloir, ils croisèrent deux hommes assez âgés. L'un d'eux regarda avec désapprobation l'artificier.

\- Que t'ais-je appris Gokudera? Que la tempête devait détruire les ennemis, être violente quand elle le devait, mais jamais impulsive.

\- Désolé Coyote-san...

une main se posa sur les cheveux argentés de l'adolescent alors que le regard désapprobateur se faisait compréhensif.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu peux ressentir, vous n'êtes pas les premiers gardiens à voir votre boss se faire enlever sans pouvoir rien faire. Ca nous est arrivé une bonne dizaine de fois, même plus et jusqu'à maintenant Timotéo a toujours survécu. Tsuna survivra, crois-moi. Mais dans ce genre de situation il faut que tu apprenne à te maîtriser, les gardiens doivent être unis même sans leur ciel pour les guider.

\- J'essayerais Coyote-san... Mais la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont enlevés...

\- Je sais... Ca ne c'était pas très bien passé pour Tsuna. Raison de plus pour rester unis et avancer rapidement dans les recherches. D'ailleurs Mukuro a des pistes.

Les deux gardiens de la tempête s'avancèrent dans la base souterraine, suivit par l'épéiste et son prédécesseur de la pluie, Brabanters. Celui-ci offrit un petit sourire au plus jeune.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortit Yamamoto, tu as compris ton rôle dans ce genre de moments.

\- Parfois c'est difficile, j'aimerais aussi pouvoir passer ma colère sur quelque chose.

\- Mais toi tu es capable de la garder en toi et de la diriger contre ceux qui la mérite, c'est ça qui rend un gardien de la pluie dangereux. Car c'est quand tu seras face aux Estraneos que tu exploseras et cela fera des dégâts.

\- Le plus possible... J'en ferais le plus possible, qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toute.

Le regard de l'adolescent était dangereux, il réclamait du sang. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui du Yamamoto de tous les jours. Brabanters aurait presque plaint les ennemis. Il avait comprit il y a longtemps qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en prendre à Tsuna si on voulait éviter la colère des gardiens. Colère qui pouvait raser des montagnes.

Les quatre mafieux s'avancèrent dans les longs couloirs jusqu'à passer devant une salle d'entrainement encore plus dévastée que celle de Gokudera, Les cinq couches de bétons avaient été explosées, il y avait des trous imposants dans les murs, le toit tenait à peine alors que le sol n'était plus que de la poussière, laissant apparaitre la terre sur laquelle était fondée le bâtiment. Gokudera siffla, impressionné.

\- Qui était là dedans? Tête de gazon ou Hibari?

\- C'était Hibari. Il a tout détruit et quand il a eut finit, il est partit chercher des informations de son côté.

\- Comme d'habitude.

Ils reprirent leur route, rejoignant une des salles de réunion de la base souterraine Vongola. Le reste de la neuvième et de la dixième génération, minus Hibari et Visconti, était là. Tout le monde se tut quand les derniers arrivants prirent place. Le Nono toussota, prenant la parole pour lancer cette réunion.

\- Bien, cela fait une semaine que Tsunayoshi a été enlevé et que nos hommes ratissent le monde. Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons aucune piste, mais j'ai cru comprendre Mukuro que tu avais trouvé quelque chose.

Le gardien du brouillard s'avança, sortant son trident. Il le passa au dessus de la table où ils étaient tous assis. Une carte du monde apparut sur celle-ci. Une fine ligne rouge se dessina du Japon jusqu'en Corée du Nord.

\- C'est la piste que j'ai trouvé. J'ai suivi les flammes de Tsuna jusque là et après elles disparaissent complètement comme s'il avait été téléporté. Mais à ce que je sache, aucune famille mafieuse n'a encore inventé la téléportation. Alors j'ai envoyé l'alouette se renseigner plus pour venir vous prévenir. Il devrait bientôt donner de ses nouvelles.

Juste à ce moment, le téléphone de la brume se mit à sonner. Il mit le haut-parleur et décrocha. Le voix d'Hibari se fit entendre immédiatement, pressée et froide.

\- Venez tous ici et ramenez les mécanos, on va avoir besoin d'eux. D'un avion cargo aussi. Je vous attends.

Il raccrocha. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles informations concrètes, mais le préfet avait du trouver quelque chose pour sembler si pressé. Rapidement le Nono sortit aussi son téléphone, appelant ses pilotes privés, leur demandant en italien qu'on lui affrète le plus vite possible un avion cargo et son jet privé.

Yamamoto se chargea de prévenir leurs trois mécanos qui arrivèrent dans les dix minutes suivantes, des boites à outils énormes portées par des mini-moscas. Tout ce beau monde partit pour l'aéroport où les avions attendaient déjà. Pendant le vol, Timotéo fit jouer ses relations pour obtenir un droit d'atterrissage en Corée le plus près possible de leur cible.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'obtenir et personne ne s'en étonna. Même la nouvelle génération avait prit l'habitude de voir la puissance des Vongolas à l'oeuvre dans ce genre de situation. Ils avaient déjà vu Tsuna jouer de sa notoriété pour obtenir certaines choses. Mais jamais rien d'inutile ou futile.

Après une heure à peine de vol, le jet se posa dans une petite base aérienne militaire. Le cargo devait arriver dans la demi-heure. Mais personne ne comptait l'attendre. Des hommes de main des Vongolas s'éparpillèrent dans les bois, quadrillant chaque millimètre de terrain autour de leur cible alors que les plus haut gradés s'avançaient vers l'objectif.

Ils croisèrent Hibari qui attendait à quelques mètres de ce qui semblait être un entrepôt abandonné. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, expliquant en chemin la situation.

\- Nono, vous pouvez retirez vos hommes, il n'y a plus personne ici depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Les Estraneos étaient ici?

\- Oui, mais ils n'y sont plus.

\- Alors pourquoi ce déplacement?

\- Parce que je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont plus nulle part sur cette Terre. En tout cas pas à cette époque.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais ils ne parvinrent pas à lui arracher plus que ça comme info, alors ils attendirent de voir ce que le gardien du nuage avait à leur montrer.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, évitant au passage de vieilles poutres qui tombaient du plafond régulièrement ou tout autre pièce de métal qui ne tenait plus. Mais malgré l'état de délabrement de ce taudis, il y avait des preuves que des humains y étaient venus il y a peu et avaient occupés l'endroit quelques temps. Mais ce n'est pas à ce genre de petits indices que Hibari s'arrêta, il les emmena toujours plus loin jusqu'à quelque chose qui ressemblait à une annexe.

Ils poussèrent l'imposante porte de métal dévoilant une grande pièce où trônaient de nombreux débris métalliques qui semblaient bien plus récents que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Des fils électriques pendaient d'un peu partout. Les deux générations de gardiens voulurent s'avancer, mais un tonfa les en empêcha.

Hibari leur fit clairement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin. Mais alors que Gokudera allait protester, le nuage fit signe à Irie, Spanner et Giannini qui étaient restés en retrait jusqu'à maintenant d'avancer.

Ceux-ci purent rentrer dans la salle, mais dés que Irie vit les pièces de métal son regard se durcit. Il commença à les inspecter frénétiquement, montrant de temps en temps un morceaux à Spanner qui n'avait pas comprit de suite son agitation. Mais l'autre génie finit par comprendre et jura une bonne dizaine de fois avant de rejoindre son collègue.

Ils fouillèrent de longues minutes, essayant de trouver quelque chose qui leur prouverait que leur théorie était fausse, mais chaque fois ils trouvaient un nouvel élément qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, les yeux rivés sur un morceau de métal. Irie abattit son poing violemment sur le sol en jurant à son tour.

\- Comment ont-ils put les avoir?! Comment ont-ils put bordel!? Ils ne devraient pas être capable de construire ça!

\- Apparemment ils l'ont fais. Après tout ils sont une famille adepte des expériences, qu'elles soient humaines ou mécaniques. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

\- Vous allez nous dire ce que c'est?!

Gokudera explosait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il allait faire un massacre. Mais Irie ne semblait pas vraiment capable de lui répondre, son esprit semblait en plein calcul alors Spanner répondit à sa place.

\- Hibari avait raison, Tsuna n'est plus ici. Plus dans cette époque.

\- On ne comprend rien!

\- Les débris que vous voyez, ce sont ceux d'une machine à voyager dans le temps.

Le silence s'installa, dura le temps que l'information passe. Yamamoto finit par se reprendre, voulant plus de précision.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont voulus voyager dans le temps?! Et pourquoi avec Tsuna?

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, il faudra qu'on analyse les données de cette machine, en espérant qu'elles soient encore lisibles.

\- J'y arriverais...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Shoichi qui venait de soulever un petit boitier qui semblait complètement brulé, son regard était toujours ailleurs, semblant calculer mille choses en même temps.

\- Je trouverais où ils l'ont amenés. Il faut ramener tout ces débris avec nous, tous. Aucun ne doit rester. Pas le moindre fil.

Le Nono appela ses hommes en plus de ceux qui venaient d'arriver avec l'avion cargo. Rapidement la vidange de cet atelier fut organisée et les caisses commencèrent à se remplir sous les ordres précis des mécaniciens. Quand tout fut finit et que quelques hommes furent postés dans les alentours pour surveiller, tout le monde retourna au Japon.

Personne ne parla aux trois adolescents qui c'étaient jetés sur le premier ordinateur qu'ils avaient trouvés, enchainant des dizaines de calculs complexes, discutant à voix basse de tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire. A l'atterrissage, Spanner se planta devant le vieux Timotéo.

\- Nous allons avoir besoin de matériel.

\- La fortune des Vongolas est à vous, utilisez là du mieux que vous le pouvez. Combien de temps?

\- Laissez nous trois jours. Trois jours complets sans personne pour nous déranger.

\- Bien, nous vous laissons faire.

Une longue attente allait commencer. Jamais trois jours ne parurent si longs aux gardiens. Personne n'avait la tête à s'amuser, tous étaient concentrés sur l'idée d'aller sauver Tsuna. Tous s'entrainaient comme des forcenés, voulant être le meilleur possible pour pouvoir l'aider. Lambo ne se plaint pas une fois, Ryohei ne cria pas une fois, Hibari et Mukuro ne se battirent jamais. Chacun dans leur salle d'entrainements attendaient des nouvelles des mécaniciens.

Finalement, le soir du troisième jour, Giannini fit son apparition dans le salon où ils discutaient de ce qui devraient être fait. Le bruit s'arrêta d'un coup alors que tous les regards se rivaient sur l'adolescent qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Nous... Nous avons finis...

Comme un seul homme ils se levèrent tous, suivant au petit trot le garçon qui avait bien du mal à tenir le rythme. Ils rentrèrent en fanfare dans le plus grand atelier de la base souterraine, celui-ci faisait à lui seul la taille d'une maison. Et dans celui-ci trônait un imposant dispositif en forme de cercle qui ramenait des souvenirs à la dixième génération.

Devant celui-ci Spanner et Shoichi discutaient vivement en regardant une tablette. Ils s'arrêtèrent en se rendant compte que tout le monde était là. Personne ne manqua les imposantes cernes et le teint pâle des deux adolescents. Ils avaient du travailler les trois jours sans s'arrêter. Après tout, les gardiens n'étaient pas les seuls à s'inquiéter pour le futur boss.

\- Vous êtes déjà là. Venez, on va tout vous expliquer.

Ils se regroupèrent en demi-cercle autour des mécaniciens qui firent apparaitre un hologramme avec les plans de la machine.

\- Cette machine à voyager dans le temps est basée sur les plans d'une que j'ai dessiné.

\- Tu as quand même inventé cette machine?!

\- Oui Gokudera. Je n'ai jamais fais que les plans, je me suis dis que cela pourrait peut-être servir comme la dernière fois si on es retrouvait en situation de crise grave. Mais je ne comptais pas la construire. J'avais planqué les dessins dans cette base, mais quelqu'un les a dérobés. Sûrement un homme qui est venu pour la construction. Personne d'autre n'a accès à cette base.

\- Donc ils ont eu les plans d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils ont construits cette machine et après? Pourquoi envoyer Tsuna dans le futur?

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que cette machine permettait simplement d'aller dans le futur...

Il y eut un silence, tout le monde comprenant ce qui venait d'être insinué. Gokudra prit peur pour son boss.

\- Dans le passé?! Ces types l'ont emmenés dans le passé?!

\- Oui, et pas que lui. Toute la famiglia ainsi que des armes de notre époque.

\- Mais c'est de la folie!

\- Pourtant ils l'ont fais. Pourquoi? J'ai peut-être une petite idée là-dessus maintenant que je connais la date.

\- Dis-nous où est Tsunayoshi.

\- Tout de suite Nono. Il est deux-cents ans dans le passé. En Italie.

Le vieillard faillit tomber sous la nouvelle mais fut rattrapé de justesse par ses gardiens qui le soutinrent.

\- Pou...Pourquoi si loin? Que lui veulent-ils?

\- Pourquoi Tsuna en particulier je ne sais pas. Nous cherchons encore des traces de leur projet, mais il ne reste pas grand chose. C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai pu récupérer la date et le lieu. Je sais par contre qu'ils sont à l'époque du Primo.

\- Pourquoi ce moment précis?

\- Vous n'en avez aucune idée Ganauche-san? Pourtant il est dit couramment dans la mafia qu'il faut toujours éliminer un problème à la source.

\- Ils veulent s'en prendre à la première génération.

Le Nono fut surprit par ses propres conclusions. C'était tellement fou! Mais la haine des Estraneos à leur encontre n'était plus à prouver alors pourquoi n'en seraient ils pas arriver là pour éliminer leurs ennemis? Quelque part c'était logique et complètement barge. Mais cette famille n'était pas reconnue pour sa bonne santé mentale.

Quand l'idée eut fait son chemin dans les cerveaux, Gokudera trouva une faille.

\- Mais lorsque l'on modifie quelque chose dans une époque, peu importe laquelle, on crée une nouvelle dimension où l'évenement à eut lieu. Peu importe ce qu'ils vont faire dans le passé, ça ne nous affectera pas nous.

-C'est une loi que tu connais parce que tu as déjà voyagé dans le temps. Personne n'est au courant de ça, pas même les Estraneo. Et puis je crois que ça a peu d'importance pour eux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient construits un autre portail. Ils vont rester là-bas. Avec les armes qu'ils possèdent il leur sera facile d'abattre n'importe quelle armée de l'époque. Ils pourront prendre sans mal le contrôle d'une bonne partie de la planète et jamais personne ne pourra les détrôner. C'est un peu comme vous avec vos boites armes qui viennent du futur. Elles sont bien plus puissantes que nos armes actuelles.

\- Je comprends. Mais pourquoi impliquer Tsuna bordel!?

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il faudra que vous le découvriez.

\- Tu vas nous envoyer là-bas?

\- Oui, Tsuna ne peut pas rester seul. Mais je ne peux pas vous envoyer tous en même temps. C'est trop risqué.

Brusquement sept voix se firent entendre pour se proposer à partir en premier. Reborn du ramener le calme en tirant dans le plafond.

\- Laissez moi y aller!

\- Pourquoi toi tête de pouple?! Moi aussi je veux aider Tsuna-nii!

\- Trop jeune stupide bovin! Comment tu vas faire contre toute la famille Estraneo?

\- Moi je pourrais y aller, j'ai deux boites armes pour m'épauler et avec je suis plus apte à m'occuper d'une masse de gens.

\- Non stupide baseballeur ce sera moi le premier à partir.

Les trois se chamaillèrent encore longuement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'avance terriblement sérieux.

\- Je vais y aller.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le gardien du soleil qui se tenait là devant tous, le regard plus décidé que jamais. Reborn réfléchit à l'idée quelques secondes avant que Ryohei ne fasse valoir ses arguments.

\- Je suis le seul capable de soigner et je suis sûr que Tsuna doit être blessé. Je peux m'occuper d'un grand groupe d'ennemis sans soucis. Quand à vous Yamaoto et Gokudera, vos plaies ne sont pas encore complètement guéries. Lambo je suis désolé de te dire qu'ils ont raison quand ils affirment que tu es trop jeune. Tu ne pourras pas faire le voyage seul. Ensuite on a encore besoin de Mukuro et d'Hibari pour la récolte d'informations. Je suis donc le meilleur choix.

Personne ne dit rien, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Encore une fois ils s'étonnaient tous de voir ce Ryohei à l'opposé de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de cottoyer.

Mais tous savait que parce qu'il était le médecin du groupe il en avait vu beaucoup plus qu'eux et ça l'avait fait mûrir très rapidement.

Finalement ils aquiescèrent tous. Giannini lui tendit un sac contenant des vêtements d'époque qu'ils avaient fais faire pour l'occasion. D'autres sacs pour les autres gardiens attendaient dans un coin de la pièce. Il y avait aussi dedans de la nourriture, un peu d'argent qu'ils avaient réussis à racheter à un collectionneur et à copier. Ainsi que de nombreuses plantes médicales dont seul Ryohei connaissait l'utilisation, des bandages et autres médicament de leur époque qu'il devrait cacher.

Le gardien remercia les mécaniciens avant de disparaître quelques instants pour se changer. Lorsqu'il revint il avait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche rentrée dedans ainsi qu'un fedora blanc cachant ses cheveux de la même couleur et dont l'ombre masquait son visage. Spanner s'approcha de lui, mettant bien le chapeau.

\- Garde le le plus possible ou en tout cas cache ton visage comme tu peux. Vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à la première génération pour votre propre bien.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup. Je dois savoir autre chose?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'expliquer plus. On ne sait pas à quelle vitesse passe le temps là-bas. Plus vite tu seras partis mieux ce sera pour Tsuna. De toutes manières on enverra tous les gardiens au compte-goutte, ils serviront de messagers.

\- Bien, alors allons-y. Tsuna est resté seul assez longtemps comme ça.

Spanner l'escorta jusqu-à la machine alors que Giannini faisait reculer tout le monde.

Ryohei se plaça devant le disque, son sac sur l'épaule. Il fit un petit signe à ses collègues et amis.

\- A bientôt alors, dites au revoir de ma part à Kyoko-chan et aussi à Haru-chan. Elles vont me manquer. Mais dites leur bien que je vais revenir avec Tsuna et qu'elles ne doivent pas trop s'inquiéter.

\- Je le ferais Onii-san.

\- Merci beaucoup Yamamoto.

\- On compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de Tsuna!

\- Pas de soucis!

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois alors que Shoichi donnait ses instructions.

\- Tu va être amené deux-cents ans dans le passé, plus ou moins près de là où est Tsuna. Je te préviens, le voyage ne sera pas forcément agréable, le bond temporel est énorme.

\- Pas grave, tant que je peux aider Tsuna je suis prêt à endurer n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais. Lors du voyage, il faudra que tu te concentre très fort sur ta flamme. Elle est liée à celle de Tsuna, c'est elle qui va te guider au bon endroit enfin plus ou moins.

\- D'accord, je te fais confiance Kangaryuu!

Il posa une main sur son bras gauche, sentant à travers sa manche son brassard Vongola qu'il devait cacher. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait à travers lui.

Sa flamme. Jaune et brillante, éclatante comme le soleil, pleine de vie. Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée, sachant que c'était la seule chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver son boss. Son frère.

Tellement pris par sa volonté, il ne se rendit pas compte que le voyage commençait.

Il fut aspiré par le disque de métal, laissant tout le monde surprit par sa brusque disparition.

Shoichi se tourna vers l'assemblée.

\- Le voyage à commencé. Comme je l'ai dis on vous enverra au compte-goutte en tant que messager. Nous, nous allons devoir inventer et construire la machine qui pourra vous ramener, mais vous devrez être patient. Sur ce, je crois que je vais aller... dormir...

Spanner rattrapa son ami juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Les trois jours avaient été particulièrement difficile, surtout pour Irie qui avait du tout reconstruire à partir de sa mémoire. Heureusement qu'elle était plus qu'excellente.

Tout le monde sortit de la base souterraine pour rejoindre la villa de Nana. Ils mangèrent plus par obligation que par envie.

Le Nono et ses gardiens retournèrent en Italie mais voulaient être tenus au courant de la moindre avancée. Seul resta la dixième génération qui comptait un membre de moins en plus.

Et ils attendirent. Ils ne pouvaient faire que ça. S'entraîner et attendre le moment où ils pourront assumer leur rôle de gardien.

* * *

Bam. Bam. Bam.

Des bruits répétitifs sur une plaque de bois. Très bon son pour se réveiller, même si Tsuna aurait préféré quelque chose de plus doux. Finalement le bruit s'arrêta remplacé par un grincement. A contre-coeur il se tourna pour voir la trappe menant à sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Brusquement, ses réflexes mis en place depuis plusieurs années le réveillèrent. Il fut debout en quelques secondes, un poignard en main prêt à se jeter sur un quelconque ennemi.

Mais il se détendit vite et recacha son arme en voyant qu'il s'agissait juste de Iago. Le fermier lui jeta un grand sac en toile rempli de vêtements.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi. On a rassemblé tous les vêtements trop petits des cavaliers en espérant qu'ils soient à ta taille. Tu peux venir te débarbouiller en bas, mais un vrai lavage c'est pour le soir. Sinon ici on se lève tôt, on mange le repas de midi tous ensemble avec les travailleurs. Le soir et le matin sont réservés aux familles. Je crois que c'est tout. Ah non! Je n'emploie pas n'importe qui alors tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur.

\- Bien sûr Iago, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Ce travail je l'ai demandé.

\- Super, mais tutoyes moi comme tout le monde ce sera plus facile.

\- D'accord.

\- Vieni presto (viens vite)! On t'attend pour tester les chevaux.

Le paysan disparut, laissant Tsuna se changer. Celui-ci vida le sac, remerciant intérieurement tout ceux qui lui offraient ça. Il y avait de tout, des pantalons aux chemises ou des pulls, des pairs de gants et des chaussures plus solides pour monter à cheval.

Il se vêtit rapidement d'un pantalon brun qu'il recouvrit de jambières en gros cuir que les cavaliers portaient parfois. Au début il trouva ça très inconfortable et marcha comme un canard. Il mit ensuite une chemise grise dont il remonta les manches et qu'il rentra dans son pantalon. Pour finir, il enfila des gants assez épais en cuir aussi.

Enfin il remit son béret, cachant dedans tous ses cheveux. Il inspecta rapidement son bandage qui semblait encore bien tenir. La douleur commençait à décroître et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il descendit quatre à quatre les marches, trouvant tout le reste de la famille attablée alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il prit place à son tour, mangeant les oeufs et le pain qu'on lui proposait. Après un dernier remerciement à la chef de maison, tout le monde se mit au travail. Aurelia partit avec Théo et Ada nourrir les bêtes se trouvant à l'étable. Iago entraîna Tsuna vers les écuries. Plusieurs hommes étaient déjà là, finissant d'accrocher les mêmes jambières que l'adolescent. Ils saluèrent gaiement les nouveaux arrivants avant de s'atteler au nettoyage de leurs chevaux.

Le fermier entraîna le plus jeune à sa suite, vers quatre boxes fraîchement occupés.

\- Voilà les chevaux que tu as ramené avec toi. Je les ai inspecté, ils sont tous en pleine forme. Le tacheté au fond et le noir sont plus des chevaux de traits, ils seront plus efficaces dans les champs. Par contre tu peux choisir entre ces deux là, ils peuvent convenir tous les deux. Après on verra comment ils se comporteront avec les autres bêtes.

Tsuna observa les deux animaux désignés. L'un était blanc, le robe moucheté de centaines de points bruns, la crinière brune comme ceux-ci. Mais le choix du mafieux se porta sur l'autre.

Un grand mâle musculeux à la robe couleur de miel et aux crins noirs. Ses deux yeux noirs comme la nuit observaient son maître avec une lueur d'intelligence qui plut au mafieux.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre celui-là.

\- Très bon choix, c'est une superbe bête et vu ses muscles elle n'aura aucun mal à se faire respecter dans le troupeau. Il a un nom? Sinon tu peux lui en donner un.

\- Speranza...

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est lui qui a tiré la carriole jusqu'ici et qui a permis aux enfants d'avoir l'espoir de revoir leurs parents.

\- C'est un très beau nom. Si on allait lui trouver une selle?

Tsuna le suivit jusqu'à une salle attenante remplie de selles, de brides et autres matériels pour l'équitation jusqu'au plafond. Iago observa le choix qui s'offrait à lui avant de commencer à choisir. Il passa la selle à Tsuna, la bride, le licol et encore une bonne dizaine de brosses. Tellement de choses en même temps que Tsuna en tomba à la renverse, écrasé par sa charge.

Le fermier se mit à rire bruyamment en l'aidant à se relever et à tenir tout ce qu'il avait. Ils retournèrent chez le dénommé Speranza. Iago laissa l'adolescent s'en occuper seul pour se consacrer à sa propre bête. L'adolescent remercia mentalement une nouvelle fois Dino pour tout ses cours sur l'équitation. Il rentra dans le boxe, commençant à brosser sa monture jusqu'à ce que Natsu fasse son apparition, profitant que son maître était seul.

Le tout petit lion qu'il était paraissait minuscule à côté de Speranza. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait intrigué par la petite chose flamboyante qu'était le félin. Il souffla un grand coup dessus, menaçant d'éteindre les flammes de l'animal qui gronda de mécontentement, boudant dans son coin. Tsuna comprit rapidement pourquoi.

\- Natsu, c'est toi ma monture et ce ne sera jamais personne d'autre, mais je ne peux pas monter un lion au milieu de tout ces gens, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus classique. Crois moi, Speranza n'occupera jamais la place que tu occupe. Et puis, je te promets que le soir on continuera de se promener ensemble.

Le lion observa son maître avec espoir et sautilla de joie en comprenant qu'il disait vrai. Speranza s'amusa à bousculer cette petite chose remuante avec son museau alors que Natsu essayait de le repousser avec ses grosses pattes. Alors que les deux animaux s'amusaient ensemble, Tsuna continua son brossage et sella son cheval.

Natsu disparut en quatrième vitesse quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Iago réapparut tirant un étalon chocolat derrière lui.

\- Prêt pour ta journée d'essai Tsuna?

\- Bien sûr!

\- Je pourrais tout t'expliquer ce matin, mais cet après-midi je pars inspecter les champs alors tu te débrouilleras avec les autres cavaliers.

\- Pas de soucis, je ne veux pas t'embêter dans ton travail.

\- Allons-y, les animaux ont hâte de sortir.

Effectivement, jusqu'ici il pouvait entendre les vaches meugler et les moutons bêler, s'agiter. Le mafieux monta en selle avec facilité, suivant son désormais patron qui avait fait de même. Dans la cour ils se retrouvèrent avec les sept autres cavaliers sous les ordres de Iago. Ils se présentèrent tous rapidement.

\- Achille, pour te servir ragazzo.

\- Calogero, ce n'est plus vraiment un ragazzo, il a quoi seize/dix-sept ans?

\- Flavio, second de Iago, si tu as une question n'hésite pas à me la poser.

\- Lorenzo, dernier venu dans cette troupe avant que tu n'arrive.

\- Massimo, je suis le doyen du groupe, si tu veux apprendre des choses en plus sur les chevaux ou toutes les bêtes qui vivent ici, viens me voir.

\- Mino, j'ai rien à ajouter.

\- Otto, père de Elisa, je te suis éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir ramené ma fille jusqu'ici. Tu aurais pu les laisser au premier inconnu venu et reprendre ton voyage, mais tu ne l'as pas fais, encore merci pour tout. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande-moi, je veux te remercier de ce que tu as fais.

\- Avoir ce travail et un endroit fixe où dormir et savoir les enfants dans leurs familles est une récompense largement suffisante pour moi. Alors ne me traitez pas autrement que vous le feriez avec un collègue ou un ami. On y va?

La petite troupe rejoignit les étables où attendaient Théo, Ada et Aurélia. Ils ouvrirent les portes de l'imposante grange, sortirent en premier les chèvres. Achille, Calogero, Flavio et Mino commencèrent à diriger ce groupe là, aidés par cinq chiens. Le groupe partit vers le massif de montagnes.

\- Ils vont faire brouter le troupeau dans les hauteurs, comme ça nous on a plus de place ici en bas. Toi tu va rester avec le groupe des vaches et des moutons, ce sera un bon début.

Aurélia ouvrit une nouvelle grange laissant s'échapper les bêtes manquantes. Immédiatement cinq autres chiens vinrent calmer les ardeurs des premiers sortis alors que les cavaliers commençaient à encercler le troupeau qui arrivait. Calmement ils les gardèrent groupés et commencèrent à les diriger vers les pâturages.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que Speranza restait très calme face à la masse et se laissait diriger sans trop de problèmes. L'adolescent put commencer son travail et se rendit vite compte que c'était assez difficile. Beaucoup de bêtes tentaient de s'éloigner et il fallait absolument les garder dans la masse avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent trop. Mais en même temps il ne fallait pas délaisser le groupe pour une seule bête sinon c'était plein d'autres qui se faisaient la malle.

Heureusement, le mafieux comprit vite que Speranza était un très bon cheval pour cela. Il était rapide pour attraper les récalcitrants et en imposait par sa stature, ainsi même les vaches plus imposantes se laissaient ramener bien gentiment.

Quand il commença à prendre la main et à se débrouiller correctement, il put apprécier l'ambiance qui régnait entre les cavaliers qui ne cessaient de discuter entre eux en hurlant pour se faire entendre, les paysages qui défilaient devant lui. Tout était beaucoup plus sauvage que ce qu'il connaissait. Pas une seule grande ville ne venait déchirer le décor que formaient les montagnes, les forêts et les plaines. Il se sentait coupé du monde, perdu dans un immense champ d'herbe, seul le petit village qu'ils venaient de quitter apparaissait au loin, mais rien d'autre. Pas de poteau, pas de routes, pas d'immeubles, juste la nature.

Et ça lui faisait étrangement du bien. Il se sentait bien. Il respirait mieux, comme si un poids dont il n'avait pas conscience venait de s'enlever. Quelque part au fond de lui sa flamme dansa, réagissant à quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son corps semblait toujours se réveiller quand il était en Sicile, mais maintenant le phénomène était beaucoup plus fort. Après tout il était sur la terre de ses ancêtres, mais à la même époque que celui-ci.

Et au fond de lui sa flamme ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser en sentant la présence de celle du Primo Vongola, même si elle était à des kilomètres de là.

Seulement l'intuition de Tsuna lui souffla qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et que quelque chose de bien venait d'arriver, quelque chose le concernant. Cela lui redonna espoir.

Alors qu'il avançait dans ses plaines vierges de civilisation, il se concentra pleinement sur sa flamme, la sentant dans chaque fibre de son être. Il la sentait, mais également une autre petite flamme liée à la sienne. Une présence connue se fit sentir comme un vague rêve disparaissant au réveil. Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de savoir à qui elle appartenait qu'elle disparaissait. Ne lui laissant qu'un sentiment de réconfort.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, savourant la sensation avant de retourner à son travail. Pour l'instant il ne devait pas bouger, les bêtes broutaient tranquillement et Speranza les imitait. De temps en temps ils devaient juste ramener un perdu. Ils restèrent sur place une heure, pas plus avant de de nouveau déplacer le troupeau. Iago lui expliqua que ça abimait moins la terre de faire comme ça.

Alors régulièrement ils s'arrêtaient, broutaient, puis reprenaient la route pour un autre endroit. Ils s'arrêtèrent plus longuement pour manger. C'est à ce moment que Iago les quitta, partant au galop vers les champs pour surveiller ses terres. Les cavaliers restant laissèrent leurs chevaux libres au milieu du troupeau, sachant qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas plus loin. Et étonnement Speranza suivit l'exemple de ses collègues équins.

Lorenzo, Massimo et Otto retirèrent les sacoches contenant le repas de leurs montures pendant que Tsuna ramenait les gourdes d'eau. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre sous un arbre à l'ombre, s'éventant avec leurs chapeaux alors que le soleil commençait à taper dur sur leurs peaux. Ils sortirent le pain, la charcuterie et le fromage qu'ils avaient, se le départageant, mangeant avidement. Faire du cheval était un sport et cela donnait faim.

C'était assez physique après tout, ils devaient régulièrement galoper après des membres du troupeau. Et une vache qui s'enfuit va beaucoup plus vite que ce que l'on peut penser au premier abord. Mais maintenant c'était l'heure de repos, même les animaux semblaient léthargiques à cause de la chaleur. Les cavaliers en profitaient pour discuter de tout et de rien. A un moment Otto désigna quelque chose qui tenait à la ceinture du plus jeune.

\- Belle arme. Je peux la voir?

Tsuna regarda à sa ceinture et constata qu'il avait gardé un de ses couteaux par réflexe.

\- Désolé, j'ai pris l'habitude en voyageant de toujours l'avoir sur moi.

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est normal d'avoir une arme quand on voyage, sinon ce serait trop dangereux. Nous portons tous un couteau sur nous pour l'instant. D'où vient le tien, il a une forme étrange.

L'adolescent retira son arme pour la tendre au curieux, ses compagnons se penchèrent au dessus de son épaule pour mieux la voir aussi. La lame était légèrement recourbée et très aiguisée, protégée par un fourreau en bois où avaient été brûlés des symboles barbares. Les trois siciliens sifflèrent d'admiration.

\- Superbe poignard, sûrement plus efficace que les nôtres.

\- Je l'ai reçu d'un lanceur de couteau que j'ai croisé dans un cirque. Il vient d'Afrique. C'est le plus grand que j'ai.

\- Fais-y attention, une arme pareil ça ne court pas les rues.

Otto la lui rendit alors que la conversation continuait sur d'autres sujets jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Ils sifflèrent et leurs chevaux les rejoignirent au petit trot. Tous remontèrent en selle et le travail reprit. Cela fut calme comme la matinée à part quelques belles galopades après des vaches ou des moutons rebelles.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, les cavaliers tirèrent les animaux de leur dernière pause pour les ramener à l'étable. Aurélie attendait avec ses enfants, prêts à les aider. Rapidement tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, mais alors que Tsuna s'apprêtait à descendre de cheval mais Massimo le retint.

\- Le travail est finit, maintenant c'est le moment détente, les chevaux en ont aussi besoin.

L'adolescent suivit ses ainés qui avaient été rejoint par le groupe des chèvres. Tous les cavaliers étaient là, le regard tourné vers les champs qu'ils venaient de quitter et qui s'étalaient à l'horizon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

\- Une bonne course!

Apparemment ce fut le signal parce que tout le monde lança son cheval à pleine vitesse. Tsuna fit rapidement de même, suivant le groupe. Les ombres filaient sous le soleil qui teintait tout de rouge. Les chevaux se laissaient aller, faisant ce pour quoi ils ont été créés, courir, courir à en perdre haleine.

Les cavaliers criaient, riaient, s'encourageaient. Tsuna fut prit dans l'euphorie collective et hurla aussi alors que Speranza fendait les airs, dépassant tout le monde. Les sept italiens qui virent l'adolescent jurèrent avoir vu une fine couche orangée le recouvrir, mais ils mirent ça sur le compte du coucher de soleil.

Tsuna par contre se rendit vite compte qu'il c'était un peu trop laissé aller, sa flamme bouillonnait et ne demandait qu'à sortir, elle avait faillit le faire d'ailleurs. Mais il se reprit à temps, finissant la course comme si de rien n'était.

Iago les vit arriver essoufflés et riant comme des enfants.

\- Vous avez remis ça à ce que je vois.

\- Tu sais très bien à quel point ça fait plaisir après une journée de travail.

\- Vous auriez pu m'attendre.

\- Ce sera pour demain capo (chef), promis!

\- Allez tout le monde, je crois que vos femmes et enfants vous attendent pour le repas. Elles vont encore croire que c'est moi qui vous fais faire des heures supplémentaires.

\- A domani capo!

Les sept cavaliers ramenèrent leurs chevaux à l'écurie avant de rentrer chez eux. Tsuna fit comme eux mais suivit Iago. Dés qu'il fut rentré dans la ferme une petite blonde se jeta dans ses jambes, après un sourire il la souleva dans ses bras, lui demandant des nouvelles de sa journée. Elle lui répondit avec enthousiasme à grand renfort de gestes de bras, apparemment elle se plaisait bien dans cette vie de ferme.

Il finit par la reposer au sol pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Théo qui suivait sa nouvelle petite soeur partout. Les deux enfants se ruèrent dans la cuisine après l'appel de leur mère pour qu'ils mettent la table. Le mafieux les suivit et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient un invité.

\- Buongiorno padre Abele.

\- Buongiorno Tsuna. Comment c'est passé cette première journée de travail?

\- Très bien.

\- Ton bras ne t'a pas fait mal?

\- Non, mes gants protègent mes mains et je ne ressens qu'une toute petite douleur quand je tire trop sur les rênes.

\- Tant mieux, j'avais peur qu'elle te gêne pour monter à cheval. Tu me laissera la nettoyer après le repas.

\- Merci beaucoup de ce que vous faites. En tout cas vos herbes sont efficaces.

Le repas fut animé par les rires et les discussions des enfants. En les voyant faire Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lambo et I-pin. Un voile de tristesse recouvrit ses yeux pendant quelques instants et cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour le prêtre. Celui-ci remplit le verre d'eau de l'adolescent, essayant de le tirer de ses pensées moroses. Mais cela n'arracha qu'un faible sourire au mafieux qui avait bien compris le geste de l'homme de prière.

Il resta dans cet état de longues minutes avant que les enfants ne parviennent à le détourner de ses idées noirs.

Une fois le repas finit, les enfants durent rejoindre leur chambre alors qu'Abele discutait au salon avec Iago. Aurelia retint quelques instants l'adolescent qui vivait sous son toit.

\- Tsuna, j'ai mis de l'eau à chauffer pour toi dans la salle à côté. Il y a le grand baquet. Tu peux aller te laver, je suis sûr que tu n'en a pas eu l'occasion depuis quelques temps. J'ai mis des serviettes aussi.

\- Grazie mille, j'y vais tout de suite.

\- Personne ne viendra te déranger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le mafieux disparut dans la salle à côté, remarquant vite l'imposant demi-tonneau qui servait de baignoire et la casserole d'eau chaude qui fumait à côté. Aurelia avait été tellement prévenante qu'elle avait descendu son pyjama qui consistait en un vieux t-shirt trop grand et un pantalon léger qui tous les deux, furent blancs un jour.

Rapidement il versa une partie de l'eau dans le baquet, se déshabilla et y entra à son tour. Ils soupira de bonheur en sentant l'eau chaude l'entourer. Il se savonna et versa le reste d'eau chaude sur lui pour se rincer.

Il resta longtemps à fixer le plafond, jouant avec les mèches mouillées qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Natsu apparut sur le bord du bassin, tentant de garder son équilibre pour ne pas tomber à l'eau.

Tsuna rit en le voyant ainsi s'agripper, mais il s'amusa moins quand son lion se décida à imiter Uri. Il finit sur sa tête, ses petites griffes s'enfonçant dans son crâne. Tsuna ne s'y attendait pas et d'un geste brusque l'envoya valser dans ce qui servait de bain.

Le lionceau n'avait même plus de flammes, ses poils lui collaient à la peau alors qu'il tentait désespérément de remonter la surface de bois avec ses petites griffes pour échapper à l'eau.

Au milieu de son fou-rire Tsuna se décida à aider son ami et le reposa au sec, sur le bord. Celui-ci s'ébroua, lançant des petites gouttes dans tous les sens.

L'adolescent protesta en riant avant d'avoir pitié de cette petite bête qui essayait d'arranger sa fourrure à grands coups de langue. Le mafieux passa sa main sur le pelage de l'animal, le caressant mais le frottant aussi avec ses flammes pour le sécher.

Le félin râla quelques minutes mais fini par abdiquer sous les douces caresses de son maître, préférant se frotter à lui pour chercher toujours plus de contact.

Ils profitèrent tous les deux de ce petit moment de tendresse avant que l'adolescent ne sorte du bain et que le lion dut retourner dans sa bague.

Tsuna finit par réapparaître dans le salon où attendaient les adultes. Abele lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés.

\- Vieni Tsuna, je vais changer ton bandage.

\- Grazie mille. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir ici à chaque fois. Je peux me déplacer aussi.

\- Et bien nous alternerons alors. Assieds-toi.

L'adolescent obéit et prit place aux côtés du religieux. Celui-ci remonta sa manche, commença à examiner la blessure pendant que son patient discutait avec le couple de fermiers. Pendant la discussion, Iago remarqua quelque chose.

\- Tu porte toujours ton poignard?

L'Homme regarda la taille de l'adolescent là où il avait gardé son couteau à sa ceinture. Tsuna passa sa main libre dessus avec un regard anxieux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Il me rassure... j'ai l'habitude de me battre et d'être toujours sur mes gardes alors j'ai constamment une arme sur moi. Désolé si ça vous dérange.

\- Pas vraiment. Je sais que tu ne l'utiliseras jamais de la mauvaise manière alors il n'y a pas de soucis. Par contre tu ne quitte jamais ton béret non plus?

Le futur boss passa une main sur sa tête là où il avait remit son couvre-chef pour cacher ses cheveux. C'était vrai qu'il ne le retirait jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi à cette famille. Trop dangereux et risqué.

\- C'est un cadeau d'un vieil aveugle que j'ai croisé durant mon voyage. Ça m'a bien protégé du soleil.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le retire jamais?

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. N'insistez pas s'il-vous-plait.

Les trois adultes présents comprirent sans mal qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponses.

Abele finit par terminer son travail et laissa Tsuna rejoindre sa chambre. Il salua une dernière fois son ami et sa femme avant de rejoindre sa chapelle. Sous le toit, l'adolescent venait de se coucher, posa sous son oreiller le poignard, laissa Natsu venir se lover contre lui et put enfin éteindre la lumière pour prendre du repos.

\- Natsu, réveilles-moi un peu avant que le soleil se lève pour qu'on aille chasser ensemble.

Un miaulement affirmatif lui répondit avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, comme prévu, son animal le réveilla et ils partirent sur la pointe des pieds, cavaler dans la forêt au plus grand plaisir du félin.

Au lever du soleil ils furent de retour pour se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail qui se déroula aussi bien que la première. Les autres cavaliers commencèrent à apprendre ce qu'ils savaient au plus jeune. Ils lui apprirent à se servir d'un lasso, comment arrêter une vache, un veau ou un mouton à mains nues, comment se repérer dans les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Comment gérer correctement son cheval et encore plein d'autres choses.

Pendant deux jours une certaine routine s'installa, le mafieux commençait à prendre ses marques dans le village. Les gens l'accueillaient toujours chaleureusement et lui proposait leur aide pour tout et n'importe quoi. Malgré tout, il restait sur ses gardes, n'ayant pas oublié que de membres des Estraneo étaient aussi dans cette époque. Même si ils refaisaient discrets pour l'instant, son intuition lui rappelait constamment qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin à attendre le bon moment.

Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ils attendaient, normalement ils lui auraient courus après dés son évasion et l'auraient fais avec beaucoup plus d'assiduité que maintenant. Mais au contraire, ils l'avaient laissés plutôt tranquille et ça l'inquiétait tout autant. Il ne cessait de se demander si ils n'avaient pas un autre plan et qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important. Ne trouvant aucune réponse pour le moment, il était obligé de garder ça dans un coin de sa mémoire en attendant de trouver de nouveaux éléments.

Pour l'instant il ne devait pas se soucier de ça, mais plutôt de cette vache qui tentait pour la énième fois de quitter le troupeau. Il se mit à la courser, chassant quelques instants ses ennuis de son esprit.

Quelque part en Sicile, un groupe d'hommes arrivaient à cheval en face d'un imposant manoir typique du dix-septième siècle. L'extérieur était assez sobre même si la bâtisse était grande, les murs étaient blancs pour éloigner le soleil qui tapait fort dans ces régions. trois palefreniers vinrent récupérer les montures des maîtres des lieux pour les amener à l'écurie.

Le groupe pénétra la demeure, saluant les quelques domestiques qui travaillaient là. Le chef de la troupe semblait avancer plus par automatisme qu'autre chose, saluant faiblement ce qui était bien différent de son attitude habituelle. Ses amis ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

\- Giotto? Tout va bien? T'es tout patraque.

\- Ca va G... Je suis juste fatigué par tout ça... Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir me déplacer à l'autre bout de la Sicile pour rappeler à l'ordre mes propres hommes...

\- C'était juste des imbéciles et tu as bien fais de les virer de la famiglia. Ils se croyaient supérieur à tout le monde juste parce qu'ils appartenaient aux Vongolas.

\- G... J'ai très bien compris ce qu'ils faisaient et j'avais espéré que ça n'arriverait jamais dans ma famille... Mais apparemment j'avais tort...

\- Te mine pas le morale pour ça. Ce sont des cas isolés.

\- Je voudrais te croire...

Le groupe arriva devant une grande porte qu'ils poussèrent pour se retrouver dans un bureau. Le blond qui dirigeait le groupe prit place derrière avec un soupir de soulagement. Ses amis attendirent la suite en arc de cercle.

\- Bon, on prend des nouvelles de ce qu'il c'est passé dans les environs et après repos pour tout le monde.

A ce moment un homme travaillant dans le manoir entra et se posta devant son supérieur, une feuille remplie d'annotations dans ses mains. Giotto soupira de désespoir en devinant tout ce qui avait du se passer en son absence.

\- Bien Matis, commence.

\- Alors Don Vongola vous préférez que je commence avec le plus grave ou le moins.

\- Attaque tout de suite avec le grave.

\- Et bien des trafiquants en tout genre ont profité de votre départ pour rentrer dans votre territoire et se servir.

\- Trafiquants de quels genre?

\- Des trafiquants d'enfants entre autre.

Tous les gardiens se tendirent en apprenant la nouvelle. Giotto se redressa d'un coup, le regard sérieux et inquiet.

\- Il y a eut beaucoup d'enlèvements?

\- Une vingtaine d'enfants dans les environs de Salina, Baucina et Caccamo. La dizaine d'enfants enlevés à Caccamo ont put être récupérés à temps par une coalition de paysans qui ont attaqués les kidnappeurs. Par contre personne n'a pu empêcher les enlèvements à Salina et Baucina.

\- Merda! G, va chercher nos chevaux, on doit trouver des pistes pour les récupérer!

\- Calmez-vous Don Vongola. Les enfants vont bien.

\- Que...

\- Ils ont été sauvés par un voyageur près de Cefalù. Celui-ci les a ramené à leurs villages sans aucun soucis.

\- Grazie a Dio (grâce à Dieu). Qui a été assez courageux et fort pour arrêter les trafiquants?

\- Nous ne connaissons pas son nom, mais selon nos informateurs, il serait resté à Baucina après avoir ramené les enfants.

\- Perfetto! Je vais le voir.

\- Giotto!

\- G, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Ceux qui veulent venir peuvent m'accompagner, les autres vous pouvez vous reposer.

Les différents membres du groupe se regardèrent pour savoir qui était prêt à reprendre la route. Daemon quitta la pièce, ne voulant pas remonter à cheval pour l'instant. Surtout que quelqu'un l'attendait. Asari partit à son tour, ne se sentant pas capable de tenir plus longtemps sur un cheval.

Finalement, il ne resta que Alaude qui était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur l'étranger et de savoir s'il n'était pas une menace. G venait parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui de laisser son ami y aller seul. Et enfin, Knuckle argumenta qu'il voulait bien faire le voyage pour remercier ce sauveur inattendu et revoir un prêtre qu'il connaissait bien.

Ainsi, le quatuor prit de nouveaux chevaux et la route pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ils ne galopèrent pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir les premières maisons du village. Les quelques femmes se trouvant au lavoir où dans leurs maisons sortirent en entendant la cavalcade. Au début elles regardèrent suspicieusement les nouveaux venus avant que le père Abele n'apaise leurs craintes.

Celui-ci était en train d'apprendre à lire aux enfants les plus jeunes sur la seule place du village quand il avait aperçu les cavaliers. La couleur de cheveux de certains le renseigna immédiatement sur qui venait d'arriver. Il entraina les enfants à sa suite alors qu'ils venaient à leur rencontre.

\- Qui voilà, fra (frère) Kncuckle! Cela fait quelques temps que je ne t'avais vu.

\- Padre Abele, je suis aussi heureux de vous revoir, désolé pour mon absence, mais nous avons été fort demandés.

\- Je m'en doute. Quel bon vent vous amène ici? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas simplement venu dire bonjour, surtout si Don Vongola est aussi présent.

Le chef de famille descendit de sa monture pour saluer correctement le religieux.

\- Heureux de vous rencontrer padre Abele. Je suis ici parce que j'ai appris que des trafiquants d'enfants avaient enlevés des enfants dans plusieurs villages, dont le vôtre.

\- Exact, horrible histoire avec une fin heureuse, mais vous devez sûrement le savoir alors ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là. Laissez moi deviner, vous venez voir Tsuna.

\- Tsuna?

\- Oui, c'est le nom du petit gars qui a ramené les enfants.

\- Alors c'est bien lui que je cherche. Il est toujours ici?

\- Oui, il travaille pour Iago, un fermier du village. Suivez moi. Les enfants, rentrez chez vous, on continuera demain.

Tous les marmots s'éparpillèrent dans le village alors que seul deux restaient et suivaient le groupe jusqu'à une ferme de bonne taille. Abele toqua quelques coups pour annoncer son arrivée alors qu'on l'autorisait à entrer depuis la cuisine.

\- Aurelia, je suis avec des invités. Iago est là?

Une femme dans la trentaine apparut, un tablier rempli de farine et les cheveux désordonnés qu'elle s'appliqua à remettre à leur place. Les deux enfants coururent se réfugier dans ses jupes alors qu'elle accueillait tout le monde.

\- Entrez, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte ou on va me prendre pour une malpolie. Théo, Ada, allez jouer au jardin ou allez nourrir les poules pendant que je discute avec tout ce beau monde.

Les deux plus jeunes coururent à l'extérieur, un seau rempli de graines en main. Une fois tranquille, la maîtresse de maison leur fit signe de s'installer dans le salon le temps qu'elle retire son tablier et s'occupe de sa cuisine. Elle réapparu quelques instants plus tard et observa ses invités.

\- Alors padre Abele, que me vaut la visite d'autant de gens?

\- Ils appartiennent aux Vongolas.

\- J'avais reconnu l'emblème, mais vu vos vêtements je suppose que vous êtes plutôt haut placé dans cette famille, Don Giotto si je ne me trompe.

\- No signora, c'est bien moi. Je cherche quelqu'un que vous connaissez sûrement. Un certain Tsuna.

\- Tsuna? Pour l'instant il fait paître les vaches et les moutons dans les prairies à l'écart du village. Il ne rentrera que ce soir au couchez du soleil.

\- Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où il se trouve, je m'y rendrais de moi-même.

\- Moi je peux vous guider.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le paysan qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci observa rapidement la foule comme sa femme plus tôt avant de leurs faire signe de le suivre.

\- Vous avez des chevaux? Il va falloir galoper un peu.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème.

\- Bien, je suis Iago, le propriétaire de cette ferme. Je vous attend dans la cours derrière. Padre Abele vous voulez un cheval?

\- Non, je vais vous attendre ici. Je vais aller voir si je peux aider Ada et Théo.

Les Vongolas sortirent chercher leurs montures et rejoignirent comme convenus Iago derrière la maison. Celui-ci lança son cheval au galop, leur faisant signe de le suivre. Ils avancèrent à travers les prairies pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à apercevoir le troupeau au loin. Massimo fut le premier cavalier qu'ils croisèrent. Celui-ci salua son chef et les visiteurs qu'il regardait curieusement jusqu'à voir leur insigne.

\- Signori Vongola (seigneurs). Lieto (enchanté), je suis Massimo. Je peux vous aider?

\- Ils cherchent Tsuna. Tu sais où il est?

\- Il prend une petite pause sous l'arbre là-bas de l'autre côté du troupeau. Il ne se sentait pas super bien et sa blessure le tiraillait.

\- Il faudra qu'il aille voir padre Abele ce soir alors. Merci du renseignement. Continuez votre travail comme d'habitude.

\- Ah oui, un des chiens c'est ramassé un coup de patte d'une vache, comme il était un peu sonné on l'a laissé avec Tsuna pour qu'il se repose.

\- D'accord, grazie. A stasera (à ce soir).

\- A stasera capo.

Le groupe reprit la route, contournant l'amas de bêtes qui broutaient, ils saluèrent un autre cavalier qui venait de ramener un mouton fuyard avant d'enfin apercevoir l'arbre désigné par Massimo. A côté de celui-ci broutait l'imposant étalon couleur miel de l'adolescent.

\- Tsuna est bien là puisque Speranza y est.

\- Qui est Speranza?

\- Vous voyez le cheval juste là Don Vongola, et bien c'est lui Speranza. Tsuna l'a prit aux trafiquants quand il a sauvé les enfants, depuis il lui appartient et ils font de l'excellent boulot. Mais restez prudent, cet étalon est assez fougueux et n'est sage qu'avec son petit maître.

\- Petit?

\- Oui, Tsuna n'est pas très grand pour son âge.

\- quel âge a-t-il?

\- Dix-spet ans si je me souviens bien.

Les membres des Vongolas se regardèrent, surpris d'apprendre que Tsuna était aussi jeune. Ils c'étaient attendus à trouver un adulte assez fort pour arrêter plusieurs trafiquants qui étaient rarement des gringalets, mais pas un adolescent. Encore plus curieux à propos de lui ils descendirent de cheval pour s'approcher de l'arbre. Giotto devina une forme assise contre le tronc et s'en approcha par derrière.

Il avança assez rapidement s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, quelque chose le poussait vers la personne qui se tenait là. Celle-ci l'attirait sans aucune raison. Il distança ainsi rapidement ses gardiens qui ne comprenaient pas ce soudain empressement. une fois assez près il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Mais ce qui suivit fut bien loin de ce à quoi il c'était attendu.

Un poids le percuta, le faisant valser vers l'arrière. Il se retrouva couché dans l'herbe, quelque chose écrasant son torse et surtout un poignard posé contre sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il vit de son agresseur ce furent deux immenses yeux chocolats écarquillés par la surprise.

Le temps sembla se suspendre pendant quelques instants. Quelques instants durant lesquels quelque chose s'agita au plus profond du blond. Mais ce moment fut coupé court quand G arriva, attrapant son agresseur par le bras pour le soulever et l'éloigner.

Un cri de douleur résonna alors que Tsuna essayait de se défaire de l'emprise beaucoup trop forte qu'avait le premier gardien de la tempête sur son bras droit. Dans sa confusion à cause de la douleur il tenta de couper son agresseur, mais celui-ci ne fit que resserrer un peu plus son emprise en le secouant dans tous les sens.

Une vague de douleur le fit chavirer et il du poser un genou au sol alors qu'il gémissait.

Giotto commença à se remettre alors que Knuckle venait l'aider à se relever. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit les cris plaintifs du plus jeune.

\- G lâche-le!

\- C'est lui qui t'a agressé!

\- Tu lui...

Le blond ne put continuer car une ombre imposante c'était rapprochée de son gardien. Celui-ci eut de bons réflexes et lâcha le mafieux pour éviter la ruade de l'étalon qui hennissait de rage. Celui-ci se plaça devant son maître, hennissant et raclant le sol, faisant très bien comprendre son mécontentement. Iago les rejoignit à ce moment là alors qu'il discutait avec un de ses cavaliers jusque là.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

\- C'est ce gosse qui a attaqué Giotto!

\- G tais-toi!

Le roux s'arrêta immédiatement, son ami criait rarement et quand il le faisait c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

\- G tais-toi et éloigne toi de l'enfant si tu tiens à ta vie. Le cheval ne te laissera pas rester si proche plus longtemps.

Il obéit, rejoignant son collègue du soleil alors que son ami s'approchait doucement, levant les mains pour montrer à l'animal qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Celui-ci racla le sol encore quelques instants avant de se calmer quand une main se posa sur son encolure.

\- Dolcemente (doucement) Speranza. Tout va bien.

Le cheval se recula laissant toute la place à son maître. Celui-ci fixa quelques instants le blond avant de s'accroupir sur le sol, posant sa tête dans l'herbe.

\- Afflito (désolé). Afflito... Je... Vous m'avez pris par surprise et... Je... J'ai l'habitude d'être attaqué... Désolé... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous blesser... Mi dispiace (je suis désolé)...

Giotto détailla l'adolescent qu'il avait devant lui. Celui-ci était assez petit, portait la tenue classique des cavaliers avec un béret cachant ses cheveux en plus. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait rangé son poignard et gardait le bras par lequel G l'avait attrapé replié contre son torse. Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher doucement et de poser sa main sur la tête du plus jeune.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du te prendre par surprise. Désolé pour l'attitude de G, il est trop protecteur.

\- Hey!

\- G ne dis rien, tu en as assez fais, tu l'as blessé.

\- Quoi?

Le Vongola montra le bras droit de l'adolescent qui c'était redressé. Personne ne manqua la tâche rouge qui s'étalait sur le bandage même si Tsuna tenta de la cacher. Giotto lui attrapa la main avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, arrachant ainsi une grimace à l'adolescent.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je peux voir?

\- Ce...Ce n'est rien... C'est une vieille blessure et...

\- Laisse moi regarder.

Le mafieux commença à défaire le bandage alors que Tsuna essayait de se désister mais ne trouvait pas d'arguments valables pour le faire. Giotto grimaça en voyant la plaie sanguinolente.

\- Knuckle vient, on va avoir besoin de toi.

Le prêtre vint s'asseoir à côté du plus jeune, accentuant son malaise. Tsuna ne savait plus où se mettre, il n'avait pas du tout anticipé le fait de rencontrer si tôt la première génération. Son cerveau carburait à cent à l'heure pour essayer de savoir comment il était possible qu'ils soient ici alors qu'il était dans un petit village retiré au milieu de nulle part et assez loin de Palerme.

Ne trouvant aucune explication probante il se concentra sur autre chose, particulièrement sur le fait qu'on observait sa blessure et que c'était assez douloureux. Lui qui avait espéré que cela commence à cicatriser, c'était raté. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le gardien du soleil qui versa de l'eau sur sa blessure.

\- Désolé si c'est douloureux, mais il faut nettoyer avant de remettre le bandage.

\- Pas de soucis, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Juste, ne videz pas ma gourde s'il-vous-plait.

Le prêtre la lui rendit encore à moitié pleine et cela fit soupirer de soulagement l'adolescent.

\- Ce n'est pas très beau comme blessure. Elle a commencé à s'infecter.

\- Je sais, j'ai beaucoup voyagé et je ne m'en suis pas occupé tout de suite, mais les plantes de padre Abele commençaient à faire effet.

Knuckle jeta un regard noir à son collègue de la tempête, lui faisant bien comprendre tout le mal qu'il pensait du fait de s'en prendre à un blessé. G murmura vaguement entre ses dents un "l'avait qu'à pas attaquer Giotto". Tout le monde se détourna bien vite de lui pour retourner au brun. Celui-ci remettait son bandage et se leva pour caresser son cheval qui observait tout ça pour agir au moindre problème.

\- Merci de m'avoir protégé Speranza. Tout va bien maintenant. Je soignerais ça mieux ce soir en rentrant.

L'animal hennit pour signifier son accord. Après encore quelques caresses le mafieux retourna sous l'arbre en prenant sa gourde. Tout le monde le suivit pour se mettre à l'abris de la chaleur environnante. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent le chien allongé dans l'herbe, une longue plaie lui barrait le crâne. Tsuna versa le reste de sa gourde sur l'animal pour le rafraichir et nettoyer la plaie. Cela sembla réveiller la bête qui se remit sur ses pattes, s'ébrouant pour se remettre les idées en place.

Giotto sourit chaleureusement en le voyant faire, comprenant pourquoi l'enfant avait demandé qu'on économise son eau. Celui-ci se remit en selle, le chien trottant à ses côtés.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je dois y retourner, on va déplacer le troupeau.

\- Moi je vais vous laisser, on a sûrement besoin de moi quelque part dans les champs. Don Vongola, faites comme chez vous. Tsuna, fais attention à toi, Massimo m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant c'est juste le soleil qui m'a un peu étourdi.

\- Peut-être mais fais attention tout de même. À ce soir.

\- A ce soir Iago.

Le fermier partit ainsi que Alaude qui n'avait pas besoin de rester plus longtemps. Giotto soupira, sachant déjà ce qu'allait faire son gardien, chercher des informations sur leur nouvelle connaissance.

Knuckle reprit la route aussi disant vouloir parler avec Abele. Ne restèrent que le Primo et son gardien de la tempête. Tous les deux se remirent sur leur cheval pour suivre l'adolescent qui trottait vers le troupeau, le chien blessé avança derrière lui en jappant.

Les cavaliers commencèrent leur boulot, entraînant les bêtes dans une direction bien précise. Tsuna partit au galop après une vache, sifflant pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Giotto le regarda faire, trouvant qu'il montait admirablement bien l'imposante bête qui lui servait de monture. L'adolescent était à l'aise dans ce qu'il faisait, enchaînant pas, trot et galop en fonction du besoin. De temps en temps il se mettait au niveau d'un autre cavalier pour discuter avant de repartir à son côté.

Après une heure à suivre en silence, le chef des Vongolas se décida à engager la conversation puisque le plus jeune ne semblait pas prêt de le faire.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici?

\- Ça va faire trois jours.

\- D'où viens-tu?

\- Un peu de très loin et un peu d'ici.

Giotto trouva la réponse étrange, mais ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tsuna se mit à réfléchir rapidement, il savait très bien comment fonctionnait l'hyper intuition et il savait que son prédécesseur devinerait facilement si il mentait. Alors il devait se concentrer pour dire la vérité sans trop en dire.

\- Comment as-tu sauvé les enfants?

\- Ca va faire quelques temps que je voyage et je suis tombé sur ce groupe d'hommes. Vu leur attitude et ce que j'avais vu dans leur carriole, il y avait peu de doutes sur ce qu'ils étaient. J'ai réussi à les prendre par surprise et à partir avec les enfants et leurs chevaux. Après, j'ai beaucoup compté sur la générosité des gens pour ramener les enfants jusque chez eux.

\- C'est courageux de ta part. Tu voyage seul?

\- Oui.

\- A ton âge?

\- L'âge n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je ne pouvais pas rester où j'étais alors j'ai commencé à bouger jusqu'à arriver ici.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes sur la route? Je veux dire, les chemins ne sont pas forcément sûrs et tu étais seul.

\- Je me suis fais attaquer quelques fois, mais je sais me défendre. Et j'évitais les routes, je préfère les bois pour me déplacer. Excusez moi, mais j'ai du travail.

L'adolescent repartit à la poursuite de plusieurs moutons. Pendant ce temps, G discutait avec son ami, lui demandant quand ils rentreraient au manoir, mais apparemment, le mafieux ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Quelque chose l'intriguait chez l'adolescent qu'il venait de rencontrer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir rester près de lui pour en apprendre plus, pour trouver une raison à cette attirance étrange.

Seulement il eut peu de temps après ça pour discuter avec celui qu'il voulait, l'adolescent était toujours demandé d'un côté à l'autre du troupeau. Mais surtout il semblait l'éviter et il était mal à l'aise une fois à ses côtés. La raison il l'a comprit vite en voyant le regard que jetait son bras droit au plus jeune. Il tenta de faire changer G, mais ça n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur cette tête de mule.

Ainsi, quelques heures défilèrent avant que le soleil commence à décliner. Les troupeaux furent ramenés et les cavaliers firent leur petite course du soir, mais sans le nouveau cavalier qui était resté avec le Don.

Tous les deux étaient restés quelques instants à se fixer dans les yeux, sentant à nouveau quelque chose s'agiter au plus profond d'eux-même. A un moment, les sourcils du plus jeune se froncèrent, quelque chose semblait le perturber. Il fit un signe de tête au blond, lui désignant les champs et commençant à partir dans cette direction.

\- G, tu peux rentrer au manoir, je vais encore rester quelques instants.

\- Mais Giotto, tu ne vas pas rester seul avec ce gamin qu'on vient tout juste de rencontrer?!

\- Si je vais le faire, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul.

\- Mais...

\- G arrête de protester, j'ai besoin de respirer!

Le blond partit au petit trot vers l'autre cavalier, laissant son gardien de la tempête pantois. Celui-ci finit par partir la tête basse, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il reste.

Une fois qu'ils furent juste à deux, Tsuna se permit un petit sourire.

\- Venez, je crois que vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Venez, je crois que vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées.

Les deux partirent au galop vers les plaines, laissant leurs soucis derrière eux. Ils galopèrent longtemps alors que les étoiles apparaissaient l'une après l'autre dans le ciel qui se teintait de noir.

Ils se lancèrent dans une course fictive, laissant leurs chevaux se défouler alors qu'eux riaient, évacuaient toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulés. Alors qu'ils galopaient, leurs regards se croisèrent à de nombreuses reprises. Ils se sourirent, laissant cette étrange joie qui venait de loin les emporter.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ils s'arrêtèrent le long d'un ruisseau qui coulait tranquillement là. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux paître alors qu'eux allaient se désaltérer avant de se coucher dans l'herbe, observant la voute céleste.

\- Merci pour la promenade, j'en avais besoin.

\- Je l'ai vu Don Vongola.

\- Enlève le 'Don'... Ca me dérange...

\- D'accord, et je vous appelle comment?

\- Giotto, juste Giotto et tutoye-moi, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être devant un de mes subordonnés... Même mes amis commence à me parler comme ça... comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important...

\- Tu es important, tu ne peux pas le nier, tu es à la tête des Vongolas. Mais je dois avouer qu'être traité ainsi par ses propres amis à quelque chose de dérangeant.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça a commencé, mais je m'en rend beaucoup plus compte ces derniers temps... Pourquoi je te parle de ça en fait?

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'en parler et visiblement, ce n'est pas avec tes amis que tu peux le faire pour l'instant.

\- C'est vrai... Il y a une distance qui c'est installée... Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui l'ai mise ou si c'est eux... Je ne sais même pas depuis quand ça a commencé, pourtant tout semble normal, mais je sens... Je sens que quelque chose est différent... Et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi...

Tsuna observa son ancêtre, celui-ci avait le regard inquiet et une ride soucieuse barrait son front. Un fin cercle orangé se dessina dans les iris chocolat du plus jeune, il vit quelque chose chez le blond qui le dérangea, mais il tenta de ne rien laisser transparaître. Au contraire il offrit un sourire rassurant au Don, voulant lui remonter le morale qui paraissait bien bas pour l'instant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je sais ce que c'est et tu vas finir par trouver ce qui a changé. Quand tu l'auras fais, tu comprendras ce qu'il faudra faire et tu parviendras sûrement à remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Je l'espère...

\- On va devoir y aller.

Effectivement, l'heure tournait et on allait finir par s'inquiéter pour eux. Et puis Tsuna ne manqua pas les cernes qui se dessinaient sous les yeux de son ancêtre. Ils rappelèrent leurs montures et rentrèrent au pas cette fois, profitant d'une discussion normale et de la présence l'un de l'autre.

Peu de temps avant ça, Knuckle se trouvait au village avec le padre Abele. Ils avaient simplement marché, discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec les enfants de temps en temps. En voyant la nuit commencer à tomber, Abele entraina le plus jeune vers la ferme où ils avaient été ce matin.

Pendant le trajet, la conversation dériva vers le petit nouveau du village.

\- Comment est Tsuna? Je veux dire pas physiquement mais...

\- J'ai compris. C'est un bon petit gars, calme, doux comme un agneau et tellement généreux que je croyais que ça n'existait pas des gens comme ça. Tu sais, quand il est arrivé au village avec les enfants, on lui a proposé tout et n'importe quoi pour le remercier. Sais-tu ce qu'il a demandé?

\- Non.

\- Il voulait simplement un endroit où dormir, du travail et une maison pour une orpheline.

\- Juste ça? Pas d'argent, pas de récompense ou je ne sais pas moi...

\- Rien de tout ça. L'argent il a dit qu'il voulait le gagner comme tout le monde et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'honneur pour ce qu'il avait fait, il disait que tout le monde devrait réagir comme ça pour des enfants. Mais rare sont les gens qui passent à l'action comme lui. Il a été si gentil avec eux et il arrive à faire sortir le meilleur chez les gens. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait demandé aux gens des autres villages de l'aider pour son voyage avec les enfants. Ceux-ci ont été très généreux et lui ont donnés tout un tas de choses pour qu'il s'en sorte et arrive jusqu'à Salina et Baucina.

\- C'est un saint...

\- Pas du tout. Il est homme et il le sait. Il ne se pense pas meilleur ou supérieur aux autres. Il dit qu'il est juste lui, Tsuna, un adolescent et c'est tout.

Un silence s'installa, plus la discussion avançait plus Knuckle avait envie de discuter plus longuement avec ce jeune homme qui commençait à l'intriguer. Mais à force de côtoyer des gens prévenants et prudents, il avait pris leurs habitudes et il ne pouvait empêcher quelques petits doutes de persister.

\- Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il soit trop parfait pour être vrai?

\- Toi tu as beaucoup trop côtoyé les Vongolas. Pourtant tu devrais savoir que je sais juger les gens, même les meilleurs menteurs je les repère. Et puis Tsuna n'est pas parfait et il le sait, en plus il ne sait pas vraiment bien mentir, ses yeux parlent pour lui.

\- Pardon?

\- Même si son visage ne laisse rien exprimer, ses yeux, ses grands yeux chaleureux sont de vrais miroirs de ses émotions. Ses yeux vivent bien plus que tout le reste. Regarde les et tu sauras comment il se sent. Enfin, il faut pouvoir repérer les toutes petites différences, mais tu en es capable, donc tu sauras voir qui il est.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Quand ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée, ils trouvèrent Aurelia qui s'affairait à déplacer les plats de la cuisine à la salle à manger, ses deux enfants la suivant comme des canetons qui voulaient aider.

\- Ah vous voilà! On vous attendais. Tsuna ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer avec Don Vongola.

\- Giotto est resté si longtemps?

\- Apparemment, venez Fra Knuckle, il y a assez à manger pour tout le monde. Ada, Théo, j'entends du bruit à l'écurie, allez voir si c'est Tsuna et dites lui de se dépêcher sinon ça va refroidir.

Les deux bambins disparurent à l'extérieur alors que les deux hommes de prières prenaient place à table. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuna entrait, portant dans ses bras Ada qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Théo suivait, regardant impressionné le Don Vongola qui était derrière.

\- Tout le monde est là, alors à table, tout est prêt!

Personne ne voulait désobéir à la maîtresse de maison alors ils prirent place, rapidement rejoins par Iago qui se trouvait l'étage au dessus. Giotto parut gêné en voyant toute la nourriture et sachant que la Sicile n'était pas particulièrement riche.

\- Vous savez, nous aurions pu rentrer chez nous, notre manoir n'est pas très loin. Vous ne deviez pas vous donner cette peine.

\- Don Giotto, ça me fait plaisir alors mangez et puis vous n'alliez pas reprendre la route le ventre vide, même pour un court trajet.

\- Et bien alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous remercier et bon appétit à tous.

Tout le monde fit une rapide prière avant d'entamer le repas qui se trouvait être délicieux. Les conversations allaient bon train et Knuckle ne manqua pas d'observer l'adolescent comme lui avait conseillé le vieux prêtre.

Tsuna était en train de discuter avec Ada, en fait elle faisait la discussion et lui l'écoutait. Le regard qui se posait sur l'enfant était particulièrement doux et chaleureux. Le prêtre ne douta plus un seul instant qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de mauvais. Personne de mauvais ne pouvait avoir un regard pareil. A ses côtés, Giotto l'observait aussi, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Il a un très beau regard, si doux pour cette petite fille.

\- Tu as remarqué aussi Gio?

\- Ca ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, ses yeux sont si expressifs.

\- Cette petite fille, c'est l'orpheline pour qui Tsuna a demandé une famille.

Les deux membres des Vongolas se tournèrent vers Iago qui venait de parler.

\- Cette petite c'est fait enlevée de son orphelinat alors qu'elle se promenait, elle est trop jeune pour se rappeler du nom du village alors Tsuna l'a ramenée ici. Nous avons accepté de nous occuper d'elle, après tout nous avons une grande maison, il faut la remplir. Et elle ne demandait que ça. En tout cas elle est très proche de Tsuna, elle aime bien qu'il lui chante des comptines avant d'aller au lit et lui il ne lui refuse jamais ça. Ils sont très proche.

\- Et ça se voit. Don Giotto, je crois qu'il serait temps que vous rentriez, il se fait tard.

\- Je crois que vous avez raison, padre Abele. Aurelia, je vous remercie pour ce repas, c'était délicieux.

\- Ce fut avec plaisir Don Giotto, revenez quand vous voulez, notre porte est toujours ouverte.

Les deux mafieux récupérèrent leurs chevaux et sortirent de la maison, accompagnés par Abele et Tsuna, Iago étant chargé de mettre ses enfants au lit. Le blond serra une dernière fois la main de l'adolescent, la gardant quelques instants dans la sienne, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et qui semblait se propager dans son corps, ça lui faisait du bien.

Mais il était temps de partir. Ils enfourchèrent leurs montures les yeux ambres et bruns se croisèrent une dernière fois alors qu'ils s'offraient un dernier sourire. Les deux Vongolas partirent dans la nuit noire, disparaissant dans la forêt.

Abele finit par rejoindre lui aussi son chez-lui, laissant Tsuna seul sur le chemin de terre qui traversait le village. Natsu apparut sur son épaule alors que le regard de son maître se faisait soucieux. Le petit lion se frotta à lui, voulant le rassurer. Le brun passa une main dans la fourrure de son compagnon.

\- Tu as sentit toi aussi Natsu? Tu as sentit sa flamme. Elle est si petite... Si faible...Presque mourante. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

C'est sur ces inquiétudes qu'il partit se coucher. Dans son lit, il se roula dans tous les sens, n'en revenant toujours pas vraiment d'avoir rencontré certains membres de la première génération. Il avait réussi à agir normalement pendant l'après-midi, mais ça avait été dure. Il était tellement perdu et paniqué qu'il avait eu peur que son cerveau se bloque.

Mais il avait tenu bon et maintenant il se posait des milliers de question, il avait terriblement envie de se jeter à la poursuite de la première génération, de les voir, parler avec eux. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Et surtout, les flammes des gardiens avaient ramenés une sensation familière chez lui alors qu'il était perdu dans ce monde inconnu et complètement seul.

Sentir leur flamme avait été aussi agréable que douloureux. Il trouvait enfin quelque chose de connu, mais ça ne faisait que lui rappeler plus l'absence de ses gardiens, ses amis. Dans son demi-sommeil il murmura leurs noms, visualisant dans son esprit tout leurs visages, essayant de le faire de la manière la plus précise possible, il ne voulait surtout pas les oublier.

Alors qu'il pensait à ça, une sorte d'illumination lui apparut comme un éclair. Une information venait de lui revenir soudainement en mémoire. Une information qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il l'analysa rapidement avant de se frapper la tête contre un coussin tellement c'était évident.

\- Je suis vraiment trop bête! Le Nono m'avait pourtant bien dis que le manoir originel des Vongolas n'était pas à Palerme, mais perdu dans les bois entre Baucina et Bolognetta voilà pourquoi ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Ce manoir va être détruit dans quelques années et les Vongolas vont s'installer à Palerme. Je suis vraiment stupide! Moi qui voulais ne pas être trop proche d'eux, je suis à seulement quelques kilomètres de leur planque principale! Il va falloir que je fasse attention de ne rien laisser échapper par mégarde. Déjà ça doit être suspect qu'un adolescent se promène seul à travers l'Italie et s'arrête brusquement dans un village sans aucune raison. En plus ils savent que je sais me battre, c'est encore plus bizarre... Il faut surtout que je fasse attention à Alaude, c'est lui qui sera le plus suspicieux et puis qui sait quelles infos il va trouver sur moi. Mais je crois que ce sera difficile avec G aussi. Pourquoi j'ai attaqué le Primo directement?! Foutu réflexes!

Après c'être énervé un bon coup sur lui-même il se jeta sur son oreiller et se laissa emporter par le sommeil pour quelques heures avant de reprendre sa routine avec son ami félin et reprendre le travail comme tous les matins.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un manoir s'éveillait après une bonne nuit. Quelques domestiques vaquaient à leurs occupations, nettoyant, rangeant ou faisant la cuisine pour les maîtres qui ne tarderaient pas à se lever.

Seulement, l'un d'eux fut plus matinal que les autres. Ceux-ci venaient à peine de se lever et entamaient leur petit-déjeuner qu'ils entendirent le galop d'un cheval. Ceux près de la fenêtre virent leur chef blond partirent dans la forêt de grand matin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout Giotto!?

Le roux s'apprêtait à se lancer vers la porte pour suivre son supérieur, mais un japonais bien connu le retint calmement.

\- Calme toi G. Je suppose qu'il retourne juste à ce village. Laisse-le faire, ce n'est pas un enfant.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va revoir ce sale gosse!

\- G, n'insulte pas Tsuna sans même le connaître. Je te rappelle que des deux, c'est toi qui as fait le plus de mal.

L'archer se renfrogna sous les paroles du prêtre, néanmoins il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser son ami seul. Malheureusement, le gardien de la pluie semblait bien décidé à le garder ici.

\- G, tu vas rester et laisser Giotto respirer tranquillement, il en a besoin. Si ça t'inquiète tellement, j'irais moi-même dans l'après-midi voir si tout va bien. Même si je doute qu'il y aura un quelconque problème, Gio sait se défendre.

\- Tss!

Le roux repartit d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre pour voir dans ses papiers ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Les autres gardiens se dispersèrent à leur tour dans la maison, ceux n'ayant pas encore rencontré l'adolescent se sentait un peu curieux par rapport à lui étant donné qu'il semblait attirer leur supérieur pour une raison inconnue. Alaude repartit à sa collecte d'information, voulant en savoir plus sur ce Tsuna qui n'avait pas d'autres noms.

Pendant ce temps, Giotto galopait à travers les bois. Il avait troqué son costume pour des vêtements beaucoup plus simple. Quand il quitta les bois et aperçu le petit village voisin, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien, il respirait mieux. La pression qu'il avait constamment sur les épaules s'envolait quand il était ici, et surtout quand il était près de Tsuna.

L'adolescent était une bouffée de fraicheur dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Alors il n'avait pas hésité à quitter le manoir sans rien dire, comme un enfant fugueur. Il n'avait pas vraiment de regret de l'avoir fait, il savait que ses gardiens l'avaient vu, il espérait juste qu'aucun d'eux ne viendrait le rechercher avant au moins la fin de la journée. Il avait besoin d'une pause.

Il relança son cheval au galop, passa rapidement au village pour demander où étaient les troupeaux. Aurelia le renseigna très gentiment, lui passant en même temps de quoi manger pour le midi. Il la remercia chaleureusement avant de reprendre sa course.

De longues minutes plus tard il aperçut les troupeaux au loin et accéléra l'allure pour les rejoindre. Il aperçu sans mal Tsuna qui gardait l'arrière aujourd'hui. Celui-ci le remarqua vite aussi. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire lumineux alors que leurs flammes dansaient dans leur poitrine, heureuse d'être aussi proche de leur semblable.

Giotto se sentait comme s'il venait de retrouver un membre de sa famille disparu depuis longtemps, il avait envie d'être à ses côtés, de le côtoyer le plus possible, d'en apprendre plus sur lui et rattraper une sorte de temps perdu l'un sans l'autre.

Tsuna se sentait pareil, mais lui comprenait très bien pourquoi il était comme ça. Après tout il avait toujours rêvé de connaître l'homme derrière les légendes qu'on lui apprenait. Et maintenant il en avait la chance alors il comptait en profiter tout en restant discret sur lui-même.

Les deux Vongolas passèrent la matinée à cheval ensemble, discutant comme s'ils c'étaient toujours connu. Tsuna apprit les bases du métier à son ancêtre qui s'amusait à courser les moutons et les vaches sans jamais trop de succès.

Il n'était pas très doué pour ça, il n'avait pas encore vraiment l'habitude de monter à cheval et le sien n'appréciait pas vraiment les grosses bêtes qu'étaient les vaches. Résultat, il préférait s'en éloigner plutôt que de les pourchasser. Heureusement, Tsuna n'était jamais loin pour récupérer les animaux en riant après les belles chutes qu'avait fait Giotto.

Mais chaque fois le brun descendait de cheval pour l'aider à se relever et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien. Ce n'était pas une attention aussi étouffante que celle de G ou certains de ses gardiens, c'était quelque chose de plus posé, de plus calme, sans jamais d'excès. Tsuna l'écoutait sans jamais le forcer à en dire plus. Il prenait ce qui venait et acceptait ça. Il ne poussait jamais le mafieux à parler de certaines choses, il le laissait faire à son aise.

Et ça plu au Don qui avait l'habitude que ses gardiens lui demandent constamment pleins de choses dans les moindres détails. Parfois il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie privée, on ne lui permettait plus d'avoir des secrets. Mais Tsuna lui rendait ça et ça lui faisait du bien.

En retour, Giotto essayait de faire de même, ne voulant pas assommer l'adolescent avec les milliers de question qu'il voulait lui poser. Parfois c'était difficile, mais il se retenait par respect pour l'adolescent et surtout pour le remercier de comment celui-ci agissait avec lui. C'était rafraichissant.

Ils passèrent une matinée agréable et durant la pause de midi Giotto passa beaucoup de temps à essayer de convaincre les cavaliers de le traiter comme n'importe qui du village. Au final il ne leur fallut pas trop de temps pour s'y faire et l'ambiance redevint vite comme d'habitude, joyeuse et bruyante. Les chevaux broutaient au milieu du troupeau, les chiens se battaient avec les cavaliers pour avoir une tranche de jambon, d'autres échangeaient des anecdotes sur ce qu'il se passait au village, les racontant avec plaisir au Vongola.

Il découvrit parmi les récits un petit village tranquille qui vivait assez reculé, mais rempli de vie, de fêtes et de joies. Des gens modestes qui aimaient bien leur petite vie et ne l'échangeraient pas. Des gens généreux les uns avec les autres et solidaires dans les moments difficiles.

Et Giotto se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu plus tôt alors que c'était si prêt de chez lui. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à s'enfoncer dans ces terres sauvages qui recouvraient tout le sud-est, il allait plus souvent de l'autre côté, vers Palerme et la côte.

Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait ce petit coin tranquille, il n'allait pas l'abandonner de si tôt. Alors qu'il continuait d'écouter les histoires, Massimo fit signe aux autres de faire un peu moins de bruit. Ceux-ci obéirent, comprenant ce que voulait le cavalier. Par contre Giotto se demandait pourquoi ils devaient baisser d'un ton. Il pensa d'abord qu'ils effrayaient les bêtes, mais ça lui parut peu plausible vu qu'elles étaient assez loin. Massimo lui désigna une forme allongée contre l'arbre qui était derrière eux, leur offrant son ombre.

Il se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de Tsuna. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'adolescent avait quitté le groupe. Celui-ci c'était affalé contre l'arbre, un chien dormant à ses côtés. Le Vongola s'approcha, constatant la sueur qui perlait sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il sortit son mouchoir et commença à l'éponger doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller le plus jeune, mais ça n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, Tsuna ouvrit des yeux fatigués quelques instants plus tard.

\- Giotto?

\- Tutto va bene Tsuna? Tu es fort pâle.

\- C'est rien, la chaleur m'assomme un peu. Je vais me reposer et ça ira mieux après. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux retourner avec les autres.

Mais le blond ne bougea pas, il s'assit aux côtés du plus jeune, le forçant à poser sa tête sur ses genoux pour qu'il se couche correctement. Tsuna n'osa rien dire et se laissa faire, se rendormant quelques instants plus tard. Giotto fut tenté de retirer le béret de l'adolescent, mais il se souvenait que celui-ci ne voulait jamais le retirer. Peut-être avait il une vilaine cicatrice ou quelque chose dans ce genre qui le gênerait. Malgré sa curiosité, il laissa le couvre-chef à sa place, se contentant de poser une main dessus. Ses yeux ambrés scrutaient le visage sur lequel des petits points de lumières, laissés passé par le feuillage, dansaient.

\- "Comment peux-t-on se sentir si proche de quelqu'un en si peu de temps... Pourtant je ne le connaissais pas avant hier, j'en suis sûr... Tu es intriguant Tsuna... Je voudrais en savoir tellement plus sur toi..."

Il Laissa ses pensées vagabonder alors qu'il observait l'adolescent. Le visage de celui-ci se crispa dans son sommeil alors que des rides soucieuses barraient son visage. Giotto passa un doigt dessus, voulant les faire disparaitre, trouvant qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire sur ce visage. Mais le temps passant elles s'accentuèrent alors que des murmures se firent entendre, de vagues sons sans signification, puis ce qui semblait être des noms.

\- "Apparemment il pense à des amis... Ou sa famille..."

Quelques minutes plus tard l'adolescent se réveilla. Il ne semblait pas vraiment mieux qu'avant, mais assura le contraire et remonta à cheval sous le regard inquiet des autres cavaliers.

Au village, pendant ce temps, un autre cavalier venait d'arriver. Tout le monde le regarda curieusement à cause de ses vêtements plutôt étranges. Les craintes s'apaisèrent vite quand il dit son nom et d'où il venait. Les gens du village commençaient à avoir l'habitude de voir les Vongolas passer par chez eux. Le padre Abele qui était encore une fois sur la place pour enseigner aux enfants ce qu'il savait le vit arriver et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés alors que les enfants s'entrainaient à écrire différents mots, les plus âgés devaient faire des textes complets.

\- Bonjour, je suis padre Abele, le prêtre de ce village. J'ai cru comprendre que tu venais aussi des Vongolas.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Asari Ugetsu.

\- Heureux de te rencontrer. Tu es sûrement là pour Don Giotto.

\- Oui, savez-vous où il est?

\- Actuellement il court à travers les plaines avec les autres cavaliers et les troupeaux. Tu devras attendre un peu avant qu'il ne revienne.

\- D'accord, merci.

\- Tu pourras te promener tranquillement ici, si tu demande poliment, les gens t'aideront. Bon les enfants, montrez moi ce que vous avez fais.

Tous les marmots vinrent montrer leurs écritures maladroites au prêtre qui leur expliqua ce qui n'allait pas et ce qui était bien. Asari resta à ses côtés, ne voulant pas vraiment bouger. Il l'observa enseigner aux plus jeunes. Il trouvait ça assez remarquable de sa part. Dans ce genre de village perdu tout le monde ou presque est illettré, mais ici les paysans recevaient une certaine éducation, c'était une bonne chose.

Durant les pauses, pour faire plaisir aux plus jeunes il joua de la flute, les laissant improviser des danses sur les morceaux qu'il jouait. Le temps passa assez vite, les enfants avaient rejoins leurs parents aux champs. Asari avait suivit le prêtre qui faisait le tour du village pour savoir si on avait besoin d'aide quelque part. Au final ils discutaient beaucoup surtout avec les habitants.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre, ils prirent la direction d'une grande ferme dont ils firent le tour. Dans la cour ils tombèrent sur Ada et Théo qui jouaient avec les chiots qui allaient bientôt servir de chiens de bergers.

\- Buongiorno i bambini. Les cavaliers sont déjà rentrés?

\- Pas encore padre Abele, mais ils ne vont plus tarder, mama a été ouvrir les étables.

\- Grazie. On va aller les attendre plus loin.

Les deux allèrent près des étables où une femme ouvrait les portes. Au loin un nuage de poussière se déplaçait, venant dans leur direction. Le sol trembla légèrement sous les coups des sabots. Des sifflements retentirent alors que les cavaliers guidaient le bétail. Les moutons et les vaches s'engouffrèrent dans leur étable avec succès. Les chiens aboyaient après celles qui trainaient avant de japper de joie après le travail bien fait.

Neuf cavaliers et leur chef se félicitaient joyeusement. Asari repéra parmi les hommes les cheveux blonds de son ami. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu et discutait avec un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui, sûrement le fameux Tsuna. Mais avant qu'il puisse en avoir la confirmation les cavaliers repartirent d'où ils étaient venus en galopant, sifflant à leurs chevaux d'aller toujours plus vite alors que l'air s'emplissait de leurs cris de joie.

\- Désolé, mais tu devras attendre qu'ils aient finis leur petite course. C'est leur manière de s'amuser après le travail.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé.

Alors il attendit, il voyait les hommes s'amuser entre eux, faisant des batailles fictives, se faisant tomber de leurs chevaux avant de revenir au pas vers la ferme toujours en riant.

Quand ils furent assez près, Asari vit le visage de son supérieur et il ne put s'empêcher d'être surprit. Il rayonnait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu avec un tel sourire, avec des yeux aussi brillants. Giotto paraissait détendu et plus heureux que jamais. Maintenant qu'il ne portait plus son costume, le gardien de la pluie avait l'impression de le revoir quelques années plus tôt, quand il l'avait rencontré.

Et il se demanda à partir de quand Giotto avait arrêté de sourire ainsi. Il n'avait rien vu, aucun des gardiens n'avait vu, il en était sûr. Maintenant qu'il le revoyait ainsi, il se rendait compte que Giotto paraissait morose la plupart du temps, qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Asari se promit de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé et quand pour que ça change. Mais pour l'instant, il remerciait juste intérieurement l'adolescent qui permettait ça.

Il comprit pourquoi son ami c'était enfui ainsi le matin, seul. Celui-ci avait besoin de ça, grandement besoin de cet échappatoire. Calmement il s'approcha du blond, lui faisant de petits signes. Giotto fut surprit de le voir mais lui renvoya un grand sourire.

\- Asari, je suis content que tu sois là. Tu as vu comme leurs chevaux vont vite?! Ils sont beaucoup plus rapide que les nôtres et tu devrais les voir quand ils coursent les vaches c'est super impressionnant!

Le gardien de la pluie sourit en voyant son ami ainsi, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on venait de faire un cadeau. Il savait que Giotto adorait les chevaux, mais il n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec eux alors ça finissait souvent en chute. Le Don finit par se calmer mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent avec qui il discutait. Celui-ci était encore sur son cheval, voûté, essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front alors qu'il reprenait lentement son souffle.

\- Ca va Tsuna?

\- Je suis fatigué Giotto. Je crois que je vais vite aller me coucher ce soir.

Tsuna se mit en sac à patate pour descendre de l'imposante bête qu'était Speranza, mais il mit mal un de ses pieds dans l'étrier, il fut prit d'un vertige et glissa. Il faillit tomber, mais Asari et Giotto l'avaient retenus à temps. Ils le posèrent doucement au sol alors que le plus jeune s'accrochait à l'épaule du blond.

\- Je crois que je vais aller dormir tout de suite.

\- Tsuna tu es sûr que ça va? Ca m'a l'air plus grave que de la fatigue.

\- C'est bon Giotto, je vais aller dormir et si demain ça ne va pas mieux, j'essayerais de trouver ce qui ne va pas.

Le blond était sceptique mais laissa l'adolescent rentrer et se coucher. Lui il rejoignit la petite famille qui était déjà à table. Ada le regarda s'installer, puis son regard se posa sur la chaise vide.

\- L'est où Tsuna?

\- Il est partit se coucher, il était très fatigué.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir?

\- Il a dit que ça allait padre Abele, mais si demain ça ne va pas mieux il aura sûrement besoin de vous.

\- Bene. Buono appetito.

\- Buono appetito!

Une fois le repas finit, les deux Vongolas repartirent. Durant le trajet Giotto ne dit rien, il ne raconta pas sa journée, mais Asari ne manqua pas la petite lueur qui dansait dans les iris de son ami. Il était sûr que demain le blond retournerait à ce village. Pour l'instant tout était assez calme et il pouvait se le permettre. Le gardien de la pluie espérait que ce moment de répit dure un peu, mais en même temps il avait peur que le retour à la réalité soit trop dur pour le primo Vongola.

Pour l'instant il ne disait rien, laissant son ami profiter de ces vacances bien méritées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Giotto ne parla à personne et monta directement se coucher, trop fatigué pour tenir plus longtemps. dans le salon les gardiens se regardaient inquiets, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il arrivait à leur supérieur.

\- Laissez-le. Il a besoin de prendre l'air et j'ai vu Tsuna. Il ne fera rien à Giotto, enfin, rien de mal. Demain il y retournera sûrement.

\- Moi aussi j'irais, j'ai promis au padre Abele que je reviendrais.

\- D'accord, Knuckle, on te laisse veiller sur lui, même si il n'en a pas vraiment besoin.

Le lendemain matin, Giotto partit un peu plus tôt sans que ses gardiens s'en rendent compte. Il voulait arriver avant que les cavaliers ne partent avec le troupeau. Mais une fois encore ils étaient déjà partis. Il comprit qu'ils devaient sûrement se lever aux aurores et partirent pas très longtemps après. Ca il n'y arriverait pas par contre, il était un grand dormeur et il avait beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin, même si pour l'instant il trouvait une certaine motivation pour sortir de son lit, il n'était pas encore capable de se lever avec le soleil, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Sachant donc qu'ils étaient déjà partis, il rejoignit directement l'endroit où le troupeau mangeait. Les cavaliers le saluèrent en le voyant arriver, mais il ne vit pas Tsuna parmi eux.

\- Tsuna va bien?

\- Oui, il était en meilleur forme qu'hier en tout cas, il garde l'aile ouest du troupeau. Vas-y, il t'attend sûrement.

\- Grazie.

Le blond contourna le troupeau jusqu'au côté désigné et effectivement celui qu'il cherchait était là, le dos droit sur son imposant étalon, scrutant la masse de bêtes. Giotto se rapprocha pour le saluer. Tsuna l'accueillit avec un sourire, il était toujours un peu pâle mais semblait aller mieux que la veille comme l'avaient dis les autres.

\- Ciao Tsuna.

\- Ciao Giotto, bien dormi?

\- Très bien et toi?

\- Comme une masse, j'ai eu du mal à me lever. Mais maintenant je suis tout à fait réveiller, les vaches sont plus excitées que jamais, elles n'arrêtent pas de partir. Tu veux retenter ta chance?

\- Non merci, je suis assez tombé comme ça hier. Tu vas bien?

\- Je me sens mieux. Je t'avais bien dis que ce n'était que de la fatigue.

Alors qu'il disait ça un frisson le parcourut et il se sentit trembler. Il n'y fit pas trop attention, préférant continuer sa discussion avec le Primo Vongola. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus il se sentait étrangement faible. Il avait du s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas tomber de cheval. Il continuait de frissonner et il se sentait prit de vertige par moment.

Il se sentait malade. Alors que midi approchait il arrêta Speranza qui hennit d'inquiétude. Giotto trotta jusqu'aux côtés du brun, il l'avait vu s'arrêter pour la énième fois et estimait qu'il était temps que le plus jeune s'arrête.

\- Tsuna, tu ne va pas bien, tu es encore plus pâle qu'avant, il faut vraiment que tu t'arrête.

L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Sa vue se troublait alors que son bras droit le tiraillait, il avait du mal à respirer. Prit d'un vertige il ne tint plus sur son cheval. Son corps bascula sur le côté.

Giotto était du mauvais, il ne pourrait pas le retenir. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il entendit un bruit mat. Il descendit rapidement de son cheval pour aller voir Tsuna.

Heureusement, celui-ci n'avait pas heurté le sol, quelqu'un était arrivé à temps et c'était jeté sous lui pour le retenir. La personne qui était étalée par terre se redressa prudemment, plaçant mieux l'adolescent contre lui.

Tsuna observa qui l'avait rattrapé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en reconnaissant les yeux qui se posèrent sur lui, mais surtout le sourire.

\- _On...Onii-san..._

\- _Ohayo Tsuna._

L'adolescent n'en revenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son gardien du soleil était là, juste à côté de lui, il le tenait, le serrait. Mais rapidement la vue du futur boss se fit de plus en plus floue alors qu'il sentait que son esprit partait, il tenta de rester conscient. Il voulait rester avec son gardien, mais le noir l'entoura et ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il murmurait le prénom de son ami.

\- _Ryo...Ryohei..._

- _Chut Tsuna, je suis là... Je vais m'occuper de toi...Ca va aller._

Quand le petit brun fut évanoui le sourire du soleil s'effaça pour laisser place à un faciès plus que sérieux. Rapidement il se releva, tenant dans ses bras son ami qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver, mais dans quel état. Il pouvait sentir sa fièvre à travers ses vêtements, sa pâleur et sa respiration erratique l'inquiétait, et les taches jaunes qu'il voyait sur le bandage l'inquiétait encore plus. Il fut sortit de son inspection par une main se posant sur son épaule.

\- Qui es-tu?

Le gardien du soleil se retint de crier de surprise en remarquant le Vongola primo. La situation était bien trop sérieuse pour qu'il se laisse aller. De son côté, Giotto observait le nouvel arrivant, il était sûr que ce n'était pas quelqu'un du village. Il s'agissait d'un tout jeune adulte de vingt ans maximum. Celui-ci portait un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. L'ombre d'un fedora* blanc cachait le haut de son visage et aussi ses cheveux. Il était assez grand, plus grand que lui, il avait une bonne carrure et surtout il semblait assez fort pour porter Tsuna comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Je m'appelle Ryohei, je suis un ami de Tsuna. Ca va faire des jours que je le cherche. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais je dois vraiment m'occuper de lui. Savez-vous où il dort?

\- Suis-moi, mais il va falloir monter à cheval.

\- Pas de soucis, tenez le juste quelques instants.

Le dénommé Ryohei déposa sa charge dans les bras du primo qui ne put s'empêcher de souffler sous la charge qu'on venait de lui donner. Le gardien du soleil se dirigea vers l'étalon que montait son boss. Il lui flatta quelques instants l'encolure, lui parlant à voix basse.

\- Me laisseras-tu monter, je dois m'occuper de Tsuna.

Le cheval hennit en réponse, le boxeur monta sur l'animal. Il fit signe au Primo de lui rendre son ami. Speranza s'inclina doucement pour que Ryohei soit plus prêt du sol afin d'attraper correctement son petit maître. Le gardien attrapa prudemment l'adolescent et le cala contre lui, torse contre torse. D'une main il soutint la tête du brun alors que de l'autre il prenait les rênes. Giotto passa devant, guidant le nouveau venu.

Ils partirent au petit trot vers la ferme, ne faisant pas attention aux cavaliers qui les regardaient passer. Une fois arrivé à destination, Ryohei voulut descendre sa charge en la passant au Primo, mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, Speranza descendit lentement jusqu'à se coucher au sol, permettant au gardien du soleil de descendre sans mal.

\- Tu es vraiment un bon cheval.

Aurelia apparut dans l'entrée après avoir entendu les chevaux. Elle s'inquiéta en voyant que Giotto était avec un inconnu, puis elle aperçu Tsuna. Elle retint un cri avant de courir vers le jeune homme qui le portait.

\- Tsuna habite ici?

\- Ou... Oui mais qu'est-ce...

\- Plus tard, j'ai besoin de savoir où est sa chambre.

La maitresse de maison le guida rapidement à l'intérieur. Dés qu'elle tomba sur son fils et sa fille elle les envoya chercher le prêtre alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour ouvrir la marche. Ils finirent par atteindre le grenier. Ryohei observa rapidement l'endroit avant de commencer à donner ses ordres.

\- Retirez la couverture.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et la retira vite. Le gardien du soleil vint déposer prudemment sa charge dessus, mais avant de la coucher il lui retira sa chemise et la balança plus loin. Il posa son oreille sur le coeur du plus jeune, se concentrant quelques instants. Il se releva brusquement et commença à s'agiter. Il passa une main sur le front de son boss, constatant la fièvre. il le toucha à plusieurs endroits, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il entendait l'adolescent gémir.

Et puis il arriva au bras droit. Il retira prudemment le bandage avant de faire une moue dégoutée. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour savoir ce que le brun avait.

\- Merda Tsuna tu aurais du mieux soigner ça! c'est occupé de partir en septicémie!

Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait, il se tourna vers la femme qui restait en retrait, n'osant pas regarder ça plus longtemps.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses, vous pouvez m'aider?

\- Dites et j'essaierais de trouver.

\- J'ai besoin d'au moins deux grandes bassines d'eau chaude, d'une grande d'eau froide et pleins de bols. J'ai besoin de morceaux de tissus propre si vous pouvez les ébouillanter avant c'est encore mieux. Il me faut aussi du calme, personne ne doit venir ici.

\- Et moi?

\- Signore vous allez rester pour le tenir le temps que je le soigne.

Aurelia partit chercher ce qu'on lui demandait. Heureusement elle venait de mettre de l'eau à bouillir pour cuir des pâtes. Elle plongea plusieurs morceaux de tissus dedans et laissa mijoter le temps de rassembler le reste. Elle commença à faire des allers-retours entre sa cuisine et le grenier avec les différentes bassines, aidées par son mari qui avait été appelé par les cavaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce sont Abele et Knuckle qui arrivèrent. Le prêtre tirait derrière lui sa grosse malle de soin et monta à l'étage. Mais il se fit vite rembarrer par Ryohei.

\- J'ai demandé le calme et d'être seul!

\- Je suis le médecin de ce village, si je peux aider...

\- Vous avez des graines de pavot?

\- Oui, tout un bocal.

\- C'est tout ce dont j'aurais besoin, j'ai le reste avec moi.

Effectivement, le gros sac que le voyageur portait en bandoulière plus tôt était étalé sur le sol et différents pots remplis d'herbes et de fleurs étaient éparpillés, apparemment le garçon au fedora s'y connaissait. Les deux prêtres le laissèrent donc tranquille et allèrent attendre l'étage juste en dessous au cas ou il y aurait un problème.

Maintenant tout était rassemblé et Aurelia quitta la salle. Ryohei soupira, il profita que le Primo était concentré sur Tsuna pour vite retirer son chapeau et le remplacer par un bout de tissus qu'il mit en bandana, le faisant un peu descendre sur son front. Il espérait qu'avec la situation, le blond ne ferait pas trop attention à sa ressemblance avec le prêtre de l'étage en dessous.

\- Signore, ce que je vais faire ne va pas forcément être agréable, vous devrez bien le tenir, il doit bouger un minimum.

\- Que vas-tu faire?

\- Je dois vider l'infection, c'est en train de ce propager dans son sang et ça attaque tout ses organes.

Ca allait commencer. Ryohei inspecta ses différentes fioles et plantes. Il versa certaines dans les bols d'eau froide qui lui avait amené Aurelia. Il réduisit en poudre quelques graines de pavot et les mélangea avec une bouillie d'autres plantes avant de tout faire avaler à l'adolescent.

\- Ca devrait calmer la douleur, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour ce que je vais faire.

Il fouilla quelques instants dans son sac avant de sortir un fin couteau. Il attrapa la lampe à huile sur le côté pour l'allumer. Il retira la cloche de verre et laissa la lame dans la flamme.

\- Que fais-tu?

\- Je stérilise. Tsuna a déjà une infection, pas besoin d'empirer son état.

Pendant ce temps il versa une poudre verdâtre dans un autre bol rempli d'eau froide. Il trempa un tissus dans un autre et le posa sur le front bouillant de l'adolescent. Il continua de préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin rapidement sous l'oeil impressionné de Giotto qui se sentait un peu inutile.

\- Tenez le, je vais désinfecter et ce ne sera pas agréable.

Il prit un des essuie ébouillantés quelques instants plus tôt et le trempa dans l'eau verdâtre qu'il venait de faire. Il commença à tamponner les bords de la blessure complètement rougis par l'infection. Il ne fit que le tour, mais déjà Tsuna grinçait des dents dans son semi-coma. Il souffla un bon coup avant de s'attaquer à la plaie qui suppurait. Il la lava du mieux qu'il pu, faisant fi des grognements de douleur de son ami. Il sentait que celui-ci commençait à s'agiter, mais Giotto le tenait bien.

Maintenant que la plaie était propre, il allait pouvoir commencer le pire. Il trempa un autre essuie dans l'eau chaude et le plaça sur le lit juste à côté de lui. Il reprit son couteau qu'il avait laissé dans la petite flamme. Il attendit qu'il refroidisse. Pendant ce temps il repéra une ceinture qui trainait sur le côté. il l'attrapa et attacha une partie au poignet de son ami, l'autre il parvint à l'accrocher sous le lit à un latte. il serra du mieux qu'il put, vérifiant que Tsuna ne pourrait pas s'en défaire le temps qu'il le soigne.

\- Signore, penchez vous plus au dessus de lui et tenez lui aussi bien fermement le haut du bras droit, il ne doit surtout pas bouger pendant que je le soigne.

\- Je le ferais.

Le blond se plaça mieux, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le ventre de l'adolescent, ses deux mains retenaient ses bras. Ryohei rassembla près de lui les bassines d'eau chaude et tous les draps restants. Il prit l'essuie mouillé et le couteau en main. Il souffla un bon coup, s'éclaircissant l'esprit avant de commencer. Il l'avait déjà fait, mais il détestait faire souffrir son boss et il savait que c'était ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Après une dernière longue inspiration il s'installa mieux et commença. La lame s'enfonça dans la plaie, juste là où elle avait suppuré. Tsuna réagit immédiatement, la douleur le réveilla, il cria. Giotto du le retenir alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter.

Dans toute la maison on sursauta à l'entente du cri de douleur. Aurelia se dépêcha de sortir de la maison avec les enfants, Iago ne resta pas longtemps non plus. Seul les deux prêtres restèrent, se demandant si ils devaient entrer ou non. Au second cri, Knuckle voulut y aller mais fut retenu par le padre Abele.

\- Laisse, je ne sais pas qui il est, mais il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Les cris sont normaux, sa blessure était sûrement plus infectée que je ne le pensais, il est en train de retirer l'infection. C'est douloureux alors c'est normal qu'il crie.

\- Tout de même...

\- Reste assis, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il soit dérangé maintenant où il risque de faire un mauvais mouvement.

Le boxeur ne trouva rien à dire de plus et reprit sa place, essayant de ne pas faire trop attention aux cris.

Pendant ce temps, Ryohei continuait son travail, essayant d'être le plus calme et précis possible. Il coupait doucement chaque endroit infecté, laissant couler le pus jaunâtre. Au fur et à mesure il frottait avec son autre main, vidait la plaie de toutes ses impuretés. Après une heure, la moitié du travail était fait, maintenant restait l'autre.

Les cris de l'adolescent se faisaient plus faible alors qu'il commençait à ne plus avoir de voix. Mais les larmes avaient remplacés les hurlements. Giotto se retenait de le prendre dans ses bras en le voyant ainsi. Mais alors qu'il allait craquer, il entendit un léger sifflement. Sifflement qui continua, imitant une douce musique. Tsuna se calma un peu, se concentrant sur ce qu'il entendait, un nom sortit de ses lèvres gercées.

\- Go...Gokudera...

Ryohei s'arrêta quelques instants et passa une main sur la joue du brun. Le sifflement c'était arrêté.

\- Désolé Tsuna, mais ce n'est que moi pour l'instant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les autres vont bientôt venir aussi. Mais pour ça il faut que tu survive à ça. Encore un peu et j'ai bientôt finis, il faut que tu tienne.

Le boxeur repartit à sa tâche toujours aussi sérieux, il continua de siffloter la mélodie qui semblait calmer un peu le brun, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de lâcher des cris de douleur ou des larmes de temps en temps. Giotto admirait le stoïcisme de cet étrange médecin. Celui-ci ne tremblait pas, n'hésitait pas un seul instant. Il restait précis dans ses gestes sans jamais faire attention aux soubresauts du corps qu'il soignait. De temps en temps il s'arrêtait pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage avant de continuer son travail.

Le temps défila sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, chacun prit par sa tâche. Finalement, Ryohei lâcha le couteau dans une bassine à côté de lui. Il recommença à désinfecter la plaie, laissant l'essuie dessus. Dans son sac il retira discrètement l'emballage plastique qui gardait ses bandages stériles afin que Giotto ne voit pas ça. L'emballage plastique n'existait pas vraiment en Sicile au dix-neuvième siècle.

Une fois fait, il étala une mixture qu'il avait préparé plus tôt sur la plaie béante qui recommençait à saigner à plusieurs endroits. Enfin, il enroula le bandage avec délicatesse jusqu'au coude. C'était finit.

Giotto bougea pour descendre du lit et s'asseoir contre un mur, frottant sa sueur et reprenant son souffle. De son côté, Ryohei éloigna tout du lit. Il garda juste un linge mouillé qu'il passa doucement sur le corps en sueur de son ami, le rafraichissant. Pendant tout ce temps il ne lâcha pas du regard le visage du brun. Il vit les yeux bruns de celui-ci encore envahit par la panique alors que quelques mots sortaient de ses lèvres desséchées.

\- Estr...aneos... Je... Je veux pas...

Ryohei laissa complètement tomber son masque du médecin. La fatigue se laissa brusquement lire sur son visage ainsi que l'inquiétude, malgré tout il tenta de sourire maladroitement à son malade. Il passa une main sur le front de l'adolescent, passant dans les quelques cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de son couvre-chef.

\- Ca va aller Tsuna, c'est moi... Ryohei... tu n'es plus chez les Estraneos, tout va bien maintenant... Tu es en sécurité, je te protégerais cette fois, ils ne te toucheront plus jamais...

\- _Nii...san... Nii...san..._

\- _c'est moi Tsuna, c'est moi... Ca va aller, fais moi confiance. Ca va aller._

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du boxeur au même rythme que celles de Tsuna. Ryohei pressa son visage contre celui de son petit-frère de coeur, mêlant leurs larmes, alors que celui-ci passait une main dans sa nuque, le rapprochant un peu plus.

\- On a eu si peur Tsuna... Si peur...

\- Moi...Moi aussi... J'étais tout seul...Tout seul 'ici'... J'ai cru...vous reverrai jamais...

\- On allait pas t'abandonner. On va bientôt pouvoir te ramener à la maison, mais il faut que tu guérisse.

Ryohei se décolla quelques instants pour lui poser sur les lèvres un verre d'eau, doucement il l'aida à boire après toutes ces heures à hurler il en avait besoin.

\- Tu...Tu reste avec...Moi

\- Je vais rester Tsuna, je ne pars pas, je ne bouge pas d'ici... Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé hors de question de te perdre à nouveau.

Ils reprirent la position qu'ils avaient quittés, visages contre visages. Ryohei passait une main sur la joue de l'adolescent, sentant la fièvre qui restait malgré les soins. Il attendit ainsi que Tsuna s'endorme profondément avant d'oser bouger.

Il se releva lentement et partit chercher la couverture qui traînait au sol pour recouvrir son petit-frère. Il commença à ranger toutes ses plantes dans son sac ainsi que tout le reste, malgré sa fatigue évidente. Il commença à tout descendre dans la cuisine, nettoyant et rangeant ce qu'il avait utilisé. Giotto le suivit ainsi que les deux prêtres.

Quand tout fut fini, le nouvel arrivant sortit dans la cour. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'hurler.

\- EXTREME!

Suivit d'un long cri de délivrance alors que des larmes de joies coulaient.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé! Je l'ai retrouvé!

Les autres le regardaient, un peu surpris de ce débordement d'énergie alors qu'il paraissait si sérieux quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Désolé, j'avais besoin de décompresser.

Tous rentrèrent dans la maison et se servirent un café bien fort pour se remettre. Giotto relança la conversation, curieux de ce jeune homme étrange qui débarquait d'on ne sait où et qui connaissait Tsuna.

\- Pour commencer, comment t'appelle-tu?

\- Ryohei. Je suis un ami proche de Tsuna, en fait, c'est un peu mon petit frère.

\- Tu as quel âge?

\- J'ai vingt ans.

\- Seulement, pourtant tes connaissances en médecine sont impressionnantes, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un se balader avec autant d'herbes médicinales sur lui.

\- Je sais que je suis jeune padre, mais j'apprend la médecine depuis plus de quatre ans et Tsuna a tendance à se retrouver souvent blessé alors j'ai toujours de quoi le soigner sur moi.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais venir observer sa blessure dans les prochains jours pour être sûr que tout va bien?

\- Vous pourrez, mais normalement maintenant ça devrait guérir correctement. Sinon, puis-je savoir vos noms?

\- Excuse-nous, nous allons trop vite, je suis Abele, le prêtre du village.

\- Knuckle, gardien et ami de Giotto.

\- Giotto. Lieto di conoscerla (enchanté de te rencontrer) Ryohei. Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fais.

\- Il ne faut pas me remercier pour ça, c'est mon travail de soigner Tsuna. Excusez-moi, mais je préfère ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Le jeune médecin retourna dans le grenier. Il alluma la lampe à huile sur la table de chevet alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il changea le tissus sur le front de son ami. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, gardant dans une de ses mains la main du bras blessé, laissant filtrer dans celui-ci ses flammes du soleil. Il sentit son boss se détendre pendant le phénomène.

Lentement, il fit avancer ses flammes toujours plus loin dans l'organisme du brun, activant les globules blancs qui purent attaquer plus fortement les restes de l'infection qui circulait dans son corps. Il sourit en se rappelant que c'était Reborn qui lui avait enseigné ça, comment utiliser l'activation du soleil sur quelque chose de très précis, c'était plus efficace en médecine ainsi.

Il laissa ses flammes agir longuement. Il finit par se coucher aux côtés de l'adolescent, il lui remit son béret correctement, sachant que les autres allaient monter à un moment ou un autre. En tout cas il était rassuré, apparemment le Primo Vongola n'avait pas fait trop attention à leur apparence. Il remit son fedora et avec l'ombre ambiante il savait qu'il était plus difficilement reconnaissable.

Au fond de lui, il pensa à Knuckle qui était simplement quelques étages plus bas. Il se sentait tout excité par l'idée de pouvoir le côtoyer, lui parler, peut-être échanger quelques coups. Oui, il en avait terriblement envie. Il fut sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelque chose de chaud et doux lui frotter le visage.

Natsu était là et frottait sa petite tête de lionceau contre le gardien du soleil, le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Salut Natsu, j'avais oublié que tu étais avec lui. J'espère que tu as bien veillé sur lui.

Le petit félin se redressa, agitant sa queue fièrement en miaulant en guise de réponse. Ryohei sourit, caressa le lionceau qui venait de se rouler en boule contre le cou de son maître. Le gardien se pressa un peu plus contre le côté gauche de l'adolescent, il passa un bras sur le torse de celui-ci, attrapant la main blessée qui reposait là.

Ainsi installé il pouvait ressentir la chaleur de son boss, sa flamme aussi clairement que s'il la voyait et la sienne dansait de joie au fond de lui en sentant celle du ciel. Une vague de soulagement le traversa, il l'avait vraiment retrouvé. Il était avec lui, il allait pouvoir le protéger...Enfin... Son esprit réalisait tout ça seulement maintenant. Avant ça les choses avaient été confuses, rapides et il n'avait pas prit le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin au calme, avec Tsuna tout près de lui, il prenait le temps de réfléchir sur la situation. Il se sentait sombrer dans un demi-sommeil quand des bruits se firent entendre. Il se redressa rapidement, remettant correctement son fedora. La trappe menant à la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre plusieurs adultes que Ryohei reconnut comme les propriétaires de la ferme ainsi que le Primo et son gardien. Il se leva pour les accueillir, se plaçant automatiquement devant Tsuna en guise de protection.

\- Buongiorno, je crois que nous n'avons pas été très bien présenté ce midi, je suis Iago Volta, le propriétaire de cette ferme. Et voici ma femme Aurelia, tu connais déjà Don Giotto, padre Abele et fra Knuckle.

\- Lieto, je suis Ryohei.

\- Lieto Ryohei. Grazie mille pour ce que tu as fais pour Tsuna. Cela fait peu de temps qu'il est ici, mais tout le monde l'adore.

\- Je sais, c'est difficile de détester Tsuna.

\- On lui doit beaucoup, il a sauvé plusieurs de nos enfants. Encore merci.

Le gardien de soleil sourit chaleureusement avant de s'accroupir, s'inclinant profondément jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Tout le monde le regarda surprit d'une telle révérence. Gênée Aurelia voulut le relever, mais il resta ainsi.

\- C'est moi qui dois vous remercier pour avoir accueilli Tsuna. Les choses n'ont pas été facile pour lui depuis quelques temps, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant. Tsuna... Tsuna compte énormément pour moi et d'autres personnes, il est très important à nos yeux. Je ne crois pas qu'on s'en serait remis si il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Grazie mille, grazie mille...

\- Per favor signore Ryohei, redressez-vous, vous n'avez pas besoin d'autant nous remercier, c'était normal pour nous de l'accueillir.

\- Je tiens à vous montrer ma reconnaissance, Tsuna a une place très importante dans ma vie, jamais je ne vous remercierais assez de l'avoir accueilli après tout ce qu'il a du vivre...

\- Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, pas sans son accord.

\- Je comprends, mais relevez-vous, j'ai préparé le repas et je suis venu vous l'amener.

Le boxeur se redressa et accepta avec plaisir l'assiette, la posa le temps de finir sa conversation avec tout le beau monde qui se tenait là.

\- Merci beaucoup, sinon vous pouvez me tutoyer, je suis plus jeune que vous et ne mettez pas le signore devant, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux.

\- J'accepte si tu m'appelle Aurelia comme tout le monde et que tu me tutoie aussi. Faut-il quelque chose pour Tsuna?

\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, il sera bientôt sur pied.

\- Les enfants voulaient le voir mais j'ai préféré attendre ton avis.

\- Ils pourront venir le voir quand il se sera réveillé et si j'estime qu'il n'est pas en trop mauvais état, pas besoin d'effrayer les enfants.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

La femme partit, laissant les hommes entre eux. Iago fut le suivant à prendre la parole, désignant la chambre.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as nulle part où te poser pour l'instant, alors tu peux rester ici, cette chambre est bien assez grande. Je vais te monter un matelas.

\- Pas besoin, je vais dormir avec Tsuna, il y a assez de place et puis on a l'habitude.

\- Comme tu veux. Je vais aussi vous laisser, je vais m'occuper de Speranza, je crois que personne ne c'est occupé de ce cheval depuis qu'il est revenu.

Ne restèrent plus que le vieux prêtre et la première génération vongola.

\- Ryohei, je sers de médecin dans ce village, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pour Tsuna, préviens moi. Et je suis désolé de n'avoir pas fait plus attention à sa blessure.

\- C'est déjà bien que vous vous en soyez occupé padre. Je doute que Tsuna aurait prit le temps de le faire correctement. Et puis il a tendance à cacher ses blessures pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, c'est un jeune homme très gentil envers tout le monde, très ouvert. Mais à mon avis il a tendance à s'oublier un peu lui-même.

\- C'est vrai, mais mes amis et moi le connaissons bien et on lui permet de trouver un équilibre.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Sur ce, A domani tutti.

\- A domani padre Abele.

Finalement la pièce se retrouvait emplie seulement par des Vongolas. Le gardien du soleil déglutit discrètement face aux yeux ambrés scrutateurs, il savait très bien comment fonctionnait l'hyper-intuition de Tsuna et il se doutait que celle du Primo devait fonctionner de la même manière. Il ne devait surtout pas mentir sinon le blond le saurait et ce serait suspect, mais cacher des choses était suspect aussi.

Dans son esprit c'était un peu la panique, extérieurement il garda son calme du mieux qu'il put. Mais le Primo attaqua directement avec les questions difficiles.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Tsuna? Tu as dis qu'il a vécu beaucoup de choses.

\- Il... Il a été pourchassé par certaines personnes... Il... a été séparé de nous... Depuis on le cherchait, mais je suis le premier à l'avoir trouvé... D'autres amis ne vont pas tarder à venir eux aussi pour lui... Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. J'en ai déjà dis trop.

\- Je vois. Par qui était-il pourchassé?

\- Je ne sais pas!

Ca c'était une répons bien trop rapide et surtout fausse. Ryohei se claqua mentalement alors que la panique commençait à monter. Il avait très bien vu le léger froncement de sourcils du Primo à sa réponse, celui-ci savait qu'il avait mentit. Heureusement pour lui Knuckle vint à sa rescousse.

\- Gio, laissons le tranquille pour l'instant, ils viennent juste de se retrouver et pas dans les meilleurs conditions. En plus nous avons tous besoin de dormir, Ryohei encore plus que nous. Quand à toi, tu es épuisé aussi, les autres vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

\- Bien, rentrons. Ryohei, si tu as un soucis, n'importe lequel, notre manoir n'est pas très loin. Il suffit de suivre le chemin de terre au milieu des bois sur quelques kilomètres, tu finiras par voir à ta gauche deux rangées de sapins entourant une allée, tu la suis et tu trouveras notre manoir.

\- C'est gentil, mais je crois que ça ira. Je sais me défendre et Tsuna aussi. A domani.

Les Vongolas de la première génération partirent enfin, Ryohei souffla un bon coup, se laissant tomber dans le lit aux côtés de son boss. il se retint de hurler pour évacuer son stress. Finalement, son ventre le ramena à la réalité. Il avala vite fait l'assiette que lui avait ramené Aurelia avant de retourner se coucher auprès de son boss. Il laissa sa main sur le front de celui-ci, soupirant en se disant que sa nuit serait longue.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain après l'arrivée du gardien du soleil, Iago se leva comme d'habitude aux premières lueurs du jour. Quand il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil levant, il repéra plus bas dans le jardin son nouvel invité.

Celui-ci courait en rond, s'arrêtant parfois pour enchainer une série de coups à un ennemi invisible avant de reprendre. Le fermier l'observa faire quelques instants avant de descendre à sa rencontre.

\- Tu es bien matinal Ryohei.

\- Buongiorno Iago, je vous ai réveillé?

\- Pas du tout, c'est l'heure habituelle à laquelle je me lève.

\- Tant mieux. En fait je m'entraine à l'extrême! Je le fais tous les matins pour rester en forme.

\- Très bonne idée. Sinon Tsuna va bien?

Le regard du sportif se durcit alors qu'il se portait vers le toit de la maison.

\- Il a divagué toute la nuit à cause de la fièvre. Ca vient seulement de se calmer. Sa blessure guérit bien et est propre, il n'aura plus de soucis de ce côté là. Il a juste besoin de dormir maintenant.

\- Bien, qu'il prenne le temps qu'il faudra pour se remettre, on arrivera à se débrouiller sans lui. Veille bien sur lui.

\- Pas besoin de me le demander.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il suspendit tout ses gestes, inquiétant le fermier qui allait poser une question. Celui-ci vit le jeune adulte porter une main à son bras gauche alors que son regard dérivait vers le toit de la maison.

\- Désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. Tsuna vient de se réveiller.

Le boxeur partit rapidement vers la maison, ne salua personne quand il croisa les autres habitants de la demeure. il se contenta simplement de se ruer dans les escaliers . Il retourna dans le grenier, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement vers le lit. Il trouva son boss étalé au sol, roulé en une petite boule tremblante et sanglotante.

\- Tsuna?!

Le gardien fut immédiatement accroupi aux côtés de l'adolescent. Il l'empoigna calmement pour le serrer contre lui. Il vit les yeux chocolats s'écarquiller en le voyant, les pleurs reprirent de plus belle alors qu'il sentait des mains tremblantes empoigner fermement sa chemise.

\- Ryohei...Ryohei... Ryohei...

Le gardien s'inquiéta en entendant son nom prononcé ainsi, il se demandait ce qui avait bien put arriver au plus jeune pour être dans un état pareil. Il tenta de le faire parler, mais c'était peine perdue. Tsuna restait collé contre lui, sanglotant, ne voulant surtout pas le lâcher. Le boxeur finit par soulever son boss pour l'installer dans le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés, le gardant dans son étreinte alors qu'une main passait et repassait dans les cheveux du decimo.

De longues minutes plus tard, Tsuna parvint à aligner des paroles cohérentes, pouvant enfin répondre aux interrogations de son gardien.

\- Tsuna qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Tu as encore eut un cauchemar?

\- Non... Non, je...je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là... J'ai voulu partir te chercher, mais je suis tombé. J'ai attendu... J'ai attendu que tu revienne mais tu n'étais toujours pas là, j'ai paniqué... J'ai cru que je t'avais imaginé, que je t'avais confondu avec Knuckle... que tu n'étais pas vraiment là... Que j'étais toujours seul ici...

\- Calme-toi Tsuna... Je suis là et je ne partirais pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, j'étais partis m'entrainer.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui dois m'excuser... Je me comporte comme un enfant...

\- Et tu en as tout à fait le droit. Maintenant repose-toi, tu en as besoin. On discutera après.

\- Tu reste?

\- Je reste, dors maintenant.

Le gardien passa une main sur les paupières du plus jeune, les fermant, le forçant à prendre du repos. De très fines flammes bleues s'échappèrent de ses doigts, endormant le blessé. Quand il fut sûr que Tsuna était bel et bien endormi, Ryohei bougea un peu pour remonter la couverture sur eux. Il se félicita également d'avoir apprit à maîtriser les flammes de la pluie pour ce genre de cas. Il avait découvert ça il y a moins d'un an. Comme Gokudera, il était capable d'utiliser d'autres flammes, pour lui c'était celles de la pluie. Très pratique pour calmer un blessé ou un malade. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire avec. C'est à dire, pas grand chose.

Quelques heures plus tard Aurelia monta avec le petit déjeuner. Elle se fit discrète, ne voulant pas déranger les deux amis. Ryohei la remercia d'un regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la trappe. Il ne toucha pas au repas. Il attendit que Tsuna se réveille, ne voulant pas le lâcher avant. Quand enfin les yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent, ils tombèrent immédiatement sur le sourire du gardien du soleil.

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, touchant le visage de son ami pour être sûr qu'il était bien là.

\- _Nii-san..._

\- _Je suis là Tsuna. Je suis vraiment là. Tu veux manger quelque chose?_

 _\- Un peu..._

Le médecin se leva, il regroupa les coussins contre la tête de lit et aida l'adolescent à s'asseoir correctement. Ensuite, il amena le plateau de nourriture sur le lit. Il déchira une tranche de pain et la tendit à Tsuna.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, profitant de le présence de l'autre. Quand il n'y eut plus rien sur le plateau, Ryohei défit les bandages qu'il avait mit la veille. Il inspecta la plaie rapidement avant de laisser ses flammes du soleil faire leur travail. Doucement, la peau commença à se reconstruire, recouvrant la blessure qui se régénérait à vue d'oeil. Au final, il ne resta plus que de fines coupures suivant le tracé de l'ancienne blessure. La gardien remit une nouvelle bande, cachant la guérison qui serait qualifiée de miraculeuse si quelqu'un la remarquait.

Maintenant que c'était fait et qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien éveillés, ils allaient pouvoir poser leurs questions.

\- Tsuna, raconte-moi ce qu'il c'est passé dans les détails et surtout, depuis combien de temps tu es là.

\- Ca va faire plus d'un mois maintenant.

Le gardien se raidit, se rapprocha un peu plus de son petit-frère pour lui témoigner sa présence. Un mois. Il ne c'était pas attendu à un tel décalage. Cela allait faire un mois que Tsuna était seul dans le passé, sans aucun repère, pourchassé par une famille tout sauf amicale.

\- C'est rien _nii-san_ , maintenant tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et puis, à part la solitude, ce mois ne c'est pas trop mal passé.

Il raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu, sa traversée de l'Italie, ses diverses rencontres, ses chasses avec Natsu, le troc, le vol, le passage en Sicile, les enfants, le village, la fête et son travail. Il n'omit rien sachant que de toute manière son gardien découvrirait si il cachait quelque chose d'important.

Ryohei l'écouta, ne l'interrompant pas une seule fois, stockant toutes les infos dans un coin de sa mémoire pour en discuter plus tard avec les autres, quand ils arriveraient. Une fois le récit finit, ce fu au tour du boss de poser des questions.

\- Combien de temps à passer chez nous?

\- Quand je suis partit, cela faisait une semaine qu'on te cherchait.

\- Et tu es ici depuis quand?

\- Une semaine. Mais selon Shoichi, le temps sera sûrement plus variable que lors de notre voyage dans le futur. Il disait qu'un jour pouvait valoir un mois à un moment et le lendemain ne valoir plus qu'une semaine.

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Le décalage de temps, nous sommes deux-cent ans dans le passé, ce n'est pas rien, il y a donc beaucoup "d'inconnues dans l'équation" comme disait Spanner.

\- Comment avez-vous fait? Je veux dire pour savoir que j'étais ici?

\- Hibari a trouvé la nouvelle planque des Estraneos, mais ils étaient déjà partis quand nous sommes arrivés.

\- Comment ça partit?

Le jeune adulte raconta tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce que lui avaient expliqués les mécaniciens. Il parla des intentions plutôt floues et obscures de cette mafia ennemie, laissant au final un Tsuna songeur.

\- Donc au final on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils me veulent. En plus, je trouve étrange qu'ils m'aient laissés si tranquille pendant autant de temps. Si vraiment toute la famille est ici, j'aurais du les avoir derrière moi durant tout mon voyage. Mais rien, ils ont à peine tenté de m'attraper, c'est bizarre.

\- Tant qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles informations, on ne peut rien faire Tsuna. On va attendre ici que les autres arrivent et je te protégerais.

\- De toutes manière,s je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, j'ai un travail qui me permet d'avoir un peu d'argent. C'est toujours mieux que le troc. D'ailleurs, tu as fais comment pour me trouver? Et où as-tu atterri? Comment as-tu fais pour venir jusqu'ici?

\- Et bien...

Plus loin, dans un manoir caché au milieu des bois, le chef de la demeure était assis à son bureau, écoutant un de ses gardiens qui voulait lui parler de certaines informations. tous les autres étaient présents aussi, assis dans les quelques fauteuils qu'il y avait là. Après tout, ils étaient tous curieux concernant l'adolescent qui attirait leur supérieur.

\- Bon, vas-y Alaude, qu'as-tu trouvé?

\- Ton Tsuna n'a pas été facile à suivre. Il y a très peu de traces de lui. Les premières que j'ai trouvée sont dans un tout petit village près de Milano, Roncaro. Il y a croisé un vieil aveugle qui lui a donné de quoi voyager. Mais avant ça, rien sur lui, c'est comme s'il était apparu d'un coup. Il ne vient de nulle part.

\- Yare, yare, Alaude est frustré de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux.

\- Tais-toi. Après ça, il y a très peu de traces de lui, il ne passait dans aucune ville, juste des villages et encore il s'y rendait très peu, uniquement pour faire du troc. Il s'y cachait bien. Mais en suivant ses brèves apparition, on se rend compte qu'il a longé toute la côte depuis Milano jusqu'au sud, au point le plus proche de la Sicile. Il cache beaucoup ses traces comme s'il avait peur d'être suivit.

\- Etant donné ce que m'a raconté Ryohei, c'est compréhensible qu'il veuille se cacher.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce qui me dérange, c'est qu'il a voyagé beaucoup trop vite pour quelqu'un qui a tout fait à pied. A peine une semaine, il aurait du avoir un cheval pour faire ça, mais aucune trace d'une quelconque bête qui l'aurait aidé. Ensuite, il a réussit à passer en Sicile je ne sais comment. De nouveau il n'y a aucune trace de lui. Il n'a surement pas pu emprunter un bateau sans que je le sache, à la nage me parait peu probable et il n'a pas emprunté, volé ou loué une embarcation. Mais il est arrivé en Sicile et les première traces qu'on a de lui viennent de Cefalu. Il y a cherché de quoi nourrir les enfants qu'il avait aidé. Même ça je n'arrive pas à savoir où ça a eut lieu. Après, les traces nous mènent jusqu'à Baucina où il est actuellement. Je n'ai rien pu trouvé de plus, pas de famille, pas même un nom, juste Tsuna.

\- Mais il y a Ryohei. C'est un ami et ils disent se connaître depuis longtemps, il considère Tsuna comme un frère.

\- Par contre Giotto, tu n'as pas entendu ce léger accent qu'il avait? Ryohei, quand je l'entendais parler, j'avais l'impression d'entendre Asari, les même intonations et les mêmes difficultés sur certains mots, même si ce n'était pas flagrant.

\- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis... Et puis son nom ne sonne pas vraiment italien. Tu as aussi des informations sur lui Alaude?

\- Plus que sur Tsuna même. Il semblerait qu'il ait moins fait attention à cacher sa présence ou alors il n'y a pas pensé tout court. Je peux tracer son trajet dans toute la Sicile. Par contre, comme pour Tsuna, je n'ai rien avant son apparition à Catania. Il n'y a aucune trace de lui avant. Sa première apparition date d'il y a une semaine à Catania donc. Il a participé là-bas à plusieurs combats de boxes illégaux. Il les gagna tous, éliminant facilement tout ses adversaires. J'ai des témoignages disant que parfois on avait même pas le temps de le voir frapper qu'il y avait déjà un homme à terre.

\- Il sait donc se battre, et plutôt bien. Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment, il a une grande carrure et surtout il est musclé, il tenait Tsuna comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Donc il est resté deux jours à Catania, enchainant les matchs. Il a accumulé ainsi un peu d'argent. Directement après il l'a dépensé pour voyager en calèche. Apparemment il n'a jamais hésité sur sa destination. J'ai contacté les gens qui l'avaient croisés, ils disaient que ce Ryohei n'avait jamais de noms de villes précises comme destination, juste une direction, il savait qu'il devait aller au nord-ouest, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il c'est encore arrêté dans les villes d'Enna et Valledolmo. Chaque fois il y resta un jour pour continuer ses combats de boxes illégaux, empocher l'argent et repartir sur les routes jusqu'à arriver à Baucina.

\- A part les combats de boxes, il n'a rien fait d'autre d'illégal?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il voulait simplement se faire de l'argent facile pour rejoindre Tsuna. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, en plus il apprend pour devenir médecin.

\- Et il a déjà de très solides connaissances, les herbes médicinales qu'il transporte viennent d'un peu partout, il y en avait même certaines que je n'avais jamais vues. Et il savait à quoi elles servaient. Il a de l'expérience derrière lui, ça se voyait dans ses gestes. Par contre Giotto, tu n'as pas trouvé étrange une telle déférence envers Tsuna? Il c'est incliné bien bas pour remercier Aurelia et Iago. Je ne suis pas sûr que n'importe quel ami s'abaisserait ainsi pour remercier des inconnus.

\- Je t'avoue que ça m'a surprit aussi. Peut-être qu'il tient vraiment beaucoup à Tsuna.

\- Il doit y tenir plus fort qu'à un frère alors. Pour moi leur lien est un peu plus profond que ça. Ils se comportent comme des frères, c'est vrai, mais il y a aussi quelque chose en lus que je n'arrive pas à distinguer. Enfin, je trouve.

\- Je crois que tu vois juste Knuckle. Maintenant, on verra avec la suite comment les choses évolueront, apparemment d'autres amis à Tsuna vont arriver au fur et à mesure.

\- Comment savent-ils qu'il est à Baucina?

\- Je ne sais pas Alaude. Je ne fais que répéter ce que l'on m'a dit. Mais mon intuition me dit qu'on a rien à craindre d'eux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus des alliés que des ennemis.

\- Nous espérons Giotto.

A Baucina

\- Alors tu as participé à des matchs de boxes illégaux pour gagner de l'argent...

\- Oui, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix Tsuna, j'en avais besoin pour te rejoindre, Spanner et Shoichi m'en avait donné trop peu, tout faire à pied aurait été trop long. Et puis c'est un milieu que je connais plutôt bien maintenant, peu importe les époques c'est organisé de la même manière, alors c'était facile pour moi d'entrer dans le circuit.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup quand toi et les autres faites des choses pareils...

\- On le sait Tsuna, mais c'est notre rôle... Maintenant, tu devrais continuer de te reposer.

\- J'en ai marre d'être couché.

\- Si tu te repose encore un peu, cette après-midi tu pourras sortir te promener.

\- D'accord...

Le boss s'enfonça dans sa couverture, restant collé à son gardien. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Ryohei passa un doigt sous les cernes qui se dessinaient sur le visage de son supérieur.

\- Tu n'a pas du beaucoup dormir pendant un mois... Désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps à te trouver...

Le gardien du soleil finit par s'endormir également, n'ayant pas eu une bonne nuit depuis la disparition de son boss.

Au manoir, Giotto venait de finir d'harnacher son cheval et s'apprêtait à repartir vers Baucina. A peine fut-il sortit de l'écurie qu'il tomba sur plusieurs de ses gardiens qui semblaient bien décidés à le suivre cette fois.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir...

\- J'ai dis à padre Abele que j'essayerais de venir le voir plus souvent.

\- Moi je veux juste être sûr que tout va bien pour Tsuna. Je ne l'ai pas vu longtemps, mais il me semblait être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Cette fois il est hors de question que je reste ici! Imagine si un des amis du gosse t'attaquait comme il l'a fait?!

\- G tu n'as pas du tout intérêt à ramener cette histoire sur le tapis. C'est moi qui était en tort pour l'avoir surprit et toi tu lui as fais bien plus de mal. alors tu as intérêt à bien te tenir.

\- Mouais...

\- Alaude, quelque chose t'intéresse?

\- Je veux voir le nouveau.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter. Lampo reste ici je suppose, et Daemon est avec Elena aujourd'hui. Bon, puisqu'on est au complet, allons-y.

Tous les gardiens montèrent à cheval, suivant leur supérieur qui les devança. Ils arrivèrent au village une demi-heure plus tard. Ils saluèrent les quelques fermiers qu'ils croisèrent. Ceux-ci furent méfiants envers les nouvelles têtes, mais accueillirent à bras ouverts le prêtre et le Primo. Aurelia salua tout ce beau monde quand ils arrivèrent devant chez elles.

Elle leur montre un pré où ils pouvaient laisser leurs chevaux. Quelques instants plus tard, les gardiens étaient dans le salon alors qu'une bonne odeur flottait encore dans la cuisine après le repas qui venait d'avoir lieu. Les enfants restaient dans un coin, impressionné surtout par le gardien du nuage. D'ailleurs, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps et disparurent à l'étage.

Aurelia donna à boire à tout le monde, engageant la conversation, rencontrant certains pour la première fois.

\- Comment va Tsuna?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment don Giotto, mon mari a croisé Ryohei ce matin avant de partir, apparemment Tsuna a eu de la fièvre toute la nuit et ça ne c'est calmé que avec le levé du soleil. Depuis il se repose en haut et Ryohei ne l'a plus quitté une seule fois. Je leur ai apporté le repas tout à l'heure, mais Tsuna dormait encore.

\- Mais il va mieux?

\- Il avait l'air en tout cas, il dormait tranquillement. Je le trouvais encore un peu pâle.

Les conversations reprirent quelques instants avant que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre dans l'escalier. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Tsuna était là, se tenant doucement au bras de son gardien qui l'aidait à descendre. Ils saluèrent tout le beau monde qui remplissait le salon. Un fauteuil se libéra pour l'adolescent.

Ryohei aida son boss à s'asseoir correctement, le soutenant jusqu'à être sûr qu'il était bien mit. Une fois fait, il se plaça juste à côté du fauteuil, plaçant par réflexe ses mains dans le dos. Réflexe que lui et les autres gardiens avaient pris quand Tsuna était en réunion où qu'ils étaient face à un autre boss.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de personnes...

\- Je m'inquiétais, Knuckle et Asari aussi. G voulait juste m'accompagner et Alaude voulait vous rencontrer.

\- et bien lieto (enchanté), je suis Tsuna comme Giotto a du vous le dire et voici Ryohei, mon frère en quelque sorte.

\- Tsuna tu vas mieux?

\- Beaucoup mieux, je suis juste encore fatigué, mais dés demain je pourrais me déplacer normalement.

\- Déjà, Ryohei tu fais des miracles!

\- Merci, mais ce n'était rien, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de blessures.

\- Excusez-moi, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dehors? J'en ai déjà assez d'être enfermé à l'intérieur.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on retournera chez nous et que tu devras rester à l'intérieur?

\- Désolé Ryohei, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de courir dans la nature. Bon, on sort?

Le jeune homme au fedora blanc aida son boss à se lever avec beaucoup de calme ce qui amusa le plus jeune qui argumenta qu'il n'était pas en sucre. Une fois tout le monde debout, ils sortirent dans le jardin prendre l'air. Tsuna avançait doucement à l'avant, Giotto à ses côtés. Juste derrière le brun se tenait son gardien qui suivait en silence, observant discrètement les alentours, son regard s'attardant parfois sur tel ou tel chose.

A un moment, les enfants de la maison débarquèrent aussi, courant vers leurs visiteurs, mais surtout vers leur colocataire qu'ils adoraient. Alors qu'Ada allait se jeter dans les bras du blessé, Ryohei se décala rapidement pour se trouver devant son supérieur, il retint gentiment la jeune fille, lui souriant en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore faire ça tant que Tsuna ne serait pas complètement rétabli.

Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de prendre la main valide de son sauveur, l'entrainant plus loin vers la seule rue du village. Les conversations continuèrent sur un ton léger. Ils arrivèrent sur la place du village avec la petite fontaine où les enfants apprenaient à lire quand il faisait beau. Ils s'y installèrent, profitant du très beau temps qu'ils avaient et du petit vent qui rafraichissait cette après-midi ensoleillée.

Seulement le calme fut de courte durée. Des cris retentirent au loin, vers les champs. Les quelques personnes encore présentes dans le village sortirent des habitations, des fourches, des faux et n'importe quoi d'autre qui pouvait servir d'arme.

Tsuna partit tout de suite vers l'origine des cris. Ryohei ne tenta même pas de le réprimander sur le fait qu'il allait trop vite, il avait bien vu le regard noisette se durcir et commencer à arborer cette nuance ambrée. C'était son boss qui se tenait devant lui. Alors il ne dit rien et suivit de très près. Il remonta ses manches, sentant à l'expression de son supérieur qu'il y aurait de la bagarre et il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'adolescent se fatiguer plus. Alors c'était lui qui allait régler les choses.

Derrière le duo suivirent rapidement les autres Vongolas. Une petite lueur d'appréciation passa dans le regard d'Alaude qui sentait les combats venir presque à l'odeur. Les autres gardiens étaient plutôt inquiets sur la tournure des évènements, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. A ce moment, G et Asari se fustigèrent mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre leurs armes.

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe arriva en bordure du village. Là, de nombreux fermiers c'étaient regroupés, semblant faire face à un autre groupe de personnes. Les femmes courraient vers le village, tirant leurs enfants derrière elles, les gardant le plus près d'elles. Tsuna confia rapidement Théo et Ada à une maman qui passait. Celle-ci lui promit de les ramener à Aurélia.

Ils commencèrent à fendre la foule pour se retrouver tout à l'avant, les paysans armés de leurs outils de travail derrière eux. Une dizaine d'hommes baraqués et couverts de cicatrices étaient là, des poignards en main, l'air menaçant. L'un d'eux retenait une petite fille par les cheveux. Celle-ci tenta de se défaire de la prise, mais elle parvint juste à se faire mal et à énerver celui qui la retenait.

Les Vongolas se tendirent en voyant la scène. Giotto se prépara à sortir ses flammes, ne pouvant pas rester inactif. Il sentit Knuckle se tendre à ses côtés, prêt à user de ses poings si il le fallait, Alaude lui trépignait presque d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir arrêter ces personnes.

Ils n'eurent rien à faire. Tsuna s'avança calmement devant tous, suivit de très près par Ryohei.

\- Que voulez-vous? J'ai déjà mis à terre quatre des vôtres il y a quelques semaines, je ne crois pas que vous aurez plus de chances aujourd'hui.

\- Alors c'est toi?! C'est un gamin comme toi qui nous a empêcher de ramener notre marchandise à bon port!

Tsuna se tendit, son regard se fit dangereux. Son gardien remarqua vite l'ambre gagner du terrain dans les iris de l'adolescent. Discrètement il lui donna un petit coup dans le dos, lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas se fatiguer. Le boss soupira avant de se concentrer sur les ennemis qui continuaient à parler.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on ne se souvienne pas de toi?! En fait on se souvient de rien après notre pause. Quand on c'est réveillé les gosses avaient disparus! Qu'est-ce que t'as fais sorcier!?

\- Sorcier? Moi? C'est un peu absurde, vous avez juste bêtement perdu la mémoire.

\- Au moins les cours d'anatomie de Reborn n'auront pas été inutiles.

\- C'est vrai Ryohei, je ne voulais juste pas qu'ils se souviennent de ma tête alors j'ai frappé là où il fallait.

\- Toujours aussi doué, mais maintenant tu me laisse faire.

\- Bien, mais c'est moi qui te donne le signal.

\- Bien sûr, comme toujours.

Personne n'avait entendu la conversation murmurée entre les deux étrangers. Ils virent simplement Ryohei s'avancer pour se placer devant son boss. Rapidement il se mit en position de combat alors que derrière lui Tsuna restait droit, comme un roi prêt à rendre sa sentence. L'ambiance se fit lourde alors que les mercenaires déglutissaient, ne sachant pas d'où venait se malaise. Malgré tout, cela ne suffit pas à impressionner celui qui leur servait de chef.

\- On est venu rechercher des gosses! Nos clients attendent et on ne voudrait surtout pas les faire patienter!

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que les Vongolas risquent de venir?

\- Les Vongolas? J'en ai rien à faire d'eux, si ils croient vraiment qu'on peut gérer un pays avec leurs idéaux stupides c'est qu'ils sont bien loin de comprendre comment ça fonctionne ici! Et puis pourquoi ils se déplaceraient précisément là maintenant pour un tout petit village comme le vôtre? Quand ils auront l'information nous serons déjà loin! Et ils ne font pas la loi là où l'on va!

Dans la foule de fermiers, tout le monde se retint de se tourner vers les Vongolas qui étaient là. Apparemment ce type ne les avait pas remarqués ou alors ils n'avaient jamais vu le visage des Vongolas, ce qui était beaucoup plus probable. Là, Giotto serra les poings, sachant très bien que ce que cette ordure disait était vrai. Si il avait été à son manoir il aurait eu l'information très tard et n'aurait pas put faire grand chose pour le village. Mais il était là alors il comptait bien faire quelque chose.

Seulement il ne put rien faire. Tsuna lui faisait discrètement signe de ne pas bouger et il ne put qu'obéir. L'aura que renvoyait le plus jeune le forçait à obéir, il y avait tellement de prestance.

\- Il suffit. Je ne vous laisserais pas insulter les Vongolas plus longtemps. Ryohei, à toi. Garde les juste vivant, je crois que Alaude veut les arrêter.

A peine la sentence fut elle tombée que Ryohei disparut à le vue de tout le monde. Il réapparut aux côtés d'un des kidnappeurs, il lui enfonça violemment son coude dans l'estomac, l'envoyant rouler plus loin. Le type ne se releva pas. Les autres se mirent en mouvement. Celui qui tenait la jeune fille la souleva de terre, posant sa lame sur sa gorge. Il ricana croyant avoir trouvé une bonne idée. Mais il la regretta tout de suite quand il aperçut des yeux meurtriers dans l'ombre du fedora.

En un clignement d'yeux un poing s'enfonça dans le visage de cet homme, son nez craqua bruyamment alors qu'une fontaine de sang en jaillissait. Le type tomba sur ses fesses, lâchant l'enfant dans le mouvement. Celle-ci courut rejoindre son père qui se dépêcha de la ramener dans le village.

Le gardien du soleil fit craquer sa nuque et ses poings alors qu'il s'approchait, une aura dangereuse l'entourant. L'homme au nez cassé c'était relevé, titubant, mais il ne resta pas longtemps debout. Une jambe du jeune adulte vint lui percuter les côtes l'envoyant au sol une seconde fois et pour quelques temps.

Ryohei reprit son combat. Il se faufilait avec aisance entre les mercenaires, ses coups pleuvaient, vifs, puissants, précis. Ils ne manquaient jamais une seule cible. Ce combat n'allait que dans un sens.

Les Vongolas observaient tout ça très impressionnés, surtout Knuckle qui n'en revenait pas des capacités du médecin. G était encore plus suspicieux qu'avant, Alaude rangeait toutes les nouvelles informations dans sa tête, dans son petit casier "étrangers du nom de Tsuna et Ryohei". Giotto observait le combat, mais surtout Tsuna. Celui-ci restait droit, observant la bataille d'un oeil froid et calculateur, un regard qu'il ne pensait pas voir un jour sur un visage si jeune.

L'adolescent ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça du combat et surtout, Giotto était sûr que c'était lui qui avait donné les ordres, même si il n'avait rien entendu de là où il était, il était sûr que Tsuna avait donné des ordres à Ryohei et celui-ci obéissait avec efficacité.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous les fauteurs de troubles étaient à terre, des os brisés un peu partout. Personne n'avait été épargné. Tsuna se tourna vers le seul français de la troupe.

\- Don Alaude, ils sont pour vous. Ryohei, allons-y, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Le gardien du nuage se dépêcha de récupérer ses proies qu'il allait sûrement maltraiter, n'ayant pas put se défouler maintenant. Les paysans et fermiers retournèrent à leurs occupations encore un peu chamboulés de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ryohei reprit sa place juste derrière Tsuna, le suivant de près alors qu'ils retournaient chez Aurelia. Celle-ci fut soulagée de les voir entier et se dépêcha de faire du café pour tout le monde.

Chacun reprit place dans les fauteuils qu'ils avaient quittés il y a maintenant quelques heures. Le silence se fit pesant. Tout le monde sirota son café dans le calme. G lançait des regards presque meurtriers aux deux étrangers, les trouvant de plus en plus louches. Giotto était toujours un peu surpris et un peu perdu. Knuckle par contre.

\- Ryohei tu te bats incroyablement bien!

\- Merci Knuckle, je fais de la boxe depuis que je suis tout petit.

\- Malgré ça tu es très fort. Pas étonnant que tu les batte tous dans les combats illégaux.

\- Knuckle! Tu n'es pas sensé dire ça!

\- Désolé G, ça m'a échappé.

\- Tsuna, tu n'as pas l'air plus surpris que ça.

\- Tu es à la tête des vongolas Giotto, je savais très bien que vous alliez faire des recherches sur deux étrangers débarquant de nul part. Ca ne nous dérange pas. En plus Ryohei n'est pas très discret pour cacher ce qu'il fait. Qu'on ait donc découvert qu'il participait à des tournois clandestins n'est donc pas étonnant.

\- Désolé Tsuna. J'étais un peu pressé de te retrouver alors je n'ai pris aucune précautions.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ils se sourirent avant de se tourner vers Aurelia qui venait d'arriver.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Tsuna je t'ai préparé de l'eau chaude pour te laver, je crois que ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci beaucoup Aurelia. Je vais donc vous laisser pour aujourd'hui. Giotto, Knuckle, Asari, à bientôt.

Le decimo s'en alla, suivit par son gardien du soleil. Tous les deux entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait le grand baquet déjà rempli d'eau, une grosse casserole d'eau chaude attendait en plus sur le côté ainsi que des vêtements propres.

\- Aurelia est une femme vraiment gentille.

\- C'est vrai. Tu veux aussi profiter de l'eau chaude Ryohei?

\- Non, vas-y, je vais t'aider, je me laverais plus tard.

Rapidement le gardien aida son boss à retirer ses vêtements, il les plia soigneusement et les déposa sur une chaise. Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se glissait dans l'eau chaude, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il s'affala contre le bord, faisant bien attention de garder son bras bandé en dehors de l'eau.

Ryohei vint se placer derrière lui, passant ses mains sur ses épaules, les détendant. Il finit par attraper la bassine d'eau chaude pour en verser une partie sur les cheveux de son boss. Il les lava calmement. Tsuna ne dit rien, se laissant faire, il avait besoin de sentir que son gardien était là.

Ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre dans le silence. Le brun bascula la tête en arrière, laissant son frère lui rincer les cheveux. Celui-ci finit sa tâche avant de passer ses mains sur les joues de l'adolescent.

\- Tu as beaucoup bronzé Tsuna et tu as plein de petites griffures sur le visage.

\- Elles se voient à peine. C'est à cause de mes courses en pleine forêt avec Natsu. Et puis le soleil tape fort ici, comme j'étais toujours dehors, j'ai bronzé. Toi aussi tu as déjà commencé. Même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine. D'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dis comment allaient Yamamoto et Gokudera.

\- Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je les ai soignés et ils ont vite été sur pied. Mais je suis partis le premier comme ça ils avaient un peu plus de temps pour se reposer.

\- Bonne idée, je suppose qu'ils ont été les premiers à se proposer?

\- Exact, Lambo aussi.

\- Il est un peu jeune pour faire le voyage seul...

\- C'est ce que Mukuro lui a dis. Je crois qu'il fera le voyage avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ils ont intérêt à l'envoyer avec quelqu'un d'autre sinon ils entendront parler de moi à mon retour.

\- si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas être pris dans les hostilités.

\- Pas de soucis, je sais viser juste.

\- Ca c'est sûr... Tu me laisse voir tes cicatrices, je veux vérifier que tout va bien de ce côté là aussi.

le boss se détacha du bord, laissant son gardien observer son dos en premier. Celui-ci passa ses mains le long des différentes cicatrices qui ornaient la peau de son frère. Il en chercha de nouvelles qu'aurait put lui cacher l'adolescent. Tsuna le laissa faire, commençant à somnoler alors que Ryohei finissait son inspection.

Voyant que le brun commençait à s'endormir, le jeune adulte le rinça avant de l'aider à sortir, l'enveloppant dans un grand essui, le laissant se sêcher près du feu alors qu'il frottait ses cheveux indisciplinés. Un petit lionceau vint prendre place sur les genoux de son maître, ronronnant comme un bienheureux alors que le decimo le caressait.

\- Bonjour Natsu, tu vas bien? Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, mais je vais mieux maintenant. Et puis il y a _nii-san_... Ça ira maintenant. Les autres vont arriver aussi, nous ne serons plus seul.

le lionceau accueillit avec joie la nouvelle, lâchant un petit grognement alors qu'il se roulait contre son maître. Celui-ci apprécia de pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec son félin, il lui promit de bientôt retourner courir ensemble dans les bois. Ryohei sourit à la relation qu'entretenait son ami avec l'animal, cela lui rappela que cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait plus laissé Kangaryuu sortir. Il se promit de bientôt le faire aussi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils remirent leurs chapeau en place, rejoignirent le salon. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les Vongolas étaient partis, les enfants étaient couchés. Aurelia et Iago, toujours au salon leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit alors qu'ils montaient vers le grenier.

ils s'installèrent dans leur lit, discutant de la journée qui venait de passer.

- _Tu crois que Giotto osera encore venir ici après nous avoir vu comme"ça"?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, don Giotto semblait tenir à toi et à ce village, je ne pense pas qu'il arrêtera de venir pour si peu. Mais Tsuna, tu sais que c'est dangereux de le côtoyer dans notre position._

 _\- Je le sais, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de les rencontrer, au contraire, je voulais rester assez éloigné. Mais les choses se sont passées autrement et maintenant... Je veux apprendre à les connaître... Je... J'ai vraiment envie de connaître Giotto tu sais... Sa flamme... Sa flamme appelle la mienne, elle m'appelle presque désespérément... Tu devrais la sentir, elle est si faible et je crois savoir pourquoi. Ça nous est déjà arrivé, ça devrait se résoudre entre eux, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Sa flamme est presque éteinte._

 _\- Knuckle n'avait pas ça. Mais je peux comprendre ton attirance pour la flamme de Giotto. J'ai ressenti la même chose avec Knuckle, j'ai ressenti sa flamme aussi clairement que la mienne, elles ont réagis, comme si elles dansaient. J'ai envie d'être de nouveau avec lui._

 _\- Tu en auras sûrement l'occasion bientôt. Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dire qui nous sommes. Ils nous trouveront encore plus suspicieux. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'ils nous croiront..._

 _\- Que fais-t-on pour les Estraneo?_

 _-Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire, il faut d'abord que l'on découvre leurs plans. Pour ça on aura besoin des autres. Mon intuition nous préviendra si ils veulent nous attaquer avant. Cela nous laissera le temps de fuir, juste à nous deux nous ne pouvons pas battre toute la famiglia._

 _\- Je ne sais pas du tout quand les autres arriveront Tsuna._

 _\- Je leur fais confiance, à Irie et Spanner aussi. Ils vont arriver, laissons leur le temps. Pour l'instant, je sens que nous sommes en sécurité._

 _\- C'est bien, profites-en pour te reposer un peu._

 _\- Toi aussi. Tu as de jolies cernes._

 _\- Nous étions inquiets pour toi, ce n'était pas facile de dormir en te sachant si loin._

 _\- Pareil. Bonne nuit nii-san._

\- _Bonne nuit otouto_.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, espérant pouvoir participer aux activités du village demain. Ils se levèrent au chant du coq avec tout le reste de la famiglia. Iago observa d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de Tsuna.

\- Tu devrais encore te reposer Tsuna.

\- Iago, tout va bien, je me sens beaucoup mieux, assez pour chevaucher. Je te promets de ne pas forcer et puis Ryohei sera là pour m'arrêter si je m'épuise trop.

\- Ryohei tu es d'accord de chevaucher avec nous?

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis avec ça don Iago, j'ai quelques bases d'équitation, je pourrais vous suivre. Il me faut juste un cheval.

\- Il reste Macchia (tâche).

\- Ah oui ton deuxième cheval, bonne idée Tsuna. Venez on va aller le chercher.

Tsuna entraîna son gardien avec entrain vers les boxes. Speranza hennit de suite en voyant son petit maître arriver. Le boss lui caressa quelques instants le museau avant d'aller vers le boxe d'à côté.

\- Ryohei je te présente Macchia, je l'ai récupéré aux trafiquants en même temps que Speranza, je ne l'ai pas encore monté et il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de vraiment se dégourdir les jambes.

\- Je vais m'en occuper alors. Il faudra que je remercie Dino pour ses cours d'équitation.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose que toi quand on m'a proposé ce boulot.

Ils se sourirent avant de chacun rentrer dans le boxe de leur monture. Ryohei admira quelques instants l'animal en face de lui. Un grand étalon blanc recouvert de milliers de petites tâches brunes foncées de la même couleur que sa crinière.

-Lieto Macchia, je suis Ryohei et je crois qu'on va travailler ensemble à partir de maintenant.

Pour seul réponse l'animal lui souffla au visage, faisant rire un observateur extérieur.

\- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien _onii-san_.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Tiens, je t'ai ramené de quoi le seller et le brosser. Tu va t'en sortir?

\- Oui, ça devrait aller.

Tous les deux s'occupèrent de leur bête avant de rejoindre le reste des cavaliers. Ryohei se présenta rapidement à la troupe qui ne mit pas longtemps à accepter ce nouveau membre plein d'énergie. Rapidement, ils se séparèrent, chacun se préparant à conduire le troupeau qui lui était assigné.

Le gardien du soleil se contenta de suivre et d'observer au début, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il tenta d'imiter à plusieurs reprises les cavaliers, mais cela résulta par quelques belles chutes qui amusèrent la galerie. Chaque fois Tsuna vint l'aider et lui donner d'autres conseils. au fur et à mesure il s'en sortait mieux, même si il était encore loin du niveau des autres.

D'ailleurs il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer et jalouser l'aisance que son boss avait à cheval. Celui-ci se débrouillait à merveille, parcourant les plaines au galop sans aucuns soucis, menant Speranza sans problèmes malgré sa taille impressionnante.

Ryohei le regardait faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air détendu barrant le visage de l'adolescent. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu ainsi. Quelque part ce voyage temporelle avait de bon côté. Maintenant il espérait tout de même que les autres gardiens les rejoindraient vite et qu'ils puissent enfin rentrer dans leur époque.

Le jeune adulte ne se laissa pas distraire plus longtemps, une vache rebelle demandait toute son attention.

Le troupeau se déplaça au gré des envies des cavaliers jusqu'à la pause de midi. Encore une fois ils trouvèrent refuge à l'ombre d'un arbre, laissant les bêtes paître tranquillement. C'est à ce moment qu'un membre des Vongolas les rejoignit.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'illuminèrent d'un éclat de feu pendant quelques instants en voyant arriver son ancêtre. Ryohei lui donna un discret coup dans les côtes, lui rappelant de rester discret. Cela fit disparaitre tout de suite l'ambre qui envahissait les iris.

\- Ciao tout le monde, désolé pour le retard, mais G ne voulait pas que je parte tant que je n'avais pas finis toute ma paperasse.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis Giotto et puis les responsabilités d'abord, les balades après. C'est peut-être barbant, mais dans ta position tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je sais... Je sais... Je peux m'installer? Je ne veux pas parler de ces papiers maintenant, c'est ma pause.

Tous lui firent une petite place , laissant le Don se mêler à eux à l'ombre.

\- Grazie, sinon Tsuna, Ryohei, vous avez le bonjour de Knuckle. Il est venu avec moi mais il a préféré rester avec padre Abele, ils allaient officier à un enterrement au village voisin et aussi en profiter pour faire une tournée des malades des environs.

\- Personne d'autre n'est venu?

\- Non, Asari ne voulait pas remonter à cheval pour l'instant, il est partit inspecter la ville la plus proche à pied avec Lampo pour qu'il bouge un peu.

\- On ne l'a toujours pas vu celui-là.

\- Et Daemon non plus, je vous les présenterais sûrement un jour.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Et la routine reprit. Les jours se succédèrent, semblables mais jamais identiques. Giotto faisait toujours sa paperasse et assumait ses obligations avant de rejoindre Tsuna. Ils ne se contentaient plus de simplement chevaucher ensemble, ils apprirent à se connaître également durant leurs jours de congé, appréciant d'aller parfois se balader seuls dans les environs ou dans les quelques villages assez proches.

Knuckle se rapprochait également de Ryohei, lorsque leurs boss partaient en solo, ils restaient généralement ensemble à discuter médecine. Parfois ils échangeaient quelques coups amicaux.

Les autres gardiens passèrent de temps en temps, Tsuna et son gardien purent rencontrer en vrai Lampo, Daemon et Elena qui accompagnait son copain. Celle-ci s'entendit très vite bien avec les deux plus jeunes, Daemon restait plus sceptique comme Alaude. Lampo les appréciait sans plus, ne prenant pas vraiment le temps de les connaître, préférant flemmarder au manoir plutôt que sortir courir les champs.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, mais même si tout semblait aller plutôt bien, Ryohei sentait parfois que l'adolescent n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il voyait souvent celui-ci perdre son regard à l'horizon, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose. Parfois les faux-sourires ne masquaient pas du tout son humeur morose et cela commençait à inquiéter le médecin.

Du côté du Primo, Asari ne cessait de constater que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Giotto, une distance s'installait entre lui et ses gardiens et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ça. Pourtant le japonais cherchait la cause de tout ça, mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien. Il pouvait juste constater la différence d'attitude de Giotto entre les moments où il était au manoir et quand il était avec Tsuna.

Pour l'instant il n'en avait fait part à personne d'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était lui qui s'imaginait des choses. Il préférait attendre que d'autres remarques qu'il y avait un soucis et apparemment Alaude ne semblait pas loin de penser la même chose que lui vu les regards qu'il lançait à Giotto lors de leurs rares réunions de ces derniers temps.

A part ces détails presque invisibles, la vie continuait sans plus s'en soucier. A la fin de la deuxième semaine, Ryohei se décida à parler sérieusement avec Tsuna alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller dormir. Le brun était déjà allongé dans le lit, Natsu roulé en boule contre lui. Le gardien s'assit à ses côtés, passa une main dans ses cheveux chocolats qui commençaient à pousser et se faire plus volumineux.

- _Tsuna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es bizarre depuis quelques jours._

\- _Les autres me manquent... J'ai envie de les revoir... Je... Je me sens un peu perdu ici... Même si j'apprécie être avec Giotto et tous les autres mais... J'aimerais rentrer et revoir tout le monde._

 _\- Je comprends Tsuna, crois moi, j'ai aussi envie de rentrer. Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que les autres arrivent avec de bonnes nouvelles._

 _\- Mais et si ils n'en avaient pas?! Imagine! Imagine qu'on ne puisse jamais rentrer chez nous?! On pourrait rester coincé ici! Et ça je ne le veux pas! Je ne veux pas rester ici seul avec les Estraneos!_

L'adolescent se roula en boule dans les couvertures, ses bras encerclèrent son corps, essayant vainement de se protéger d'un ennemi qui n'était pas là. Natsu laissa échapper un miaulement d'inquiétude alors qu'il ne cessait de se frotter à son maître, essayant de le rassurer. Ryohei vint rapidement se coucher face à l'adolescent, le forçant à le regarder.

\- _Tsuna, tu n'es pas seul contre eux. Je serais là, les autres aussi, on ne les laissera plus jamais te toucher! Plus jamais! Et puis même si l'on reste coincé ici, même si il n'y a pas de moyens de partir, les autres viendront et nous resterons à tes côtés, peut importe l'époque. Aucun de nous ne compte t'abandonner Tsuna!_

 _\- Mais vous risquez de tout perdre! Vos vies de là-bas vous devrez les abandonner!_

 _\- Et nous le ferons._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez un tel sacrifice pour moi!_

Tsuna s'agita, commença à paniquer, le gardien vint rapidement se serrer contre lui. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger plus. Il lui murmura longuement des paroles pour le calmer avant de continuer.

 _\- Tsuna, il faut que tu te rende compte que nous serons prêts à abandonner notre vie pour toi, nous sommes prêts à tout. Nous savons les risques de venir ici, mais nous les acceptons pour toi et nous le faisons en pleine connaissance de cause. Il faut que tu accepte ça, que tu accepte que pour nous tu es très important._

\- _Je... Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez pour moi... Je veux que vous viviez... Qu'est-ce que je serais sans vous?... Vous êtes aussi très importants pour moi... Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai..._

- _Et tu es tout ce que l'on a. Nous ne comptons pas mourir bêtement rassure-toi, nous savons que la vie est importante, mais si un jour je dois laisser ma vie dans un combat, je veux que ce soit pour toi. Et nous pensons tous la même chose. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes Tsuna. Tu as beaucoup galopé aujourd'hui et tu n'as pas bien dormi la nuit passée._

\- Mm.

Le jeune Decimo n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de se coller un peu plus à son gardien, calant son visage contre son torse, au niveau de son coeur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était encore bien vivant et près de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Ryohei le regarda, inquiet. Tsuna devenait de plus en plus stressé et surtout il ne gérait pas aussi bien la situation qu'il voulait le laisser penser. Celle-ci lui pesait et il finirait par craquer à force de ne pas avoir de nouvelles du reste de sa famille, peu importe la présence ou non de la première génération.

Le boxeur l'amena plus prêt de lui, séchant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulés avant de mettre correctement la couverture. Natsu vint s'installer au dessus de la tête de son maître, aussi inquiet que le gardien.

Quand ils furent bien installés, Ryohei espéra une dernière chose avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

\- _Faites que les autres arrivent bientôt..._

Pendant ce temps, au manoir des Vongolas. Giotto finissait sa paperasse tranquillement, il ne lui restait que ce dernier papier à vérifier et signer si il donnait son accord. Mais une légère frappe à sa porte le sortit de sa lecture. Il lâcha un vague 'entrer', laissant pénétrer ainsi son gardien du soleil. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées ce qui intrigua de suite le Primo. Ce n'était pas courant de voir le Knuckle bon vivant ainsi.

\- Et bien Knuckle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

\- Et bien je ne sais pas comment dire... Tu risque de me trouver bizarre mais...

\- Knuckle, je n'ai pas besoin de te trouver bizarre, tout le monde dans cette famille l'est à sa manière alors vas-y. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?

\- Penses-tu que d'autres personnes que nous peuvent avoir des flammes?

\- Pourquoi cette question maintenant?

\- Et bien quand je suis avec Ryohei, mes flammes... Elles... Comment expliquer... J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont...Heureuses? Elles bougent dans mon corps et réagissent toujours à sa présence, quand je suis avec lui j'ai l'impression de déborder d'énergie et que ça va finir par sortir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as repris l'entrainement ces derniers soirs.

\- Oui, j'ai cru que j'avais un excès ou quelque chose comme ça que je devais évacuer, mais ça ne change pas grand chose. Mai je n'ai pas l'impression que le phénomène soit quelque chose de mauvais. Alors je me demandais si il était possible que mes flammes réagissent avec celles de quelqu'un d'autre, comme elles le font avec les tiennes parfois. Seulement c'est plus fort.

\- Alors tu suppose que Ryohei a les mêmes flammes que toi... Ce serait possible, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne le serait pas. Nous ne savons pas grand chose pour l'instant de ces flammes, encore moins comment elles fonctionnent. Et puis si nous les avons alors d'autres personnes aussi pourraient. En plus, Ryohei te ressemble beaucoup au niveau caractère alors ce ne serait pas étrange qu'il ait aussi des flammes du soleil.

\- Je suis content que tu comprenne. Par contre peut-être qu'il ne sait pas qu'il en a, en tout cas pas encore.

\- C'est possible aussi ou peut-être qu'il sait les utiliser et le cache. Après tout c'est un pouvoir très étrange, je comprends que des personnes veuillent cacher ce don. Si tu veux on pourra lui poser la question et lui proposer notre aide si il s'avère qu'il a vraiment des flammes. Il ne doit pas être seul pour apprendre à les maitriser.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais attendons encore un peu avant, je veux l'observer pour voir si il en laisse échapper quelques unes. Peut-être que je me trompe complètement aussi.

\- Bien, j'attendrais que tu me le demande.

\- Sinon Giotto est-ce que toi tu ressens quelque chose près de Tsuna?

Le boss se plongea dans ses pensées, se rappelant sans mal chacune de ses rencontres avec l'adolescent. Il posa ensuite une main sur son coeur, il sentit faiblement sous ses doigts bruler sa flamme. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir sa taille et ce qu'il sentit l'inquiéta un peu

\- Quand je le côtoie, parfois je sens ma flamme danser aussi, mais pas beaucoup, c'est moins fort que toi. Quand je le vois parfois j'ai aussi une impression de... Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression de retrouver un membre de ma famille que je n'aurais plus vu depuis longtemps.

\- Crois-tu qu'il ait aussi des flammes?

\- Pourquoi pas? Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cette hypothèse avant maintenant, merci d'être venu en parler. Mais comme tu l'as dis, on va attendre un peu. Nous les connaissons depuis peu de temps même si on a l'impression d'être proche d'eux. alors je ne pense pas que venir les harceler de questions sur des flammes étranges qui naissent de nul part soit une bonne idée.

\- Bien, préviens moi pour la suite.

\- Pas de soucis, va te reposer tu dois être fatigué après tous tes voyages auprès des malades des environs.

\- Merci Gio. Bonne nuit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, une autre personne entra. Le jeune Don soupira, se demandant ce que son gardien du nuage pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareil.

\- Alaude, que veux-tu? Des nouvelles sur Tsuna et Ryohei?

\- Non, mais j'ai un rapport venant de Corleone qui devrait t'intéresser.

\- Vas-y.

\- Apparemment un jeune chasseur de primes est en train de sévir en ville. Il récupère toutes les proies que nous étions en train de suivre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, si il se débarrasse de personnes qui le méritent il n'y a pas de soucis. S'en est-t-il pris à des innocents?

\- Deux civiles venant d'une autre ville qui ne semblent pas être dans une quelconque liste de prime ainsi qu'à deux de nos hommes.

\- Bien, j'irais faire un tour là-bas demain, ce n'est pas très loin et je pourrais voir de quoi il en retourne. Alaude, tu m'accompagneras. Je suppose que G et Asari viendront aussi, ils sont les seuls à n'avoir aucune mission pour l'instant.

\- Bien.

Le lendemain matin, à Baucina. Pour une fois les cavaliers n'étaient pas partis au petit matin. D'ailleurs personne n'était partis travailler. Actuellement tout le village attendait sur la place, les yeux fixés à l'horizon de la seule route traversant leur village.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune garçon arriva en courant, faisant de grands signes à tout le monde.

\- Il arrive! Il arrive!

Des murmures heureux commencèrent à emplir l'endroit alors que tout le monde guettait l'arrivée de ce visiteur. Finalement, une imposante carriole tirée par deux boeufs apparut sur le chemin, suivit par une autre. Celles-ci s'arrêtèrent sur la place du village alors que les deux conducteurs descendaient, venant ouvrir les bâches sur les côtés, dévoilant le contenu de la carriole.

Il y avait de tout là-dedans, allant des ustensiles de cuisines au mobilier, aux outils pour la ferme, aux vêtements. Les villageois se pressèrent dans un joyeux bazar pour observer les différents articles, commençant à marchander les prix avec les deux vendeurs.

Les deux voyageurs temporels observaient tout ça à l'écart, assis sur un muret.

\- Et bien quel agitation!

\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas encore là la dernière fois qu'il est passé. C'est un marchand ambulant qui sillonne les petits villages de la Sicile et plus particulièrement cette région. Il vient plus ou moins une fois par mois. Il ramène pleins d'articles des grandes villes et surtout des nouvelles du reste du pays. Peu de gens sortent du village pour aller en ville alors il est leurs oreilles là-bas. C'est lui aussi qui fait office de postier, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas très rapide comme service et puis personne n'est jamais sûr que les lettres arrivent à bon-port à part si il y a une réponse qui arrive jusqu'ici.

\- C'est vrai que nous ne sommes qu'au début du dix-neuvième siècle. C'est étrange de pouvoir voir de ses propres yeux comment tout fonctionnait à l'époque.

Les deux amis restèrent observer les habitants qui essayaient de convenir d'un prix avec l'un des marchands. Petit à petit la folie diminua, les paysans retournèrent à leurs champs, heureux de leurs nouveaux achats. Seuls quelqu'uns restèrent encore, cherchant d'autre choses susceptibles de les intéresser.

Tsuna observait le ciel, profitant du calme jusqu'à ce qu'un léger son atteigne ses oreilles. Pendant quelques instants il ne voulut pas y croire, mais celui-ci se répéta. Brusquement il se leva, surprenant son gardien.

Il courut vers les chariots, essayant de trouver d'où venait ce bruit qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Ryohei le suivit sans vraiment comprendre. Ils arrivèrent devant une des calèches ou un des marchands comptait son argent en sifflotant une petite musique. Tsuna sauta à ses côtés, faisant sursauter l'homme.

\- Et bien ragazzo qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu veux quelque chose?

\- La musique! La musique que vous sifflez, pouvez-vous la refaire? S'il-vous-plait c'est important.

Le marchant observa le plus jeune curieusement avant de céder à la demande. Il se remit à siffloter la même mélodie, essayant de ne pas se tromper. Les yeux du Decimo s'illuminèrent alors que Ryohei comprenait enfin où il voulait en venir.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux faire, le reste est trop compliqué.

\- Où? Où avez-vous entendu cette musique?

\- A Corleone, il y a un pianiste itinérant qui s'y est installé il y a quelques jours et il jouait dans le café où je me suis arrêté. Très doué le petit, mais cette musique était l'une des plus belles. tu veux savoir autre chose?

\- Non merci, c'est gentil à vous, faites bon voyage.

Tsuna retourna immédiatement aux côtés de son gardien, sautillant presque sur place, entrainant le boxeur dans sa joie.

\- Il est là Ryohei! Il est là! Ca ne peut être que lui!

\- Je sais Tsuna. Je crois que nous allons aller faire un tour à Corleone.

Un sourire immense barra le visage de l'adolescent qui courut immédiatement vers la ferme, prévenir qu'il prenait un jour de congé. Quand Ryohei passa les portes à son tour, Tsuna était déjà en selle, prêt à partir.

\- Allez Ryohei dépêche toi!

\- J'arrive Tsuna, calme-toi, il ne va pas disparaitre d'un coup.

Le gardien rit à l'excitation du plus jeune. Rapidement il harnacha Macchia et rejoignit son boss. Ils s'élancèrent tous les deux sur la route, direction Corleone.


	6. Chapter 6

Corleone était une petite ville tout à fait modeste mais déjà plus grande que les villages entourant Baucina et Baucina lui-même. Ce jour là semblait être jour de marché. Les habitants se pressaient dans les rues, s'attardant devant tel ou tel échoppe. Les prix étaient criés aux quatre vents par les différents marchands. Des gamins des rues se faufilaient entre les jambes pour tenter de voler une pomme ou deux sur un étalage.

C'est dans ce joyeux bazar que les Vongolas arrivèrent. Les rares personnes les connaissant les saluèrent discrètement, ne voulant pas dévoiler à la foule la présence d'une personnalité aussi importante. Pour passer encore plus inaperçus, ils avaient tous revêtus des vêtements plus civiles pour leur petite escapade. Asari qui avait voulut venir avait du emprunter des vêtements aux autres gardiens, ses tenues japonaises n'entraient pas vraiment dans les critères de la normalité italienne du dix-neuvième siècle.

Les quatre cavaliers se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, atteignant une zone moins encombrée. Là, un homme attendait adossé à un mur, il les salua rapidement alors qu'ils descendaient de cheval.

\- Don Vongola, je suis Arturio, c'est moi qui gère vos activités dans cette ville.

\- Bien, tu vas sûrement pouvoir m'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passe ici. J'ai entendu parler d'un chasseur de prime qui s'en serait prit à des civiles innocents et deux de nos hommes.

\- Exact. Les deux civiles étaient des voyageurs, ils étaient ici depuis deux jours quand cet homme les a coincé dans une ruelle. Ils n'ont eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. Ensuite, pour nos deux hommes nous n'avons rien vu, mais nous supposons qu'il s'agit de la même personne, les blessures étaient semblables à celles des deux civiles.

\- Quel genre?

\- De larges coupures, une sorte d'épée sûrement.

\- Bien, savez-vous où il se trouve actuellement?

\- Nous avons seulement une zone, il n'est pas facile a repérer, il est clairement habitué à ce boulot et surtout doué.

\- Bien, conduis-nous.

La petite troupe laissa les chevaux à une auberge avant de suivre le guide. Ils arpentèrent les petites rues sinueuses de Corleone pendant plus d'une heure, fouillant chaque recoin à la recherche d'un indice, mais la zone désignée par Arturio était vaste. Alaude partit rapidement seul faire ses affaires, laissant son boss et ses deux gardiens continuer leurs recherches.

Finalement, après deux heures de marches ils trouvèrent celui qu'ils cherchaient. Giotto tomba dessus par hasard alors qu'il s'avançait dans une énième ruelle sombre. Alors qu'il y pénétrait, de vagues gémissements retinrent son attention. Tous accélérèrent le pas, observant chaque recoin, derrière chaque poubelles avant de tomber sur un homme, au bord de l'inconscience gisant par terre.

Giotto voulut s'abaisser pour l'aider, mais s'arrêta brusquement, sentant une lame se poser sur son cou. G et Asari dégainèrent immédiatement, mais n'osèrent rien faire en voyant la lame si proche d'un point vital.

Au fur et à mesure, leurs yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, leur permettant de distinguer qui tenait en respect le Primo Vongola. La personne semblait être un jeune adulte, assez grand. Il portait des vêtements entièrement noirs et un bandana recouvrait ses cheveux et descendait presque sur ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici?

\- Nous te cherchions si tu es bien le chasseur de primes.

\- Ca doit être moi alors. Que me vaut l'honneur d'être poursuivi par les Vongolas? Je ne pense pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, je gagne juste de l'argent comme je peux.

\- Et cet homme alors?

Giotto désigna la personne désormais inconsciente qui gisait au sol. L'inconnu eut simplement un léger sourire à sa vue.

\- Lui, il appartient à un groupe de trafiquants d'enfants. le chef de cette ville va me donner quelques pièces pour sa capture.

\- Capture? Tu ne vas pas le tuer?

\- Bien sûr que non, je suis un chasseur de prime, pas un tueur à gages. Je ne tue que en dernier recours, ici ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Et qu'as-tu à dire concernant les deux civiles que tu as tué?

L'épéiste s'approcha au plus près du visage du Don, ne relâchant jamais la pression de sa lame sur la gorge du blond. Ses yeux noirs de colère se fixèrent dans ceux dorés du Primo alors qu'une lueur dangereuse commençait à y danser.

\- Ces types ne méritaient pas de vivre. Ils s'en sont pris à quelqu'un qui m'est extrêmement précieux, je ne pouvais pas les laisser courir dans la nature sans rien faire.

\- Ce n'étaient que des civiles!

\- Des civiles? Si eux sont des civiles alors moi je suis un ange. Ces types étaient des mafieux de la pire espèce, ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient.

\- Ils n'apparaissaient sur aucune liste et aucune information ne prouvait qu'ils étaient autre chose que des civiles.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir. Ils appartiennent à une toute nouvelle mafia qui montent en puissance. Croyez-moi, ces types n'allaient rien faire de bon.

Giotto ne sentait aucun mensonge venant de la part de cet inconnu, il lui fit un simple signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait ce qu'il avait fait. L'épéiste relâcha sa prise avant de désigner l'homme toujours au sol.

\- Je vous le laisse si vous voulez, moi j'ai presque assez d'argent et puis on m'attend alors...

\- Bien sûr que je t'attends idiota! J'ai du travail moi!

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'autre entrée de la ruelle, un homme en pantalon blanc, portant une chemise noir ainsi qu'un gilet blanc sans manches s'avançait. Personne n'arriva à deviner les traits de son visage, cachés par l'ombre du fedora blanc qu'il portait. L'épéiste se gratta la nuque en signe de gêne avant de rejoindre ce nouvel arrivant.

\- Désolé Gokudera, j'ai été un peu retardé.

\- J'avais compris. Maintenant que tu as finis on va enfin pouvoir y aller, j'ai un concert dans quelques minutes moi! Et puis quand il sera finit on aura enfin assez d'argent pour s'acheter ces chevaux.

\- On pourra enfin aller le chercher... Bon, allons-y.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à s'éloigner, ils furent retenus par les Vongolas qui les interpellèrent une nouvelle fois.

\- Attendez! Vous ne croyez pas qu'on va vous laisser partir comme ça! Tu avais peut-être une raison de tuer les deux civiles mais et nos deux hommes hein?!

Giotto réalisa après l'éclat de voix de G qu'il avait effectivement oublié ça. Ses yeux se firent sombres alors qu'Asari dégainait complètement son sabre. Par contre la réaction du chasseur de prime ne fut pas vraiment ce qu'ils avaient attendus.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant?

Les Vongolas se regardèrent rapidement, essayant de savoir de quoi il parlait, mais rien ne ressortait.

\- On ne voit pas de quoi tu parles! Pourquoi les as-tu tués?!

\- Parce qu'ils ont menacés plusieurs familles, plusieurs enfants.

\- Pourquoi auraient-ils fais ça?!

\- Mais ils aidaient les trafiquants d'enfants bien sûr. D'ailleurs, vous devriez faire attention que la réputation des Vongolas ne soient pas utilisées pour de tels crimes. Sur ce, à bientôt.

Les deux disparurent à un tournant, laissant des Vongolas surpris de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. G se reprit rapidement et tenta de les suivre, mais ils étaient déjà hors de vue. Asari rengaina simplement et soupira un bon coup avant de se tourner vers son boss. Celui-ci restait amorphe, les yeux rivés sur le sol, les paroles de l'épéiste tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

\- "Mes hommes... Des hommes de ma famille... Ils...Ils utilisaient notre nom pour... enlever des enfants... Ce...Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas possible!"

\- Giotto.

Le blond sortit brusquement de sa rêverie pour croiser le regard inquiet de son gardien de la pluie.

\- Giotto ça va?

\- Ca va aller... Ca va aller...

\- Tu... Tu crois qu'il disait la vérité?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écouter les conclusions de mon intuition... Il faudrait qu'on le retrouve pour lui poser la question une nouvelle fois, je pourrais être sûr comme ça.

\- Et bien on va devoir encore chercher pendant plusieurs heures, ils ont disparus dans les ruelles.

\- Merci G d'avoir essayer de les suivre. Bon, reprenons nos recherches alors.

\- Pas nécessaire.

Ils sursautèrent tous face à l'arrivée surprise d'Alaude. Celui-ci ne dit rien d'autre et ne fit que ramasser le type qui trainait par terre.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, ceux que vous chercher sont au café "il mattiniero".

Sur ce il les quitta avec son paquet, Arturio le suivit, ayant d'autres choses à faire, notamment vérifier les dires du chasseur concernant ses hommes. Personne ne posa de questions, sachant très bien comment Alaude fonctionnait. Ainsi ils se dirigèrent vers le-dit café. Là, une foule se pressait à l'entrée, essayant d'avoir une place. Les Vongolas se frayèrent un chemin parmi tout ces gens jusqu'à trouver une petite table encore libre dans un coin. Ils s'y installèrent, se demandant ce que les deux jeunes qu'ils avaient croisés plus tôt pouvaient faire ici.

Ils fouillaient la foule du regard, essayant de les trouver, mais rien. Il y avait énormément de monde qui se pressait dans la salle sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi. Lorsqu'un serveur parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux, ils lui posèrent la question.

\- Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de monde ici? En plus la majorité ne s'assoit même pas pour boire.

\- Ils viennent pour le pianiste. Il est arrivé en ville il y a trois jours et à proposé de faire des concerts dans ce café en échange d'un peu d'argent. Le patron à accepté tout de suite et il a bien fait. Les affaires n'ont jamais aussi bien marchés, les gens viennent de toutes les villes et villages alentours pour l'écouter. C'est un grand artiste. Excusez-moi, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, mon collègue va vous amener vos boissons.

Il repartit dans la foule, continuant ses commandes. En le suivant du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar, Giotto repéra un jeune homme qui ne leur était pas inconnu accoudé à celui-ci.

\- G, Asari, Alaude avait raison, regardez, le chasseur de prime est là, au bar.

Tous se tournèrent vers la direction indiquée. Effectivement, l'homme en noir qu'ils avaient croisés plus tôt était là, sirotant un verre, ses yeux rivés sur la scène où se tenait le piano. Quelques instants plus tard, le fameux pianiste fit son entrée. Les Vongolas reconnurent sans mal la deuxième personne qu'ils avaient croisés dans la ruelle, celui au fedora blanc.

\- C'est un drôle de duo, l'un est pianiste, l'autre chasseur de primes.

Après cette réflexion de G, Giotto eut tout de suite l'image de Tsuna et Ryohei en tête. Eux aussi étaient un drôle de duo. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un tabouret racler le sol. Le pianiste venait de s'installer, plus aucun bruit ne résonna dans la salle, tout le monde c'était tu, la foule avait arrêté de se déplacer, le silence prit place.

Jusqu'à ce que les premières notes résonnent, calmes et douces, elles remplirent le café d'une atmosphère nouvelle. Les Vongolas se laissèrent distraire de leur but premier, appréciant cette interlude musicale. Asari en était particulièrement heureux, lui qui avait toujours aimé la musique. Même G se laissa aller quelques instants, Giotto de même.

Cette petite bulle qui c'était créée dans le café dura près d'une demi-heure, une demi-heure qui semblait hors du temps. Une demi-heure étonnante qui s'arrêta quand on annonça la dernière musique "Storia del cielo". La gardien de la pluie profita de la courte pause pour donner son ressenti.

\- Ce jeune homme joue incroyablement bien et ces musiques étaient incroyables, je n'en avais jamais entendu de semblable.

\- C'est bien vrai, ce serait chouette qu'il passe par Baucina qu'on puisse le réécouter une nouvelle fois.

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus, la dernière musique allait commencer. Mais immédiatement, quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère, celle-ci se fit...prenante, épaisse. Giotto ne savait pas comment la décrire. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à la silhouette du pianiste, le corps de celui-ci semblait tendu alors que ses doigts restaient en suspension au-dessus du clavier.

Le silence qui remplit cette attente était incroyablement... silencieux, profond, tout le monde semblait suspendu aux gestes de l'homme sur l'estrade, un souffle retentit, les doigts se posèrent sur le piano. Storia del cielo commença...

Cette musique là n'eut rien à voir au niveau de l'intensité comparé aux précédentes. Giotto pouvait presque entendre les battements de coeur du pianiste vibrer au rythme de sa musique. Le blond se laissa emporter et la musique le prit à la gorge, quelque chose en lui remua alors que son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Trop de sentiments passaient dans cette musique, trop de sentiments qui le ramenaient des années en arrière.

Devant ses yeux défilèrent ses souvenirs au rythme du piano, sa vie d'avant les Vongolas, sa vie en tant que gamin des rues, ses rencontres avec G, Asari, Knuckle, Alaude, Lampo, Daemon... Trop de souvenirs se mélangèrent, lui donnant la nausée.

Il se leva, tremblant, il essaya de se concentrer sur le chemin à faire alors que tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, il avait besoin d'air, de l'air...

G tenta de le retenir, de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il fut repoussé presque violemment alors que Giotto disparaissait entre les corps. Asari retint son ami, sentant qu'il ne servait à rien de suivre le blond maintenant. Durant le temps restant ils tentèrent de faire taire leur inquiétude concernant leur boss.

Celui-ci parvint à trouver la sortie. A peine fut-il dehors qu'il sentit ses jambes le lâcher, il s'affala sur un banc qui trainait le long du café. Sa tête s'enfonça dans ses mains alors que des dizaines de choses lui passaient par l'esprit. Tout se mélangeait alors qu'une voix dans sa tête hurlait pour que tout s'arrête. Mains dans cet étrange mélange, il parvint à faire le tri sur certaines choses, certains souvenirs lui amenèrent des réponses.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait enfin d'où venait cette distance avec ses gardiens. Cette distance qui avait commencé à s'installer vicieusement entre eux depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il la comprenait enfin et ça ne faisait que le désespérer plus. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça, il ne comprenait pas comment cela pourrait changer, comment cela pourrait revenir comme avant. Il ne savait pas, il se sentait perdu et...

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Il sursauta.

Ses yeux accrochèrent une silhouette vêtue de noir qui lui tendait un verre d'eau. Ses mains tremblantes l'attrapèrent tant bien que mal alors que le chasseur de prime s'asseyait à ses côtés. En fond, la musique résonnait toujours, empêchant le silence de devenir gênant.

\- Cette musique fait toujours remuer beaucoup de choses... Désolé qu'elle vous ai perturbée à ce point.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est... C'est moi qui suis bizarre à me mettre dans de telles états pour une musique.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas et je vous comprends parfaitement, la musique d'Hayato fait toujours cet effet là. Surtout celle-ci, si vous voulez tout savoir, il l'a composée pour un ami qui nous est très cher. Celui-ci était dans une période difficile alors Hayato a écrit ce morceau pour lui, pour l'aider à aller mieux et qu'il sache que nous étions là pour lui. C'est un peu notre vie qui est raconté dans cette musique. Elle a trouvé un écho dans la vôtre.

\- Oui... Elle... Elle m'a rappelé certaines choses... Tout c'est mélangé à un moment et...

\- Calmez-vous, ne vous stressez pas plus pour ça. Laissez les choses venir et passer, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour l'instant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, simplement assis sur ce banc sans rien faire, écoutant le murmure de la musique jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse. Des gens commencèrent à sortir en silence, encore pris dans l'atmosphère étrange qui les avait entouré pendant cette demi-heure.

\- Vous voulez vous rafraichir un peu avant de partir?

Giotto ne refusa pas, il avait vraiment besoin de se mettre de l'eau froide sur le visage, espérant que ça remettrait ses idées en suivit le chasseur de prime qui l'entraina à nouveau dans le café, mais du côtés des travailleurs, dans leurs vestiaires. Celui-ci lui désigna une bassine d'eau qu'il pouvait utiliser. Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Pendant ce temps, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le pianiste aux côtés d'un homme bedonnant qui lui tendait une bourse assez remplie.

\- Voilà ta part pour ces trois jours. Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de te produire ici. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, notre chiffre d'affaire à explosé avec ton arrivé! Dommage que tu doives déjà partir.

\- Merci de m'avoir accepté et désolé de m'éclipser si rapidement, mais quelqu'un nous attend, nous avions juste besoin d'argent pour nous acheter des chevaux.

\- Et bien je vous souhaite de retrouver rapidement cette personne. Si vous pouvez repasser par ici un jour, tout le monde vous accueillera à bras ouvert. Ah! Merci aussi d'avoir arrêté tout ces rompiscatole (emmerdeurs)! Les gens sont plus tranquille depuis que tu as fais le ménage.

cette fois il s'adressait au chasseur de prime qui ne fit que lui offrir un sourire en guise de réponse. L'homme repartit d'où il était venu, laissant les deux voyageurs avec le blond.

\- Alors gokudera, on a assez d'argent maintenant? On va enfin pouvoir s'acheter ces chevaux? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ici!

\- Du calme, et je crois qu'on a largement assez maintenant si on couple nos deux salaires. Allons les chercher tout de suite, nous n'avons plus de raisons de nous attarder ici. Et lui?

L'artificier désigna le Primo qui venait de finir de se rafraichir.

\- Je l'ai amené pour qu'il vienne se remettre les idées en place. Bon, on y va?

Tous les trois sortirent au grand air, les voyageurs se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'écurie qui les intéressait, une en bord de ville accotée à une ferme. Giotto les avait suivit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre et puis c'était au même endroit qu'étaient gardés son cheval et ceux de ses gardiens. Les négociations pour la vente ne durèrent pas longtemps et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en possession d'un pur race espagnole blanc moucheté de très légères tâches grises et d'un appaloosa brun ayant seulement une grande tâche blanche remplie de points bruns sur l'arrière-train.

Ils achetèrent également les selles et tout le matériel dont ils auraient besoin. Pendant ce temps, les gardiens du Primo étaient arrivés eux aussi pour récupérer leurs chevaux. Ils c'étaient immédiatement tendu en voyant les deux étrangers qui trainaient avec leur boss. Mais les ardeurs de G furent vite calmées par le blond.

\- G, c'est moi qui les ai suivit jusqu'ici, ils ne m'ont rien fais et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ils n'ont fais de mal à personne d'innocent. Alors laisse les tranquille pour cette fois.

Giotto avait parlé sans jamais regarder son gardien, préférant se concentrer sur son cheval. L'archer râla de se faire réprimander comme un enfant, Asari par contre s'inquiétait énormément pour son boss.

Il c'était rendu compte de la distance qui s'installait, mais là, en quelques instants il avait l'impression qu'un gouffre c'était creusé au point que Giotto ne voulait même plus les regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois apparemment il ne fut pas le seul à remarquer qu'il y avait un soucis vu le regard inquiet que lui donna G. il ne fit que hausser les épaules, ne sachant pas ce qu'il c'était passé ni même ce qu'il se passait maintenant pour en arriver là. Il faudrait qu'ils en discutent sérieusement avec tous les autres gardiens.

Sur ce, ils se mirent en selle et le groupe de désormais cinq personnes se mit en route, Alaude étant toujours en train de rassembler des informations ne rentreraient pas avec eux. Tous prirent la même direction au plus grand déplaisir de G qui trouvait que beaucoup d'étrangers tournaient autour du blond ces derniers temps.

\- Pourquoi prenez-vous le même chemin que nous?

\- Parce qu'on va aussi par là. Je ne connais pas votre destination, mais nous nous allons vers le nord-est.

\- Vous avez une destination précise?

\- Non, on suit juste notre instinct. D'ailleurs Gokudera, tu ne sens pas comme un petit soucis comparé à avant?

Le pianiste se tourna vers son compagnon de route. Celui-ci serrait quelque chose à travers sa chemise noir, l'artificier plongea sa main dans son sac, l'y laissant quelques instants avant de la ressortir.

\- Oui, il y a un soucis, il est plus proche de nous, mais pas au même endroit, plutôt derrière.

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers le village qui était maintenant assez loin pour paraitre minuscule. Ils se consultèrent rapidement du regard avant de lancer leurs chevaux au galop sur le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Giotto fit de même, les suivant de près à la surprise de ses gardiens.

\- Giotto qu'est-ce que tu fous?!

\- Mon intuition me dit de les suivre!

Les gardiens n'eurent pas trop le choix et suivirent le mouvement.

Peu avant ce moment, alors que ce groupe quittait le village par un petit chemin, deux autres voyageurs à cheval arrivaient par la voie principale dans cette ville. Celui en tête s'arrêta brusquement sur la place, sa tête s'agitant dans tous les sens, cherchant vainement un visage connu. L'autre cavalier le rejoignit rapidement, tentant de le calmer.

\- Tsuna, doucement, il ne va pas s'évaporer comme ça. Viens allons demander si quelqu'un sait où il est.

Ils arpentèrent le centre ville, demandant si quelqu'un savait où ils pouvaient trouver le pianiste. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour leur indiquer le café "il mattiniero". C'est presque hystérique que Tsuna s'y rendit, il entra en courant à l'intérieur, surprenant tout le ne fit attention à personne, préférant se ruer au bar.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je cherche le pianiste qui a joué ici, c'est très important.

\- Gokudera?

\- Oui!

\- Tu tombe mal, il vient de partir, il n'était ici que pour quelques jours, le temps de ramasser assez d'argent pour s'acheter un cheval, il en avait besoin pour retrouver quelqu'un je crois.

Tsuna faillit s'écrouler en entendant la nouvelle, son gardien n'était plus là. Ryohei vint rapidement aux côtés de son petit frère, se postant juste derrière lui, lui tenant les épaules. Le brun tremblait alors que sa respiration devenait sifflante alors qu'il ne cessait de murmurer le nom du gardien de la tempête. Le boxeur commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

\- Tsuna! Tsuna calme-toi, on va le retrouver, si il est partit il y a peu de temps il ne doit pas être loin, viens.

Brusquement le jeune decimo se retrouva à nouveau dans une phase presque hystérique à cette nouvelle. Ryohei le retint de remonter tout de suite à cheval et il eut bien fait car un homme bedonnant s'avança pour les éclairer.

\- Vous cherchez Gokudera à ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Oui.

Le gardien prit la conversation en main, préférant garder son petit-frère serré contre lui. Celui-ci ne savait pas commet se comporter ni même quoi penser pour l'instant, trop perturbé d'être aussi près et en même temps si loin de son tout premier gardien.

\- Sauriez-vous où il est allé?

\- Oui, il est partit acheter un cheval avec son ami. Allez voir chez Fernando, c'est lui qui vend les chevaux ici, vous prenez la première à gauche et puis c'est tout droit jusqu'à la limite de la ville.

\- Merci, viens Tsuna, allons-y.

Ils remontèrent rapidement sur leurs chevaux, suivirent les indications, arrivant ainsi à une petite ferme. L'interrogatoire recommença et encore une fois ils avaient ratés l'autre gardien.

\- Désolé, mais ils sont partis il y a quelques temps maintenant, ils semblaient assez pressés d'ailleurs.

\- Savez-vous par où ils sont partis?

\- Oui, par ce petit chemin, il permet de rejoindre la grand route plus loin.

\- Merci, nous allons le suivre alors.

Encore une fois ils remontèrent et s'élancèrent sur ce chemin. Ils ne tardèrent pas à passer au galop. Tsuna était tout devant, les yeux rivés sur la route, espérant pouvoir y voir la silhouette de son gardien. Le temps avança étrangement, ils perdirent la notion des heures et des minutes, ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils avançaient. Tsuna était presque désespéré d'être aussi proche de revoir son ami sans y parvenir. Il voulait le revoir.

Brusquement il hurla son nom au vent, espérant vainement qu'Hayato l'entendrait. Juste à ce moment, une silhouette à cheval se découpa au loin. En l'apercevant, la flamme de Tsuna bondit dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci demanda à Speranza d'aller toujours plus vite. Ryohei suivait de près, souriant, lui aussi avait deviné qui était là, l'agitation de sa flamme ne pouvait pas mentir.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, le jeune boss descendit de son cheval pour courir, le nouvel arrivant fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Tsuna s'arrêta brusquement, n'osant pas s'approcher plus. L'autre en voyant son arrêt subit fit de même, il tenta de tendre un bras vers lui, mais l'adolescent recula légèrement.

\- Tsuna?

\- Ha...Hayato...C'est...C'est vraiment toi?

L'artificier laissa un sourire doux barrer son visage alors qu'il laissait la main de son boss venir se poser sur sa joue. Le brun sursauta au contact, ayant du mal à y croire.

\- C'est bien moi Tsuna, je suis venu te chercher et je ne compte pas te laisser seul maintenant.

Tsuna se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant presque désespérément alors que des larmes ravageaient son visage. Gokudera ne tarda pas à faire de même, serrant contre lui le plus petit. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans faire attention aux autres personnes les entourant.

Ryohei les avait rejoint, tenant Macchia et Speranza, il aperçut les autres personnes qui accompagnaient Gokudera. Il fut surprit de voir plusieurs membres de la première génération, mais il fut encore plus surpris en voyant la dernière personne de ce groupe. Un large sourire orna son visage alors qu'il rejoignait cet autre visage connu. Tous les deux se donnèrent une accolade amicale avant de se serrer vigoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Seulement eux se séparèrent rapidement pour discuter.

\- Heureux de te revoir Ryohei.

\- Pareil Takeshi, on ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu sois là aussi.

\- Et bien si, je suis partis avec Gokudera, on n'en pouvait plus d'attendre sans rien faire à la base alors voilà. En plus Hibari devient ingérable et Mukuro le serait aussi sans l'aide de Chrome. De tout ceux qui restent, je crois que Lambo est le plus calme, il n'arrête pas de s'entrainer, mais il est impatient de nous rejoindre.

\- Et pour Nana-san?

\- Je ne sais pas quelle excuse Reborn lui a donné, mais elle l'a acceptée et continue d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Ken s'occupe de Fuuta et I-pin en attendant.

\- Combien de temps à passer chez vous?

\- Nous ne sommes partis que trois jours après toi et cela fait trois jours que nous sommes ici. Et vous? Depuis quand tu es là? Et Tsuna?

\- Pas ici, quand on sera à Baucina et que Tsuna sera calmé je vous raconterais tout.

Tous les deux rejoignirent le bras droit et son boss qui ne semblaient pas encore prêt à se lâcher. L'épéiste s'approcha, venant se serrer dans le dos de Tsuna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier que son ami était bien là en chair et en os, en bonne santé.

Le brun se raidit en sentant quelqu'un se tenir si près de lui, mais la sensation d'une flamme familière le détendit rapidement alors que son visage se tournait vers le nouvel arrivant, sans pour autant quitter les bras de Hayato.

\- Takeshi... tu... tu es là aussi?

\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas te laisser seul plus longtemps et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un pour calmer Hayato et...

Il s'arrêta de parler en remarquant les larmes sur les joues du plus petit, cela les inquiéta avant de laisser place à un doux sourire en entendant ses paroles.

\- Je... Je suis si heureux... Vous m'avez manqué... Vous m'avez tellement manqué...

Ils resserrèrent une dernière fois leur étreinte avant de se séparer. Les deux nouveaux arrivants lancèrent un regard plein de questions au gardien du soleil, aucun des deux ne trouvaient normal que Tsuna soit tellement émotif à les revoir. Cela ne pouvait dire que deux choses, soit les Estraneos lui avaient fais du mal quand il était seul, soit il était là depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Ils n'eurent pas de réponses maintenant, mais ils savaient que ça ne tarderait pas. Pour ça, il fallait qu'ils se remettent en route. Chacun récupéra son cheval que Ryohei avait gentiment tenu le temps que les embrassades se finissent. C'est en remontant ans elle qu'ils se rappelèrent de la présence d'autres personnes.

\- Tsuna tu fréquente un tueur?

Le brun se tourna pour voir qui venait de lui parler. Il fut surprit d'apercevoir Giotto accompagné d'Asari et G. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à les voir ici.

\- Giotto? Pourquoi tu es là? Je croyais que tu avais de la paperasse à finir aujourd'hui?

\- J'ai ça à faire aussi, mais on m'a signalé des troubles à Corleone, je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Quels troubles?

\- Je crois que c'est moi qui les ai créé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le gardien de la pluie qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne en signe de gêne. Tsuna soupira, pouvant deviner plus ou moins ce que son gardien avait fait pour amasser de l'argent.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es fais chasseur de prime pour gagner de l'argent.

\- En plein dans le mille! On ne peut rien te cacher Tsuna.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire autre chose? Comme Ryohei, quelle idée de faire des combats clandestins?

\- Tsuna, nous étions pressé de te revoir, pour ça il fallait de l'argent et le chef de cette ville m'en offrait en échange de quelques arrestations. Et puis c'est ce que je fais de mieux.

\- C'est vrai... Tu as tué?

\- Oui.

La première génération fut surprise qu'il ne cherche même pas à démentir, mais ce qui les surprit encore plus ce fut la réaction de Tsuna. Celui-ci ne parut pas du tout surprit, il se contenta de soupirer, comme s'il était habitué par la scène.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison sinon tu connais la suite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, je ne suis pas un tueur pour le plaisir. Deux des hommes étaient des trafiquants d'enfants, quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient en train de s'en prendre à une femme qui protégeait sa fille.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé?

\- Elle est morte... Et désolé Tsuna, mais je n'ai pas put me retenir en sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

\- Je comprends Takeshi et je ne t'en veux pas.

Pour prouver ses dires, il s'approcha de son gardien, posant sa main sur celle serrée de son ami, attendant qu'il se détende légèrement pour pouvoir aborder la suite.

\- Tu en as encore tué d'autres...

\- Oui... Deux Estraneos.

Parmis la première génération, personne ne manqua la lueur dangereuse qui apparut dans les yeux de tout ceux présents. Apparemment ces Estraneos n'avaient rien fais de bien. Tsuna prit de longues bouffées d'air pour se calmer avant de continuer d'une voix aussi froide que la glace.

\- Tu as bien fais. Ces types ne méritent pas de vivre ici, ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Giotto fut surpris d'entendre autant de colère et de haine dans la voix du plus jeune qui, habituellement, était plus posé que ça. Ces types avaient définitivement fais quelque chose de mal. Sur ces dernières paroles, tous prirent la route pour Baucina.

Durant le trajet, les plus jeunes ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'ils avaient fais, préférant rester en silence pour l'instant, attendant d'être seuls pour discuter sérieusement. Pour l'instant, ils profitaient de la présence de chacun. Hayato restait très proche de son boss ainsi que l'épéiste. Ryohei, lui, cavalait entre les deux groupes, discutant avec Asari de temps en temps.

Le temps défila et le soleil commençait à tomber, finalement, après plusieurs heures de route, la forêt précédant l'arrivée à Baucina se dessina à l'horizon. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, les deux groupes se préparèrent à se séparer. Asari et G se postèrent sur le chemin menant à leur manoir. Giotto s'apprêta à les suivre mais fut retenu par une main bien connue.

\- Giotto qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Le blond ne su pas quoi répondre à son descendant. Il se contenta de baisser le regard, il sentit la main de Tsuna serrer un peu plus son poignet. Il releva la tête, voulant s'excuser de l'inquiéter, mais quand il croisa les yeux caramels, il n'arriva à rien dire.

Il y avait tellement d'inquiétude dans ces iris, cela le toucha bien plus profondément qu'il voulait se l'admettre. Finalement, un sourire un peu maladroit fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Ca va aller... Je te promets que ça va aller...

\- J'espère Tsuna...

Il ne savait pas si le brun comprenait ce qui le dérangeait autant, mais apparemment il avait comprit certaines choses que même ses gardiens n'avaient pas vu. Finalement, ils durent se séparer, chacun prenant un chemin différent, mais durant encore de longues minutes Giotto sentit bruler dans son dos, les yeux inquiets de Tsuna.

Quand il arriva au manoir, il ne parla à personne, ne salua personne, ne passa même pas à la salle à manger pour se rassasier. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, n'y sortant pas de toute la nuit. Cette fois ses gardiens s'inquiétaient vraiment, Giotto n'avait jamais manqué un seul repas du soir depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était lui qui avait décrété qu'ils devaient au moins prendre un repas ensemble sur la journée.

Tous se rassemblèrent dans un des salons, bien décidés à discuter de ce problème.

Pendant ce temps, durant la traversée de la forêt, la dixième génération se permettait enfin de discuter de sujets plus personnels.

\- Waouw c'est incroyable de se retrouver en face de la première génération! Ma flamme était toute excitée en voyant Asari!

\- Pareil, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur eux si vite. Normalement ils sont plus près de Palerme que ça.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose que toi Gokudera quand je me suis retrouvé face à face avec le Primo. Mais Tsuna m'a expliqué que le premier manoir Vongola se trouve dans ces bois et nous, nous logeons dans le village voisin.

\- Ce sera génial! Voir la première génération presque tous les jours! Il faut absolument que je demande à Asari de s'entrainer avec moi.

\- Doucement toi, il veut mieux qu'ils ne découvrent pas d'où l'on vient.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Imagine que les Estraneos s'intéressent à eux? Nous sommes liés à eux ce qui est déjà à leur désavantage, mais si en plus ils sont au courant de qui nous sommes, ils risquent de devenir des cibles et malgré leur puissance, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capable de gérer les armes venant de chez nous.

\- C'est vrai, je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu ne leur à rien dis Tsuna?

Les trois gardiens se tournèrent vers leur ami qui trainait légèrement derrière. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. La tornade sembla vite comprendre ce qui le dérangeait.

\- Il se passe quelque chose avec le Primo n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui... Sa flamme... Elle... Elle est très faible, toute petite, elle s'est reclus tout au fond de son corps. Pour l'instant elle est encore un peu vive, mais j'ai peur que ça ne dure pas.

\- Que lui arrive-t-il? tu n'as jamais eu ça toi?

\- Si, une fois, mais pas du tout aussi fort. Vous vous souvenez, quelques mois après les arcobalenos?

Tous les gardiens baissèrent la tête, se souvenant très bien de cette période qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Ils ne parlèrent plus, comprenant très bien ce qui était en train de se passer au sein de la première génération, ils avaient déjà fait face à ce soucis, mais apparemment, eux, pas encore.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Baucina. Les présentations commencèrent dans le village avec tout ceux qui étaient là. Finalement, ils rejoignirent la ferme de Iago. Tsuna lui expliqua la situation.

\- Bonsoir Iago, désolé de ne pas être venu travailler aujourd'hui, mais je devais aller les chercher eux. Je te présente Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato, ce sont deux amis très proches.

\- Lieto, je suis Iago, propriétaire de cette ferme et de pas mal de champs dans les alentours. Si vous êtes des amis de Tsuna vous êtes les bienvenu! En tout cas, vous arrivez à la bonne heure, c'est l'heure du repas. Venez, je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez laisser vos chevaux.

Ainsi les deux nouveaux arrivants firent la connaissance du maître des lieux qui leur faisait en même temps une rapide visite de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Ryohei et Tsuna étaient partis aider Aurelia en cuisine.

Le gardien du soleil ne put s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard de son boss se perdre à travers les différentes fenêtres pour observer ses autres gardiens, voulant s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours bel et bien là avec lui.

Le repas fut joyeux, agrémenté par les caractères joviales de Yamamoto et Ryohei ainsi que ceux des enfants. Tsuna participa moins, ne cessant de bailler alors qu'il tentait de garder les yeux ouverts.

Une fois le repas finis, Iago montra un grand matelas qui trainait dans une chambre inoccupée ainsi que les couvertures qui allaient avec.

\- Vous pouvez le prendre et le monter à l'étage dans la chambre de Tsuna, il y a suffisamment de place là-haut pour tous vous accueillir. Et je vais mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, vous ne me gênez absolument pas, j'ai la place pour vous alors profitez-en c'est toujours mieux que la grange. Ensuite, le grenier je le garde quand il y a des travailleurs saisonniers qui ne passent que quelques mois avec nous, vous êtes dans ce cas. Dernière chose, je n'aime pas beaucoup les tires-au-flanc alors il faudra que vous vous trouviez une utilité dans ce village. C'est tout ce que je demande, en échange, vous aurez un toit et à manger tous les jours.

La pluie et la tempête s'inclinèrent en guise de remerciements avant de monter tout ça. Ryohei les aida à s'installer alors que Tsuna semblait dangereusement proche de s'endormir sur place. Gokudera le rejoint et le força à poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Immédiatement le plus petit tenta de prendre une position plus confortable, son corps se replia contre celui de son gardien alors que ses bras encerclaient sa taille.

L'artificier ne tarda pas à laisser sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux chocolats. Yamamoto se rapprocha des deux, posant son dos contre le bord du lit juste en dessous de Tsuna étant donné qu'il était sur le matelas qui trainait au sol.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, dans le silence. Finalement, l'épéiste se leva pour attraper la couverture et la poser sur le brun. Celui-ci venait de s'endormir. A coups de faibles doses de flammes de la pluie, Yamamoto s'assura que le plus petite ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite.

Maintenant les gardiens allaient pouvoir parler juste entre eux. Leurs visages se firent sérieux alors qu'ils retiraient leurs couvre-chefs, se permettant de laisser leur identité à nu.

\- _Bon, posez vos questions et j'y répondrais comme je peux. Après c'est mon tour._

Les deux nouveaux arrivants acquiescèrent avant que Gokudera commence.

\- _Depuis combien de temps est-il ici?_

\- _Ca va faire un peu plus de deux mois maintenant._

 _Les deux gardiens se crispèrent violemment à l'entente de la réponse. Gokudera resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son boss alors que Yamamoto ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en approcher pour témoigner sa présence._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?_

La question importante était autre, combien de temps Tsuna était resté seul? Mais la formuler ainsi la rendait plus acceptable à imaginer, ils apprenaient la nouvelle par un côté positif.

\- _Je suis là depuis trois semaines, deux avec Tsuna seulement..._

Presque un mois et demi. C'était le temps que Tsuna avait passé seul dans cette époque, complètement seul, livré à lui-même comme jamais auparavant. Gokudera serra ses poings, mimant le geste de broyer les gorges de ceux qui étaient la cause de tout ça. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose.

\- _Je te retiens tout de suite Hayato, ne dis surtout pas "si seulement...". Nous n'avions rien prévu, nous ne pouvions rien prévoir c'est comme ça. On ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, on ne pouvait pas demander ça à Shoichi et Spanner, ils se seraient tués à la tâche. Nous avons fais les choses comme elles se devaient, le temps n'est pas à la culpabilité et aux "si seulement". Tout ce que l'on doit faire c'est protéger Tsuna maintenant et ne pas le laisser seul. Ne plus le laisser seul. Ensuite nous ferons payer les Estraneos pour tout ce qu'ils ont fais à notre famille._

L'artificier ne put qu'acquiescer. Il était rare que Ryohei le réprimande, mais quand il le faisait, il avait toujours de bonnes raisons et surtout c'était un des moments où il pouvait se montrer extrêmement sérieux.

\- _Bien, maintenant on sait depuis quand Tsuna est là. Qu'a-t-il fait pendant tout ce temps et qu'ont fais les Estraneos._

Le gardien du soleil raconta dans les moindre détails ce que lui avait raconté Tsuna, essayant de ne rien oublier, sachant que chaque information pouvait être importante. Les autres gardiens l'écoutèrent sans jamais l'interrompre. Ensuite, Ryohei leur expliqua ce qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée à cette époque. Yamamoto et Gokudera firent de même.

Tous les deux étaient arrivés à Corleone. Leurs flammes leur avait indiqué la direction à prendre, mais ils sentaient que la distance serait trop importante. Alors ils avaient fais ce qu'ils avaient pu pour gagner de l'argent, amenant à la situation actuelle. Certaines choses étaient claires, d'autres pas encore complètement.

\- _Donc pendant le temps où je suis partis, vous n'avez pas trouvé plus d'informations concernant les projets des Estraneos?_

\- _Non, rien du tout, Shoichi tente toujours de récupérer des données sur leur ordinateur, mais c'est presque mission impossible, il est complètement détruit. Certains Vongolas fouillent des planques des Estraneos, espérant en trouver un en meilleur état._

\- _Quand est-ce que les autres arriveront?_

\- _Aucune idée, le temps est beaucoup trop variable pour être calculé, mais je demande qui les rendra assez fou pour l'envoyer d'abord, Mukuro ou Hibari?_

\- _Nous verrons bien. Sinon, est-ce que Shoichi vous a expliqué que vous n'arriveriez pas directement aux côtés de Tsuna?_

\- _Shoichi nous avait parlé de cette hypothèse avant de nous envoyer dans le passé, il n'a pas eu le temps pour toi. Il a dit que même en laissant nos flammes nous guider, il serait difficile d'arriver exactement à la position de Tsuna, le voyage est trop peu commun et aléatoire pour ça. Mais nous ne sommes jamais arrivé très loin non plus, enfin, je veux dire on n'a pas atterri dans un autre pays._

 _\- C'est vrai._

Le silence revint. Les yeux de Ryohei se perdirent dans la pièce avant de se fixer sur le corps endormis de son petit-frère. Son regard se fit extrêmement sérieux, les gardiens comprirent que certaines choses devaient encore être dites et des pas agréables.

\- _vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé que vous soyez là, je n'aurais pas pu gérer Tsuna seul plus longtemps._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

- _Il... Il ne prend pas la situation aussi bien qu'il veut le faire croire et je le comprends, il est quand même resté seul plus d'un mois. Mais ses réactions sont... étranges, pas tout le temps, mais parfois. Il a des sautes d'humeur, il peut passer d'un état amorphe à l'hystérie en quelques instants, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Vous auriez du le voir aujourd'hui quand on vous cherchais, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'effondrer dans mes bras quand il a apprit que vous étiez déjà partit, mais juste après il était de nouveau complètement hystérique prêt à galoper pour vous rejoindre._

 _\- Pourquoi agit-il comme ça? Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant._

 _\- C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas le plus étrange. Parfois, en plein milieu de la nuit il se redresse et s'assied au bord du lit. A chaque fois je suis réveillé et quand je le regarde... Ses yeux..._

 _\- Quoi?_

 _\- Il n'y a plus rien dedans... Plus rien... Juste deux billes ternes, comme si Tsuna avait disparu... Ca ne dure jamais très longtemps, généralement quand je le touche il revient à lui et se recouche. Le lendemain il ne se rappelle de rien._

 _\- Tu crois que les Estraneos lui ont fais quelque chose?_

L'atmosphère se refroidit brusquement rien qu'à la prononciation d'une telle idée. Mais le regard inquiet du boxeur ne rassura pas du tout les deux autres gardiens.

\- _J'en suis presque sûr... Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire ni pourquoi..._

 _\- Si cela touche à l'esprit on devra attendre Mukuro, il est le seul qui peut trouver un problème de ce genre._

\- _Et bien nous attendrons alors et nous nous occuperons de Tsuna. Il faut qu'on le rassure et qu'on lui prouve qu'on est bien là._

\- _Et c'est plus que nécessaire, le jour juste après que je lai retrouvé, il a fait une crise de panique alors que je l'avais quitté pour quelques instants. Il a cru qu'il m'avait rêvé et il lui a bien fallut une dizaine de minutes pour se calmer et être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas._

 _\- On va s'occuper de ça._

Sur ces dernières paroles ils se couchèrent chacun dans un des lits. Ryohei partagea le matelas au sol avec Yamamoto alors que Gokudera s'allongeait correctement tout en gardant son boss contre lui. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher de toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, aucun des gardiens ne parla des moments d'absence de Tsuna, ils se contentèrent de lui expliquer comment ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici. Et de ce qu'il se passait chez eux. C'est ce que dit Gokudera qui le rassura le plus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, Shoichi et Spanner sont déjà en train de travailler sur une machine qui nous ramènera chez nous, fais leur confiance nous pourrons retourner à notre époque.

Un sourire illumina son visage, rendant les autres également de bonne humeur. Iago finit par les appeler pour le petit déjeuner. Durant le repas avec toute la petite famille, les Vongolas se mirent d'accord sur qui allait faire quoi.

\- Moi je continue mon boulot de cavalier, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire d'utile ici.

\- Je t'accompagnerais Tsuna, je suis assez bon en équitation.

\- Si Gokudera y va alors moi je vais suivre Padre Abele durant ses visites à ses malades.

\- Moi je vais m'occuper d'inspecter les alentours, je serais plus efficace avec Jiro.

\- Qui c'est Jiro?

L'épéiste se tourna vers la petite fille qui lui posait la question. Il lui offrit un gentil sourire avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- C'est une très bonne amie à moi, je te la présenterais un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui d'accord?

\- Oui!

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on sait ce que tout le monde va faire, au travail!

La petite famille s'éparpilla pour réaliser les différentes tâches. Tous les hommes partirent vers l'écurie, chacun récupérant son cheval. Ryohei et Yamamoto se tournèrent une dernière fois vers les deux autres membres de leur famille qui restait là.

\- Gokudera, on te le confie, tu sais quoi faire si il y a un soucis.

\- Bien sûr idiota!

Pour prouver ses dires il tapota sa hanche, faisant comprendre qu'il portait sa ceinture Vongola sous sa chemise. Rassuré les deux autres gardiens partirent chacun vaquer à leur tâche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, si les autres arrivent, je les trouverais!

Le brun salua son gardien de la pluie avant de partir à la poursuite de son troupeau. Yamamoto, lui, relâcha Jiro qui s'envola rapidement, sondant les environs par les airs, son maître faisant de même par le sol.

Ryohei rejoignit le prêtre sur la place du village, ils devaient aller dans un village voisin pour un accouchement. Gokudera, lui, chevauchait aux côtés de son boss, écoutant attentivement les directives de celui-ci avant de les mettre en pratique.

Malgré qu'il soit plutôt bon en équitation, ayant eu droit à des cours dés son plus jeune âge, il se retrouva quelque fois à terre en essayant d'arrêter une bête. Tsuna riait de bon coeur avant de l'aider et lui montrer comment faire.

L'artificier ne pouvait que constater que Tsuna était bon à ça. Il chevauchait avec aisance, imposait ses envies à des vaches aussi grosses que larges et particulièrement remontées. Le brun était dans son élément ici, dans ces immenses plaines sous le soleil de Sicile. Gokudera ne put s'empêcher qu'il sera bientôt l'un des plus grand boss mafieux au monde, régnant sur toute ces contrées dans l'ombre. Il lui tardait de voir Tsuna prendre la place qu'il méritait.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la pause de midi où il fit connaissance avec les autres cavaliers. Peu avant qu'ils reprennent le travail, Giotto fit son apparition. Le decimo fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

\- Giotto tu aurais du te reposer au lieu de venir.

\- Ca va Tsuna, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit... Ah je m'excuse pour ton ami, le chasseur de prime, nous l'avons pris en chasse alors que c'était lui qui faisait ce qu'il fallait. J'en ai eu la confirmation hier soir.

\- Croyez moi il ne vous en veut pas du tout. Il sait très bien que l'on peut ce méprendre sur ses actions et généralement il ne se soucie pas de rétablir la vérité. Mais faites moi confiance, Yamamoto est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et de très gentil. J'espère que vous pourrez faire mieux connaissance. Et je crois qu'il aimerait bien parler avec Asari, après tout ils sont tous les deux épéistes.

\- C'est vrai qu'il portait une épée dans son dos hier. Ils se croiseront sûrement un jour si vous restez ici. Et Ryohei?

\- Il est parti avec Padre Abele s'occuper des malades.

\- Alors il est aussi avec Knuckle. Celui qui t'accompagne?

\- Ah oui, désolé, je n'ai pas fais les présentations correctement hier. Giotto, je te présente Gokudera, un de mes meilleurs amis, le premier en fait. Gokudera, voici Giotto.

Celui-ci ne fit qu'incliner la tête au nouvel arrivant alors qu'il offrit un sourire chaleureux à son boss après les derniers mots de celui-ci. L'après-midi continua tranquillement pour les cavaliers.

De son côté, Yamamoto se déplaçait à travers l'immense forêt et les montagnes au sud de Baucina, il avait déjà inspecté tous les environs direct du village alors maintenant il s'éloignait un peu plus. Actuellement, il prenait sa pause près d'un cours d'eau, couché dans l'herbe. Un léger souffle de vent passa sous son nez. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il trouva Jiro, sa fidèle hirondelle en train de l'observer, perchée sur son torse.

Il ui caressa gentiment le haut de la tête.

\- Je sais que vous êtes là, ça ne sert à rien de vous cacher.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je n'espionnais pas je te promets.

- _Je le sais aussi. Vous voulez vous asseoir?_

Yamamoto regarda avec amusement la surprise se peindre sur le visage du gardien de la pluie de la première génération alors qu'il c'était mit à parler en japonais. Une fois la surprise passée Asari vint s'asseoir aux côtés du plus jeune.

\- _Tu parles japonais?_

 _\- Je suis japonais pure souche, comme vous il me semble._

 _\- Exact, je viens de Kyoto, mais j'ai suivis Giotto jusqu'ici. Ca fait plusieurs années que je ne suis plus rentré, d'ailleurs ça me fait bizarre de parler de nouveau japonais avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le faire souvent avec les autres, ils parlent à peine quelques mots même si ils comprennent en général ce que je leur raconte._

 _\- Nous sommes en italie, c'est normal quel intérêt auraient ils à apprendre le japonais?_

 _\- Pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs Lampo ne fait aucun effort. Mais dis moi, les autres..._

 _\- Vous voulez savoir si ils sont japonais aussi?_

 _\- Oui._

- _Pas tous. Gokudera est italien jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Nii-san est japonais quant à Tsuna..._

L'épéiste réfléchit longuement avant de finalement trouver une solution à son dilemme.

\- _Il est japonais avec un peu d'italien dans ses gênes, mais je crois qu'au fond il est plus italien qu'autre chose... Au fait, que faites vous là?_

 _\- Giotto m'avait envoyé en mission dans la ville qui se trouve juste derrière cette montagne. Et toi?_

 _\- Je patrouille, je surveille et j'essaye de voir si d'autres de nos amis sont arrivés._

 _\- Comment peux-tu le savoir?_

 _\- Elle m'aide beaucoup._

Il désigna son hirondelle qui c'était roulé en boule sur son ventre. Asari fut surprit que quelqu'un utilise un tel animal, ce n'était pas vraiment courant.

- _Elle s'appelle Jiro et part toujours en éclaireur, après elle me ramène des informations._

\- _Pratique._

 _\- C'est sûr!_

Ils continuèrent de discuter longuement avant de se rendre compte que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Tous les deux montèrent en selle, se préparant à rentrer à Baucina, Asari savait qu'il trouverait Giotto là-bas. Et effectivement ce fut le cas. Le blond venait de revenir des champs avec les autres cavaliers. Il discutait tranquillement avec Tsuna, mais l'épéiste remarqua que celui-ci avait une lueur inquiète au fond du regard. Il observa son ami.

A part de la fatigue il ne trouva rien qui pouvait justifier une telle inquiétude. Il se rapprocha de son boss alors que celui-ci se séparait du brun, prêt à rentrer finir sa paperasse. Mais comme la veille il fut retenu par Tsuna, celui-ci lui pressa doucement le poignet.

\- Giotto... Ne la laisse pas s'éteindre... Tiens encore un peu...

Tous les deux se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux, Giotto ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Tsuna, mais quand celui-ci plaça sa main sur son coeur il sursauta. C'était juste à l'endroit où brulait sa flamme. Mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne le pouvait pas n'est-ce pas? C'était ce que se demandait le blond alors que le plus jeune s'éloignait avec ses amis, tous rentrés de leurs différentes missions.

Il reçut un dernier regard inquiet avant que le brun ne disparaisse de sa vue. Il prit lui aussi le chemin du retour, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, sa main sur son coeur, essayant de sentir sa flamme. Mais il n'y avait rien... Presque rien... Juste une minuscule flammèche que tenait bon vaillamment.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout d'abord, joyeux noël à tous! Et bonne année 2016! (je ne posterais sûrement pas quelque chose de nouveau d'ici là)

Le prochain chapitre ne sortira pas tout de suite, je pars en vacances et j'ai mes examens durant tout le mois de janvier alors il vous faudra patienter un peu :-)

Sinon, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :-D

* * *

Lorsque Asari et Giotto rentrèrent, le blond partit immédiatement dans sa chambre, argumentant qu'il était fatigué. Ses gardiens ne dirent rien, ne sachant pas quoi faire, pouvant seulement constater l'éloignement qui se creusait.

Le repas qu'ils avaient entamés continua dans le silence. A un moment Knuckle se rendit compte que son homologue de la pluie, juste assis à ses côtés, semblait complètement dans la lune, observant ses mains, les pliant et les dépliant sans cesse.

\- Asari tout va bien?

\- Mm.

\- Asari?

\- Mm.

\- EXTREME!

Toute la table sursauta à cause du cri qui n'avait absolument pas été prévu. Tous avaient réagis, sauf Asari... Enfin, il réagit avec quelques secondes de retard.

\- Pardon? Tu me parlais Knuckle?

\- Oui, mais tu étais complètement perdu dans tes pensées.

\- Dans ma flamme plus précisément.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Elle s'agite... Sans vraiment de raison. Depuis tout à l'heure je la sens courir en moi, comme si elle était particulièrement heureuse.

\- Toi aussi?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le prêtre, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien leur arriver.

\- Comment ça moi aussi?

\- J'ai pareil, surtout quand je suis en présence de Ryohei. On en a discuté avec Giotto, apparemment il pourrait avoir les mêmes flammes que moi, c'est pour ça que les miennes réagissent.

\- C'est sûr?

\- Pas du tout, ce n'est qu'une supposition pour expliquer l'agitation de mes flammes. Si ça ce trouve c'est complètement autre chose.

\- Alors ce serait possible que j'ai croisé quelqu'un d'autre pouvant utiliser des flammes?

\- Oui et si les tiennes réagissent fortement, c'est possible que cette personne ait les mêmes flammes de la pluie que toi.

Le gardien chercha dans ses souvenirs qui aurait put causer ce phénomène. Mais il n'eut pas à chercher très loin, après tout il n'avait pas croisé grand monde durant cette après-midi.

\- Yamamoto.

\- Pardon?

\- Je dis que c'est peut-être Yamamoto, vous savez l'autre épéiste, l'ami de Tsuna. Je n'ai croisé que lui cette après-midi, juste quand mes flammes ont commencés à s'agiter.

\- Alors c'est peut-être lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

\- Rien. Pour l'instant Giotto voulait juste que j'observe Ryohei pour savoir si il avait connaissance de ses flammes ou pas. Pour l'instant il semble complètement ignorant ou alors il n'en a tout simplement pas. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on reste dans la théorie. Seul le temps nous prouvera si on a juste ou pas.

\- Alors j'attendrais.

Le repas continua. La nuit passa. Le lendemain les choses reprirent leur cours normal. Cela dura quelques temps, une grosse semaine qui fut presque banal depuis leur changement d'époque pour la dixième génération. Tsuna continuait de travailler avec Iago, accompagné toujours par un de ses trois gardiens qui faisaient des tournantes. Ils refusaient catégoriquement de le laisser seul et quelque part cela le rassurait de sentir ses gardiens si proche de lui.

Ceux-ci acceptaient de le laisser seul uniquement quand il était avec Giotto. Enfin, seul était un bien grand mot vu qu'ils se postaient toujours quelques mètres plus loin. Mais ils laissaient leur intimité aux deux boss, sachant très bien à quel point Tsuna c'était attaché à Giotto. La réciproque était vraie. Le brun sentait toujours quand ça n'allait pas chez le plus âgé, alors il tentait soit de le faire parler, soit de le détourner du sujet en l'emmenant promener à travers les plaines.

D'ailleurs, pour Giotto, ce ne fut pas une bonne semaine. Il avait demandé à Alaude un rapport complet concernant les activités des différents membres de sa famille, il voulait tout savoir. Et quand il avait su, il était tombé de haut. Pendant une semaine les dossiers défilèrent sur son bureau et chaque fois il menaçait de s'évanouir en se rendant compte que la corruption était bien plus présente que ce qu'il avait cru. Chaque jour il découvrait que des membres de sa famille usaient de son nom pour des trafiques divers et variés, pour du chantage, de la corruption, du vol et la liste ne cessait de s'allonger.

Il y avait même des villages ou le nom Vongola était craint à cause de certains membres faisant la misère aux villageois. Giotto savait que ça risquait d'arriver un jour, après tout ils se disaient être une mafia. Il c'était attendu à devoir gérer ce genre de choses. Mais pas aussi rapidement.

Les Vongolas venaient à peine d'être créés, ils avaient encore conquis peu de terrains, ils n'avaient aidés encore que si peu de personnes. Mais déjà des hommes se permettaient de souiller sa réputation. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, en tout cas pas à ce moment là.

Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une minorité, mais une minorité qu'il trouvait déjà beaucoup trop importante. Et chaque jour il en découvrait d'autre. Ca le dégoutait... Il se dégoutait pour avoir créé une organisation qui permettait aux gens de faire cela.

Giotto dormait moins, mangeait peu. La fatigue s'installait. Ses gardiens avaient tentés de le faire réagir, de le raisonner, de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, mais chaque fois ils étaient repoussés avec plus ou moins de violence. Giotto était sur les nerfs et il atteint le summum de ce qu'il pouvait supporter en fin de semaine alors qu'un énième rapport lui parlait du trafique d'esclaves auquel participait des membres de sa famille.

Cette fois s'en fut trop, il se décida à agir. Rapidement il appela Alaude et Daemon pour l'accompagner. G et Asari s'incrustèrent en plus, inquiet en voyant le regard mauvais qu'avait leur ami de longue date. Tous partirent pour Bagheria, là d'où venait les plaintes.

Durant le voyage le ciel se couvrit, annonciateur d'un orage qui ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Pendant ce temps, à Baucina, c'était jour de congé pour les cavaliers. Ceux-ci ne c'étaient pas lancés à travers les plaines en voyant la couleur que le ciel prenait. Actuellement, Tsuna restait donc dans sa chambre avec ses trois gardiens, profitant du moment de calme et d'être ensemble. Le regard du boss se porta vers la fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir les nuages menaçants en train de s'accumuler.

Son intuition le tirailla.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tsuna?

\- Quelque chose va arriver à Giotto...

\- Mal ou bien?

\- Mon intuition me dit de rester ici et d'attendre... alors attendons.

Les premières gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser sur la vitre comme elles s'écrasaient sur le visage de Giotto. Celui-ci galopait vers Bagheria, ne prenant jamais le temps de faire une pause, ses yeux ambrés fixaient l'horizon.

Par moment, la couleur de son iris semblait vibrer comme une flamme qui s'éteint, laissant apparaitre par moment un éclat bleu ciel. Seulement il n'en avait pas conscience, trop concentré sur son objectif, la ville qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Finalement, après des heures de courses Les habitations se dessinèrent à l'horizon. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber depuis la moitié du voyage et cela ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Dés qu'ils passèrent les premières maison Alaude indiqua le chemin vers les traitres aux Vongolas. Giotto ne perdit pas de temps à le suivre, Asari et G sur ses talons. Tous les deux sentaient très mal la suite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la demeure occupée par ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Alaude qui manqua de finesse dans son entrée, mais bien son boss. Celui-ci défonça la porte purement et simplement, faisant sursauter les cinq occupants.

Ceux-ci sortirent leurs armes à toute vitesse avant de les baisser, reconnaissant les personnes qui se tenaient là.

\- Don Vongola! Vous nous avez surpris, que faites-vous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing s'enfonçait dans sa mâchoire, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un meuble. Les autres restèrent pantois, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Après tout il s'agissait de leur boss.

Actuellement celui-ci se tenait au milieu de ce qui servait de salon/salle à manger, les poings serrés, des flammes commençant à danser autour alors qu'une fine flammèche apparaissait sur son front. G voulut s'approcher mais Alaude le retint et il eut bien fait car un deuxième poing venait s'écraser dans le ventre d'un autre mafieux.

\- Giotto calme-toi! Qu'est-ce que...

\- Vous participez au trafique d'esclaves?

Ca avait été murmuré sur un ton glacial, mais les mots avaient résonné sans mal dans la pièce. N'ayant aucune réponse Giotto reposa sa question, mais toujours rien.

\- Alaude a enquêté, je suis au courant alors vous feriez mieux d'admettre maintenant avant que je demande à Deamon de vous arracher des informations par la force.

\- Si vous savez ça change tout alors.

Les trois mafieux se redressèrent, époussetant les débris de meubles qui trainaient sur leurs vêtements. Leurs armes furent vite de nouveau prêtes à tirer.

\- Oui on y participe et alors? Qu'est-ce que cela change? Tu va faire quoi? Nous tuer? T'en auras jamais les couilles, t'es trop tendre pour la mafia! C'est déjà un miracle que t'ai survécu jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas en aidant les gens qu'on se fait du fric!

\- Je ne cherche pas l'argent.

\- Nous oui, il faut vivre! Tout le monde n'a pas trois cuisinières pour lui faire de bons petits plats tous les jours.

\- J'ai trimé toute ma vie pour en arriver là, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes trop fainéants.

Les mafieux ne semblèrent pas apprécier. L'attaque commença. Le blond évitait les balles avec aisance, son intuition aidant beaucoup. Rapidement il répliqua, les coups de poings et de pieds commencèrent à voler, blessant à chaque fois.

Giotto laissa sortir tout ce qu'il accumulait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, sa rage prenant le dessus. Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, pas même ses gardiens qui regardaient ses poings devenir rouge de sang.

Les cinq hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, couverts de blessures, certains membres formant des angles bizarres. Quatre étaient inconscients, Giotto était debout face au dernier lucide du groupe. Celui-ci avait le visage tuméfié et le sang ne cessait de couler d'une blessure au crâne. Malgré tout il souriait.

Un sourire mauvais alors qu'il observait en riant presque le boss des Vongolas.

\- Regarde toi... Regarde toi Don Vongola... Tu nous reproche ce que nous faisons mais tu ne tarderas pas à faire de même après tout tu appartiens à la mafia. Et puis regarde ce que tu viens de faire... Quelle violence pour quelqu'un qui se prétend si bon... Et regarde toi... Couvert de sang... Voilà un vrai mafieux dans toute sa splendeur et ton regard... Tant de rage... Tu me fais pitié pauvre fou, tu es bien le seul sur cette terre à croire que ton projet est réalisable... Même tes gardiens en doutent, j'en suis sûr...

\- Alaude occupe toi d'eux.

Le français ne dit rien, il se contenta de s'éloigner pour laisser passer son boss qui sortit du bâtiment. G et Asari firent de même sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se trouver sur le chemin du blond maintenant. Giotto remarqua leur recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'eut pas à leur demander plus, la lueur qui passa dans leur regard répondait à tout.

La peur.

Ses gardiens... Ses amis avaient peur de lui.

Son regard se posa sur ses mains, il n'avait pas mit ses gants, elles étaient couvertes de sang. Sa chemise blanche aussi, son pantalon, sûrement son visage aussi. Ses poings se serrèrent. Mille choses se mélangèrent en même temps dans son esprit, il courut dehors.

G et Asari le poursuivirent sous la pluie jusqu'à atteindre leurs chevaux. Le blond était déjà en selle, son étalon piaffait d'impatience, prêt à partir au galop.

\- Giotto!

C'est tout ce qu'ils purent dire avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Mais aucun d'eux ne manqua le regard blessé que leur lança leur ami. Un regard perdu, brisé, terrorisé et tellement d'autres.

Tous les deux eurent une boule au fond de la gorge en voyant ses yeux bleus ainsi.

Asari resta bloqué quelques instants alors que G courait chercher son cheval.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous!? Dépêche-toi!

\- Bleus...

\- Quoi?

\- Les yeux de Giotto... Ils étaient bleus...

\- C'est impossible! Ils n'ont plus jamais été bleu depuis qu'il a apprit à utiliser sa flamme!

\- Ils étaient bleus.

\- Bordel on s'en fout il faut le suivre!

Cette fois ils partirent pour de bon. Ils avaient pris du retard, assez pour qu'ils n'aperçoivent pas une seule fois leur boss de tout le trajet, de plus, la pluie n'arrangeait rien. Ils espéraient juste qu'il soit rentré au manoir et n'ait pas fait de bêtise.

Quand ils partirent, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, il sera nuit quand ils arriveront.

Pendant cette journée, à Baucina. Lors du petit-déjeuner Iago fit une proposition étonnante aux jeunes qu'il abritait.

\- Une maison? Pour nous?

\- Oui, celle du cavalier qui est partit avant ton arrivée est libre depuis, personne ne l'occupe. Elle n'est pas très grande mais ce sera toujours mieux que notre grenier. Et puis, tu as dis que d'autres de tes amis allaient venir, nous n'allons pas pouvoir héberger tout le monde.

\- C'est...C'est vrai mais une maison...

\- Tsuna, elle n'est à personne et elle va finir par tomber en ruine si personne ne s'en occupe et puis c'est juste à la lisière des bois à quelques mètres d'ici, il y a un pré pour vos chevaux et tout le mobilier est encore à l'intérieur.

\- Alors nous acceptons avec plaisir.

\- Hayato!

\- Tsuna, ils ont raison on ne peut pas rester éternellement dans leur grenier. Je ne vois pas de raisons de refuser.

\- Tout de même... accepter juste comme ça...

Iago donna une claque violente mais amicale dans le dos du plus jeune.

\- Tu es vraiment trop gentil pour ton propre bien Tsuna!

Le brun fit mine de râler mais retourna bien vite à l'ambiance conviviale du repas. Après celui-ci Iago les emmena visiter cette fameuse maison. Elle n'était pas grande, d'un blanc devenu gris avec les années, un toit en tuiles rouges comme partout au village. Juste à côté il y avait une petite grange qui pourrait accueillir sans mal leurs quatre chevaux ainsi que le pré dont avait parlé le fermier plus tôt.

Après ce fut le tour de la visite intérieur, finalement c'était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait. Au rez de chaussée il n'y avait qu'une grande salle faisant toute la surface du bâtiment, accueillant le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger.

Le salon était plutôt sur la gauche, là où se tenaient plusieurs fauteuils qui semblaient encore en bon état, tous de couleurs ternes différentes. Une grande cheminée occupait beaucoup de place dans le mur, un tapis recouvrait le sol devant celui-ci.

Plus sur la droite il y avait une table pouvant accueillir au moins six personnes, la cuisine était disposée contre le mur, épousant un des angles de la maison. Plusieurs poteaux en bois étaient disposés un peu partout dans la salle pour soutenir l'étage du dessus. Il y avait un placard contenant la réserve d'eau ainsi qu'une autre porte menant vers les commodités.

A l'étage, il y avait seulement deux salles, l'une était vraiment grande et devait avoir servit de chambre puisqu'un vieux sommier trainait là, il y avait aussi une cheminée et une grande fenêtre donnant sur les champs. La salle d'à côté était plus petite et il n'y avait qu'un grand baquet en bois qui servait sûrement de bain.

\- Pour les matelas, vous pouvez emprunter ceux de chez moi pour l'instant, vous pourrez vous en acheter quand le marchand ambulant reviendra.

La visite finie, ils profitèrent d'une accalmie de la pluie pour vite transporter leurs affaires dans leur nouvelle maison. Une fois tout dedans ils commencèrent à s'installer et à prendre leurs marques. Gokudera observait la cuisine, soupirant face à ce qui servait d'évier.

\- L'eau courante me manque déjà... Et l'électricité...

\- Pour l'eau courante, on ne peut rien y faire, mais nous ne sommes pas trop loin du lavoir, ce sera facile d'aller chercher l'eau là-bas. Pour l'électricité, il faut s'habituer à l'éclairage au gaz. C'est une question d'habitude.

\- Et bien il me faudra un peu de temps avant que l'habitude s'installe.

Ils rirent avant de continuer leur rangement. Dehors, l'orage se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. La nuit approchait. Encore une fois les yeux de Tsuna se perdirent à travers la fenêtre. Ses gardiens suspendirent leurs mouvements, attendant les prochaines informations.

Mais brusquement Tsuna se replia sur lui-même, serrant sa tête dans ses mains. Gokudera se jeta à ses côtés pour le redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tsuna?!

\- Giotto...

Il ne dit rien d'autre. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'il portait une main à son coeur, il se mit à trembler et les couleurs quittèrent son visage. Le gardien de la tempête le prit contre lui, essayant de le réchauffer. Les autres restèrent à proximité, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que leur boss se calme.

\- Giotto... Sa flamme... Elle s'éteint...

\- C'est impossible! Pourquoi?!

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr... Ca m'est arrivé une fois que ma flamme diminue d'intensité, mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à ce stade là et...

Encore une fois il se suspendit dans sa phrase, son intuition le titillant. Il attrapa son anneau toujours accroché à sa chaine et appela son fidèle lion. Natsu apparut dans un miaulement inquiet. Le brun lui caressa quelques instants sa crinière de flammes avant de lui désigner l'extérieur.

\- Natsu, je sais que tu n'aime pas la pluie, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi cette fois.

Le lionceau se dressa fièrement montrant qu'il était prêt à faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

\- On va aller faire un petit tour dans la forêt, on doit trouver quelqu'un. C'est moi qui guide d'accord?

Un nouveau miaulement se fit entendre pour confirmer que tout était comprit. Tsuna laissa sortir ses flammes, enveloppant le lionceau qui grandit jusqu'à devenir assez grand que pour porter son maître. Celui-ci se dépêcha de mettre sa cape avant de monter en selle. Ses gardiens le laissèrent faire, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'arrêter. Yamamoto porta une main à son collier, laissant sortir Jiro et Kojiro.

\- Ils t'accompagnent, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Je ne comptais pas protester. Préparez des couvertures et un bon feu, de quoi se sécher aussi.

Les gardiens acquiescèrent, ils l'observèrent disparaitre dans la forêt, suivit par le chien et l'hirondelle. Ce n'est que de longues minutes plus tard qu'ils se décidèrent à bouger, prépérant ce qu leur boss avait demandé et attendant patiemment.

Peu avant ça, Asari et G étaient enfin revenus au manoir. Ils étaient entrés en trombe dans le salon où se tenaient les autres membres de la famille. Ceux-ci sursautèrent, menaçant de faire tomber les cafés qu'il sirotait.

\- Non mais vous êtes pas bien!? En plus c'est toi Asari si ça avait été Knuckle j'aurais compris mais je te croyais...

\- On a pas le temps Giotto est là?!

\- Oui, il est arrivé il y a presque une demi-heure maintenant. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais on l'a entendu claquer la porte de son bureau.

\- Moi je l'ai vu... Et je n'ai pas osé le suivre... Il était bizarre...

\- Bizarre comment Lampo?

\- Ses yeux... Ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude et puis tout ce sang...

Juste à ce moment Knuckle revint de sa tournée des malades et ne capta qu'une partie de la conversation.

\- Du sang?! Où à l'extrême!? Giotto est blessé?!

\- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas son sang... Normalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?

\- Pas le temps Daemon.

La pluie et la tempête montèrent rapidement à l'étage du dessus, suivit par les autres. Tous s'immobilisèrent devant la porte du bureau de leur supérieur. Ils prirent la précaution de toquer mais n'eurent aucune réponse. Mais ça leur importait peu pour l'instant alors ils entrèrent.

Tous eurent un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant leur boss affalé dans son imposant fauteuil, une bouteille d'alcool bien entamée à la main.

\- Gio...

\- Laissez-moi.

Le blond se redressa, mais flancha quelques instants avant de retrouver son équilibre. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée. Ses gardiens restaient pantois à l'entrée, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'ils voyaient.

Giotto n'était jamais saoul. Il ne l'avait jamais été avant, il faisait toujours attention à l'alcool, connaissant très bien les ravages que cela pouvait faire. Mais là il semblait avoir fait fi de ses résolutions habituelles.

Asari s'avança doucement, comme avec un animal blessé il tenta de s'approcher prudemment.

\- Giotto, reste assis, il faut vraiment que tu te calme.

\- Laissez-moi...

\- Non.

\- Laissez-moi...

\- Giotto...

\- Laissez-moi!

Le blond se recula encore plus vers la fenêtre, creusant toujours plus la distance le séparant de ses gardiens, ses amis. A ses pieds il avait l'impression de voir un immense gouffre noir, Asari lui paraissait tellement loin.

Il se surprit à trembler, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ce gouffre à ses pieds, il n'entendait plus que des vagues murmures sans sens, ses gardiens lui paraissaient flous, minuscules au loin. Mille pensées incohérentes lui martelaient le crâne. Il voulait que ça cesse, il voulait que ça cesse!

\- ASSEZ!

Il tomba à genoux, ses mains serrant son crâne, essayant de faire partir ce bruit qui assourdissait son esprit. Brusquement, deux mains l'empoignèrent pour le redresser sur ses pieds. G apparut dans son champ de vision toujours brouillé. Il tenta de se débattre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

\- Giotto calme toi!

\- Laisse-moi!

\- Giotto!

\- LAISSE-MOI!

\- BOSS!

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement. Il sentit quelque chose vaciller dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Il sentait que si ça allait plus loin ce serait trop tard.

\- A...Arrête G...

\- Calme toi bordel! Tu es notre boss tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme ça!

Ce qui vacillait dans sa poitrine trembla une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre, soufflé comme une bougie. Giotto se sentit vide, un froid se répandit dans sa poitrine, s'écoulant dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression que son coeur c'était arrêté. Brusquement, le bruit qui lui emplissait l'esprit disparu. Tout disparu pour ne laisser qu'un vide inquiétant, terrorisant.

G se figea en voyant le regard de son ami d'enfance. Un regard terne à en faire peur. Ses yeux désormais bleus étaient écarquillés au possible, regardant un point invisible au sol. Il frissonna en sentant les bras de Giotto devenir glacé. Une boule lui remplit la gorge, il se sentait très mal juste là maintenant, il préférait même quand le blond criait plutôt que 'ça'.

\- Boss?

Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit vide du Primo. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Tout le monde fit un bond sur le côté alors que la bouteille allait s'écraser contre le mur. G lâcha son ami, trop surprit par cette réaction.

Giotto observa quelques instants les morceaux de verre au sol, Lampo qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, ayant évité de peu quelques belles coupures.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage du Primo alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, essayant de tenir droit alors que des vertiges le prenaient.

Il avait faillit blesser un membre de sa famille, ses propres amis. Un murmure presque inaudible s'arracha de ses lèvres.

\- Désolé.

Brusquement il ouvrit la fenêtre et se laissa tomber. Trop surprit les gardiens mirent quelques temps à réagir avant de se jeter sur le rebord de fenêtre. Ils aperçurent Giotto qui disparaissait déjà au loin dans la forêt, masqué par la pluie qui formait un rideau opaque.

G n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta à son tour, suivit par Knuckle et Daemon. Les autres se décidèrent à utiliser les escaliers, ne voulant pas risquer une mauvaise chute malgré les buissons qui avaient visiblement servis à amortir la chute de Giotto.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas sauté partir chercher les chevaux qui se montrèrent assez récalcitrants à la vue de l'orage mais finirent par sortir de mauvaise grâce. Tout le monde partit dans la direction où avait disparu le blond, mais la pluie et la boue avaient déjà effacé toute trace de son passage. Il se décidèrent à se séparer en groupe de deux, fouillant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Durant longtemps le nom du Primo Vongola résonna parmi les arbres.

Mais celui-ci ne les entendit pas, focalisé sur le fait d'aller le plus loin possible. Il ne faisait pas attention à où il allait, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste aller le plus loin possible.

La pluie le trempa rapidement jusqu'aux os. Il glissa sur les feuilles et dans la boue à de nombreuses reprises, mais chaque fois il reprit son chemin. Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais lentement son corps le força à ralentir.

Il trébucha une nouvelle fois, s'étala dans la boue qui se formait sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mes ses muscles ne semblaient plus capables de porter son propre poids. Alors il resta bêtement là, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Au fond de son esprit, une petite voix cruelle le tiraillait.

\- "Regardez comme il est beau le boss Vongola, incapable de courir, se laissant à la merci de n'importe quel ennemi venu. Il est bien pitoyable le grand chef."

Il chassa rapidement cette pensée avant de tenter de se relever encore une fois. Mais il se tendit brusquement en entendant des pas sourds se rapprocher. Il se replia sur lui-même, espérant se cacher sans vraiment de succès. Il ne voulait pas que ses gardiens le retrouvent maintenant.

Malgré son envie les pas se rapprochaient, des pas lourds, mais presque silencieux. Finalement une masse flamboyante apparut dans son champ de vision. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait qu'elle disparut.

\- Giotto!

Le blond se détendit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas un de ses gardiens. Ses yeux azurs s'accrochèrent à la silhouette de Tsuna qui arrivait en courant vers lui. Celui-ci trébucha juste à ses côtés, se retrouvant accroupi près de lui.

\- Giotto mio dio tu es trempé!

Le boss fut reconnaissant que le plus jeune ne lui demande pas si cela allait. Tsuna l'aida à s'asseoir avant de le soutenir. Ils restèrent en silence quelques instants, le brun inspectant le Primo à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. Il ne manqua pas le sang qui maculait les vêtements et les poings du boss.

\- Il c'est passé quelque chose... La situation a dégénérée...

Pour toute réponse Giotto s'accrocha à sa manche, la serrant toujours plus fort.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas rentrer... Pas maintenant...

\- Je sais.

Le decimo défit la cape qu'il portait pour la passer sur les épaules de son prédécesseur, ne voulant pas qu'il soit plus mouillé qu'il ne l'était.

\- Viens, on va aller chez moi. Les autres nous attendent.

\- J'a...J'arrive pas à bouger... J'ai... J'ai froid

Le brun savait très bien d'où venait ce froid. Il eut un sourire triste avant de serrer le blond contre lui, laissant ses flammes les réchauffer tous les deux. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Giotto avait besoin de ses flammes à lui, pas d'un subsitut.

Quand Tsuna défit son étreinte, le don était amorphe contre lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Les choses allaient trop loin. Maintenant il fallait recoller les morceaux. Rapidement il fit appel à Natsu.

Le lionceau ne perdit pas de temps à demander des explications, sachant très bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Il se glissa contre le Primo et commença doucement à prendre dune forme plus impressionnante. Tsuna fit en sorte que Giotto reste en équilibre durant la transformation.

Une fois que ce fut finit, le brun força son ancêtre à se coucher sur le dos de l'animal. Il remit la cape correctement pour le couvrir. Le corps chaud du lion réchaufferait le jeune adulte durant le trajet. Tsuna flatta la crinière de son ami avant de lui donner quelques directives.

\- On y va calmement Natsu, je vais marcher à côté pour le tenir.

Ils prirent la route du chemin du retour, Natsu faisant attention à la charge qu'il portait alors que son maître suivait juste à côté, jetant sans cesse des regards inquiets au Primo. Celui-ci avait le visage tourné vers lui, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un vide inquiétant dans les yeux désormais bleus.

Tsuna s'arracha à son observation pour appeler Jiro. La petite hirondelle se percha sur un de ses doigts, l'observant de ses petits yeux noirs. Derrière, Kojiro surveillait, parfois il passait devant pour vérifier les alentours. Mentalement le boss remercia son gardien de la pluie de lui avoir prêté ses deux animaux.

\- Jiro, je veux que tu fasse passer un message à Asari. Il sera le seul qui pourra te comprendre.

Le petit oiseau acquiesça avant d'écouter attentivement. Plusieurs minutes plus tard il venait se poser sur l'épaule d'un certain gardien qui s'arrêta brusquement dans ses recherches.

\- Asari bouge-toi! Il faut qu'on le retrouve!

\- Attends G, c'est l'hirondelle de Yamamoto.

\- Son hirondelle?

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ma belle?

Les gardiens du Primo étaient justement tous présents, ils venaient de se regrouper pour faire un compte rendu de leurs recherches sous un arbre qui les abritaient plus ou moins de la pluie. Tous se rassemblèrent pour voir l'animal. Celui-ci n'avait riens de différent par rapport à une hirondelle normale. Ils cherchèrent un message qui pourrait être accroché à sa patte ou à son cou. Mais rien.

Déçu Asari s'apprêtait à laisser l'animal reprendre son vol quand une image apparut dans son esprit. Surprit il sursauta brusquement.

\- Vous avez vu?

\- Vu quoi?

\- Tsuna, je viens de voir une image de Tsuna.

\- On a rien vu Asari, tu dois être en train de délirer.

\- Non j'en suis sûr et...

Il ne continua pas, se rendant compte que le petit oiseau posé sur sa main avait désormais deux petites flammes qui brillaient au bout de sa queue. Leur couleur ne laissait aucun doute. Des flammes de la pluie. G se pencha vers la petite bête n'en revenant pas.

\- Comment un animal peut avoir des flammes? C'est trop bizarre et... Asari qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le gardien ne bougeait plus, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent rapidement, essayèrent de le faire bouger, mais rien. Il restait dans cette transe étrange. Après quelques minutes, il sembla se réveiller, un peu perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il regarda le petit oiseau qui agitait ses ailes maintenant, sachant que sa mission était finie. Le gardien la caressa quelques instants.

\- Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici sous cette tempête. Dis à Tsuna que je respecterais ce qu'il demande, je ferais en sorte que les autres aussi. Dis lui aussi de bien prendre soin de lui. Merci encore d'avoir fait passer le message Jiro.

L'hirondelle écouta les dernières paroles avant de s'envoler, fendant la pluie pour rejoindre son maître. Asari souffla un bon coup, se préférant à expliquer ce qu'il venait de vivre aux autres, mais surtout faire passer le message qu'on lui avait donné.

\- Cette hirondelle m'a montré grâce à ses flammes ce qu'elle a vu.

\- Pardon?! Comment c'est possible?

\- Je ne sais pas G, mais elle l'a fait. J'ai tout vu à travers ses yeux. C'était un message de Tsuna.

\- Pourquoi de lui?

\- Il a trouvé Giotto.

\- Ce sale gosse?! Il est hors de question que Giotto reste seul avec lui!

La pointe d'une lame vint se poser sur la gorge du roux qui déglutit bruyamment en voyant le regard meurtrier du japonais.

\- Je t'interdis de continuer à t'en prendre à Tsuna ainsi. De nous tous il est sûrement celui qui c'est le mieux occupé de Giotto ces derniers temps alors tu vas te calmer. Il ne lui feras pas de mal. Il est occupé de ramener Giotto chez lui. Il va s'en occuper pendant quelques jours jusqu'à ce que Gio veuille bien revenir au manoir. Il nous demande de le laisser faire, de ne pas venir les chercher, il viendra lui-même nous trouver quand il le faudra.

\- Pourquoi on le laisserait faire?! Je ne vais pas attendre sagement qu'un inconnu me dicte quoi faire!

\- Mais tu vas le faire.

La pointe s'enfonça un petit peu plus dans la chair, laissant couler une seule goutte de sang, faisant clairement passer la menace.

\- Tu vas le faire parce que j'ai confiance en Tsuna, il ne fera jamais rien de mal à Giotto contrairement à nous.

\- Calmez-vous. Asari, baisse ton sabre. Ce n'est pas en nous disputant que les choses iront mieux. G arrête de le chercher aussi, je soutiens Asari sur le fait que Tsuna est quelqu'un de bien, il ne fera rien à Giotto. D'entre nous, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir voulu apprendre à le connaître, même Alaude est venu le voir plus souvent que toi. Ses amis ne sont peut-être pas tous des saints, mais ils ont sa confiance, donc la mienne aussi. Maintenant continuons. Tsuna a dis autre chose?

L'épéiste rangea son sabre, mais garda sa main dessus au cas ou la gardien de la tempête s'emporterait de nouveau.

\- Il va s'occuper de Giotto. il nous demande en attendant de chercher par nous même quel est le problème avec Gio. Il a dit que nous finirions par comprendre et que cela arrangera tout.

\- Si il sait le soucis pourquoi ne pas nous le dire?!

\- Parce qu'il dit que ce sera bien plus efficace si on s'en rend compte par nous même que si quelqu'un d'autre nous fait la remarque.

\- Pourquoi devrait-on le laisser faire?

Tous se tournèrent vers Alaude. Asari ressortit une nouvelle fois son regard meurtrier alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur son sabre.

\- Parce que quelque chose c'est passé chez Giotto, quelque chose dont nous sommes responsables, mais aucun de nous ne sait quoi. Aucun de nous n'a vu, mais Tsuna oui. Il savait que Giotto avait un problème et il l'a aidé comme il a pu jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'avec Tsuna que Giotto retrouvait son sourire d'avant. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se permettait d'être proche, plus avec nous. Alors pour l'instant je crois que nous devons laisser Tsuna faire et nous concentrer sur la recherche du problème. Parce que Gio ne reviendra pas tant qu'on n'aura pas trouvé.

Les gardiens ne purent rien dire de plus, le gardien de la pluie était catégorique. Celui-ci les força à retourner au manoir. Là, ils s'isolèrent tous dans leurs chambres pour réfléchir et laisser retomber la pression. Asari soupira en entendant des objets heurter les murs de la chambre de l'archer. Il attendit de longues minutes que les bruits de casse s'arrêtent avant d'oser entrer.

G était assis au milieu de débris de meubles et d'autres affaires qui étaient passées sous sa main avant de faire une rencontre avec le mur. Il semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux tellement il tirait dessus. La japonais vint s'accroupir face à lui, défaisant doucement ses poings serrés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de travers bordel!?

\- Je ne sais pas G... Je pense que quelque part, nous sommes tous responsables de la situation, mais nous devons savoir comment on en est arrivé là. T'énerver ne fera pas avancer les choses.

\- Je sais... Mais...

\- Il faut que tu te sèche et te repose. Demain on commencera à réfléchir à ce qui a put se passer.

Asari n'eut pour réponse qu'un hochement affirmatif. Sachant que la crise de colère était passée, il s'en alla, laissant son ami ranger le bazar qu'il avait mit. Lorsqu'il passa devant une fenêtre, son regard ne put s'empêcher de se perdre à l'extérieur. La pluie commençait à se calmer, retirant ce rideau opaque qu'elle avait mit sur le monde. Il pouvait deviner plus clairement la forêt et il savait qu'au-delà de celle-ci se tenait Baucina, là où se trouvait Giotto.

Son regard se fit inquiet, il partit pensif vers sa chambre et eut bien du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là.

Peu avant, Gokudera et Yamamoto attendaient sur le pas de la porte, juste sous le porche pour attendre leur boss. Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps que celui-ci était partit et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter. Mais finalement, un aboiement les sortit de leur inquiétude. Kojiro arriva en courant vers son maître, venant quémander des caresses maintenant que sa mission était finie.

L'épéiste se pencha, lui en donnant de bon coeur alors que son regard se portait à la lisière de la forêt. Tsuna venait d'apparaitre, Natsu se tenant à ses côtés, son imposante crinière de feu avait disparu pour les rendre plus discret. Gokudera partit immédiatement à leurs rencontres, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Il soupira en voyant son boss trempé jusqu'aux os et couvert de terre.

\- Je vais bien Hayato, c'est lui qui a besoin d'aide.

Le regard de l'artificier se porta sur la forme emballé dans la cape que portait le lion. Il reconnut sans mal le Primo Vongola, malgré l'état déplorable de celui-ci.

\- Rentre Tsuna, Ryohei à préparer de quoi vous réchauffer.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps sous la pluie. Natsu du se rétrécir pour passer la porte, alors ce sont Yamamoto et Gokudera qui soutinrent le blond. Celui-ci était amorphe, mais pas complètement inactif. Il marchait comme il pouvait, mais ses jambes avaient bien du mal à le tenir. Le gardien du soleil ne posa aucune question en les voyant arriver. Il se dépêcha d'amener un tabouret près du feu qu'ils avaient réussis à allumer plus tôt.

Les deux autres gardiens aidèrent leur charge à s'asseoir dessus avant de s'éparpiller dans la maison à la recherche de ce qu'on leur demandait.

\- Yamamoto va chercher des vêtements de rechange, les miens ou les tiens devraient être à la bonne taille. Gokudera, va chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et une serviette, ramène moi aussi mon sac. Tsuna, tu vas m'aider à lui enlever ses vêtements, il ne peut pas les garder.

Chacun partit faire ce qu'il devait alors que le médecin s'occupait de son patient. Le Don fut rapidement déshabillé par Ryohei qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de manoeuvres. En attendant les deux autres, ils avaient enveloppés le blond dans les grandes serviettes qu'ils avaient sortis plus tôt en prévision de ce qui allait arriver.

Le soleil s'attelait au séchage des cheveux alors que Tsuna essayait de ramener son ancêtre parmi eux. Celui-ci alternait entre des phases d'observation de ses mains encore couvertes de sang, sang toujours visible malgré la boue, ou des flammes dansants dans l'antre de la cheminée.

Le petit brun soupira en voyant arriver Gokudera, la bassine et le sac. L'artificier déposa le tout au pied du tabouret, son boss se saisit rapidement de la serviette et de l'eau chaude. Il trempa celle-ci avant de commencer à frotter le visage couvert de crasses du Don.

Celui-ci se laissa faire alors que Tsuna retirait la boue qui le maculait. Dévoilant parfois des égratignures ou des bleus. Alors Ryohei se mettait tout de suite en action, sortant ses pommades et autres baumes qui pouvaient être efficaces pour ce genre de blessures.

Le temps passa calmement, la pluie et la tempête alimentaient le feu, observant les gestes doux que leurs amis avaient pour Giotto. Tout ce fit très doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer l'homme qui ressemblait désormais plus à un enfant perdu.

Petit à petit le blond commençait à somnoler, épuisé par sa journée. Sa tête finit par s'affaler dans le cou de son descendant. Tsuna sourit avant de le maintenir en position le temps que Ryohei finisse de soigner les bleus qu'il y avait sur son dos. Une fois fait, ils lui passèrent les vêtements que Yamamoto lui avait descendu pour finir par l'installer dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu afin de le tenir au chaud. En plus ils lui rajoutèrent une grosse couverture ainsi qu'un coussin pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

Ce n'est que quand ça fut finit qu'ils se permirent de souffler et de s'occuper enfin de leur boss à eux. Tsuna n'eut rien à dire et se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtement aussi, enroulé dans une serviette, Gokudera s'affairant à lui sécher les cheveux alors que Yamamoto était partit chercher son pyjama.

Le brun se laissa aller contre le torse de son gardien, appréciant la chaleur des flammes qui le réchauffaient après sa petite expédition. D'ailleurs, il discuta de celle-ci quand ils furent tous rassemblés en bas.

\- Je l'ai trouvé écroulé en plein milieu de la forêt. N'importe qui aurait put s'en prendre à lui et il n'aurait rien put faire. Il est même incapable d'utiliser ses flammes maintenant. Il est complètement sans défenses, je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce battre autrement qu'avec elles.

\- Il... Il n'a vraiment plus de flammes?

\- Je ne les sens plus du tout. Elles ont été soufflées comme une bougie. C'est pour ça qu'il a de nouveau les yeux bleus.

\- Mais c'est définitif?

\- Non Takeshi, nos flammes naissent de notre volonté. Lorsque la sienne reviendra, elles se rallumeront. Mais ça ne sera possible que quand les gardiens comprendront leur erreur.

\- Combien de temps mettront-ils à ton avis?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour nous la situation n'a duré qu'un mois et vous n'avez pas mis vraiment longtemps avant de trouver le problème. Mais pour eux, je crois que la situation se dégrade depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que l'on pense. Sinon la situation n'aurait jamais été aussi loin. J'espère juste qu'ils comprendront vite, Giotto ne peut pas rester éternellement comme ça.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Primo qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Natsu était allé se coucher en boule contre lui. Son maître n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de lui demander de se cacher puisque Giotto l'avait déjà vu. Ainsi le lion se retrouvait à servir de garde de nuit alors que les autres Vongolas allaient se coucher à leur tour, se préparant pour les jours suivants qui se promettaient difficiles.

Seulement, ce ne sont pas que les jours qui étaient difficiles, les nuits commençaient à le devenir.

Alors que tous dormaient depuis plusieurs heures, du mouvement se fit sentir et l'un d'eux se leva. Réveillant rapidement les autres qui avaient bien trop l'habitude de rester sur leurs gardes. Ceux-ci observèrent la silhouette quitter la chambre et se décidèrent à la suivre discrètement. Rapidement ils arrivèrent dans le salon, seulement éclairé par les flammes du feu entretenu par le lionceau.

La silhouette c'était approchée de la forme endormie du Primo et restait maintenant là, à le fixer. Habituellement, Natsu aurait sauté dans les bras de son maître, mais là maintenant, quelque chose le retenait. Il se dressa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, restant sur ses gardes mais ne sachant pas comment agir.

Son maître était là, devant lui, pourtant cela ne semblait pas être lui. Il manquait quelque chose dans son regard qui semblait anormalement vide. Deux billes brunes sans expressions ancrées à la silhouette de Giotto.

Ce moment un peu étrange se termina quand une main se posa sur l'épaule du Decimo. Une lueur de vie réapparut dans ses iris alors qu'ils se fixaient sur son gardien qui se tenait là.

Yamamoto. Celui-ci c'était approché jusqu'à venir se coller dans son dos. Tsuna ne dit rien, se contenta d'enfoncer son visage dans le torse de son ami. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à lui rendre son embrassade et le garda contre lui.

\- Passe tes mains autour de mon cou.

Le plus petit obéit, s'accrochant comme demandé il laissa sa tête se poser dans le cou de la pluie alors que celle-ci le soulevait calmement, l'éloignant de son ancêtre pour le ramener à la chambre. Ryohei le suivit alors que Gokudera sortait faire un rapide tour des alentours, voulant s'assurer que personne ne c'était approché.

De retour dans la chambre, il constata que Tsuna c'était de nouveau endormi profondément comme si rien ne c'était passé.

\- _C'est bizarre..._

\- _C'est sûr, mais on ne peut rien faire, juste l'arrêter..._

\- _Pourquoi fixait-il le Primo ainsi?_

- _Aucune idée... J'espère qu'ils enverront bientôt Mukuro et Chrome, ils sont les seuls à gérer ce qui concerne l'esprit._

\- _Je ne sais pas si je suis aussi enthousiaste que toi Takeshi à l'idée que l'ananas débarque. Mais bon, on a besoin de lui cette fois._

\- _Mm. Jiro, Kojiro, venez._

Les deux animaux firent leur apparition au milieu de la chambre, écoutant les ordres de leur maître.

- _Jiro, je veux que tu surveille les alentours de la maison. Kojiro, toi tu surveilleras la maison tout court. Personne ne doit s'en approcher durant la nuit, à part Iago si il y a une urgence._

Tous les deux firent signe qu'ils avaient compris, partant prendre leur position. Le chien alla se coucher sous le porche devant la porte, les oreilles à l'affut. La petite hirondelle partit elle aussi faire sa ronde sous la pluie. Pluie qui continuait de tomber et qui les arrangeait bien. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes capacités que leur maître à repérer tout ce qui était touché par les gouttes sur un certain périmètre.

La nuit reprit son calme qui ne fut plus perturbé jusqu'au levé du jour. Tsuna fut le premier à descendre, ayant tout oublié de ce qu'il c'était passé durant la nuit. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir de quoi manger pour tout le monde, il vit Iago qui le saluait à travers la fenêtre. Rapidement il le rejoignit alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, les autres gardiens arrivaient.

Ils captèrent rapidement les quelques mots que s'échangèrent l'adolescent et son employeur. Quand ce fut finit, ils s'assirent à table, prêt à commencer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Alors on a droit à une journée de congé c'est ça?

\- Exact Hayato, j'ai demandé à Iago si on pouvait au moins pour aujourd'hui ne pas aller aux champs. Il a accepté. De toute manière je n'y aurais pas été, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Primo qui dormait encore profondément dans le fauteuil, Natsu roulé en boule à ses côtés. Tsuna vint s'accroupir devant son ancêtre, caressant quelques instants son lionceau avant de se lever pour manger avec les autres.

Durant le repas les tâches furent réparties. Yamamoto allait patrouiller dans les environs comme d'habitude alors que les autres resteraient là, attendant le réveil du blond. Le reste du repas fut tranquille et rapidement chacun trouva de quoi s'occuper.

Tsuna partit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil juste à côté de l'endormi, lisant un livre que le Padre Abele lui avait prêté. Gokudera était assis à la table, se creusant les méninges sur un moyen d'amener l'électricité dans cette vieille baraque. Ryohei, lui, vérifiait son stock de plantes avant de partir s'entrainer dehors avec Kangaryuu. Il pouvait se le permettre maintenant qu'ils étaient un peu à l'écart. On ne pouvait pas les voir.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, chacun profita de ce moment de calme qui, ils le savaient, n'allait pas durer.

C'est en début d'après-midi que Giotto commença à s'agiter. Natsu partit immédiatement prévenir son jeune maître qui s'entrainait au lancer de couteaux dans le jardin. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il déboula dans le salon alors que son ancêtre commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Celui-ci grommelait dans sa barbe, semblant avoir du mal à s'extraire des bras de Morphée.

\- "Mio Dio, quel cauchemar! J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais! Je ne dois surtout pas devenir comme ça. Et puis comment est-ce que j'aurais pu penser une seconde à blesser Lampo? C'est absurde. Tiens, je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, le lit est plus petit... Ah non ça semble être un fauteuil. Comment j'ai atterri ici? J'ai encore du m'endormir sur mes papiers et G m'aurait posé dans le premier fauteuil venu? Bizarre, d'habitude il me dépose toujours dans ma chambre... J'ai froid..."

\- Giotto.

Le blond sursauta en entendant cette voix. Il savait très bien à qui elle appartenait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit au manoir. Ses yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil se posèrent sur le visage de Tsuna. Celui-ci se tenait juste à côté de lui, ses cheveux noisettes en bataille remplissaient tout son champ de vision.

\- "Tiens, Tsuna à les cheveux bruns... Ils ressemblent un peu aux miens... J'ai froid..."

\- Giotto tu m'entends?

\- Mm... J'ai froid...

\- Je sais. Natsu, viens ici.

Quelque chose de lumineux bondit sur lui avant de disparaitre sous la couverture. Rapidement, il sentit la chaleur augmenter, le rassurant bien plus que ce qu'il avait cru. Maintenant un peu plus lucide il se tourna vers l'adolescent, se demandant toujours pourquoi il était là.

\- Que fais-tu au manoir Tsuna?

\- Nous ne sommes pas au manoir Giotto. On est chez moi.

\- Chez toi?

\- Oui, on nous prête cette maison, on commençait à être à l'étroit dans le grenier de Iago.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici?

\- Giotto tu ne te souviens pas?

Le regard inquiet, la main tremblante sur son bras sembla réveiller un peu plus le blond. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement, mais s'affala brusquement en quelques instants, se prenant la tête dans les mains alors que les souvenirs revenaient à une vitesse folle. Il se mit à trembler violemment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible en se rappelant de tout ce qui c'était passé, de tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il sentit vaguement Tsuna le soulever pour venir se glisser derrière lui, posant sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit deux bras l'enserrer doucement, essayant de le calmer.

\- Gio ti calmi.

\- Tsuna... J'ai... J'ai... J'ai fais... Et...Et les autres... Je comprends pas... Pourquoi... Pourquoi comme ça...

\- Gio ti calmi.

Tsuna tentait d'être le plus doux possible, s'empêchant d'étouffer d'inquiétude son ancêtre et désormais ami. Il retint celui-ci alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter, le gardant caler contre lui, lui murmurant sans cesse de se calmer.

Les autres gardiens étaient revenus et observaient la scène de loin. Ils ne voulaient pas intervenir, ils ne devaient pas. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient inutiles. Tsuna était la personne la mieux placée pour gérer ça toute seule. Ils en avaient souvent eu la preuve durant les années où ils c'étaient côtoyés, où ils c'étaient rapprochés. Se dévoilant des secrets que certains auraient préférés ne jamais déterrer.

Tous les trois partirent dans la salle à manger, attendant patiemment, ne quittant jamais des yeux les deux parents qui s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Tsuna avec douceur, Giotto avec désespoir.


	8. Chapter 8

Après une longue attente, voici un nouveau chapitre :-)

Comme d'habitude, le classique mais indispensable "les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas"

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant j'avais réussi à être assez régulière dans la sortie de mes chapitres, ce ne sera malheureusement plus le cas. Si j'étais parvenu à le fair savant, c'est parce qu'ils étaient déjà tous écrits. Mais maintenant j'ai terminé ma réserve et je dois écrire les suivants.

Ainsi ils mettront un peu plus de temps pour sortir, mais ce sera toujours le samedi. Je ne change pas ça.

Sinon bonne lecture à vous :-)

* * *

Tsuna et Giotto restèrent longuement accrochés l'un à l'autre, sous le regard protecteur des trois gardiens. Personne ne fit vraiment attention au temps qui passa et ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fut tombée que la blond sembla se calmer et reprendre légèrement ses esprits.

Désormais, tous les deux restaient simplement couchés dans le fauteuil, se calmant après autant d'émotions. A un moment, une petite boule lumineuse sortit de sous les draps, venant s'asseoir sur le ventre du Primo.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il tenta de s'éloigner de cette petite chose, mais Tsuna le tenait bien. La petit boule lumineuse s'approcha jusqu'à se coucher sur le torse du blond. Le decimo laissa une de ses mains venir caresser les flammes de son lionceau qui ronronna de plaisir.

\- Giotto je te présente Natsu, mon lionceau.

\- Il... Il a des flammes?

\- Oui, des flammes du ciel. Comme toi et comme moi.

Tsuna arrêta ses caresses pour montrer les flammes qu'il concentra dans sa main libre. Giotto les observa longuement, pas tellement surpris au final. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui paraissait logique. Au fond de lui il avait toujours su que Tsuna avait des flammes du ciel. Dés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il c'était sentit attiré par ses flammes.

Mais malgré ce savoir là, il y avait toujours certaines choses qui lui échappaient.

\- Qui es tu Tsuna? Qui êtes-vous?

\- Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada, mais continue de m'appeler Tsuna. Il y a Ryohei Sasagawa, Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato.

\- Beaucoup de noms japonais.

\- Nous sommes japonais, sauf Hayato. Et tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, nous appartenons aux Vongolas.

Pour prouver ses dires, il retira la chaîne qu'il portait à son coup, la faisant pendre devant le Primo, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer la bague qui y était accroché et surtout le mot Vongola Famiglia qui était inscrit sur le X. Après quelques instants il la remit à son cou, la faisant disparaitre sous sa chemise. Giotto soupira.

\- Je n'en saurais pas plus n'est-ce pas?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard, on verra comment les choses tourneront.

\- Bien. Je suppose que je vais devoir faire avec.

\- Désolé. J'aimerais pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais cela ne concerne pas que moi alors je fais attention. Mais tu peux nous faire confiance, on ne fera rien contre les vongolas, c'est notre famille.

Dans la cuisine retentit un petit "a part si ils participent à des trafiques en tout genres!" de la part de Yamamoto. Les deux boss sourirent avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'autre. Ils s'assirent plus normalement dans le fauteuil. Le primo garda la couverture contre lui ainsi que le lionceau qui ne demandait que des caresses que lui offrait avec joie le blond.

Après quelques instants dans le silence, quelque chose courut dans le salon et s'assit au pied des deux boss, agitant gaiement la queue, voulant apparemment lui aussi recevoir des caresses comme Natsu.

Giotto observa rapidement le grand chien qui était là, une race qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Il était beige et blanc. Son cou était cerclé d'un épais collier argenté alors qu'une pierre bleue triangulaire luisait sur son front. Mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut les petites flammes bleues qui dansaient au creux de ses oreilles.

\- Giotto, voici Kojiro, le chien de Takeshi.

\- Ce sont des flammes de la pluie?

\- Exact. Allez viens mon grand, toi aussi tu as droit à des caresses.

Le chien sauta sur les genoux du decimo, l'écrasant légèrement avant de trouver une position confortable pour que l'adolescent le caresse. Juste à côté, Giotto fut surprit en n'entendant plus les ronronnements du lionceau. Il se concentra à nouveau sur lui pour voir que le petit animal avait une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux lorsqu'il fixait son collègue canin.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la suite des choses tournerait ainsi. Natsu sauta par terre, feulant envers le chien. Celui-ci le regarda, curieux avant de sauter à ses côtés, commençant à le toucher avec ses pattes, prenant ça pour un jeu. Le lionceau s'énerva vite et commença à grandir sous les yeux surpris du premier boss. Heureusement, avant que les dégâts n'arrivent Tsuna se leva et attrapa son animal par la peau du cou.

Celui-ci rétrécit immédiatement à la taille qu'il avait avant. Il resserra ses pattes contre lui, miaulant ce qui devait être une excuse.

\- Natsu je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas attaquer les autres sans raisons, encore moins des gens de notre famille.

Le lionceau paraissait bien misérable tenu ainsi. Mais Tsuna ne lui en voulut pas plus longtemps. Il retourna s'asseoir, prenant le félin contre lui et le caressant gentiment. Giotto vit Natsu s'accrocher légèrement à son maître alors qu'il enfouissait sa petite tête dans sa chemise. Le brun soupira.

\- Désolé Giotto, mais Natsu a tendance à être très possessif et aussi très protecteur. Désolé Kojiro qu'il ait réagit ainsi. Il ne t'a pas fait mal?

Le chien aboya gaiement avant de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Giotto cette fois, n'étant pas prêt à lâcher l'idée d'avoir une séance de caresse. Peu après, une petite hirondelle vint se poser sur la tête de Kojiro qui arrêta de s'agiter pour qu'elle puisse tenir en place. Rapidement après elle, c'est son maître qui fit son entrée. Toujours en hakama d'entrainement, son sabre rangé soigneusement dans son dos.

\- Natsu est comme ça depuis qu'on l'a séparé un peu trop longtemps de Tsuna. Quand il c'est retrouvé sans son maître il est quasiment retourné à l'état sauvage, c'était impossible de le toucher et il valait mieux ne pas se promener dans la forêt pendant cette période là. Après, quand Tsuna est revenu, Natsu est devenu tellement protecteur que presque personne ne pouvait les approcher.

Giotto ne manqua pas l'ombre qui obscurcit le visage du plus jeune. Mais elle disparu bien vite alors qui se levait pour aller vers la salle à manger.

\- Giotto, viens, il faut que tu mange un peu.

Le blond réfléchit quelques instants. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Les évènements de la veille lui coupaient toujours l'appétit. Mais il devait bouger quand même, rester bêtement dans ce fauteuil ne servait à rien.

Prudemment il se redressa, mes rapidement ses jambes lui firent comprendre qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Heureusement, Yamamoto le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe et l'aida à se rasseoir. Giotto soupira, il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi faible. Mais il savait très bien à quoi c'était du. Il posa sa main sur son coeur, cherchant sa flamme sans la trouver.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il retombait dans une humeur morose. Tsuna lui tendit un bol de soupe qu'il prit sans trop y faire attention et mangea.

Le brun se tourna vers ses gardiens qui étaient tous là maintenant. Ils étaient inquiets mais firent en sorte de ne pas le montrer. Ils prirent chacun leur bol et vinrent s'installer dans les fauteuils autour des deux boss. Il ne se passa pas grand chose durant cette fin de journée. Giotto resta dans le fauteuil en compagnie de Natsu, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Cette nuit là, les trois gardiens se décidèrent à faire une tournante pour surveiller, au cas ou Tsuna se réveillerait encore durant la nuit. Et ce fut le cas. Cette fois, c'est Ryohei qui l'arrêta avant même qu'il ait le temps de descendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il l'eut remit dans son lit, il partit immédiatement dehors, vérifier que personne ne tournait autour de la maison.

Le lendemain, Giotto se sentait assez bien que pour marcher. Mais il passa sa journée à suivre Tsuna comme une ombre. Celui-ci se promena dans le village ou aux abords de la forêt, s'entraina a lancer de couteau sous les yeux impressionnés de ses gardiens.

\- A cette allure là tu vas pouvoir concurrencer Bell Tsuna!

\- J'espère bien. Et puis je préfère utiliser des couteaux que des armes à feux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est trop facile de tuer avec une arme à feu. Enfin, je veux dire que cela va vite et qu'une seule balle peut tuer un homme. En tirant au hasard ou sans même le vouloir il est possible de tuer quelqu'un très facilement. Et c'est ça qui m'effraye dans les armes à feu. Je préfère les lames, on est plus maître de ses actions.

Les gardiens sourirent, connaissant très bien la répulsion de Tsuna concernant l'utilisation des armes à feu. Reborn lui avait apprit à s'en servir et il savait plus que bien les utiliser, mais il détestait ça. Les trois adolescents partirent à l'intérieur, laissant les deux boss dehors.

Gokudera laissa échapper un petit rire une fois dans la cuisine.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tête de poulpe?

\- Pour une fois je laisse passer l'insulte. Mais vous vous rendez compte? Le futur boss des Vongolas, la plus grande mafia au monde, n'aime pas les armes à feu! C'est quand même un peu dingue.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est ça qui fait de lui un bon boss.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Takeshi. Bon, on commence le repas?

\- Sûrement pas avec toi tête de poulpe, tu risque de tout faire exploser. Va plutôt dehors attendre qu'on ai finit.

Gokudera n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait coincé dehors avec interdiction d'entrer dans la cuisine. Bon, il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué en cuisine, mais tout de même...

Encore une journée passa tranquillement même si l'humeur maussade du Primo ne passait pas malgré toutes les tentatives pour l'égayer qu'avaient tentés la dixième génération.

Le lendemain, la journée commença comme tous les autres, une certaine routine s'installait. Ryohei partait un partie de la journée soigner les malades avec le padre Abele, Yamamoto partait surveiller les environs alors que son hirondelle explorait les villes et villages alentours. Gokudera restait avec son boss qui avait reprit son travail de cow-boys. Le Primo l'accompagnait sans jamais vraiment participer.

Tsuna commençait à désespérer de trouver quelque chose qui rendrait un tout petit peu de joie de vivre à son ancêtre. Il savait que tout irait mieux quand les gardiens auraient compris le soucis, mais ils se faisaient tarder. En attendant, le blond se morfondait trop pour son propre bien. Celui-ci mangeait très peu et passait la plupart de son temps dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison, son regard se portait toujours à l'extérieur, vers là où se trouvait son manoir.

Heureusement, une distraction arriva le soir avec le retour de Takeshi de sa ronde. Quand ils furent tous à table pour le repas, il partagea ses découvertes. Il tendit un morceau de papier à son boss qui le lu rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette troupe de magiciens?

\- Rien, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller les voir, les échos sont plutôt bon pour ce spectacle et je me dis que ce serait sympa de prendre un peu de temps pour nous et de penser à autres choses. Et puis ce n'est pas très loin, c'est à Villa Frati, ils viennent tout juste d'y arriver.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ça nous changera les idées. Si tout le monde est partant, on y va demain alors.

Personne n'objecta. Tsuna partit se laver alors que son ancêtre partait se coucher dans le fauteuil. Les gardiens restants allèrent s'installer dans leur chambre.

\- Alors explique Takeshi, pourquoi cette envie soudaine d'aller voir un spectacle de magie?

\- Parce que je pense que c'est une bonne idée de bouger un peu et penser à autre chose.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas mentit sur ce point là sinon Tsuna l'aurait su, mais tu as omis de dire quelque chose alors accouche.

\- Et bien disons qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas.

\- En bien ou en mal?

\- A ton avis? Tu crois vraiment que je sois assez stupide pour nous jeter dans la gueule du loup?

\- On ne sait jamais! Je préfère être prudent tant que l'on n'est que trois pour veiller sur Tsuna. Les choses seront plus faciles quand les autres arriveront.

\- Crois moi ça ne va plus tarder.

Tous se préparèrent à dormir alors que leur boss venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Pour une fois la nuit fut tranquille au grand bonheur des gardiens. Les lendemain, tout le monde s'agitait sous le regard absent du Primo. Chacun avait de quoi faire. Yamamoto finissait de préparer les repas qu'ils prendraient pour la route avec Ryohei quand celui-ci eut finit de rassembler tout ce dont ils auraient peut-être besoin. Dehors, Tsuna et Gokudera s'occupaient de préparer les chevaux de tout le monde.

Quand ils furent enfin prêts, ils purent monter en selle et le voyage vers Villa Frati commença. Ils ne purent pas aller trop vite car ils se rendirent vite compte que dans son état légèrement léthargique, Giotto ne tenait pas bien en selle. Ainsi, Tsuna et Gokudera restaient constamment à ses côtés pour le retenir au cas ou il ferait une chute. Heureusement pour eux, cela n'eut pas eu lieu.

Finalement, deux longues heures plus tard, les premières habitations de la ville qu'ils cherchaient se dessinèrent à travers les bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bordure de ville pour confier leurs montures à un fermier du coin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient moins encombrés, ils pouvaient se promener tranquillement dans les rues de la vie. Profitant simplement d'un moment de détente. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cette accalmie durerait, mais ils comptaient en profiter au maximum.

Ainsi ils se baladèrent entre les magasins, prirent le soleil quelques minutes sur un banc, parvinrent à arracher un sourire au Primo. Mais celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. Tsuna était inquiet, il espérait que les gardiens de la première génération allaient vite comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le brun savait que Giotto ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans ses flammes.

Il laissa ses pensées moroses de côté quand ils prirent leur déjeuner, savourant les sandwichs qu'ils s'étaient fais plus tôt dans la journée. Finalement, ils partirent vers la place du village, là où se tenait ce fameux spectacle de magie.

Tsuna se demanda ce qu'il avait de si spécial. Il n'était pas stupide et savait très bien qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière la demande de son gardien de la pluie. Mais si celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit alors cela devait être une bonne chose. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il avait accepté sans trop de problèmes l'idée de sortir un peu du village où il se sentait relativement en sécurité.

Autour d'eux, les gens commencèrent à s'amasser. La troupe de Vongolas enfonça un peu plus leurs divers couvres-chefs sur leurs têtes au cas ou un Estrano trainerait dans les parages. Même si ils savaient que Tsuna sentirait sa présence bien avant que celui-ci ne les voit, ils préféraient être prudents.

Le groupe s'installa sur un muret un peu en hauteur pour voir le spectacle malgré la foule. Ils attendirent de longues minutes avant que finalement un jeune garçon s'avance avec simplement une boîte en main. Il alla jusqu'au centre du cercle laissé libre par les observateurs. Une fois qu'il fut bien en vue, Yamamoto se dépêcha de ceinturer son boss et de le serrer contre lui, l'empêchant de courir comme celui-ci avait prévu de le faire.

Tsuna protesta et voulu hurler à son gardien de le laisser partir, il se débattit longuement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Le gardien de la pluie le tenait bien. Il retint ses larmes alors qu'il sentait la colère monter sans trop de raisons.

\- Laisse-moi y aller!

\- Non Tsuna, attends ici et profite du spectacle. Il faut vraiment que tu pense un peu à autre chose que les problèmes que l'on a maintenant alors laisse les faire leur numéro. Et puis ils sont juste devant nous et savent que nous sommes là. Ils ne vont pas disparaitre alors calme-toi.

Apparemment l'humeur changeante du jeune boss finit par se stabiliser sur un calme relatif. Il se laissa reposer sur le torse de son gardien qui avait finit par desserrer sa prise mais ne la défaisait pas pour autant.

Une fois le calme revenu, Yamamoto lança un regard sérieux aux autres gardiens qui le lui renvoyèrent, comprenant qu'ils devraient parler de ces changements d'humeur étranges plus tard entre eux.

Finalement le spectacle commença. Le jeune garçon ouvrit simplement la boîte en carton qu'il tenait, faisant apparaitre dans un feu d'artifice deux autres personnes emballées dans de grandes capes aux motifs colorés plus étranges les uns que les autres. Gokudera essaya de contenir son fou rire en voyant la dégaine des deux sorciers, Ryohei fut beaucoup moins discret alors que Yamamoto se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire comme son collègue. Même Tsuna avait mit ses mains à sa bouche pour retenir le rire qui l'avait prit. Giotto, lui, ne s'attardait pas vraiment à ça et restait plutôt impressionné par l'entrée fracassante des deux magiciens.

Une fois remit de la surprise des tenues vestimentaires plutôt originales, ils se concentrèrent sur la suite, mais leurs sourires ne les quittèrent jamais en voyant tous les grands gestes théâtrales qu'ils faisaient pour annoncer leurs différents tours. Tous étaient très réussi, mais pas très originaux, après tout, le coup de faire sortir un lapin d'un chapeau n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus originale qui soit.

Gokudera ne parvenait plus à retenir son rire maintenant mais essayait de rester discret tout de même.

\- Mio Dio, il en est réduit à ça... C'est trop drôle. Je vais pouvoir le charrier encore cent ans avec un truc pareil!

\- Si j'étais toi je ne le pousserais pas trop loin, tu sais très bien son niveau.

\- T'inquiète pas Takeshi, mais avoue c'est trop marrant! Lui, réduit à faire des tours de magie de bas étages, je ne croyais jamais voir ça de ma vie. En tout cas t'avais raison, ça valait vraiment la peine que l'on vienne. Et où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvés des costumes aussi ridicules?!

Les différents tours continuèrent de s'enchainer sous les yeux ébahis des habitants de la ville et sous les rires des membres des Vongolas. Lorsque le dernier numéro toucha à sa fin, les deux magiciens et les jeune garçon qui les accompagnait se tournèrent vers le groupe de Tsuna, annonçant qu'il était temps pour eux de partir et qu'ils remerciaient tout le monde d'être venu les voir si nombreux.

L'un des magicien agita sa cape colorée, enveloppant ses complices et disparaissant à la vue de tous. Tsuna paniqua. Rapidement les gardiens descendirent du muret pour venir soutenir leur boss qui semblait complètement perdu, ses yeux hagards parcouraient la foule, cherchant une quelconque trace des magiciens. Mais rien.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler leurs noms, une présence apparut derrière eux. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait qu'ils furent engloutis par une cape aux motifs multicolores.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans la forêt et en face d'eux se tenaient les deux magiciens qui retiraient leurs robes. Tsuna combla rapidement l'espace le séparant du jeune garçon qui était aussi présent. Celui-ci se jeta dans les bras ouverts du brun, se serrant à lui le plus possible alors que l'adolescent l'étreignait presque désespérément. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent assis sur le sol, ne voulant pas se lâcher. Murmurant entre eux des paroles incompréhensibles, apparemment pour se rassurer l'un l'autre.

Giotto observa le jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Celui-ci avait des cheveux bouclés noirs et des yeux verts. Il portait une simple chemise grise avec un veston brun un peu trop grand et un pantalon trois-quart de la même couleur.

Le gardien de la pluie vint aux côtés du Primo, se décidant à faire les présentations.

\- Giotto, le garçon dans les bras de Tsuna, c'est Lambo et les deux autres qui attendent de pouvoir aussi serrer Tsuna dans leurs bras sont Chrome et Mukuro.

Yamamoto désigna d'abord la jeune fille qui venait de finir d'enlever son horrible robe de magicienne et le chapeau qui allait avec, laissant ses cheveux mauves foncés retomber dans son dos, elle portait une simple robe verte clair s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux, une fine ceinture de cuir serrait sa taille. Son collègue masculin était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et avait des cheveux plus foncés retenus en une fine queue de cheval descendant jusqu'à ses hanches.

Lui portait une chemise blanche bouffante rentrée dans un pantalon noir assez serrant. Pour Giotto, ce ne fut pas vraiment la couleur des cheveux qui l'intrigua le plus, après tout il y avait Daemon, G et Lampo qui arboraient des couleurs peu naturels. Non, ce qui l'intrigua fut le demi masque blanc couvrant la partie droite du visage du prénommé Mukuro. Il était d'un blanc mat alors que de fines arabesques noirs et mauves l'ornaient. Le Primo repéra à travers le trou de l'oeil un iris rouge sang ainsi qu'une pupille déformée.

Il aurait voulu poser une question mais se retint, trouvant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour ça. La jeune fille finit par bouger, venant elle aussi se serrer contre son boss qui lui fit rapidement une place dans son étreinte alors que Lambo ne voulait pas le lâcher.

\- Tsuna je suis si contente de te revoir!

\- Moi aussi Chrome, moi aussi crois-moi... Tu vas bien? Et Ken?

\- Je vais bien, on a cherché des informations sur les Estraneos avec Mukuro, mais comme on a rien trouvé on a préféré arrêter de perdre notre temps et venir ici. Lambo en avait marre d'attendre et nous a accompagnés. Ken va bien, il était inquiet, comme tout le monde. Il aide Nana-san pour s'occuper d'I-Pin et Fuuta. Il me dit de te dire que tu as intérêt à revenir en bon état sinon tu auras affaire à lui. Il te dis aussi de ne pas t'inquiéter pour Nana, il va la protéger.

\- Il t'a vraiment dit tout ça comme ça?

\- Pas vraiment, c'était plutôt sous-entendus, mais c'est ça qu'il veut dire.

\- Merci d'avoir fait passer le message. Lambo? tu veux bien me lâcher un peu s'il-te-plait, j'aimerais voir Mukuro.

Le petit garçon resserra une dernière fois son étreinte avant de lâcher son frère. Chrome vint lui prendre la main, l'aidant à se calmer alors qu'il essuyait les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se redressa, s'approchant du gardien de la brume qui attendait, adossé à un arbre. Celui-ci ancra ses yeux dans ceux noisettes de son boss. Ils se fixèrent longuement avant que le plus jeune lève une main vers le masque blanc.

Mukuro retint son geste, l'empêchant de le toucher.

\- Pas maintenant Tsuna.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis partis, mais ça doit te faire mal alors laisse-moi faire.

\- Non. Pas maintenant.

\- Mukuro...

\- Si je suis venu ici ce n'est pas pour recevoir tes flammes idiot. Je suis là pour toi alors mon oeil attendra.

\- _Baka_

\- Je te renvois le compliment.

Le gardien de la brume se pencha pour serrer le plus petit contre lui. Se détendant immédiatement sous le contact et Tsuna le sentit. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres. Certaines personnes des Vongolas doutaient encore de l'allégeance de la brume, mais le futur boss n'en avait jamais douté et n'en douterais jamais.

\- Ne nous fais plus jamais une frayeur pareil.

\- Je vais essayer.

L'étreinte s'arrêta rapidement et Mukuro reprit son masque narquois alors qu'ils rejoignaient le groupe. Tsuna fit les présentations et donna quelques explications.

\- Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, je vous présente Giotto, pour l'instant il habite avec nous le temps de régler quelques problèmes. Ensuite, avez-vous des chevaux?

\- Non, nous ne sommes arrivés qu'il y a deux jours et nous avons utilisés Gyudon.

\- Rassure-moi Lambo, vous avez fais ça durant la nuit?

\- Oui oui.

\- Bon, vous monterez avec nous alors. Nous nous sommes posés dans un petit village à deux heures à cheval d'ici, Baucina. On a une petite maison, mais il y a la place pour tout le monde.

\- Je monte avec toi!

\- D'accord Lambo. Chrome tu vas avec Ryohei et Mukuro avec Takeshi, je crois que ça devrait éviter les accidents.

Le plus jeune vint rapidement attraper la main de son boss, le suivant vers les écuries où étaient les chevaux. Tout le groupe suivit le mouvement et ils purent reprendre la route.

Celle-ci se passa sans soucis à part les querelles habituelles entre Gokudera et Mukuro. Mais personne n'était dupe et tous se rendaient bien compte que les échanges étaient moins violents que d'habitude, le soulagement s'entendait dans leurs deux voix, le soulagement de se retrouver enfin presque au complet.

Après plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à Baucina. Ils firent de rapides présentations entre les villageois et les trois nouveaux arrivants. Les gens du village ne posèrent pas plus de questions que ça sur la présence de nouveaux étrangers, ils faisaient tous confiance à Tsuna et l'imaginaient mal ramener de mauvaises personnes.

Une fois fait, ils purent rejoindre leur maison en bord de forêt. Giotto partit se rasseoir dans le salon, fatigué par cette simple promenade. Tsuna lança un simple regard à son gardien du soleil. Celui-ci acquiesça avant de rejoindre le primo avec son boss, laissant les autres s'occuper des chevaux.

Ryohei se plaça devant le blond, posant ses mains sur ses tempes, surprenant le mafieux.

\- Détendez-vous, je ne vais rien vous faire. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

De très fines flammes du soleil s'échappèrent de ses doigts. La sensation familière fit frissonner le jeune homme.

\- Je suppose que tu ne répondras pas aux questions que je me pose.

\- Vous supposez bien. Peut-être que vous aurez les réponses que vous voulez lorsque nous serons au complet.

\- Combien d'autres personnes étranges vont encore arriver comme ça sans prévenir?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gio, il ne manque plus qu'une seule personne.

\- Et pas la plus commode. Il faudra qu'on le trouve vite quand il arrivera, je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il fera si on le laisse seul trop longtemps.

\- Ryohei, ce n'est pas un enfant. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il ne fera rien tant qu'il ne nous aura pas retrouvé.

\- C'est vrai. Il va d'abord vérifier que tu es en bonne santé et après il ira faire des dégâts.

Tsuna ne put que sourire à ce constat, il espérait que ce serait bien le cas. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à devoir gérer les destructions de son gardien dans une époque qui n'était même pas la leur.

Les autres étaient arrivés entre-temps et ne pouvaient qu'agréer avec leur collègue. Tsuna était beaucoup trop important pour eux, il occupait une place toute particulière pour chacun d'eux, même pour le froid Hibari. C'était pour ça qu'ils pouvaient affirmer que le nuage, aussi libre soit-il, reviendrait d'abord vers son ciel avant de faire n'importe quoi d'autre.

Après quelques minutes, Ryohei avait finit son inspection, il laissa le Primo se reposer alors que la dixième génération se regroupait à l'écart dans la cuisine-salle à manger. Tsuna s'assit et ne put retenir un large sourire en voyant six de ses gardiens se trouver avec lui, plus que un et ils seraient enfin en famille.

Finalement, il rompit le silence.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé Ryohei, je trouve ça étrange qu'il se fatigue pour si peu et ce n'est pas la première fois. Quand il vient chevaucher avec moi, il s'arrête régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle.

\- C'est à cause de ses flammes.

\- Il ne les a plus c'est ça?

\- Oui Mukuro, ça va faire un peu moins d'une semaine maintenant qu'elles se sont éteintes. D'où ses yeux bleus. Son corps s'épuise plus vite à cause de ce manque, il essaye de s'ajuster à ce manque de puissance, d'énergie, mais n'y arrive pas alors il pioche dans toute l'énergie que Giotto peut donner, l'épuisant lentement mais sûrement. Cette situation ne peut pas durer trop longtemps Tsuna, ça va commencer à devenir risqué pour sa santé.

\- Bien, si dans une semaine les gardiens n'ont toujours rien trouvés du problème, j'irais moi-même leur parler. Ce sera bon pour Gio Ryohei?

\- Oui, il peut encore facilement tenir un mois, il est fort tu sais.

\- Je sais, crois-moi. Bon, si on allait s'installer dans le salon pour discuter de ce que chacun de nous à fait en arrivant ici, Giotto est déjà au courant de pas mal de choses, mais pas que nous venons du futur alors si vous pouviez juste ne rien dire sur cette part ce serait bien. Et si vous pouvez éviter de mentionner vos flammes ce serait bien aussi. Il doit sûrement se douter de quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas qu'on lui donne de certitude maintenant. Il sait pour moi et Ryohei et se doute que Yamamoto en a aussi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout lui expliquer, ce serait plus simple.

\- Sûrement Chrome, mais je ne veux pas le faire maintenant. Pas alors qu'il est dans cet état là et qu'il doute autant des Vongolas. Ca n'arrangerait rien de lui dire que des enfants ont été impliqués dans les affaires de sa famille. Il sait que nous avons un lien avec les Vongolas, mais sans plus.

\- Bien, on va retenir tout ça. Allons nous installer un peu mieux.

Tous retournèrent dans le salon, trouvant le Primo en train de somnoler dans de nombreux coussins dans le fauteuil, Natsu veillant sur lui. Celui-ci lâcha un petit miaulement à l'arrivée de son maître qui lui donna une légère caresse avant de s'asseoir près de son ancêtre. Les autres s'installèrent dans les fauteuils restants. Yamamoto et Lambo finirent par terre sur des coussins, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour tout le monde.

Chacun énonça ce qu'ils avaient fais en arrivant deux-cent ans dans le passé, intriguant Giotto qui écoutait malgré sa somnolence. Celui-ci aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il y avait avant le 'nous sommes arrivés'. Il fut aussi curieux en voyant les regards étrangement protecteurs que les nouveaux venus envoyèrent à Tsuna lorsque celui-ci leur expliqua que cela allait faire presque trois mois qu'il était là.

La discussion continua jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Tout le monde participa plus ou moins afin que tous aient à manger malgré le peu de provisions qu'il y avait dans la maison. Les quatre Vongolas n'avaient pas vraiment prévus de se retrouver si nombreux en si peu de temps. Alors ils firent avec ce qu'ils avaient.

Le repas fut plutôt calme comparé à ce que la dixième génération connaissait habituellement. Une fois finit, Ryohei et Yamamoto partirent arranger la seule chambre pour qu'elle puisse accueillir un maximum de personnes, mais ce serait difficile. Ils estimèrent qu'ils pouvaient être quatre voir cinq maximum sur les deux grands matelas, mais pas plus. Par contre ils avaient suffisamment de couvertures grâce à Iago qui avait préféré qu'ils en aient trop au cas où ils auraient froids.

Ils ne se décidèrent pas encore de qui dormirait où, ils avaient encore un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Actuellement, c'était le moment déclaré calme de la soirée. Tsuna avait instauré ça dés qu'ils avaient commencés à vivre tous ensemble dans la villa avec Nana. C'était le moment juste après le diner où chacun devait s'occuper dans le calme, le moment où ils laissaient retomber toute la pression de la journée. Et malgré le sang chaud de beaucoup des membres de la famille, tous respectaient ce moment, l'appréciant également.

Ainsi Gokudera était assis dans la cuisine avec Ryohei. L'un travaillait sur des calculs compliqués alors que l'autre faisait le tri et l'inventaire de ses plantes médicinales avec l'aide de Chrome qui se décida à préparer également du café pour tout le monde. Yamamoto était assis entre le salon et la cuisine, sur un coussin, méditant, son sabre posé sur ses genoux. Lambo occupait le seul fauteuil une personne du salon, il c'était couché dedans, sa tête reposant sur un des accoudoirs alors que ses jambes étaient posées sur l'autre. Doucement il commençait à s'endormir, fatigué par sa journée et ayant enfin l'esprit tranquille après avoir retrouvé son frère.

Giotto était couché dans un autre fauteuil avec Natsu qui prenait très à coeur son rôle de gardien. Tsuna avait été réalimenter le feu. L'automne commençait à arriver. Les journées étaient toujours aussi belles et chaudes, mais le soir, l'humidité des dernière pluies refroidissaient les plaines.

Quand il eut finit, il rejoignit Mukuro qui était assis dans le dernier fauteuil de libre, une de ses mains grattant sous son demi-masque. Le petit brun se posta juste devant lui, posant ses doigts sur la surface lisse.

\- Mukuro, laisse-moi faire.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je sois venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour ça.

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne pense pas comme ça. Tu n'es pas aussi égoïste que tu aimais le faire penser avant. Maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, ça doit être douloureux et je ne veux pas que tu souffre plus longtemps alors que je peux aider.

La brume ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser ses mains. Tsuna sourit légèrement avant de retirer le masque avec douceur qu'il posa sur la table basse. Prudemment il plaça ses mains en coupe sur le visage de son gardien, le redressant pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Mukuro résista légèrement mais finit par se laisser faire.

L'adolescent ne lui en tint pas rigueur, sachant que l'illusionniste n'aimait pas exposer ainsi ses faiblesses, même si ils étaient uniquement avec des gens de la famille.

Pas loin, Giotto retint un cri de surprise en découvrant l'autre moitié du visage du jeune homme. Mais la surprise fit rapidement place à la tristesse, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien put lui arriver pour qu'il soit ainsi défiguré par de telles marques.

La partie cachée par le masque n'était pas très belle à voir, couverte de cicatrices en tout genre. Une grande partie de la peau était brûlée, des marques d'entailles qui avaient du être profondes s'étalaient un peu partout dans un désordre morbide, des marques de griffes recouvraient l'ensemble. La seule partie épargnée par le carnage était l'oeil. Un oeil rouge sang dont la pupille semblait déformée. Celui-ci était cerné de fines veines noires qui n'allaient pas très loin.

Giotto eut mal pour le jeune homme, remarquant que les cicatrices étaient légèrement rouges, preuves qu'elles devaient être douloureuses. Il vit Tsuna passer ses doigts dessus dans une légère caresse, des flammes du ciel brillant au bout.

Le blond ne manqua pas le soulagement qui prit le plus âgé, celui-ci se détendit légèrement alors que ses mains venaient agripper le bas de la chemise du brun. Tsuna continua son manège durant de longues minutes. Petit à petit les cicatrices perdirent leur couleur rouge pour se faire plus discrètes sans pour autant disparaitre. Le decimo finit par relâcher la tête de son gardien. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement avant de laisser son visage reposer contre le ventre du plus jeune.

Tsuna sourit alors qu'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux aubergines de la brume, petit à petit il sentit le corps de celui-ci rétrécir, les mains qui s'accrochaient à lui devinrent des mains d'enfants.

En peu de temps, Mukuro avait laissé la place à un enfant de six ans pas plus. Un enfant qui ne portait pas les marques que lui avait, un enfant aux grands yeux fatigués. Tsuna ne s'inquiéta pas de ce changement. Il s'abaissa pour prendre son gardien dans ses bras. Celui-ci nicha rapidement son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent alors que ses bras se serraient autour de son cou.

Tsuna commença à marcher dans toute la pièce, murmurant des paroles inaudibles à l'enfant, semblant vouloir le bercer.

Après de longues minutes de déambulation, le petit corps s'alourdit alors que le sommeil le prenait. L'adolescent sourit. Il retourna vers le fauteuil où Chrome c'était installé, suivant son boss du regard. Elle installa quelques coussins avant d'aller chercher une couverture.

Tsuna vint se coucher là, posant sur son torse l'illusionniste qui dormait à poing fermé. Sa petite tête montait et descendait au rythme des respirations du brun. Celui-ci le gardait en équilibre contre lui d'une main alors que l'autre caressait les cheveux désormais beaucoup plus courts de l'enfant.

Chrome revint rapidement et couvrit son supérieur ainsi que son sauveur. Elle vint s'accroupir près d'eux, caressant également les cheveux de l'enfant, un sourire doux collé sur le visage.

\- Et dire qu'il pense que c'est lui qui les protège.

Giotto sursauta avec l'arrivée impromptue des autres occupants de la maison et surtout de Gokudera qui avait parlé.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Qui protège qui?

Tous firent un signe de tête vers leur boss, l'artificier se décida à expliquer.

\- Mukuro... Il croit qu'il protège Chrome et Tsuna, mais dans ce genre de moment, je dirais plutôt que c'est l'inverse. En fait c'est tout le temps l'inverse. Mukuro protège peut-être physiquement Chrome et Tsuna, mais eux, c'est tout autre chose qu'ils protègent.

Giotto comprit de quoi Gokudera parlait sans trop de soucis, après tout le corps n'était pas la seule chose qui pouvait être blessée, il en savait quelque chose.

\- Je ne vais pas vous demander comment il a put se transformer ainsi, je sais que vous ne me répondrez pas. Mais me direz vous quelque chose si je vous demande pourquoi?

Yamamoto s'accouda au fauteuil, ses yeux ancrés sur la silhouette de son ami, ceux-ci se firent tristes alors qu'il se disait qu'il pouvait bien expliquer certaines choses.

\- Mukuro n'est pas vraiment un saint, mais il a pour excuse qu'il a vraiment eut une vie de merde qu'on ne souhaite à personne. Ca a laissé des marques plus profondes qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Jusqu'à il y a peu de temps il parvenait à tout cacher, tout enfermer au plus profond de son esprit. Mais tout ça lui est revenu brusquement en pleine face il y a un an.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il s'est retrouvé face à ses cauchemars. Tout ce qu'il cachait est remonté brusquement, bien trop brusquement. Les premiers mois n'ont pas été faciles et encore maintenant on sait très bien qu'il a du mal à sortir la tête de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi s'être transformé en enfant?

\- C'est sa manière d'échapper à tout ce qui le ronge. Il est rare de le voir comme ça. Même si il nous fait confiance, il se montre peu ainsi face à nous. Tsuna et Chrome sont généralement les seuls qu'il autorise à être là quand il se laisse autant aller.

Giotto ne demanda rien de plus, sachant que c'est tout ce qu'il aurait. De toute manière il ne savait pas si il voulait vraiment connaître les détails de cette histoire. Alors il s'installa un peu mieux, se préparant à dormir avec Natsu. Les autres montèrent à l'étage, Chrome les rejoignit après que Tsuna lui ait assuré que tout irait bien et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

La jeune fille partit qu'une fois qu'elle eut recouvert le seul enfant endormi dans un des fauteuils d'une couverture. Une fois fait, elle disparu à l'étage à son tour. Le calme s'installa et rapidement le sommeil emporta toute la maisonnée.

La nuit passa tranquillement pour une fois. Le lendemain, lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, Mukuro était toujours couché sur lui, dans sa forme d'un enfant de six ans. Le jeune boss passa sa main dans ses cheveux mauves d'un geste rassurant. Prudemment il parvint à s'asseoir et à coucher son gardien dans le fauteuil sans le réveiller. Il le recouvrit de la couverture, souriant doucement en le voyant s'enrouler automatiquement dedans.

Le brun se leva et s'étira quelques instants, observant le salon et ses différents occupants. Giotto ne semblait pas avoir bougé de toute la nuit, il avait toujours la même position que lorsqu'il c'était endormi, Natsu, toujours installé sur son ventre, bougea légèrement en sentant son maître se réveiller. Le lionceau descendit le plus doucement possible de son matelas pour s'étirer avec le boss.

Tsuna le caressa longuement avant de se tourner vers Lambo qui dormait dans le fauteuil à côté. L'adolescent dur tenir un rire en voyant la position de son gardien. Celui-ci avait beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil, se retrouvant sur le ventre, le visage écrasé sur l'accoudoir où étaient ses pieds la veille. Une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide alors que la couverture menaçait de rejoindre la sol dans quelques instants.

Le brun prit quelques secondes pour remettre Lambo correctement et le couvrir, car, même si le soleil commençait à se lever et à réchauffer la maison, il faisait encore frais.

Tsuna observa la scène qui se tenait devant lui pendant encore quelques instants avant de sortir le plus discrètement possible. Il ne voulait pas réveiller tout ce beau monde qui semblait avoir vraiment besoin de nombreuses heures de sommeil.

Natsu l'accompagna dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, ce qui était devenu l'heure habituelle pour eux pour se lever. Les deux compères partirent vers la forêt, prêts pour une partie de chasse. Ils n'avaient pas à se soucier d'aller faire les garde-vache aujourd'hui, c'était jour de congé pour tout le monde au village. Alors ils étaient tranquilles.

Alors qu'ils passaient sous le couvert des arbres, Tsuna ne manqua pas la petite hirondelle qui les suivit. Il la laissa faire, n'ayant aucun intérêt à la renvoyer chez son maître et puis surtout, ça le rassurait de savoir que jiro était là pour prévenir en cas de problèmes.

Le boss et le lion ne réapparurent que plusieurs heures plus tard avec pour trophée cinq gros lapins qui serviraient à nourrir tout ce beau monde. Chrome était déjà levée et préparait la table avec Ryohei. Dans le salon, Giotto commençait à peine à se réveiller alors que Lambo ronflait toujours, Mukuro aussi. Quand Tsuna posa la résultat de sa chasse dans la cuisine, Gokudera et Yamamoto entrèrent au même moment dans la cuisine, apparemment ils venaient d'aller se rafraichir à la rivière juste derrière la maison. Seule source d'eau courante près de leur demeure.

Voyant que tout était prêt pour le repas, Tsuna partit réveiller Lambo. Celui-ci ronchonna longuement avant de tendre ses bras vers son frère. Le brun rit légèrement avant de prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras qui s'agrippa rapidement à lui, somnolant sur son épaule. Alors qu'il avait un enfant dans les bras, il partit réveiller son gardien de la brume. Celui-ci ouvrit à peine un oeil qu'il reprit son apparence d'adulte.

Il s'étira longuement avant de rejoindre le reste de la dixième génération plus Giotto à table. Le repas fut normal, si l'on peut qualifier le champ de bataille que c'était de 'normal'. En tout cas pour les Vongolas ça l'était, peut importe la génération. Le Primo semblait habitué puisqu'il évitait les différents couverts avec aisance, un très léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Apparemment cette ambiance lui ramenait de bons souvenirs.

Mais son humeur se ternissait très vite dés qu'il pensait à ses gardiens, le ramenant toujours à la morosité sous le regard inquiet de Tsuna et Ryohei. A part cela, le temps passa et ils auraient tous put presque qualifier cette journée de normale depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette époque.

Seul le manque d'Hibari dérangeait le groupe et principalement Tsuna.

Une fois le repas finit, tout le monde chercha de quoi s'occuper. Lambo suivait Tsuna comme un poussin alors que celui-ci se lançait dans ses tâches du quotidien tel que la vaisselle et ranger un peu cette petite maison. Il fut rapidement secondé par Chrome. Mukuro et Yamamoto partirent surveiller les alentours. Gokudera alla s'entrainer dans le jardin, mais fit bien attention de toujours être près d'une fenêtre pour pouvoir voir Tsuna.

Ryohei partit rejoindre le padre Abele pour discuter médecine avec lui. Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de l'église, il fut accueilli par celui-ci alors qu'il arrangeait son jardin de plantes médicinales. Le jeune adulte le rejoignit rapidement dans sa tâche, découvrant de nouvelles plantes. Après presque une heure de travail, ils se permirent de prendre une pause sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

\- Tu as l'air plus tranquille depuis quelques temps Ryohei, cela fait plaisir à voir.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes bientôt au complet. Je suis heureux de ne plus être seul pour veiller sur Tsuna. Quand je suis seul, j'ai beaucoup trop peur de faillir à ma tâche, de ne pas être assez fort pour le protéger.

\- Pourtant des quelques matchs d'entrainement que tu as fais avec Knuckle, je peux dire que tu es plutôt fort.

\- Peut-être, mais pas assez pour gérer seul les gens qui en veulent à Tsuna. Mais maintenant que nous sommes six... Oui, c'est plus rassurant, pour moi et pour Tsuna. Il n'aime pas être seul. Il l'a été pendant trop longtemps.

\- Tsuna m'a l'air d'être vraiment important pour toi et pas que pour toi. Les autres aussi lui porte le même regard que toi, un regard empli d'émotion. Tsuna occupe pour vous une place très particulière. Une place différente pour chacun de vous.

\- Oui, Tsuna est important... Je ne pourrais pas vous dire ce qui le lie autant aux autres, même si nous nous faisons confiance, il y a certains secrets, certaines choses que l'on garde loin de la vue des autres. Tsuna les connaît, il est le seul à en savoir autant sur nous, il connaît pour chacun de nous nos faiblesses et toutes les émotions, les ressentis que l'on enfoui au plus profond.

\- C'est quelque chose de difficile à imaginer.

\- Je le sais et pourtant... Ce sont nos faiblesses et nos douleurs qui nous lient à Tsuna, c'est lui qui les apaise. Nous n'avons pas tous eu des vies faciles, certains d'entre nous essayent de croire qu'ils ne sont plus affectés, qu'ils ont surmontés beaucoup de choses, que ça ne les atteint plus. Et pourtant... Il suffit d'appuyer sur une corde pour que certains lâchent complètement.

\- C'est le cas pour toi?

\- Pas vraiment dans ce sens là. Je crois que de nous tous, je suis celui qui est le moins "lié" à Tsuna, en tout cas, ma place est différente de celle des autres, Lambo partage aussi un lien différent avec Tsuna. Cela s'approche beaucoup plus à de la fraternité.

\- Et les autres? Quel lien partagent-ils?

\- Pour eux je dirais que c'est de la survie. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont autant attachés à Tsuna.

Le prêtre ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il sentait le poids des mots utilisés. Il savait que si Ryohei avait choisi le mot "survie" ce n'était pas pour rien, ce n'était pas quelque chose de léger.

\- Que veux-tu dire par survie?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui venait de parler. Ils firent une place sur le banc au gardien du soleil du Primo. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés et son manque de sommeil était flagrant. Mais ils ne firent aucune remarque, Ryohei savait d'où cela venait et le padre était au courant lui aussi de la situation, même si il ignorait toute la partie concernant les flammes.

Quand le boxeur fut installé, il réitéra sa question. Il avait entendu une partie de la conversation et il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les liens qui unissaient ce groupe étrange. Ryohei réfléchit quelques instants à comment expliquer cela sans trop en dire sur ses compagnons.

\- Etre avec Tsuna, c'est une question de survie pour eux. Etre accroché à lui, c'est une des manières qu'ils ont trouvés pour s'en sortir de tout ce qu'ils ont vécus. Dis comme ça, on dirait qu'ils profitent beaucoup de Tsuna, mais c'est tout à fait autre. Tous n'ont pas choisis de croiser sa route, moi dans le tas, mais c'est arrivé et même ceux qui ne voulaient pas être sauvés n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire. Tsuna a accueillit tout le monde, peut importe d'où l'on venait, il nous a accueillit à bras ouvert sans arrières pensées, uniquement avec l'envie d'aider. Et je crois que beaucoup seraient morts depuis longtemps sans Tsuna pour les garder accroché à la vie.

Les yeux de Ryohei se perdirent dans le ciel bleu le surplombant, repensant à ce qu'il savait sur les membres de sa famille, généralement il ne connaissait pas les détails des histoires, mais il en savait déjà assez pour savoir à quel point Tsuna était important.

\- Certaines personnes extérieurs à notre petit groupe ont déjà essayées de calmer ce lien de survie, se rendant compte qu'une telle relation de dépendance n'était pas vraiment saine. Mais ça n'a jamais marché. J'ai déjà put voir à quel point certains sont capables de changer lorsque Tsuna disparait. C'en est même effrayant. Certains peuvent devenir très violents...

\- Et toi?

\- Pardon?

\- Oui, toi tu as dis que c'était plutôt de la fraternité, mais je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

\- Non, c'est vrai que je vois Tsuna comme un petit frère. Vous auriez du le voir avant, il était si petit, maigrichon, personne ne faisait attention à lui, il était maladroit, les gens ne savaient que se moquer de lui. Moi-même je ne lui avais jamais vraiment prêté attention avant que ma petite soeur se mette à le côtoyer. J'ai appris à le connaître et plus le temps passait, plus cette envie de le protéger grandissait, cette même envie que j'avais pour ma soeur.

Il se perdit quelques instants dans les souvenirs de sa cadette, un sourire fendit son visage. Il reprit.

\- Avant Tsuna, je n'avais pas vraiment de but dans la vie. Je peux même dire que j'étais violent. J'aimais me battre, j'aimais les sports de combat, j'en faisais juste pour la force qu'ils me procuraient. J'ai essayé de me convaincre à un moment que c'était pour protéger ma soeur que je faisais tout ça et c'est en partie vrai. Mais je ne peux plus vraiment nier que j'aimais me battre aussi. J'ai eu un passage à vide, un moment où j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que je n'avais aucune envie, aucun but à atteindre, je n'avais pas de projets pour l'avenir, je n'avais rien à quoi m'accrocher pour évoluer. Je vivais au jour le jour sans jamais penser plus loin. Et puis Tsuna est arrivé.

Les souvenirs de leur rencontre et de celles qui ont suivies apparurent devant ses yeux, étirant encore plus son sourire.

\- Tsuna m'a donné un but, une idée à suivre, quelque chose qui faisait que ma force n'était pas inutile. J'ai arrêté de me battre uniquement pour moi. J'ai commencé à me battre pour lui, à devenir fort pour lui et ce en quoi il croit afin de l'aider au mieux. J'ai découvert la médecine, un autre moyen d'aider, je l'ai appris du mieux que j'ai put et je continue encore maintenant. Rien ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé à part la boxe et puis la médecine, ce sont les deux seules choses que je sais faire.

\- Peut-être mais tu les fais bien.

\- Et bien comme c'est tout ce dont je suis capable, je me suis dis que quitte à ne faire que ça, autant être bon pour que ça serve à quelque chose. Ca ne me servait à rien de me plaindre sur mes faiblesses, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les seuls choses que j'arrivais à faire.

\- Comment en es-tu arrivé à te tourner vers la médecine?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais c'est toujours en lien avec Tsuna. Par contre, je peux vous dire que la première fois que j'ai été capable de soigner quelqu'un, j'ai eu un coup au coeur. J'ai eu du mal à retenir mes larmes.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'étais enfin capable de faire autre chose que blesser.

Les deux prêtres méditèrent sur ces paroles. Le silence prit place entre eux. Rien ne suivit et tous les trois savaient que cette conversation état finie. Ils changèrent de sujet.

\- Vous voulez voir Giotto?

Knuckle sursauta, ne pensant pas que Ryohei devinerait cela. Après tout il venait régulièrement voir le padre Abele depuis quelques temps.

\- Je m'en doutais. Venez, mais vous devrez vous contenter de regarder à travers la vitre.

\- C'est déjà bien suffisant.

\- Allons-y.

Ils laissèrent le vieux prêtres à ses semences et partirent vers le bord du village, jusqu'à la petite maison que le groupe occupait. Ryohei désigna une fenêtre donnant sur le salon. Ils se firent discrets pour regarder au travers. Tsuna était là, dos à eux, discutant avec Giotto qui était affalé dans le fauteuil. A leurs pieds, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années dessinait.

Mais les yeux du prêtre se fixèrent sur son vieil ami. Il ne manqua pas le visage fatigué du blond, mais il ne manqua pas non plus son fin sourire lorsqu'il parlait avec Tsuna. Un sourire sincère qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir vu depuis bien longtemps. Il ne put que laisser échapper qu'une seule pensée.

\- Que c'est-il passé?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Nous sommes tous d'accord qu'il faut que vous trouviez le problème par vous-même. Le déclic sera beaucoup plus fort et cela arrangera tout.

\- Vraiment?

\- Avec le temps et les bonnes personnes, tout peut s'arranger, crois-moi. Et vous êtes définitivement les bonnes personnes pour Giotto, vous vous êtes juste un peu perdu en cours de route. Mais après cette épreuve-ci, cela ne vous arrivera plus jamais.

\- Je l'espère. Il va falloir que je rentre, je dois aider Asari à garder G à l'intérieur du manoir. Je ne sais pas si il ferait vraiment beaucoup de bien en arrivant comme une tornade ici.

\- C'est sûr, si il veut venir, ne serait-ce que en cachette comme vous, il vaut mieux qu'il soit calme ou sinon Tsuna l'éloignera vite fait bien fait.

\- Merci de vous occuper de lui.

\- Pas besoin de remerciements. Allez-y maintenant.

Les deux se séparèrent. Ryohei rentra alors que Knuckle retournait vers le manoir et l'ambiance sordide qui y planait depuis le départ du boss.

Tsuna salua son gardien et le rejoignit dans la cuisine, laissant Giotto discuter avec Lambo qui se trouvait assez bon pour garder l'esprit du Don occuper, lui évitant de trop se prendre la tête.

\- Alors comment va Knuckle?

\- Il est fatigué, il veut essayer de trouver ce qu'il ne va pas. Je pense qu'ils ne vont plus tarder à comprendre.

\- Je pense aussi. En tout cas c'est la journée des visites. J'ai sentis Daemon tourner autour de la maison ce matin et Alaude aussi un peu plus tard. Je me demande quand G va craquer et débarquer aussi ici?

\- Apparemment Asari essaye de le garder dans le manoir du mieux possible et pour l'instant ça a réussi.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vraiment la journée des visites, enfin, ils ont tenus plus longtemps que ce que j'avais cru.

\- G est là?

\- Oui, je vais aller le voir. Garde la porte, je ne veux pas qu'il entre.

\- D'accord, fais attention, il est aussi explosif que Gokudera.

Le boss salua son gardien et sortit jusqu'aux abords de la forêt à quelques mètres de là. Il se posta devant un arbre, mains sur les hanches.

\- Don G, restez caché là ne fera pas changer les choses.

\- Tch comment tu m'as repéré?

\- L'instinct.

La roux sortit de sa cachette, n'ayant aucune raison d'y rester. Il s'avança grognon vers le plus jeune. Tsuna sentit son envie de crier, qu'il estimait légitime, mais étonnement la tempête se retint, laissant le calme en place. L'inquiétude s'installa sur le visage du gardien.

Le jeune boss soupira avant de faire un signe vers la maison.

\- Suivez-moi.

\- Où on va?

\- Voir Giotto. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là non? Par contre vous devrez vous contenter de la fenêtre, Gio n'est pas encore prêt à vous revoir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà bien assez... Je veux juste voir si il va bien...

Ils arrivèrent à la même fenêtre que là où s'était mit Knuckle. Giotto n'avait pas beaucoup bougé. Il était toujours dans le fauteuil, Lambo lui faisait la conversation tout en continuant ses dessins calmement, Tsuna lui avait demandé de ne pas être trop énergique autour du Primo, cela le fatiguait plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres du gardien de la tempête alors que son regard se faisait triste. Il connaissait trop bien Giotto pour ne pas manquer tous les petits signes de fatigue, de tristesse et d'appréhension qui écrasaient son corps.

\- Giotto ne va pas bien...

\- Il va aussi bien que l'on peut aller lorsque l'on a perdu les seuls amis sur qui on a put compter toute sa vie.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas... Nous sommes là... On a toujours été là... Non?

\- Non. Et vu son état, cela va faire longtemps qu'il vous a perdu.

\- Mais...

\- Réfléchissez-y. Il est temps que vous rentriez. Asari doit s'inquiéter. Je vous promets de m'occuper de Giotto en attendant que vous trouviez votre problème.

\- Et si on n'arrivait pas à comprendre? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera à Giotto?

\- Vous comprendrez. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

Un sourire rassurant orna les lèvres du plus jeune alors qu'une de ses mains venait se poser sur le poing serré de l'archer. Celui-ci défit son poing, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de l'avoir autant serré. Son regard se porta sur Tsuna, pour la première fois il l'observa vraiment, apprécia le fait qu'il ne portait pas ce vieux béret cette fois.

\- Tu ressemble à Giotto.

\- Je sais, on me l'a souvent dit. Allez, il faut que vous partiez, vous êtes attendu.

Effectivement, à l'orée des bois se tenait Asari. Celui-ci attendait patiemment, prêt à agir si son collègue et ami partait dans une de ses crises de colère explosive. Mais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il c'était contenté d'observer, se rendant compte que G ne risquait pas d'exploser, pas maintenant. Il se redressa de l'arbre sur lequel il c'était accoudé quand la tempête arriva vers lui, laissant Tsuna près de la maison.

Tous les deux repartirent dans les bois, marchant en silence durant de longues minutes avant de finalement parvenir à parler.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir Asari.

\- On ne sait jamais avec toi, tu as tendance à être excessif dans tes réactions lorsque quelque chose concerne Giotto.

\- Je sais, je sais, pas besoin de me le rappeler.

\- D'ailleurs je suis étonné, quand j'ai découvert que tu étais partis du manoir, je suis tout de suite venu ici, croyant que je te trouverais en train d'hurler sur Tsuna et ses amis, effrayant Giotto par la même occasion. Mais non, tu as réussi à te contrôler.

\- J'en avais envie.

\- Quoi?

\- J'avais envie de crier, de hurler devant cette maison, j'avais envie de crier sur quelque chose, sur quelqu'un. Je suppose que j'ai envie de trouver un responsable pour tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas Tsuna en tout cas, c'est simplement nous.

\- Je sais... Et c'est difficile à avaler...

\- Donc tu voulais crier, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi?

\- Ses yeux.

\- Ceux de qui?

\- Tsuna. Je suis sortis de ma cachette, j'étais prêt à lui hurler dessus, mais je n'ai pas pu. Pas après que j'ai vu ses yeux. Je ne les avais jamais vu avant à cause de son béret. Mais là, c'était la seule chose que je voyais. Un regard... doux... Si doux... Je n'ai pas put crier. Il... Il n'y a que Giotto qui m'ait un jour regardé ainsi... Je ne suis qu'un sale gosse, j'ai grandi dans la rue, personne ne donne un regard pareil à quelqu'un comme moi... Personne à part Giotto... Et lui... Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il savait pourquoi j'étais venu, il savait que je voulais lui hurler dessus pour lui faire porter le chapeau de tous nos problèmes... Mais ça n'a rien changé pour lui...

\- Tsuna est quelqu'un de profondément gentil. Son coeur doit être immense pour pouvoir donner autant aux gens qui l'entourent.

\- Mm.

\- Giotto est entre de bonnes mains pour l'instant. Essayons de trouver une solution à ce problème rapidement pour que les choses reviennent dans l'ordre.

\- Tsuna m'a dit quelque chose, je crois qu'il voulait donner une sorte d'indice...

\- Raconte.

Ils discutèrent de cela durant le reste du trajet. Dans la petite maison, Tsuna était retourné dans le salon où se trouvait son ancêtre et son petit-frère de coeur. Celui-ci lui offrit un large sourire avant d'installer ses affaires plus près du fauteuil où c'était installé le jeune boss.

Celui-ci sourit aux mouvements de son cadet, comprenant très bien son besoin de proximité, lui-même en demandait régulièrement à ses gardiens. Il préférait avoir une preuve physique de leur présence à ses côtés.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, Giotto parla alors que son regard se perdait vers la fenêtre.

\- Ils sont venus... Daemon, Alaude, Knuckle, G, Asari...

\- Oui, je me doutais que tu avais du aussi les sentir, même sans tes flammes. Ils sont tous venus voir comment tu allais. Le plus atteint est G je crois. Il est vraiment inquiet.

\- Il n'a toujours pas comprit?

\- Non, pas encore. Mais je suis sûr que ça va venir. Ils sont beaucoup trop attachés à toi que pour te laisser comme ça trop longtemps.

\- Est-ce que tout pourras vraiment redevenir comme avant... Après tout ça... Si ils comprennent...

\- Non, ça ne redeviendra jamais comme avant et c'est normal crois-moi. De toute manière c'était quelque chose d'inévitable, ça allait arriver un jour ou un autre. Vous allez tous vous en remettre et les choses iront mieux qu'avant, les choses changeront, mais dans le bon sens puisqu'après, ils ne feront plus jamais une telle erreur.

\- Je veux te croire... Je veux tellement te croire mais...

\- Giotto, ils sont ta famille. Ils vont comprendre, ils vont venir et tout repartira dans le bon sens.

\- J'ai honte... Tellement honte de me comporter comme un enfant... Ce n'est pas digne d'un boss... Je suis vraiment pitoyable...

Le brun vint s'asseoir aux côtés de l'adulte, forçant la tête de celui-ci à reposer sur son épaules alors que des tremblements le prenaient.

\- Giotto, tu n'es pas pitoyable, juste humain et nous avons des limites, tu as simplement passé la tienne. Tu es passé dans cette zone où les choses deviennent floues, confuses, tout se mélange sans jamais retrouver d'ordre. Tu dois juste attendre et essayer de retourner de l'autre côté de cette limite. Tes gardiens t'aideront le moment venu. Et il n'y a pas vraiment de mal à se comporter parfois comme un enfant, tout adulte que tu sois. Regarde Mukuro. Redevenir un enfant c'est la solution qu'il a trouvé pour éviter de passer cette limite, jusqu'à maintenant ça lui a réussi. Alors laisse-toi aller pour l'instant, personne ici ne te jugeras si tu craques un peu.

\- C'est sûr!

Lambo venait de lever sa tête de ses feuilles et souriait aux deux personnes assises là, si semblables.

\- Personne ne t'en voudra, on a déjà tous craqué au moins une fois dans cette famille alors une personne en plus ou en moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose. On sera là pour aider c'est tout.

\- Merci...

Giotto retint difficilement un sanglot et quelques larmes, mais il les chassa rapidement, décidant de profiter un peu de son temps ici pour se changer les idées et connaître mieux tout ce beau monde.

Tsuna sourit en voyant l'humeur du Primo revenir vers quelque chose de plus gai. Peu de temps après, tout le monde revenait dans la maison pour l'heure du repas. Et en cadeau, deux enfants c'étaient ajoutés au lot.

\- Ada, Théo!

Tsuna courut pour les prendre dans ses bras, il ne les avait pas beaucoup vus depuis l'arrivé de ses gardiens et leur déménagement. Les deux enfants rirent avant de sortir de l'embrassade. Ryohei s'avança vers eux.

\- Chrome les a croisé en se promenant dans le village, ils lui ont dis qu'ils voulaient te voir et comme elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, elle est venu me demander. Comme on a refait nos réserves de nourriture, je leur ai proposé de venir manger ici avec nous pour ce soir.

\- Très bonne idée. Venez Ada, Théo, je vais vous présenter correctement tout le monde.

Alors qu'il faisait le tour, plusieurs de ses gardiens se mirent aux fourneaux, préparant le repas du soir. Cette fois-ci le repas ce fit dans la bonne humeur pour tout le monde, même Giotto qui c'était installé avec eux à table. Les rires raisonnèrent longuement dans la demeure.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ce sont deux enfants endormis que Gokudera et Tsuna ramenèrent à leurs parents. Ceux-ci les remercièrent, promettant que la prochaine fois c'étaient eux qui invitaient.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leur modeste maison, ils allèrent aider au nettoyage et au rangement de tout ce qu'ils avaient utilisés. Yamamoto lavait avant de passer à Lambo qui rinçait, suivit par Chrome et Ryohei qui essuyaient alors que Tsuna, Mukuro et Gokudera rangeaient tout dans les bons tiroirs ou autres placards.

A un moment, le jeune boss s'arrêta dans son travail. Son regard se porta sur le Primo qui lisait un livre dans le salon. Ses yeux se voilèrent pendant qu'il restait immobile. Les gardiens ne manquèrent pas le changement. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans leur tâche. Yamamoto fut le premier à réagir, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'approcha de son ami rapidement.

Il ne le toucha pas tout de suite lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il bougeait pour se tourner vers l'établi où étaient posés les différents ustensiles de cuisines qui attendaient d'être rangés. Le regard de Tsuna se porta vers un des grands couteaux.

\- Il y a un intrus. Chrome tu le sens? Il y a quelqu'un en trop ici.

Mukuro qui venait de briser le silence sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il voulut attraper l'adolescent, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, il prit le couteau. Et alors que l'illusionniste voulait le lui reprendre, son bras fut tailladé par l'arme. N'y faisant pas plus attention que ça, il attrapa son boss par les épaules et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Brusquement Tsuna rejeta la tête en arrière en criant, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écroulait inconscient contre son gardien de la brume.


End file.
